Rendición
by Fer82
Summary: AU. Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer. M por contenido sexual, violencia y lenguaje vulgar. Editada de acuerdo al reglamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso especial: Historia con un contenido de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos de , pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestra Primera Vez**

Cuatro años atrás; Primera Navidad después de la Lluvia de Muerte, Base Macross

A pesar de los grandes sufrimientos, la humanidad ha conseguido sobrevivir en el paramo en que se convirtió la Tierra después de la guerra espacial, los sobrevivientes han comenzado a reconstruir tanto el mundo como sus propias vidas, pequeños núcleos de población se levantan en todo el mundo, demostrando que la raza humana aún existe y existirá por largo tiempo.

Los primeros 8 meses han sido difíciles para los miembros de SDF-1, la devastación de su planeta, las labores de reconstrucción, la violencia de facciones aún leales a Dolza o a las Fuerzas Anti unificación, ha cobrado su cuota en ellos, pero esta noche es diferente, por esta noche olvidaran por algunos momento su realidad, escaparan gracias a las melodías propias de la época, se refugiaran en la familia y amigos que aún sobreviven y celebraran el estar vivos, porque esta noche es Noche Buena y mañana será Navidad…excepto para dos personas.

Todos estaban disfrutando, excepto dos individuos que en ese momento se veían enfrentados el uno con el otro...y no precisamente enviándose buenos deseos... situación que no extraño a ninguno de los asistentes... era un panorama más que habitual...

Las cosas no se veían bien para Rick Hunter que celebraba como todo el mundo la pequeña fiesta organizada en salón de ceremonias de los cuarteles provisionales que comenzaban a erigirse en la Nueva Ciudad Macross, no cuando en frente de todo el mundo fue llamado por su oficial superior a la oficina de esta, por una vez en su vida deseaba que Elizabeth Hayes le diera un respiro, es decir, sería mucho pedirle a la mujer que está en deuda con él por sacarla de un agujero infernal -literalmente- hará cosa de 8 meses que por una vez en su rígida y condenada vida no se metiera en sus asuntos privados.

Pero no, eso es algo que la Reina del Hielo jamás consideraría, así que allí estaba él en su oficina, aguantando el ataque de celos con su respectivo berrinche de la mujer... y que Dios lo condenara si era engreído, pero todo en Hayes gritaba celos.

-Comandante Hunter se da cuenta que en estos momentos estamos escasos de personal, lidiamos con la crisis humanitaria más grande de la historia, intentamos asimilar a una gran población proveniente de una cultura extraterrestre a la nuestra, lidiamos con grupos anti militares y criminales…y lo que menos necesito es que el Jefe de los Escuadrones de VT que defienden el sector, sea material de los escasos tabloides que aún circulan en el mundo-

_-¡Mierda! Me salió con lo de Comandante Hunter-_

Lisa Hayes azota su mano en su escritorio en ella esta la primera plana del Macross Sun un panfleto amarillista, con un encabezado que lee "En el Blanco" en donde un miembro uniformado de la Fuerza Espacial -él- sujeta fuertemente a una joven de cabello negro, mientras la besa en la entrada de una casa.

-Uhmm…buena foto- es la respuesta de Rick al tomar el impreso -…¿Y me dices esto por?- encoge sus hombros y observa como un volcán ubicado tras de un escritorio hace erupción

Lisa no podía creer el cinismo o la desvergüenza del piloto, como era posible que el hombre que es el líder del Escuadrón Skull, un condecorado héroe de guerra, un ejemplo de dedicación al deber para sus hombres, el hombre por el cual sufre y suspira en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, sea el mismo malnacido, estúpido e idiota sin control alguno sobre sus hormonas, que se acuesta con la primera fulana que se le cruza en el camino… lo que es peor, esa no es ninguna fulana cualquiera. No, Elizabeth Hayes no tiene tanta suerte, a veces incluso cree que no tiene suerte en absoluto, la fulana en esa foto es la señorita Lynn "La voz que gano la guerra" -"Maldita Golfa Regalada" es mejor calificativo en su opinión- Minmey.

-¿Desde hace cuanto vives con ella Rick?- el tono ha cambiado, está furiosa, pero no es lo único que nota el piloto, también hay al parecer dolor.

-Importa en algo…es mi vida privada y ni siquiera debería contestar a tu pregunta-

-Pero a mí me importa…y no la has contestado- dice mientras se desploma en su escritorio cruzando las piernas y los brazos

-Ella se estaba tomando un descanso de su carrera… ha estado conmigo unas tres semanas, hoy vuelve a su vida y a sus presentaciones- es una respuesta seca y sin aspavientos del piloto que toma asiento frente a ella -cuando llego estaba muy agotada por todo el esfuerzo y desgaste que implica su profesión, más en estos tiempos-

-Discúlpame sino compadezco a la chiquilla Rick, pero por si no lo has notado YO…- Lisa trago en seco -…nosotros también estamos bajo mucha presión y nuestro trabajo es mucho más importante que el de ella-

-Podríamos debatir ese punto pero quiero ir a casa temprano, quiero llegar y follarme a Minmei antes de cenar…y que ella regrese a su hotel…tu también deberías probar, el sexo es un buen remedio para combatir el stress- la sonrisa burlona de Rick, esa que ella tanto odia y a la vez anhela ver cada día, está dibujada en su rostro con todo su esplendor.

-¡Púdrete Rick!- dice inclinándose sobre su escritorio mientras que sus ojos verdes, los mismos que han hecho que el piloto pierda el sueño durante muchas noches. En estos momentos destilan con la promesa de furia y dolor.

-Al menos no lo hare solo- decide provocarla un poco más

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que le vez a esa zorra?- la furia se ha desbordado en la joven oficial, furia que amenaza con envolver todo a su paso.

-Simple Lisa, Minmey se entrega a mi sin reservas o titubeos, es una sumisa, y yo Capitana. Soy una persona dominante- la áspera determinación con que sale su voz sorprende y confunde a Lisa.

-¿Te volviste loco…que locuras crees que estás diciendo imbécil?-

-No son locuras, creo que es hora que nos sinceremos...Soy Amo o Señor, un dominante para que lo entiendas mejor, soy adepto al BDSM...-

-¿Te juro que no entiendo, que carajos es BDSM?

-Mis relaciones a nivel sexual se basan en la Disciplina y Dominación complementándolo con la Sumisión y el Sadismo... me gusta tomar a mi pareja y dominarla de todas las formas posibles, castigarla y causarle en ocasiones un poco de dolor...¿Porque carajos crees que nunca me deje pisar por ti?... ¿por qué demonios crees que soy tan renuente a acatar órdenes Lis?...soy un hombre dominante y me gusta dominar a mi pareja...al menos sexualmente, así me criaron Roy y Pop es lo que soy y quien soy...Claudia te lo podría explicar mejor-

Lisa trataba de asimilar lo que Rick le decía, el tono en que le explicaba todo la hacía sentir extraña _-Así que por eso esta con la zorrita de Minmey-_ de repente Lisa sintió un calor muy diferente... -¡Maldito machista de mierda! ¡Eso es lo que en verdad eres!- pero Rick se levanta y solo se ríe de ella

-Y tú eres todavía una niña… te falta todavía mucho que experimentar por lo menos en el plano sexual... Sabes serias una sumisa excelente... digo es cierto que tú eres fuerte e independiente, pero yo te he visto con la guardia baja; es una lastima... no sé si tengo la experiencia suficiente para dominarte de la forma que quiero; por lo menos no ahora...-

Lisa lo mira con ojos cada vez más abiertos, por alguna razón su cuerpo comienza a acalorarse y no se trata de enojo

-…Minmey es fácil se deja dominar; trata de manipularme, pero sus manipulaciones son estúpidas, nada que no pueda manejar... una buena follada mientras está atada boca abajo en mi cama, o en la cocina mientras me hace el desayuno como la perra que es y con eso es suficiente para tenerla tranquila; contigo es diferente, contigo querría otra cosa algo... mas definitivo y seguro más intenso, no descansaría hasta derribar cada una de tus barreras, no más "Reina del Hielo" Lisa, te poseería en cuerpo, mente y alma, seria tu Amo, y tu serias mía, más allá de cualquier posesión que puedas imaginar...- La mujer solo siente su garganta reseca por la osada declaración del piloto y sin darse cuenta baja su guardia, demostrando en su mirada el deseo que siente...

Rick toma su oportunidad y se abalanza sobre Lisa que aún está en shock por las palabras del piloto y la atrapa entre la pared y su cuerpo, su duro, masculino y caliente cuerpo. Lisa solo reacciona al sentir los labios y lengua de este recorrer su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame maldito!- trata de resistir, pero Rick mostrando una fuerza que ella no sabía que él tenía le sujeta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Me encanta como sabe tu piel… sabe mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado- con esto desabotona la chaqueta y blusa de la mujer y deja al descubierto uno pechos firmes y apetitosos envueltos en un atrevido sostén de encaje azul -Lo sabía, los tuyos son más grandes que los de ella- declara satisfecho mientras se inclina para besar la punta de los pezones de Lisa

-Por favor detente… yo...no quiero…la fiesta abajo… nos podrían ver- su respiración es entrecortada y sus jadeos solo estimulan más al piloto.

-¿No quieres QUÉ?- pregunta mientras muerde un pezón y acaricia el otro con fuerza - Calladita Lisa... si gritas y viene alguien que crees que pensaran ¿qué estoy abusando de ti o que solo nos estamos reconciliando? Recuerda que la gente de la base ya cree que nos hemos acostado juntos- Lisa da un pequeño grito, mientras hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder el control, mientras maldice mentalmente el ingenio del piloto, que solo aparenta florecer cuando se trata de joderla… aunque nunca había sido de un modo tan literal.

-Eso es Capitana ya está entendiendo… aquí quien manda soy yo; no te preocupes esta vez seré lo mas vainilla posible, no esperes esta concesión en otras ocasiones-

-¿Vainilla?-

-Si el sexo tradicional...¿si sabes lo que es el sexo verdad Lisa?...y bueno si no lo sabes, hoy lo aprenderás- se ríe calmadamente al observar la expresión de Lisa que va de la ansiedad a la excitación y viceversa.

Percibe que la mujer ha disminuido su resistencia, por lo que sin dejar de prestar atención a sus pechos desliza su mano libre y con destreza le sube la falda y acaricia el trasero de la mujer –…¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dice al palpar la excitación de Lisa, la sonrisa del piloto le produce escalofríos a esta. Escalofríos que continúan cuando siente los dedos del piloto entrar en ella y comenzar a acariciarla.

Sin poder controlar sus gemidos ella muerde el hombro del piloto que solo sonríe y de un movimiento la tiende en el escritorio, la besa en el cuello, los labios y baja por su cuello, recorriendo sus pechos y el plano y bien cuidado abdomen de la mujer pero no se detiene ahí, incluso recorre con su lengua el interior de la mujer, hinchado por su juego anterior, mientras ella con sus brazos guía la cabeza de Rick en el recorrido de partes de su cuerpo que ningún hombre había explorado de esa forma antes.

-Si alguien te viera… la Reina del Hielo se está derritiendo por una simple lamida… apuesto que te mueres porque te posea con todas mis fuerzas ¿Verdad Lisa?- la mujer suelta sus manos y solo voltea su cara, no se rebajara a contestarle, hasta que siente el duro y completamente erecto miembro de Rick en la entrada de la misma.

-¡Basta ya, suéltame Rick!- Presa del pánico trata de levantarse solo para que el piloto la tome del cuello y la regrese a su posición, con los ojos de la mujer fijos en su hombría comenta ufanándose

-…debe ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estas tan cerca de uno…- pero Lisa sigue sin contestarle, lo que provoca que el piloto se ría y decida jugar un poco más con ella -…O tal vez sea porque jamás habías visto uno tan grande…no te preocupes en instantes sabrás lo que se siente- Lisa escucha como se rasga un papel -te pediría que me lo pusieras, pero no sé si sabrías como... Lisa miro embobada con Rick se ponía el condón... y se volvía a colocar sobre ella apartando sus bragas por un lado.

-Rick tú no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero…-

-Eso quiere decir que si puedo obligarte a hacer algo que si quieres... porque tu quieres esto; No te cohíbas Lisa…-

-No lo entiendes yo quiero entregarme a...por mi propia voluntad...-

Rick se inclina hacia ella y le toma el rostro con ambas manos

-Entonces dime que me detenga, la Lisa Hayes que conozco no me dejaría salirme con la mía-

Pero Lisa no responde, no es capaz de pensar con claridad no cuando su mayor anhelo y obscura fantasía, que Rick Hunter la haga su mujer, está a punto de cumplirse. Aún así una parte de ella se resiste a ceder a sus propios deseos.

-Por favor Rick yo…quiero…¡AHHH!- su súplica fue cortada al sentirse atravesada por ese objeto ardiente y carnoso que entro en ella sin compasión, cerro sus ojos por el repentino dolor y los abrió solo para contemplar una expresión diferente de Rick, una inexpresiva y fría que contrastaba con la pasión con la que la había empalado.

-Toma aire preciosa… que pronto te llevare a la locura…- la voz ronca del piloto no bromeaba, cuando Rick reinicio su ataque, Lisa con trabajo podía hablar o hacer otra cosa más que gemir, pronto el dolor inicial dio paso al placer de sentirse una mujer de nuevo, habían pasado años desde la última vez y ni siquiera había sido con Karl o algún otro hombre, había sido con un vibrador una noche meses antes de que la asignaran al SDF-1.

-Eso es Lisa ya lo estas entendiendo- dice al notar como las piernas de la mujer atrapan su cintura y el ritmo de las caderas de la mujer se adapta al suyo, por lo que decide de nuevo acelerar su ritmo y la fuerza de sus embates al tiempo que no deja de besar los pechos o los labios de la mujer -Dime pequeña ¿Lo estas disfrutando verdad? Disfrutas que te lo esté haciendo en tu oficina, con nuestros amigos en la planta baja y con solo una puerta sin seguro separándonos ¿verdad?... ¡Dios que estrecha estas!-

-Vete a la Mierda...- hay lagrimas en su rostro en una mezcla de temor, excitación y ansiedad.

Rick se detiene totalmente sobre Lisa y la mira directamente a los ojos con una fachada inexpresiva...-Pídeme que pare, que me detenga y saldré de ti para vestirme y no volver a mirar a atrás, y lo que paso en esta oficina será como si nunca hubiese ocurrido...eso sí Hayes, si eso pasa entenderás que me consideraré libre de estar con la mujer que me dé la gana… No más respeto o consideraciones hacia ti, no más mujeres prohibidas... podría ir tras Vanessa por ejemplo… las mujeres con lentes siempre me han atraído y ella debe ser una fiera en la cama y si no lo es, la entrenare para que lo sea- le dijo Rick con fija determinación mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos y seguía enterrado profundamente en su interior -…La decisión es tuya Lisa, pero si decides continuar no parare hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre...-

-Eres un maldito...- le dice Lisa mientras respira agitadamente, se medio incorpora, y trata de desabotonarle la chaqueta a Rick y besar su cuello.-¡Sigue por favor!...¡no te detengas!- la parte racional de Lisa se cae pedazo a pedazo ante el ritmo frenético que adopta el piloto, gotas del sudor de Rick caen en su pecho y abdomen y se mezclan con las de la mujer, prontamente Rick limpia el sudor de esta con su lengua provocando que los temblores que recorren a Lisa sean más intensos.

Abajo la música navideña esta a todo lo que da, la gente intercambia regalos y buenos deseos, las chicas del trío siguen tratando de conseguir compañía para el resto de la velada, una muy embarazada Mir no pierde detalle del árbol de navidad que adorna el salón, a su lado como siempre Max que abraza a su esposa, mientras de Claudia y el Almirante están sentados en una de las mesas del fondo disfrutando del ponche. Nadie ha notado que Lisa o Rick hace tiempo que no están en la fiesta y a estas alturas no les importa, han tenido suficiente de la Telenovela Hunter-Hayes por las fiestas navideñas.

Mientras que arriba en la oficina de Lisa las cosas están cerca del punto de ebullición, después de conseguir zafarse por unos instantes Lisa beso y mordió los labios y cuello de Rick, a lo que este respondió volteándola y poniéndola boca abajo en posición de perrito en el escritorio de esta.

-Ahora verás mi pequeña comadreja cachonda- No puede creer que una frase tan vulgar logre que se excite a un más, pero su calor aumenta cuando Rick la toma con una mano y la mantiene pegada a su escritorio.

-¡OH Mierda…Hunter!- es lo único que Lisa puede decir al sentir las palmadas que Rick le da a una de sus nalgas

-Te mereces un castigo, no tienes que celarme con Minmei, ni con nadie tu eres única...- le acaricia la nalga que ha recibido sus palmadas

-Yo no te he celado…- ¡Plaff! Sonó la mano de Rick contra su trasero ya rojo excitándola aun mas _-¡Maldito Cabrón!-_

-No me mientas Hayes no aquí no ahora...- Rick repite la operación

-¿Sabes Lisa? yo soy más como mi papa…me encanta el sexo anal- sus manos recorren el trasero de Lisa y de pronto siente como ella se tensa.

-No... No voy a dejar... que me domines- de pronto la excitación da paso al pánico _-Si lo hace ahora me destrozara…es demasiado grande-_

-Eso lo veremos en el futuro no hoy Hayes, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de estar dentro de ti...- sus palabras la tranquilizan, mientras que con su mano libre le arranca las bragas antes de continuar e introducirse de nuevo en ella.

-¡Rick!...¡Más…Dame MÁS!- Lisa esta gritando más que hablando antes de que sus palabras sean ahogadas de nuevo por sus propios jadeos y súplicas al piloto para que la haga acabar, por lo que usando sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lisa como soporte el piloto sigue perforando la intimidad de la mujer sin piedad alguna.

-¡Lisa!- es lo único que exclama, mientras que por el movimiento de ambos el escritorio de la Capitana, se sacude violentamente una y otra vez, provocando que carpetas, lápices, bolígrafos y demás enseres caigan en el piso, pero a ellos no les importa nada que no sea el otro en estos momentos, no cuando están tan cerca.

-¡Ya casi…Rick…!- la excitación es palpable en ambos, en especial en Lisa, instantes después algo en su interior sucede, un fuerte espasmo la recorre por completo y poco después siente como Rick acaba en ella. Ninguno dice nada por algunos momentos, Lisa se contenta con recuperar el aliento y con sentir a Rick encima y dentro de ella, mientras que el piloto le besa el cuello, la espalda y le acaricia el trasero para después salir de ella, mientras que Lisa permanece en un estado similar al shock ante lo que acaba de suceder, lo observa ir a su baño a arreglarse el uniforme y desechar el condón.

-Eso fue divertido… pero no es lo mío, pudo ser mucho mejor, eso te lo juro - el tono casual de Rick desconcertó y a la vez enfureció a Lisa que acaba de conseguir un orgasmo como ninguno que ella hubiera experimentado antes, gracias a ese piloto idiota.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Soy poca cosa para ti? ¡Cielos! Y aún así eso no te detuvo para que me follaras…¡Maldito…!- antes de que pueda protestar aun más, Rick la vuelve a tomar de la cintura y la besa intensamente al tiempo que con su mano derecha juega con uno de los pezones de Lisa.

-No lo entiendes... Aún no estás lista Lisa… No para lo que yo quiero de ti... y lastimosamente yo tampoco… - hay resignación en su voz y se separa de ella

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pero Rick la interrumpe

-Lisa soy demasiado Joven y aun no estoy listo para el tipo de relación que quiero contigo, mas importante no sé si estarías dispuesta a algo como eso conmigo… lo bueno es que no tendrás que decidir ahora, me mandan a la Base Amazonas en Sur América. Tengo que liderar las campañas contra los rebeldes allá-

_-¿Queeeé?-_ Grita en cerebro de Lisa pero en lugar de eso pregunta... -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por fuera? ¿Cuándo te vas?- aún no puede digerir lo que está sucediendo.

-Me voy Mañana al amanecer pensé que ya lo sabias... La misión es por tiempo indefinido… ordenes de Maistroff… el Almirante está de acuerdo… -

-No te ibas a despedir de mi... la voz de Lisa no es más que un murmullo

-Demonios... Rick la abraza activando todos sus instintos sobre protectores y le acaricia las mejillas -...Lisa no sé que hay entre nosotros, pero si sé que cuando regrese quiero una respuesta de tu parte y que estés muy segura de lo que quieres, porque si te decides a esto, a estar conmigo... te sometes a mí, a mis costumbres; yo no te dejare ir - se separa de ella y se acerca a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Te llevarás a Max y Mir?- Es una pregunta estúpida lo sabe pero quiere alargar el momento solo un poco mas

-Están a punto de tener una bebe…no, iré solo, allá me espera un nuevo escuadrón... se cree que en ese sitio está escondido Khayron, no podemos alertarlo enviando uno o varios escuadrones Varitech... y tampoco podemos quedarnos sentados y permitir que ocurran otros ataques como los de este mes- Todo esto se lo responde sin voltear ni soltar la manija de la puerta

-Lisa puedes disfrutar de la vida mientras regreso, sal, diviértete e incluso ten sexo con cuantos hombres quieras… estoy seguro que no experimentaras nada igual a lo de hoy; yo sé lo que eres en realidad Elizabeth Hayes y sé que me esperaras- La seguridad en la voz del piloto retumbara por mucho tiempo en la oficial.

Con eso Rick se despide de Lisa y sale de su oficina horas después un solitario VT despega de Base Macross, enfilándose a Sudamérica. Dejando un corazón suspirando por su ausencia.

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **¡Hola a todo(a)s!...espero que estén bien, si se lo que están pensando ¿Qué rayos acabo de leer? Bueno para ser sincero yo tampoco estoy seguro, salvo que Cat me convenció de ayudarla con esta historia, así que aquí tienen el primer capítulo. Tampoco se vayan con la finta, hay mucho más que ver en esta historia que a los H2 "cariñosos" más de lo normal…una pequeña nota importante:

La historia tiene cambios de cómo la pensamos inicialmente dado que últimamente los moderadores del sitio han estado bajando historias con alto contenido gráfico, así pues debimos ajustarla a las políticas del sitio.

Se están preparando los siguientes capítulos y esperamos contar no solo con su opinión sino también con su preferencia para los siguientes capítulos.

ATTE.

FER82


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso especial: Historia con un contenido de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos de , pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

**RENDICIÓN**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Eran altas horas de la noche en una casa acogedora en los suburbios civiles de Ciudad Macross. Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños dormía sola e intranquila en su cama. A pesar del aire acondicionado, gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo desnudo... el calor en esa noche verano era infernal y lo único que podía refrescar su piel era la ligera briza nocturna que entraba por la ventana abierta de su recamara, mientras un mar de recuerdos parecía atormentar sus sueños...

Eran ella y Claudia en un jeep militar regresando a Macross después de un pequeño viaje a Monumento donde la morena se encuentra asignada desde hace casi un año, su trabajo como enlace con el senado del GTU, la obligo a mudarse…mientras que Lisa le comenta los últimos inconvenientes del Satélite Fábrica a donde fue destinada desde hace seis meses

_-Para ¡Vamos hazlo Hayes!- _escucha decir a una voz en su cabeza, pero Lisa no hace nada, solo observa a su amiga en el asiento del pasajero y conversando… no recuerda de que.

Observa como Claudia hace una mueca primero de incredulidad y luego de desesperación al ver como el auto no se detiene en una curva muy pronunciada y termina por salirse de la carretera cayendo unos 20mts en un barranco…solo un árbol detiene la caída del auto con la mujer.

Ambas pierden el sentido, pero es Lisa quien la recupera primero, su respiración se hacía cada vez agitada, su visión estaba nublada por el humo y el fuego que salía del motor... sentía algo espeso correr por su frente, al pasar la mano pudo notar que era sangre, estaba bañada en sangre, su propia sangre.

Trato de zafarse el cinturón de seguridad pero estaba trabado con el volante... miro a su alrededor y vio que se había estrellado contra un árbol... a pesar que era invierno y estaba nevando el calor se había vuelto infernal iba a morir quemada dentro del Jeep militar y no había nada que pudiese hacer ni nadie quien la ayudase. Repentinamente vio una figura alta parada mirando todo con tristeza desde un bosque cercano... Era Roy estaba segura.

-¡ROY... ROY!- comenzó a llamarlo a gritar su nombre desesperadamente aun así el no se movía de su sitio.

Repentinamente lo vio levantar la mano como si estuviese llamando a alguien, lo miro sonreír al tomar la mano de Claudia, descanso su frente junto a la de la morena, le limpio las lágrimas y procedió a besarla tiernamente antes de perderse en el bosque.

-¡Esperen no se vayan…no me dejen aquí, ROY, CLAUDIA!- Lisa grito y llamo a sus dos amigos pero no le hicieron caso... entonces se noto libre, pero antes de alegrarse un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y le hizo girar la cabeza… lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Claudia su mejor amiga, no su hermana mayor en el puesto del conductor con la cabeza totalmente destrozada y los ojos cerrados, mientras las llamas envolvían lentamente el vehículo. Todo era más claro ahora… Roy había venido por ella.

-RIING, RIING- el sonido de su despertador saco a la mujer de su letargo, como pudo apago el maldito aparato y se levanto de la cama. Su cabello color miel acariciaba su espalda desnuda, en los días como hoy que el calor arreciaba pensaba en cortárselo... pero según Claudia toda mujer puede permitirse un poco de vanidad y para ella eso representaba su cabello. Miro hacia la ventana y observo que era un nuevo día... un día claro y soleado con pajarillos cantando y niños jugando en el exterior junto a sus perros... en fin, una mierda total; tomo una bata del perchero para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió a la cocina de su casa.

-Esos sueños otra vez- comento en silencio mientras preparaba su jugo y algunas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, encendió la televisión ubicada en el comedor, dejándola en un canal donde el noticiero local estaba dando un reporte de la noche anterior, sobre futuros contratos para la flota de naves de la RDF, aquello le aburrió máxime cuando ella conoce de primera mano los entretelones de las negociaciones.

En lugar de eso se concentro en desayunar tranquilamente, escuchando el canal música, afortunadamente la variedad no incluía nada de cierto canario de origen chino, al terminar procedió a darse una ducha y a vestirse la ropa interior para hoy era blanca de encaje, nada osado o fuera de lo común, se coloco unos jeans de vestir con corte recto color azul oscuro una franela de vestir sin mangas cuello V blanca, que se ceñía perfectamente a las curvas de sus senos a la vez que la hacía ver elegante y muy relajada, según el trió; sus botas negras tacón de aguja que le grataban al mundo quítate o te pateare el trasero, tomo una chaqueta de vestir de Jeans que hacia juego con su pantalón y que estaba acompañada de unos bordados muy femeninos en los bolsillos, se veía profesional pero informal, el atuendo ideal para un día como hoy.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta dejándose un flequillo que cubría los ojos al frente y acompaño su look con los aros de esmeraldas de su madre. De repente no sabe exactamente porque miro en su joyero una caja de regalo plateada con un lazo azul... dentro de ella había un collar de oro con un colgante de esmeraldas que nunca había usado, la perfecta combinación para sus aros, abrió la caja con reverencia, no sabía porque pero hoy parecía un buen día para usar esa pieza... y sin saber cómo ni porque se la puso con un suspiro... no se coloco ni una gota de maquillaje, no lo necesitaba; cargo la maleta que había preparado para su viaje y su maletín con su laptop y varias carpetas, tomo su teléfono celular y marco.

-¿Kim?...si ya sé, no tengo vida, ¿domingo?, no lo había notado…de verdad Kim…escucha ya me enviaste los listados de cuentas de Nueva Hong Kong, salgo para Monumento en unas horas y me gustaría que los enviaras a tiempo, no, no puedo ir a la casa de las chicas…quiero pasar a ver a Claudia antes de irme…gracias, te veo en Monumento-

Carga las cosas y sube al auto rentado, alejandose de la pequeña casa que aún conserva en Ciudad Macross, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Vanessa y Sammy, todavía se lamentaba de no haber visto a los Sterling, quienes aún están en el satélite fábrica, en especial a la pequeña Dana, pero confía que V le entregue su regalo a la niña.

Mientras avanza por las desiertas calles de Macross, su mente viaja por momentos a sus conversaciones con su amiga y hermana.

Después de que Rick se fuera, Claudia fue de nueva cuenta su roca, su faro y línea de seguridad, también la introdujo en el mundo del BDSM, el conocimiento que poseía la morena era sorprendente, le presento varias facetas del mundo que ella consideraba como un refugio para perversión a lo que ella solo le contesto.

-"Si existe el mutuo acuerdo en la vida intima de dos personas…entonces no hay perversión alguna; o como me decía mi madre... entre gustos y colores no se han escrito los autores, no cierres tu mente a nada Lisa"-

Hace cuatro años, en una casa del barrio militar de Ciudad Macross.

La imagen era algo común para cualquiera que conociera la historia entre las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, mientras la más joven se desahogaba de las penas de su corazón, su compañera mucho más madura en cuestiones de la vida y el amor la escuchaba sin emitir palabra alguna solo la miraba con esos brillantes ojos color miel que conseguían de alguna forma que los temores de la joven se disiparan.

-Entonces me dijo que a él le gustaba dominar a sus parejas, castigarlas e incluso humillarlas y ocasionarles algo de dolor…y luego él…- hace una pausa para armarse de valor ante lo que le va a decir a su amiga.

-Él te tomo ¿Verdad Lisa?- sorprendida de lo rápido que llego Claudia a su conclusión solo mueve su cabeza -¿Fue tú primera vez en mucho tiempo verdad Lisa?- de nuevo Lisa solo movió su cabeza.

Claudia se sienta junto a ella y toma las manos de su hermana menor, por unos momentos observa a la mujer que tiene enfrente suyo, respira con dificultad, tiembla y titubea al hablar, en absoluto se parece a La Reina del Hielo que todos conocen. Después de algunos momentos en los cuales Lisa se tranquilizo, decide hablar.

-¿Te gusto verdad? ¿Te tumbo en tu escritorio, te arranco las bragas y te penetro sin importarle tus protestas o reservas?- Lisa solo se congelo al escuchar el tono frío y directo de su amiga y levanto su cara para encontrarse con un par de ojos curiosos y una leve sonrisa -Si te gusto… ¿dime Lisa, Rick es mejor, peor o igual que Karl?-

La pregunta se sintió como un mazazo para Lisa, Karl había sido su prometido, su primer amor, el hombre con quien perdió la virginidad, un hombre dulce y caballeroso…que nunca pudo dejarla satisfecha -…Me…Mejor…-

-¿Qué tanto?-

De nuevo no supo contestar a la pregunta, como decirle a su amiga, que después de que Rick se marchara, ella se quedo en su oficina llorando y que en lugar de despedirlo en la pista de aterrizaje al día siguiente, se había quedado en casa pensando que hubiese sido de ella si se hubiese dejado hacer lo que él quería… anhelando que lo hiciera.

Su cara debió ser bastante expresiva y Claudia Grant era bastante intuitiva, así que contesto por ella.

-Ya veo…¡oh pequeña!…- la abraza con dulzura y recuesta su cabeza en sus piernas para que la chica se desahogue por varios minutos, hasta que las lagrimas cesan y Claudia gira la cabeza de Lisa -Escúchame Elizabeth Hayes… es natural que te sientas confundida, te conozco muy bien para saber que muchos de tus problemas de confianza con los hombres tienen que ver con la relación tan enferma que tenían tus padres… eso se aplica en todos los ámbitos de tu vida, incluso en tu sexualidad… y creo que Rick tiene razón… tú pequeña acabas de descubrir que eres una SUMISA… físicamente te gusta que te dominen aunque tu mente no pueda aceptarlo - Lisa abrió y a punto de decir algo pero no pudo. Sabía que Claudia tenía razón…

Después de perder a Rick, Claudia fue de nueva cuenta su roca, su faro y línea de seguridad, también la introdujo en el mundo del BDSM, a aceptar que eso existía y le gustaba… el conocimiento que poseía la morena era sorprendente, le presento varias facetas del mundo que ella consideraba como un refugio para perversión a lo que ella solo le contesto.

-"Si existe el mutuo acuerdo en la vida intima de dos personas…entonces no hay perversión alguna; o como me decía mi madre... entre gustos y colores no se han escrito los autores, no cierres tu mente a nada Lisa"-

Más de una vez se pregunto cómo es que Claudia Grant llego a su vida e incluso que hubiera sido de la misma sin ella…ahora conoce la respuesta y no es una agradable.

Después de estacionar el auto baja y se dirige a las puertas de su destino, antes de ingresar compra un arreglo floral porque sería descortés llegar sin algún regalo y procede a entrar al lugar, saluda a las personas que como ella están aquí visitando a sus seres queridos, el personal que labora en el lugar ya la conoce, algunos por nombre, otros de vista, casi todos los domingos viene a ver a su hermana. Porque eso es la morena para la mujer de piel blanca y algo pálida, aún si hubiera tenido una hermana mayor consanguínea, duda sinceramente que hubiera sido capaz de conectarse con ella, de la forma en que lo hizo con la mujer afroamericana que creció en Hells Kitchen, Nueva York.

A pesar de sus propios problemas, de sus propias tragedias, siempre encontró la manera de hacer que los demás le compartieran sus miedos y dudas, siempre tuvo un consejo o dos que brindar, junto con alguna taza de té de jazmín o de limón, y cuando alguien se metía con los suyos era mejor que tuviera una buena póliza de seguro de vida, porque si tenía suerte Claudia solo barrería el piso con él o ella.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?- dice deteniéndose frente a las tumbas de Roy Fokker…y Claudia Grant.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo a 20 km de Ciudad Macross,

-Atención Tuna 3-2…esta es Torre Macross tiene permiso para aterrizar…por…-

El pesado VC-27 Tunny se inclino grácilmente por su costado derecho y comenzó el descenso en la Base Prometheus, el largo vuelo desde Neo Sao Paulo, había desgastado a los pasajeros en especial considerando que habían hecho una parada técnica en lo que alguna vez fue la Ciudad de México y ahora no es más un conjunto de grandes pueblos conectados por un deficiente sistema de caminos y un aún peor aeropuerto.

La vista de la ciudad era imponente desde varios kms a la redonda se podía ver un gran manchón verde que contrasta con el árido y marrón de los alrededores que solo era roto por el ocasional cráter convertido en lago y los pocos oasis ubicados afuera de las llamadas zonas de restauración ecológica oficiales.

Conforme se acercaban era más notoria en el perfil de la mancha, un cambio. Ya no solo se trataba de verde y azul, ahora también se distinguía el gris y blanco de los edificios de la ciudad, junto con el rojo oxido de un gran pedazo de basura robotecnológica para muchos de los soldados, pero que para el resto de la raza humana era el mismo símbolo de la resistencia obstinada y sobrevivencia de la raza humana. El SDF-1 o lo que queda de la alguna vez orgullosa fortaleza espacial, se llegue imponente entre el resto de las estructuras de la ciudad y proyecta su sombra protectora sobre los habitantes de Ciudad Macross.

Para Rick Hunter quien observa sentado desde la ventanilla de su avión la vista le produce sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la alegría de regresar a el lugar que alguna vez considero su hogar, donde vivió muchos de los momentos que definieron su vida, donde se encontraban sus amigos y buena parte de sus camaradas, donde había reído las desgracias y llorado las alegrías de una guerra…el lugar donde ella se suponía debió de haberlo esperarlo y no lo hizo.

Una vez que el avión toca tierra y se detiene. Rick toma sus cosas y las ordena, el archivo impreso con información de las operaciones de su unidad y la coloca en una maleta semi rígida con asa y ruedas junto con la ropa que empaco para el viaje, mientras que debajo de su asiento saco una bolsa de campaña que no permitió que separaran de su lado…mientras bajaba por la rampa trasera del avión observo una camioneta negra con tres hombres con toda la apariencia de ser guardaespaldas esperándolo a unos metros de la pista, cuando uno de ellos se acerco a ayudarlo con su equipaje, solo le dio la maleta y conservo la bolsa, a pesar de que esta era mucho más pesada.

-¿Capitán Hunter?- pregunto el líder a lo que Rick solo asintió

-Por aquí por favor…- le indico que subiera al vehículo y este se puso en marcha poco después -el Almirante lo verá en su oficina cuando termine con los miembros de la comisión científica… ¿señor…desea pasar antes a algún baño…para…-

-Lo hare en la oficina del Almirante, Teniente…- lo corta bruscamente -…por lo que recuerdo el gran jefe tiene uno privado en ella- en ese momento repara que con la barba de días, el broceado y la camisa desabotonada y jeans desgastados, luce más como un turista que como un miembro de las RDF, pero no es su culpa hasta hace poco él estaba en el Amazonas, haciendo el maldito trabajo que le asignaron hace cuatro largos años.

Hace 12 horas en algún lugar en las márgenes del Río Araguaia en la Selva del Amazonas

El humo negro emanaba en fuertes columnas, el olor a metal y gasolina se mezclaba con el de la carne quemaba, desolación es la palabra que describe la pila de cenizas que es actualmente el lugar donde antes se encontraba un campamento de scavengers zentraedis. Los atacaron poco antes de la media noche y cuentan hasta el momento 31 muertos entre zentraedis de todos los tamaños y sus colegas humanos por 6 de los suyos. Han asegurado un gran arsenal de armas, explosivos y vehículos humanos y alienígenas, aún así su blanco se les escapo de nuevo al parecer.

_-Otro día…otra batalla y ese maldito sigue respirando- _es lo único que piensa al contemplar la destrucción, mientras desciende de su VT, con un chaleco blindado y un G-36K en una mano y una linterna en la otra.

Escucha el sonido de helicópteros y VT sobrevolando el área haciendo el perímetro de seguridad asegurándose de que no haiga más sorpresas en la zona, con una señal ordena al resto de los soldados en el terreno que comiencen a buscar rastros de cualquier sobreviviente. Mientras el mismo revisa varias de las tiendas y cabañas que conformaban el campamento.

Todo está tranquilo, no se escuchan animales a kms a la redonda, solo a sus hombres que están revisando el lugar, el mismo revisa una de las chozas, la pone de cabeza y solo encuentra notas, mapas y papeles desperdigados, los chicos de inteligencia deberán de ganarse la paga otra vez, entonces nota como la tierra toma la forma de un pequeño montículo en uno de los costados de la choza…

-Con cuidado Hunter, puede ser un señuelo explosivo- murmura para él, para su sorpresa se trata en realidad de una puerta falsa que da a un túnel subterráneo _-¡Maldición!- _

-Salazar trae a tu equipo aquí- le grita a un corpulento Sargento y prontamente él y los seis hombres de este descienden por el estrecho pasadizo hasta llegar a un túnel de dos vías.

-Tendremos que dividirnos- murmura frustrado -Atención este es Rapier Líder, estamos en un túnel subterráneo, no conocemos la longitud del mismo necesitaremos apoyo en cuanto sea posible-

-Enterado Rapier- la voz por el radio contesta

Sin más remedio Salazar y tres de sus hombres toman hacia la derecha, mientras que Hunter y el resto toman a la izquierda, el túnel posee lámparas cada determinado número de metros pero aún así necesitaran de sus linternas, tras recorrer varias decenas de metros y revisar los cuartos que sirven como refugios adicionales, llega a lo que parece ser el cuarto de mando del lugar, ahí se sorprenden de ver computadoras reforzadas de grado militar, con conexión a internet, mapas y fotos por satélite y demás documentos que no pudieron llevarse quien sea que estuviera aquí. Su vista se enfoca en las puertas de madera en uno de los costados del cuarto.

-Con cuidado- se dividen en dos equipos y se preparan para entrar en el o los cuartos.

En ese momento se escuchan disparos que destrozan una de las puertas y matan a uno de los soldados, mientras que Rick y sus compañeros se cubren.

-¡Se van a morir todos!- escucha gritar a dos sujetos en una mala mezcla de ingles y portugués aún peor.

_-Mierda…no tengo tiempo para esto-_ toma una granada de flash, desprende el seguro y la arroja al cuarto, mientras él se echa de nuevo al piso y se cubre los ojos y oídos.

Pronto un fuerte ruido y un destello de luz blanca que saturan los sentidos de sus agresores llena todo el lugar, sin perder más tiempo Rick entra al cuarto seguido del resto de su equipo y dan cuenta de cuatro de los seis sujetos que trataron de emboscarlos.

Se acerca a uno de los dos sobrevivientes y por su cabello naranja deduce que es zentraedi

-¿Dónde está Soltillo?- pregunta en su idioma.

-Jejeje… ¿Quién?-

-Lo conoces… fingir demencia no te servirá-

-Tal vez pero si te jode el día a ti Hunter, entonces bien vale la pena-

-¡Vaya! me conoces…-

-Todo genuino zentraedi conoce al asesino de Khyron y Azonia…-

-Entonces sabes que hablaras tarde o temprano-

-Quizás pero por lo menos resistiré un tiempo…solo para fastidiarte-

Rick esta contrariado le cree cuando este le dice que puede resistir el interrogatorio, intimidarlo no funcionara y a pesar de lo mucho que desprecia el método, torturarlo llevara tiempo, con el cual Soltillo aprovechara para esconderse de nuevo.

-Proteges aun microniano, un miembro de la raza que es responsable de que la tuya este varada en esta maldita roca…no creo que Soltillo valga tanta lealtad…-

-Y no lo vale, pero dado que odia a la RDF tanto o más que nosotros y tiene planes a futuro…bien vale la pena el sacrificio si se trata de joderlos a ustedes-

La mueca dibujada en el zentraedi que le hace ver a Rick, que este ya tomo su decisión, cuando llegan los refuerzos, ordena que lo lleven directo a las instalaciones de la PMG, que ellos se encarguen del trabajo sucio. Justo cuando sube a su VT, para poner rumbo a la base de Neo Sao Paulo recibe un mensaje en la frecuencia especial para oficiales VIP

-Capitán Hunter…ingrese su código de autorización- escucha decir a una voz digitalizada

Rick teclea la clave y pronto el rostro del Almirante Henry Global aparece en la pantalla, el viejo guerrero ruso, luce más anciano y abatido que la última vez que lo vio, cuando le comunico lo de Claudia y súbitamente Rick cayó en la ansiedad.

-Te reasigno a Ciudad Macross, Hunter, habrá un VC-27 esperándote en SP en una hora, empaca lo necesario y quiero que vueles de regreso esta misma noche…-

-Señor con todo el respeto aún no he terminado con mí…-

-Es Lisa, Rick- eso fue todo lo que Global necesito decir, en una hora Hunter abordo el avión y regreso a casa.

…

-Por aquí Señor Hunter- la asistente del Almirante una joven Suboficial de origen asiático lo hizo pasar a la oficina privada de Global -…le avisaremos al Almirante que usted ya se encuentra esperándolo- por unos momentos medita las palabras de la Teniente, Global es muy quisquilloso con la etiqueta militar. Por lo que no hay manera de que las palabras de la chica hayan sido un accidente.

-Gracias Teniente Yuan- al observar retirarse a la joven no puede evitar preguntarse que más cambiado.

Para sorpresa de Rick, la encontró igual de como la vio por última vez cuando Maistroff le informo de la misión en el Amazonas…en aquella ocasión Global se mantuvo silente toda la reunión, hacia el final solo le pregunto si en verdad quería hacer esto solo, sin apoyo de nadie de Macross.

Había dicho que si, Max y Mir recibirían a Dana pronto y cumplían sus obligaciones como soldados, se necesitaban de pilotos y lideres capaces para el Skull y la defensa de la ciudad, las chicas del Trío y Claudia eran necesarias para mantener la burocracia del cuartel general funcionando además servían como los ojos y oídos del Almirante, en cuanto a Lisa, las cosas eran más complicadas, suficiente decir que no quiso arriesgarla más de lo necesario.

Ingreso al baño privado y procedió a rasurarse la barba, se dio un baño rápido, puesto que ni toda el agua de colonia podrá ser nunca sustituto del agua y el jabón, mientras se secaba se paso la mano por el pecho y noto su cicatriz, una recibida en la fase previa al asalto del crucero de Khyron…un recordatorio constante de que era un militar incompleto y que debía dominar no solo el volar su VT, sino también muchas otras disciplinas del campo de batalla.

Se vistió con ropas civiles, una camisa manga larga de color blanco, con pantalón y saco obscuros sin corbata…no tenia manera de saber si el Almirante vendría o no acompañado y decidió no arriesgarse.

Dio una última vuelta por el lugar y noto la pequeña vitrina que contiene pequeños objetos de valor sentimental para el Almirante, el único toque personal en un lugar que salvo esa excepción exudaba un aire marcial, su escritorio no poseía retrato alguno, atrás del mismo se encontraba los escudos del GTU y la RDF en medio de ellos una foto del Primer Ministro en funciones, en un rincón las banderas de la antigua Federación Rusa, la RDF y el GTU, de las paredes colgaban fotos y pinturas de las varias naves que el ruso comando durante su carrera y solo había dos adornos florales uno en la pequeña sala recibidor y otro en la mesa de conferencias más al fondo.

Cualquier hombre que recibiera el título de "Salvador de la Humanidad" hubiera llenado ese lugar con todos los reconocimientos, condecoraciones y premios que hubiera recibido, Rick conoce al menos un par que definitivamente lo harían, pero no Global, conociendo al viejo, seguramente todo eso esta coleccionando polvo en alguna bodega en algún lugar, sin las chicas o Claudia que le organicen la vida al viejo, todo eso se debió de haber perdido hace tiempo y al veterano marino no le interesa una mierda en absoluto el hallarlos.

No, lo importante para Global esta en esa vitrina, observa una vez más las fotos, hay unas pocas de él en sus días mozos, como estudiante de la academia naval soviética, en su submarino y otras con su esposa Miho, según escucho hablar al viejo estuvieron casados por veinte años antes de que ella muriera por una enfermedad degenerativa, sin sorpresa hay fotos suyas con la tripulación del SDF-1, el mismo se reconoce en la foto tomada en la boda de Max y Mir, estaba del lado del "ojón" como acostumbraba llamar a Max…la última foto es la más importante para el viejo, curioso, puesto que es en la única en la que el Almirante no aparece.

En medio de toda la vitrina, esta lo más cercano que Henry Global tiene o tuvo sería más exacto, a unas hijas…a una familia. Ahí estaban las cinco, la deslenguada Kim, la despistada Sammy y la centrada Vanessa, el Trío, las hijas menores de la familia del puente, si se trataba de mantener la discreción en la vida privada de la tripulación, tener a una de ellas rondando era el peor de los presagios, como un buitre ronda a un animal moribundo, como tratar de apagar un incendio forestal con una manguera de jardín…excepto que la manguera está conectada a un camión cisterna lleno de gasolina.

Las tres abrazaban a una mujer joven de uniforme blanco, con rostro ruborizado por la emoción o por la falta de aire, de cabello castaño, bellos ojos verdes, poseedora de una figura que provocaría la envidia de cualquier Miss Universo -si aún se realizaran esos concursos- y de un carácter de los mil demonios para hacerle juego, "Señorita Perfección", "Miss SDF-1", "La Reina del Hielo", son algunos de los apodos que acompañaran a Lisa Hayes por el resto de su vida, pero para él siempre será "Comadreja Parlanchina" SU "Comadreja Parlanchina". La hermana e hija de en medio y la favorita del Almirante, así esta lo niegue y reniegue.

De un costado con una expresión serena pero con ojos humedecidos, vistiendo su siempre presente uniforme verde estaba Claudia Grant, la hija y hermana mayor del puente, no solo de las chicas, también fue su hermana mayor. El lazo entre él y la morena trascendió mucho más que ser la novia de su difunto hermano, ella se convirtió en su familia, la única persona a la que escuchaba dos veces antes de hacer algo estúpido y la única que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos después de hacerlo para luego propinarle un bien ganado coscorrón. Si Global era el cerebro y cabeza, Lisa la boca y manos, y las chicas los pies y pulmones, Claudia Grant era el alma y corazón de la familia del puente, el cemento que los unía y la base que los soportaba. Y ella realizo diligentemente esa tarea hasta el fin, si existía un escenario capaz de traer desintegración a un grupo de personas que lucho, sufrió y rio, a través de la guerra más devastadora de la humanidad, ese sin duda fue perder a su corazón.

-¿Cómo demonios termino todo de esta manera?-

-No es el único que se lo pregunta Capitán…-

Rick voltea al escuchar la voz y se encuentra con Henry Global con su uniforme negro parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo mismo me la he hecho desde hace casi tres años-

* * *

A 30 minutos de vuelo de Ciudad Monumento

Claudia, hoy no sé porque he pensado tanto en ti amiga... todos los días te recuerdo pero hoy, hoy es diferente es como si me dijeras que algo va a cambiar en mi vida...

Lisa tiene abierta su laptop en su cómodo asiento... mientras revisa una información clasificada de la RDF... unos datos nuevos que inteligencia le han aportado sobre la posible localización de Linn Kyle...

Lisa se ha encargado los últimos años como una cruzada personal, de perseguir a los auto proclamados lideres activistas que se dedican a armar a la población civil, no precisamente con intenciones de promover el amor en la tierra ni la paz espiritual… en realidad son simplemente unos terroristas en menor o mayor escala que reclutan jóvenes huérfanos o personas que aun no han podido superar el dolor de sus pérdidas por la guerra, para que luchen y den sus vidas por unas determinadas causas… lastimosamente esos pobres diablos no saben que esa causa es casi siempre más dinero y el poder para sus lideres

Si en verdad esas colmenas se encargaran únicamente de incentivar la elevación espiritual Lisa sería la primera en apoyarlas y aportar fondos… a quien quiere engañar…ella sería la primera en inscribirse y pasarse todo el día haciendo OHHHWWWWW… sentada en el piso en posición de indio. Lastimosamente no es así y alguien tiene que proteger a los más débiles… este era uno de los trabajos que Claudia estaba realizando para la RDF cuando fue asesinada… un trabajo que Lisa heredo y que cumple lo mejor que puede.

-No puedo creer que el muy maldito se esconda tan bien...

-¿Señorita a dicho algo?

-No... Nada importante-

-Desea algo de tomar, jugo, café tal vez un té o algún tipo de licor?

-¿Tiene Té de jazmín?

-Por supuesto en un momento se lo traigo...

Mientras la azafata se retira Lisa no puede evitar pensar que todos los problemas de la vida se evaporan con un té de Jazmín o en el caso de Roy con una ensalada de piña...

Desgraciadamente sus problemas son algo más persistentes, negándose a desaparecer después de terminar esa taza de té o plato de ensalada. No, los suyos son mucho más resistentes que eso.

Observa de nuevo el expediente que conoce de memoria, "Lynn Kyle 25 años, japonés de origen chino, desertor universitario, activista por la paz en un principio, después de que su prima lo despidiera como manager de su carrera Kyle regreso a sus viejos hábitos y creo a los Peace & Love…" una breve e irónica sonrisa envuelve a Lisa al escuchar el nombre "Líder carismático, capaz de influenciar a personas más dóciles y conseguir el apoyo de individuos con convicciones profundas. Poco después el grupo es identificado formando parte en protestas contra los planes de expansión del GTU, la restauración de la Fuerza Espacial de la RDF y las políticas de migración zentraedi…"

Lisa suspira por unos momentos, antes de continuar repasando la información

Logro que los P&L se convirtieran en uno de los principales grupos opositores al GTU en Norteamérica y Europa. Al cabo de un tiempo y frustrado por la aparente falta de progreso comienza a reclutar a antiguos excombatientes de las Fuerzas de Antiunificación y los P&L dan el salto de un grupo de protesta violento a una organización que emplea actividades criminales para financiarse…se sabe que mantiene contactos con funcionarios y políticos del GTU, algunos de los cuales comparten sus puntos de vista otros simplemente hacen negocios con él.

Fue esa última parte la que ha hecho que por mucho tiempo Lynn Kyle sea su mejor sospechoso en la muerte de su amiga.

-Aquí tiene... le dice la azafata mientas le entrega el te...

-Muchas gracias...- la azafata se retira y comienza a jugar distraídamente con la cadena de oro que lleva en el cuello haciendo bailar el colgante, recordando aquella primera mañana, después de que Rick partiera al Amazonas…

Cuatro años antes

Lisa camina dentro de su oficina... esta ligeramente deprimida. Hace horas que Rick partió al Amazonas y como si fuera poco se entero por las conejas que la zorrita durmió en su casa anoche.

_-Maldita seas Hunter... demonios pero que me impresiona si el muy perro me dijo que lo haría... si Hayes te lo dijo pero antes de estar contigo... ¿es que no lo canse ni un poquito?-_

Con este pensamiento tan depresivo se sentó en su escritorio... delante de ella había un ramillete de flores de Diente de León atadas con una cinta de seda color blanco... un arreglo sencillo pero con clase; ese arreglo no había salido de ninguna floristería de Macross y ella estaba segura que solo una persona pudo haberlo hecho... debajo de este había una nota con una caja de regalos color plateado con una lazo azul.

-¿Qué es esto...?-

Se quedo un momento viendo un momento el regalo como si no pudiese creer lo que tenía en frente; tomo el ramillete y lo aparto, dejando solo la nota y el regalo

-_Vamos Hayes se valiente ve a ver que te dice el idiota...-_ Lisa e inclina y abre la nota

"Esto es para ti Hayes... si lo usas sabré que aceptaste ser mía... Rick"

-Qué demonios... que se cree... lo voy a descuartizar... voy a mandarlo a corte marcial... lo voy a encerrar en un calabozo oscuro y voy a tirar la llave para que viva el resto de su vida rodeado de sus congéneres... Las ratas... Y este regalo; lo voy a tirar al basurero... no mejor se lo voy hacer tragar... no mejor se lo voy a meter...- mientras mascullaba una serie de amenazas se acerco a la caja de regalos y la abrió

Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, era una de las joyas más delicadas que había visto, era una cadena de oro con un tejido sumamente fino pero no muy largo, aparentemente era para usarse como una gargantilla pero un poco más larga, provista de un dije ovalado grande mas no ordinario... era una esmeralda engarzada en oro con una H en medio en oro escrita de una forma artística... era una belleza.

Después de negar con la cabeza varias veces, asombrada por lo hermoso y costoso del regalo decidió guardarlo... de alguna forma estaba segura que el canario nunca había recibido algo como esto de él.

Lisa despertó de su letargo y miro por la ventana...

Suspiro fuertemente...-_Es extraño que hoy de todos los días he decidido usar esta joya... tal vez solo estoy nostálgica... como odio pensar en él-_

-Señorita Hayes abróchese el cinturón aterrizaremos en breve

-Gracias...- por fin estaba llegando a Monumento... qué demonios me pasaba… tenia años que no pensaba en eso, que no pensaba en Rick.

_-Claudia hermana porque hoy y porque ahora...-_

Sera mejor que pusiera los pies en la tierra y se pusiera a trabajar.

* * *

Oficinas del Almirante Henry Global, SDF-1, Ciudad de Nueva Macross

La conversación entre ambos hombres no era precisamente la más fluida, de hecho hasta hace unas horas, Rick y Global no se habían hablado en años…la última vez fue cuando regreso a Macross después de saber lo de Claudia…seis meses tarde.

-En un principio no teníamos dudas de que había sido un accidente desafortunado, Claudia no había mostrado alguna conducta peculiar que alterara su rutina diaria, en ese sentido era como un reloj suizo una vez que tenía una misión la llevaba a cabo a su propia velocidad…-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Lisa irrumpió en mi oficina un día, tres meses después de que Claudia falleciera…viajo del Satélite Fábrica sin mi conocimiento o autorización y me entrego copias de algunos documentos impresos…-

-¿Qué clase de documentos y como los obtuvo ella?-

-La mayoría eran notas del diario de Claudia, en donde se hablaba supuestas irregularidades en contratos adjudicados por el Senado a compañías e individuos, solo unos pocos tenían algo que ver con las RDF en sí y también una lista de números…Lisa creía que se trataba de cuentas bancarias, en donde se depositaban las cuentas de los sobornos… además de esos indicios de actividades ilícitas en las colmenas pacifistas ubicadas en el Neo Cairo, Nueva Ciudad de México, Miami, Nueva Lisboa y 9 colmenas más, se presumía contrabando de armas y algunas cosas mas

-¿Pero?-

- Solo eran indicios Rick, ninguna prueba en concreto… Las secuencias están incompletas a lo más que hemos podido reducirlas es que pertenecen a alguna institución bancaria en Asia y ni siquiera sabemos si están activas o no…así que llame a Müeller de la PMG, lo puse a cargo de la investigación y le dije a Lisa que regresara a su trabajo…la verdad es que a esas alturas solo se tenían conjeturas y pruebas circunstanciales…nada remotamente sólido que justificara que Lisa o las chicas se dedicaran 100% a investigar un accidente- se levanta por unos momentos y prepara dos vasos con whisky, Rick reconoce la marca…era la favorita de Roy y por ende la de Claudia.

-Asumo que no le gusto que le dijera eso-

-Presento su renuncia al día siguiente…no se la acepte- le ofrece un vaso a Rick

-Debió haber sido difícil señor- dice aceptando el vaso

-No te lo imaginas Rick…ha sido la única vez que nos insultamos, ella me llamo cobarde y pusilánime, me acuso de no hacer lo necesario de para resolver la muerte de su hermana, mi hija, me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir y se largo azotando la puerta…por mi parte le dije que dirigir a la RDF era mucho más importante, que perder el tiempo persiguiendo molinos de viento disfrazados de gigantes…con palabras mucho más coloridas-

Rick sonríe brevemente esa es la Lisa Hayes que conoce, capaz de pasar del cero absoluto al punto de ebullición con una sola frase.

-Como dije no se la acepte…en lugar de eso paso a la reserva naval, abrió su oficina de consultoría y seguridad, le va bastante bien, tiene un departamento en Monumento y una pequeña casa aquí, que usa cuando viene de visita…trabaja para el Senado de la GTU y algunas compañías de defensa…-

Global le da a Rick una carpeta con los avances en la investigación sobre Claudia, Rick encuentra el nombre y foto de un dolor de cabeza particular.

-¿Él está involucrado…por eso me llamo señor?-

-No puedo decírtelo con certeza Rick, pero Víctor Soltillo construyo una red de influencias desde Alaska a la Patagonia que le permitió aprovecharse de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos después de la Lluvia de Muerte…si su nombre figura ahora en la lista, es porque hasta hace poco ignorábamos la totalidad de sus contactos-

Rick observa al hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos negros, en la foto porta el uniforme de un Teniente Coronel de los Marines de la RDF, algunas vez llego a invitarle un trago al sujeto que ordeno un intento de asesinato en su contra. Víctor Soltillo era un antiguo militar originario de Brasil, que lucho con distinción en Noruega, Finlandia y Yemen, en los días de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, cuando el GTU se formo se unió a las RDF y paso su carrera luchando contra los terroristas de la fuerzas de anti unificación, después de la Lluvia de Muerte combatió contra los rebeldes zentraedis y las bandas de saqueadores que asolaron la región, era un soldado condecorado, respetado y muy estimado por la gente del Comando Amazonas.

De hecho trabajaron juntos por un tiempo cuando fue trasladado ahí, solo para descubrir que Soltillo manejaba su propio cartel criminal que traficaba con armas, drogas, personas y demás en la región, las cosas se pusieron muy intensas para Rick en especial cuando se descubrió que Soltillo tenía nexos con Khyron y su grupo.

Al principio mucho se negaron a creer, pero cuando Soltillo encargo el asesinato de los principales investigadores y mandos del aérea, se convencieron, pero eso no salvo a Hunter de recibir una puñalada en el pecho de una antigua quadrono enviada por Azonia para sacarlo del camino y así mantener a su socio espiando en la RDF.

-No hay indicios de que el sujeto se haya alejado más allá de Panamá en estos 4 años, tampoco hemos conseguido una conexión directa con Norte América, todo lo hace a través de intermediarios por eso es que nos fue tan difícil, obtener una imagen más clara de sus actividades y su red- Hunter da un sorbo de su whisky y se toca el pecho involuntariamente en el lugar de su cicatriz, recordando como el cuchillo paso muy cerca del corazón.

-Yo creí que después de mandar al infierno a Khyron y Azonia con su crucero hace 2 años, podría regresar, hasta que el maldito escapo de prisión y se la ha pasado colaborando con los scavengers y rebeldes del área en parte por dinero en parte por venganza…pero si me lo pregunta Almirante acabando con él…el resto solo serán criminales sin propósito, visión y medios más allá que sobrevivir el día a día-

Global observa al hombre sentado frente a él, mientras Rick toma otro sorbo de su vaso y permanece sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mientras revisa la información. Se sorprende de lo mucho que ha cambiado el joven piloto, aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, poco después que le entregaran su primera Medalla Titanium al Valor por salvar a Lisa durante la Batalla de la Base Sarah, el Rick Hunter de aquella vez era apenas un niño tratando de ser un soldado…hasta la voz le fallaba en ocasiones, su figura era delgada y el rasgo más notorio en él además de su rebelde cabello, eran uno intensos y vivos ojos azules, que a pesar de los golpes recibidos no perecían perder su optimismo.

El que está sentado en su oficina es un hombre diferente, sigue teniendo el pelo rebelde y si lo que le cuentan los Sterling cuando habla con ellos desde el Satélite es cierto, todavía es un despistado total en varias cosas, sus ojos azules brillan con la misma intensidad pero ahora tiene el físico de un soldado entrenado, además hay algo en sus ojos que es diferente…cuando se marcho Rick ya era un héroe de guerra, ahora que regreso se da cuenta que ya es un guerrero consumado, Global no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez sea por el hecho que ya ha visto demasiada guerra a través de ellos.

-Veo en el expediente que Kim se fue a trabajar con Lisa... ¿Almirante, no le parece extraño que el trió se haya separado y que Kim se fuera con Lisa y no Vanessa, siendo ellas mas unidas?

-Vanesa y Sammy por su trabajo tienen acceso a información clasificada, Kim no... no me engaño Hunter, se donde están las lealtades de mi gente y para el trió; primero vienen Lisa y Claudia, luego yo y después la RDF...

-¿Y porque si lo sabe no ha retirado los privilegios de información de Vanesa y Sammy?

-Porque yo también quiero saber quien asesino a Claudia y creo que las chicas son las únicas que lo pueden descubrir...-

-Esto es muy arriesgado para un grupo de mujeres-

-Mejor que no le oiga Lisa, porque estoy seguro que lo castra Capitán... además esas mujeres son militares entrenadas, no unas niñas que necesitan protección de su papa-

-Vaya Almirante por un momento me confundió, me pareció que me retiro de mi misión actual para que viniera a cuidar de su niña porque usted no puede-

El sarcasmo de Rick no se le escapo al Almirante, pero prefirió pasarlo por el comentario tan machista y dominante del piloto alto y continuar discutiendo los hechos importantes

-Últimamente Lisa a recibido unas amenazas, pero no son como las de costumbre, estas son más reales, y demasiado crudas y formales para venir de los grupos activistas a los que se la pasa molestando...- Global le pasa a Rick otra carpeta con unos CD y unas cartas escaneadas... bastante explicitas y aterradoras... -Me preocupa, ella se está confiando y no ha tomando las medidas de seguridad necesarias en un caso como este...-

-¿Cómo se apropio de esto?-

-También tengo mis métodos... Nadie llega a mi cargo sin un As bajo la manga o dos... Lisa necesita protección probablemente de sí misma y no me deja acercarme a ella, por eso te llame...-

-¿Porque no coloca unos hombres encubiertos para cuidar de ella?

-Lo hice; hace tres días consiguió a 2 de mis hombres en su departamento y digamos que Lisa les demostró porque es una de las militares mas condecoradas de la RDF; 1 de ellos aun no ha sido dado de alta del hospital... luego del incidente me llamo y me recordó que su porte de armas estaba vigente, por si se me ocurría volver a asignarle unas niñeras-

Rick solo sonrió antes las desdichas del almirante

-Tengo la extraña impresión que la llamada no fue bonita ni educada-

-No lo fue... el punto Hunter es que la amenaza es real... mis hombres entraron al apartamento de Lisa porque vieron a alguien deslizando algo por la ventana de su dormitorio... encontraron esto- Global le dio una foto a Rick de un animal que él conocía muy bien

-Maldita sea... "Jaraca do norte"* , Soltillo las cría, usualmente las emplea para asesinar a quienes lo traicionan...-

-Exacto y debido a que no es una especie común en Ciudad Monumento o en esta parte del continente para ser precisos, dudo mucho que esto haya sido una coincidencia-

-Quisieron mandar un mensaje... a costillas de la vida de Lisa-

-Creo que Hayes se está acercando a algo, algo grande por eso quiere detenerla... ambos sabemos que cuando Lisa está detrás de algo es imparable, es lógico que Soltillo quiera sacarla del medio. Claro, si es él, el responsable del incidente-

-¿Tiene dudas de que fue él?-

-Solo digamos que Lisa se ha ganado su buena cartelera de enemigos en estos años... y todos ellos son sospechosos-

-Mierda ¿Donde está ella?-

-¿Es domingo donde crees que puede estar?

-Trabajando en su oficina por lo que leo, en Monumento-

-Correcto-

-Hunter, este es mi teléfono privado, llámame si es estrictamente necesario, últimamente no confió en la seguridad de las líneas de comunicación de la RDF...hare que preparen mi avión personal y te lleven a la pista…Teniente Yuan- llama a su asistente por el auricular

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina con su equipaje, poco después la misma camioneta lo dejaba en el hangar de uso exclusivo de los VIP y abordo el VC-33 para uso del Almirante, una vez dentro tomo su teléfono y marco un número.

-Hola soy yo…si ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo estas Vargas?, ¿Lucian está por ahí?...escucha al parecer esa rata realizo un encargo en Monumento…si estoy hablando en serio…el dato es bueno pero hay que revisarlo a conciencia…deja te paso los detalles…escucha tienen que moverse ya…de acuerdo nos vemos en cuanto llegue-

Colgó su teléfono y aprovechando una de las mesas plegables Rick tomo su bolsa y la abrió…al hacerlo revelo un modesto arsenal, que incluía cuchillos, Tasers, pistolas y subfusiles de diversos tamaños, munición, granadas de diversos tipos, equipo de comunicación satelital, una computadora militar portátil y demás enseres que ha aprendido a usar por necesidad, tomo su arma favorita, la limpio y abasteció, le llevaría en una funda en su espalda, se la colocaría cuando llegara a Monumento, después tomo un cuchillo y una pistola de refuerzo y se las coloco en un par de tobilleras ocultas por su pantalón.

Se sentó y espero a llegar a su destino, su corazón le latía fuertemente, por fin la vería de nuevo.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento

Apenas bajo del jet a Lisa ya la esperaba su Range Rover roja, cortesía de uno de sus asistentes que cuido su departamento por el fin de semana, tras subir su equipaje, salió del lugar rumbo a su restaurante de comida mediterránea favorita. Atendió las llamadas de algunos de sus empleados y comprobó que Kim le hubiera mandado el archivo que le pidió, después de almorzar se dirigió a las oficinas de su consultoría, saludo al vigilante del edificio y subió en elevador hasta el piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas.

High Star se leía en una placa de metal y letras doradas empotrada en una puerta doble, le dio la bienvenida, su firma de consultorías empleaba a casi 40 personas algunos ex militares como ella, otros expertos en relaciones diplomáticas, académicos e ingenieros. La reputación de Lisa como antigua oficial del puente del SDF-1 y heroína de guerra, además de su reputación como una experta en el manejo de problemas que tengan que ver con la burocracia militar y los problemas de adaptación de los zentraedis, aseguraban que las solicitudes de sus servicios fueran constantes y si bien aun no era una millonaria todavía, podía darse el lujo de comprar un vehículo como su SUV _-"La vanidad no es mala…si se tiene en moderación"- _le dijo más de una vez Claudia cuando se arreglaba para Roy.

Se desplomo en el cómodo sillón de su oficina con la mirada perdida, mientras que en el estacionamiento de abajo un sedan color azul se detenía y su conductor enviaba un mensaje de texto…

-La mujer no sale viva del edificio, de eso me encargo yo-

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Pues bien aquí tienen el segundo capítulo…descargo de responsabilidad, lo de Claudia fue totalmente idea mía. No significa que ella y Roy no aparezcan más, sino que buscamos hacer algo diferente, porque han abusado bastante de la señorita Grant en su papel de cuerda de salvación, consejera, psicóloga y demás…y era justo darle un poquitín de descanso. También subí un nuevo capítulo de Niebla de Guerra…para que la sección se anime un poco.

Como prometimos hay una trama detrás de la historia así que esperamos que sigan con nosotros y agradeciendo de antemano sus críticas y comentarios. Bueno nos vemos y cuídense.

Dato de Trivia

La "Jaraca do norte" -Nombre dado en la parte de Norte de Brasil a la Bothrops atrox- es una especie de serpiente de la subfamilia _Crotalinae_; es una de las serpiente más temidas en la América del Sur tropical. Se considera que es el reptil americano que más muertes causa. Es muy agresiva y se le puede encontrar no solo en los bosques, sino en centros urbanos. Otros nombres _Barba amarilla, jergón, mapanare, lancehead, Ullaca Real_

ATTE

FER82


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso especial: Historia con un contenido de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

**RENDICIÓN**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: No es el mejor momento…**

Oficinas de Consultorías High Star; Edificio #14 Grey Lane, Ciudad Monumento

El sonido del disparo retumbó en la oficina y sobresaltó a Lisa. Saltó de la silla y dejó caer el teléfono, que se deslizó por el pavimento hasta quedar bajo una silla, a unos tres metros de distancia, mientras ella se aplastaba contra el suelo para refugiarse debajo del pesado escritorio de metal.

¿De dónde había venido el disparo? Dado el ensordecedor sonido, desde dentro del edificio; quizá desde esa misma estancia. Pero ella era la única persona que estaba en el interior y era domingo. Santo Dios, ¿quién le había disparado? ¿La habrían seguido Lynn Kyle y sus secuaces?

Con el corazón palpitando de tal manera que temía que le explotara, Lisa barajó mentalmente sus opciones. El teléfono había caído demasiado lejos como para poder recuperarlo sin riesgos. Así que, en vez de pensar en recuperarlo, tenía que concentrarse en escapar. La salida estaba en la misma dirección por la que había llegado el disparo. La puerta de emergencia estaba al otro lado de la estancia, a más de quince metros. ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta allí sin que le alcanzara una bala? Aún así tenía que intentarlo.

Un metódico ruido de pasos resonó en el suelo de baldosas del archivo. Allí no había nadie para rescatarla y los dos lo sabían. Si quería salvarse, tenía que hacerlo sola.

Sujetándose con firmeza a la pata del escritorio, miró a hurtadillas para ver si lograba averiguar la posición exacta del tirador o alguna otra ruta de escape posible. Lo único que pudo ver fueron filas de mesas vacías, ordenadores desfasados y montones de papeles de oficina. Entonces sonó otra explosión, seguida de un ruido corto y metálico, justo al lado de su oído. Se echó hacia atrás de golpe y vio una abolladura con forma de bala a un lado del escritorio.

El tirador sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Lisa sospechó que aquel bastardo estaba jugando con ella y que la próxima vez apuntaría a dar.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando pensó que había dejado el bolso con el arma que llevaba dentro, en el cajón de arriba del escritorio. Si intentaba tomarla sería un blanco fácil, pero mejor morir en el intento que sentarse a esperar a que le alcanzara una bala.

Se arrastró sobre el estómago por debajo del escritorio, y se detuvo frente a los cajones. Alargó la mano hasta el tirador del compartimiento superior y lo abrió lentamente. El módulo rechinó, y el ruido resonó en la silenciosa oficina. Bueno, ya había puesto en guardia al adversario, sería mejor que se diera prisa.

Tras abrir el cajón, buscó a tientas el bolso.

Se escuchó otro disparo; esta vez más cerca. Lisa contuvo el aliento y se llevó la otra mano a la boca. Había sentido el zumbido de la bala sobre la muñeca y tuvo que cubrirse los labios para contener el grito.

Aquello le enfureció. El muy cabrón quería volverla loca antes de matarla. Que la condenaran si permitía que lo hiciera sin luchar. Una vez más, se estiró hacia el cajón. En la anterior incursión había averiguado dónde buscar y encontró enseguida el pequeño bolso. Tiró de él.

Aterrizó con un golpe seco entre sus pies mientras escuchaba el susurro de unos pasos en el pasillo, entre los escritorios, a sólo unos metros. Se estaba acercando.

Abrió el bolsito bruscamente y sacó una semiautomática arma reglamentaria de la RDF. Quitó el seguro al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia donde había oído los pasos. Luego se deslizó a gatas hasta el siguiente escritorio, que estaba mucho más cerca de la salida de emergencia.

Volvió a escuchar pisadas y se preguntó lo cerca que estaría el extraño. Después sólo pudo oír su propia respiración jadeante, demasiado fuerte en aquel espantoso silencio.

Mordiéndose los labios, Lisa lanzó una mirada por encima del escritorio. El asaltante no estaba a la vista.

Una nueva oleada de terror la invadió. Estaba segura de que él no se había ido; podía sentir cómo jugaba con ella, cómo se acercaba sibilinamente. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, barajando las opciones.

_-¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Esperar una oportunidad mejor o comenzar a correr ya?-_ Era posible que no surgiera otra ocasión.

Respiró hondo y salió con rapidez hacia otro escritorio. No hubo más disparos. Escuchó con atención, con el arma en una mano y la otra sobre la boca. Aunque no podía ver ni oír al asesino, sabía que iba a por ella.

Exhaló el aire que contenía y corrió agachada hasta la siguiente mesa. Se apretó contra el frío metal mientras los tiradores de los cajones se le clavaban en la espalda. Aquel dolor le recordó que, por lo menos, todavía seguía viva. Aferró el arma entre los dedos, determinada a continuar así mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo de Rick atravesó su mente. A pesar de que no se habían visto o hablado en años, sabía que por lo menos a él le pesaría su muerte o por lo menos eso esperaba capaz el muy maldito estaba casado y con 4 hijos... _-Lisa este no es el momento para pensar en el-_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Se quedó inmóvil, aguzando el oído para poder captar la respiración del tirador o algún ruido de pasos. Nada. Aquel cabrón, quien quiera que fuera, era muy bueno. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lisa sabía de sobra que no se había ido. Lo más seguro es que estuviera rodeándola. El sabía cómo actuar... tan bien como ella.

Se movió contra el escritorio hasta que pudo vislumbrar casi la mitad de la oficina, incluido el camino hasta la salida de emergencia. No vio ni oyó nada.

Lisa se arriesgó y se deslizó gateando, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta la siguiente mesa. La salida estaba ahora a sólo dos metros, pero una vez que abandonara la relativa seguridad que le ofrecía el escritorio, nada la protegería en el recorrido hasta la puerta de emergencia. Tendría que correr sin ninguna protección, empujar la pesada puerta y abrirla lo suficiente como para poder atravesarla. Aquello proporcionaría al asesino tiempo de sobra para realizar su trabajo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Lisa respiró hondo y comenzó a contar mentalmente. _-Uno, dos, tr...-_

Escuchó que alguien amartillaba un arma justo a su espalda, a no más de diez centímetros. Se quedó paralizada, sin mover ni un pelo.

-Sigue de rodillas- exigió el hombre -Inclina la cabeza-

_-¡No!- _Había leído muchas descripciones de escenas de crímenes a lo largo de los años. Había visto fotos capaces de revolver el estómago. Supuso que el asesino pensaba dispararle a la cabeza y el pánico la inundó.

-¿Qué te ha ofrecido Lynn Kyle por matarme?-

El hombre no respondió, se limitó a presionarle el frío cañón del arma en la nuca. Su corazón latió desbocado y resurgieron las ansias de luchar. Si él era uno de los secuaces de Kyle, no le traicionaría, malditos ideales pacifistas. En ese tipo de sectas los lazos entre sus miembros eran todavía más fuertes que los familiares. Buscaban paz y el cese de la violencia y están dispuestos a matar para obtenerlo, que ironía la vía pacífica que escogen. Asesinar a una mujer para ayudar a un "hermano" o Líder no era nada. Aunque Lisa le ofreciera todo el oro del mundo, no supondría ninguna diferencia, estos locos querían la paz mundial y ¿quién demonios NO?-

-Despídete- gruñó él. Tenía un marcado acento latino.

_-¿Qué te lo creíste?-_ Justo en ese instante, Lisa se tiró al suelo y apretó el estómago contra el pavimento a la vez que le pateaba con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando al asaltante en la espinilla. Resonó un fuerte traqueteo metálico y una maldición que le dijeron a Lisa que le había hecho caer sobre el escritorio. Entonces, escuchó el impacto del arma del asesino contra el suelo y la vio deslizarse sobre el terrazo.

Se giró con rapidez y se interpuso entre él y la pistola mientras le apuntaba con su arma. Le observó. No le había visto en la vida. Tenía rasgos latinos, altura y constitución medias; le calculó unos treinta años. Se había afeitado la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños eran tan fríos que le hicieron estremecer. No llevaba tatuajes visibles, pero la camisa negra era de manga larga y cubriría cualquiera de ellos. Su atuendo constaba además de unos vaqueros flojos y unas zapatillas deportivas a la última.

De repente, vio que el hombre sonreía como si ella le hiciera gracia.

-No vas a disparar-

_-¡Él muy imbécil como que no sabe que soy militar-_

Antes de que pudiera responderle, él se abalanzó sobre ella con la mano extendida hacia el arma. Lisa intentó disparar, pero no le dio tiempo. Intentó escapar a gatas para que no la atrapara, pero él logró cogerle la muñeca. Si le quitaba el arma, era mujer muerta. Sí, le gustaría acorralar a aquel bastardo y llamar a la policía para que le detuvieran, pero lo que más quería era seguir con vida.

Echó el brazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un codazo en la nariz. Por el sonido fue evidente que se la había roto, pero ella también notó dolor en el brazo. Al verse libre, corrió hacia la salida de emergencia como si la oficina fuera pasto en llamas, sin mirar atrás para ver si su asaltante la seguía.

Apenas le había dado tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando chocó contra un torso masculino, duro como una pared de ladrillos. Se vio rodeada por unos brazos musculosos. Emitió un agudo grito cuando el extraño la abrazó. Era alto, con los ojos verdes y el pelo color arena. Un tipo muy apuesto. Resultaba evidente que acudía con frecuencia al gimnasio, pero su ropa decía que se dedicaba a otros negocios.

Santo Dios, ¿había enviado Kyle a un equipo para matarla?

Muerta de miedo, intentó zafarse del hombre, pero no pudo deshacerse de él ni moverse. Comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones, por sí así podía alertar a alguien cercano, pero aquélla era una zona de oficinas que estaba desierta los domingos.

-Shhh...- Aquel hombre enorme la apartó de la puerta de emergencia y la llevó al callejón. Tenía una voz extrañamente suave para alguien de ese tamaño -Soy de los buenos, trabajo con Hunter-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Lisa y la gélida sensación que la inundaba se convirtió en una llama de esperanza. Estaba a salvo. Muy pocas personas de su nuevo entorno conocían su antigua y ambigua relación con Hunter, y Dios sabía que Kyle preferiría cortarse la lengua antes de mencionar su nombre.

Ningún sicario que Kyle hubiera enviado a matarla hubiera pronunciado las palabras que dijo ese hombre, las que hicieron que confiara en él al instante. Con un tembloroso suspiro, se quedó mirando fijamente los tranquilos ojos verdes del desconocido.

-Gracias a Dios-

El rubio le lanzó una mirada consoladora y la hizo ponerse a su espalda antes de volverse hacia la puerta abierta para mirar lo que ocurría en la oficina.

Los sonidos indicaban que estaba teniendo lugar una pelea. Lisa miró desde detrás de su rescatador y vio a un amigo del rubio musculoso, éste con el pelo cortado al estilo militar y una sombría sonrisa, aplastando a su asaltante contra el suelo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con una mano enorme y llena de venas.

¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de acudir en su rescate con tanta rapidez? ¿Porque están aquí?

-Dame una razón para matarte- decía el segundo rescatador al asaltante -y no me lo pensaré dos veces-

-¡Te voy a dar por el culo, cabrón!- vociferó el latino en español. Pero estaba muerto de miedo y tenía en los ojos una mirada de pánico que su adversario reconoció.

-Estoy casado y tú no eres mi tipo- se burló el hombre -De pie-

El sicario se resistió y el enorme desconocido pareció muy contento de tener que agredirle para contenerle. Al final lo inmovilizó con una llave que podría dislocarle el hombro.

De repente, el asesino gritó en un tono agudo.

-Si no quieres que te duela más- advirtió el extraño -tendrás que estar dispuesto a colaborar-

El cruel bastardo que habían enviado a matarla asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza. El rubio sonrió.

-Lucian, llama a la policía-

-Voy-

Lisa lanzó una mirada a Lucian, el hombre que la había detenido en la puerta y que ahora le rodeaba protectoramente la cintura con un brazo. Tenía un celular pegado a la oreja y miraba al asaltante como si quisiera cortarle en rodajas.

Debido a su cercanía, ella escuchó la respuesta de la telefonista. El facilitó la información pertinente en voz baja y calmada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el otro rescatador al asaltante.

-No tengo nada que decir- escupió él.

-¿No quieres cooperar? Me parece que eso puede ser muy malo para tu salud, ¿entiendes?-

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron.

-No son policías ni militares-

-Cierto. Lo que quiere decir que no tenemos por qué seguir sus reglas. Y si la poli llega antes de que pueda terminar de tratarte como me gustaría... Bueno, siempre puedo asegurarme de que cuando vayas a la prisión tengas un compañero de celda que se encargue de ello. Te interesa comenzar a hablar. Dime, ¿por qué intentabas matarla?- preguntó, señalando a Lisa.

El asaltante vaciló.

-Sólo era un encargo-

A Lisa se le puso un nudo enorme y apretado en el estómago al escucharle. Como se había temido desde el principio, alguien -probablemente Kyle- tenía tantas ganas de verla muerta como para contratar a alguien que hiciera el trabajo. Una rápida mirada a la cara de sus rescatadores le dijo que los dos estaban dispuestos a obtener respuestas.

-¿Quién te contrató?-

El latino frunció la boca y apartó la vista, negándose a mantener cualquier tipo de diálogo. Lucian se metió el celular en el bolsillo -La policía está de camino-

El hombretón que retenía al asaltante emitió un gruñido.

-Eso quiere decir que sólo tengo cinco minutos para romperle las narices. Tendré que darme prisa-

El criminal se sobresaltó antes de poner cara de tipo duro. Era bueno intentando ignorar las amenazas, pero a los otros dos hombres no pareció importarles.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Vargas?- preguntó Lucian lleno de esperanza.

-Me basto y me sobro. Este placer es sólo mío. Odio a los cabrones que se meten con las mujeres. No son más que unos jodidos y cobardes- Agarró al sicario por los pelos con un puño y le inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a romperle la cara.

-¡Un momento!- gritó ella.

Vargas vaciló y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Si le haces daño te arrestarán también a ti. Y... él seguirá sin hablar. Nada de lo que le hagas conseguirá que hable. Los fanáticos son así...-

Vargas gruño de nuevo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de atrás para sacar unas esposas.

-Maldita sea, me has arruinado la diversión, pero si eso es lo que quieres...- En ese momento la miró directamente -Lisa, ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿También trabajas con Rick Hunter?-

-Sí, estamos aquí siguiendo órdenes, se han recibido varias amenazas algunas muy especificas hacia su persona... para una mujer tan pequeña se ha ganado unos cuantos enemigos

-¿Ordenes de quien? ¿Y donde esta Hunter?

-Solo digamos que le debemos algunos favores a ese enano, no es su problema... en cuanto a Hunter debe estar despotricando su mala suerte... se encuentra en estos momentos en un vuelo militar debe llegar aquí en una hora

-Entiendo- Incluso ella notó el temblor en su voz.

Vargas puso el pie, cubierto por una enorme bota de combate, en la espalda del asaltante e hizo una mueca.

-Maldición, pareces a punto de caerte. Lucian, se está mareando-

En cuanto le oyó decir eso, comenzaron a flaquearle las piernas. La adrenalina que todavía tenía en el cuerpo se evaporó y sus rodillas parecieron de gelatina. Trastabilló, pero el rubio la cogió en brazos antes de que cayera.

-Tranquila, cariño- murmuró él alzándola.

A Lisa no le gustó aquella temblorosa sensación, y se crispó al ver lo vulnerable que el ataque del asesino la hacía sentir.

-Estoy bien- aseguró -Déjame en el suelo- Lucian puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando

-Para mayor seguridad, nos sentaremos. Hunter me haría pedazos si permito que te desmayes y te golpees en la cabeza- Lisa tragó saliva.

-¿Lo conoces... bien?-

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Luego, Lucian la dejó en una silla y se arrodilló frente a ella. El encogió los hombros en un gesto vacilante.

-Tuve... Trabajé con él un tiempo, siempre nos ha hablado de ti y en verdad queríamos conocerte- Al oír aquello, Vargas se rió.

-Hablar de ella se queda corto, Hunter respira por ella y lo sabes-

Lisa solo se sonrojo, ya no podía hablar los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella... Rick pensaba en ella... aun en ella

* * *

Rick agarró el teléfono en la palma de la mano, dispuesto a encenderlo en el mismo instante en que el avión tocara tierra...

En cuanto el pequeño dispositivo volvió a la vida, vio el mensaje de texto de Vargas. Habían encontrado a Lisa en su oficina. Habían intentado matarla pero ahora estaba sana y salva. El atacante había sido detenido. La policía se había hecho cargo de todo.

_-¡Gracias a Dios!-_ Un enorme alivio se adueñó de su cuerpo y se relajó en el asiento.

Cuando aterrizo en la base de Monumento, cogió el bolso y el resto del equipaje, se lo puso al hombro y corrió hacia la escalinata, ahí lo esperaba un coche gris y un oficial que le entrego las llaves del mismo para después retirarse. Se sentó con rigidez en el borde del asiento y arranco; dividido entre la necesidad de abrazarla cuando la viera y el deseo de matar al bastardo que le había atrevido a atentar contra su vida. Apenas se fijó en las calles ajardinadas de Monumento por las que transitaban.

Alguien había intentado matar a su Lisa. Seguramente la razón no era otra que el que ella hubiera cumplido con su trabajo, molestando quien sabe a cuantos traseros. Si el bastardo intentaba volver a tocar un solo pelo de Lisa, no se molestaría en acudir a la policía y demostraría a aquel maldito que él había aprendido a matar de muchas maneras. Y todas ellas muy dolorosas.

Los diez minutos que duró el trayecto hasta donde Lisa trabajaba le parecieron dos horas. Hasta que por fin, se detuvo ante un bloque de oficinas delante del cual había un montón de vehículos de la policía, un par de ellos sin marcas, y una ambulancia. Hunter salió del coche a una velocidad sin precedentes.

El detective cuarentón se quitó las gafas de sol. El húmedo calor reinante aquel mes de mayo hacía que estuviera sudoroso.

-¿Señorita Hayes?- reclamó su atención.

-Lo siento. ¿Me ha preguntado si sé de alguien que quiera matarme? Sí. Como ya he dicho, soy consultora del Senado del GTU en políticas de defensa y seguridad, así que probablemente haya más de uno. Pero debería anotar el nombre de Lynn Kyle. Es mi principal sospechoso; pertenece a la organización de los P&L. Ya pesa una orden de arresto sobre él-

El detective Montrose hojeó sus notas.

-Cierto. Me informaré de si lo hemos detenido- Sacó su celular de la funda del cinturón y marcó un número -Ponme con Boudreaux. Sí, esperaré- Entonces la miró otra vez -¿Algún sospechoso más?-

Fue entonces que noto la discusión que uno de los uniformados sostenía con un hombre de cabello negro rebelde y ojos azules

-Lo siento, señor, pero no puede pasar —le detuvo un oficial uniformado en el perímetro del edificio—. Se trata de una investigación policial. Tendrá que esperar aquí.

-Alguien ha intentado matar a mi mujer. Me gustaría ir con ella- El joven policía frunció el ceño.

-Conozco a Hayes. No está casada-

-Que no esté casada no significa que no sea mía-

-Mire payaso…deje de molestar o le aseguro que le…-

El joven policía se queda mudo cuando Rick le produce su identificación oficial, acompañada de una credencial que lo identificaba como miembro de la PMG, se coló por debajo de la cinta y corrió hacia el edificio en busca de Lisa

_-Por fin-_

La encontró sentada en una silla con la cabeza entre las piernas, parecía que estaba mareada. La luz del sol del atardecer arrancaba brillos rojizos de su cabello claro. Vio como Lucian se arrodillaba a su lado y le ofrecía una botella de agua. Un detective estaba interrogándola. La escena al completo hacía aflorar todos los instintos protectores de Rick.

Ella revisó mentalmente la lista de enemigos cercanos. No le llamó la atención nadie más.

-Creo que no-

-¿Algún miembro de su familia? ¿Algún enemigo?-

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Un antiguo amante?

-Definitivamente no- Montrose tomó nota.

-Nos ha dicho que no había visto antes a su asaltante ¿Está segura?-

-Sí-

-¿Existen posibilidades de que esté relacionado con Lynn?-

Ella encogió los hombros.

Se abrió paso hasta Lisa, le puso las manos en los hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella levantó el rostro y él contuvo una maldición. Tenía mala cara, estaba pálida y agotada, su boca se había convertido en una línea sombría. Su mirada decía que había estado sometida a demasiada tensión durante las últimas horas.

-¡¿Rick?- Incluso le temblaba la voz.

Por puro instinto él la abrazo, mientras ella aún no entendía del todo como era posible que el piloto estuviera ahí con ella…súbitamente memorias de su último encuentro llegaron hasta la mujer puesto que la respiración le fallo y sus músculos se tensaron, al recordar la forma en que las manos de piloto recorrieron su cuerpo, sus labios tan cerca de su oreja la hicieron fantasear con los besos que le prodigo y su lengua, recordar lo que hizo con ella provoco que la mujer se ruborizara. Las manos de Lisa respondieron al abrazo de Rick recorriendo el cuerpo del piloto, había ganado musculatura, se sentía duro, fuerte y poseía un aroma masculino que casi hizo que Lisa le suplicara que la tomara ahí mismo…

_-¡Contrólate Hayes! ¡Por todos los cielos es la primera vez que se ven en cuatro años y lo único que piensas es que vuelva a follarte!-_

Rick por su parte parecía embrujado, estaba junto a ella, esta vez si era verdad no otro de sus malditos sueños que solía tener estando en el Amazonas, su cabello era aún más largo, su ropa la hacía lucir más joven todavía, el cuerpo emanaba el mismo perfume de aquella ocasión, una extraña y atrayente mezcla de flores y brisa de mar. Su figura había cambiado era más atlética de lo que recordaba, pero sobretodo el rasgo que más destacaba de ella sus ojos verdes los mismos que lo han perseguido durante cuatro años, esos mismos que lo miran con una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad, provocan que Rick Hunter se encuentre al borde de la locura.

Habían sido años de no verse, después de que Rick fue enviado al Amazonas, ella fue asignada al Satélite Fábrica donde serviría como supervisora principal de la renovación de la flota de la RDF, el ansia era palpable y por ello las chispas eran evidentes para todos

-Aquí estoy, cielo. Yo me ocuparé de todo-

-Tiene que apartarse, señor. Estoy interrogando a la testigo- insistió el detective.  
Hunter miró impasible a aquel idiota.

-Mi mujer no está en condiciones de ser interrogada en este momento. ¿Es que no la ha visto? Está agotada y a punto de desmayarse. No puede parecer más afectada. No quiero que le haga ni una pregunta más hasta que la vea un médico- afirmo el piloto con decisión.

Al oír tal declaración Lisa no pudo contener el enojo y rencor que había acumulado por largo tiempo

-¡Richard Hunter, cállate!-Lisa parecía enfadada -Puedo hablar por mí misma…- Le sorprendió su tono acerado, aunque supuso que no debería haberlo hecho. Aquella mezcla de fuerza y suavidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?- Lisa estaba sorprendida al escuchar el desparpajo del piloto

-Señor le pido que por favor se aparte de la señorita Hayes o le aseguro que le haré …- el detective Montrose no termina la frase

-Tenga…- Rick le muestra su identificación y el detective se queda callado, las reconoce y no desea que su ulcera se agrave más de la cuenta

-¿Qué quien soy…?- Rick no podía creer que ella lo desconociera -Lisa, acaban de tratar de matarte y aún no te das cuenta de que necesitas ayuda…- se separa un poco de ella pero la mantiene entre sus brazos.

-¿Ayuda?...Te recuerdo que yo no fui quien se largo de aquí hace cuatro años…- su voz se escucha dolida

-Cumplía ordenes…creo que puedes entender eso-

-Ni siquiera estuviste cuando Claudia…- baja la cabeza

-Lo siento, me entere tarde, cuando regrese tu ya habías renunciado- la acerca a su pecho

-Ya no importa, Rick debo terminar con esto- contesta levantando su cara para mirarlo nuevamente

-No tienes por qué responder ante el detective ahora- aseguró él con suavidad.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. No he querido que me viera un médico. Estoy bien-

¿Hablaba en serio? La volvió a mirar y supo que él tenía razón.

-Apenas te mantienes en pie- Ella le obsequió con una mirada furiosa. Evidentemente no le habían gustado nada sus palabras.

-Mira, llevo unas horas infernales. Te agradezco que enviaras a Lucian y Vargas, pero no necesito que vengas a ladrarme a la cara. Quiero acabar con este interrogatorio para poder irme a casa y dormir un poco. Ya tengo suficiente con que un extraño intentara matarme y no quiera confesar por qué lo hizo ni quién le contrató para ello-

Hunter se quedó paralizado. Pensando si el responsable seria Soltillo

-No ha dicho nada creo que es uno de los lunáticos que sigue a Lynn Kyle- Lisa se encogió de hombros -La policía se encargará de todo. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Puff, venir a trabajar mañana será toda una hazaña-

-¿Trabajar?- _¡Con una mierda, de eso nada!_ -Alguien quiere matarte. No puedes venir a trabajar ni alejarte de mi vista hasta que lo solucione-

Lisa se puso en pie de golpe, aunque el mareo hizo que se volviera a sentar de inmediato.  
A su lado, Vargas comenzó a menear la cabeza.

-Ahora sí todo se va la mierda...-

Preparándose para pelear, Rick escucho con asombro como Lisa se dirigía de nuevo al detective que esperaba expectante que ambos terminaran de discutir

-Supongo. Cuando le encierren, deberían comprobar sus huellas dactilares-

El detective asintió con la cabeza.

-Es la manera más fácil de saber si tiene antecedentes. El sospechoso debería estar ya en comisaría. Lo preguntaré tan pronto como...- De repente, sonó el celular, reclamando su atención -Sí, Armand. ¿Está ahí su abogado?..¿Cómo obtuvo uno tan rápido?.- Un momento después, maldijo por lo bajo -No es posible. Háblame sobre el tipo que acaba de ingresar acusado de intento de asesinato, mira los antecedentes...- El detective frunció ceño -¿Qué?- Luego pareció quedarse completamente anonadado -¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo?- El detective cerró los ojos y suspiró -Mantenme informado-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó ella con impaciencia, notando un doloroso nudo en el estómago—. ¿Se ha escapado?

Montrose cerró el teléfono de golpe y la miró indeciso.

-¿Tiene algún lugar adonde ir? Me refiero a un sitio seguro-

-A casa- En aquel momento pensar en una ducha caliente antes de meterse en la cama sonaba celestial... Pero la advertencia de Hunter y el repentino nerviosismo del detective hicieron que Lisa se lo planteara de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-El hombre que la ha intentado matar fue apuñalado en su celda. Un trabajo desde dentro. Muy profesional-

Lisa comenzó a temblar.

-¿Está muerto?

Montrose asintió con la cabeza y bajó la vista a las gafas de sol que sostenía entre los dedos antes de mirarla con serios ojos oscuros.

-Quien vaya detrás de usted, se ha molestado mucho para no dejar cabos sueltos. Va en serio-

-Aún no tenemos la identidad del agresor. No hay nada que lo relacione con los P & L ni con otra secta, lo que no quiere decir nada, quizá asesinarla a usted habría sido su iniciación o...-

-Parecía demasiado mayor para ser un chico recién captado. El policía suspiró-

-Bueno, cualquiera sabe... Tome precauciones y alójese en algún lugar seguro durante unos días-

_-¿Mierda?-_ Pero ¿dónde? Lisa comenzó a temblar de nuevo y se sentó en la silla intentando tranquilizarse. Alguien quería verla muerta... y pronto.

No podía ir con Global…demás está decir que no confiaba en que el viejo pudiera ayudarla, con el agregado de que si recurría a la RDF se iría a la mierda su cuartada de haber salido de las mismas por diferencias con la jerarquía, ya no podría seguir investigando a los miembros del Senado de la GTU sin levantar sospechas de su verdadero propósito, bueno aún más sospechas...No definitivamente no le iba a dar al Almirante la satisfacción de verla regresar con la cola entre las patas, pero ¿En dónde la dejaba eso?

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, contactar a las chicas o a los Sterling -Meneo la cabeza- No podía poner en peligro a sus amigos; Quizá pudiera coger el arma, un poco de dinero en efectivo y esconderse una temporada hasta que las cosas se apaciguaran. Pero si, como parecía, habían ido a por ella, el asunto no se resolvería hasta que quien quisiera verla muerta lo hubiera conseguido. Algo que no tenía intención de permitir.

Aun así, no valía la pena morir por no ceder a la vulnerabilidad y al miedo que la hacía sentir.

-¿Tiene algún sitio al que ir?- preguntó de nuevo Montrose en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_-¿Dónde no tuviera que dormir con un ojo abierto y un arma bajo la almohada? No, pero Rick seguro que sí-_

Rick tenía razón; aquel ataque no había sido fortuito. De hecho, su atacante había llegado a admitir que era un encargo. Alguien le había contratado. Pero ese alguien también se había ocupado de él antes de que pudiera hablar con la policía.

Lanzó una mirada a Hunter. Sorprendiéndose del cambio no solo físico sino de actitud del piloto. Estaba erguido, concentrado; su postura y su cuerpo eran los de un guerrero. Era perfectamente capaz de mantenerla apartada de cualquier peligro. Embrujadores recuerdos de sus manos calentándole la piel, separándole los muslos, amenazando con atarla a la cama, la inundaron. Había llegado a ella a todos los niveles, de una manera que no había conseguido ningún hombre con anterioridad.

-Yo me encargaré de ella detective…- Rick toma una de las manos de Lisa -veré que ella se encuentre en un lugar seguro-

Montrose asiente e intercambia números telefónicos con Hunter y los deja pasar a él y al resto de su equipo.

-Lisa, tus llaves…del auto y tu casa-se detienen en la Range Rover de Lisa

-¿Para qué?-

-Escucha toma todo lo que necesites del auto y Vargas se lo llevara y esconderá, Lucian irá a tu casa y prepara un equipaje ligero…-

-Ningún extraño va entrar a mi casa y hurgara entre mis cosas-

-Es necesario nosotros iremos a un sitio seguro…no podemos ir en tu auto por que pueden reconocerte, si alguien vigila tu casa, Vargas y Lucian podrán descubrir quién es…-

Por unos momentos se aleja de ella y se dirige a donde están sus rescatadores.

-Buen trabajo chicos…-

-¿Así que es ella, eh Hunter? -

-La única, Vargas-

-¡Claro! ¿Entonces explícame que fueron las mujeres con las que te…?

-Eso fue un gran error de mi parte…está bien, necesito que hagan vigilancia, uno de ustedes debe ir a la casa de Hayes y empacar algunas ropas…después debe salir de ella…-

-Quieres que detectemos si hay alguien vigilando la casa…- lo corto Lucian

-Exacto y después lo sigan a donde sea que sea su escondite, mientras llevare a Lisa a un lugar seguro-

-¿Dónde?-

-Con Summers…se que él está fuera de la ciudad y tengo las llaves de su apartamento-

-Como quieras jefe, vamos para allá después de terminar la tarea-

-No solo comuníquense conmigo-

-Está bien- acuerdan los hombres

Rick se despide y regresa donde el auto y Lisa.

-De acuerdo… ¿A dónde me llevaras?- dice entregando sus llaves a los hombres de Rick que se despiden al poco de ellos.

-Ya lo veras…-

Rick y Lisa suben al auto gris y se alejan del lugar.

El sedan avanza por las calles de Monumento con tal velocidad que Lisa no deja de preguntarse si Rick no ha visitado la ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie, dando dos o tres rodeos con la intención de descubrir si los seguían o no. Por fin se detiene en un pequeño edificio de tres plantas ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad en el lado norte de la misma. Entran por el estacionamiento ubicado en el sótano y suben hasta el cuarto piso por un elevador de acceso restringido.

-Aquí es, entremos…hablare con los chicos para que nos envíen tus cosas- se detienen en un apartamento con una puerta negra y doble cerradura

Antes de entrar Rick envía un mensaje de texto a un número que Lisa no pudo observar bien.

* * *

Parque Industrial de Ciudad Monumento

En la zona industrial, en una bodega en desuso una camioneta se detiene y un par de hombres bajan de la misma, a primera vista lucen comunes y corrientes, uno alto y con algo de barriga, otro de estatura media pero calvo, ambos aparentan tener más de treinta años. Se acercan a una puerta y tocan brevemente mientras son observados mediante una cámara de seguridad.

El sonido de un seguro electrónico cediendo fue indicio para que ambos hombres lograran ingresar al sitio.

La bodega era el refugio de al menos dos docenas de personas, hombres y mujeres, la mayoría jóvenes, algunos de mayor edad…todos veteranos en este negocio, junto con algunos vehículos, un pequeño centro de coordinación y en un rincón que contenía el arsenal capturado, además de una pequeña mesa de plástico donde una persona los espera

-¿Qué me tienes?- pregunta su jefe de espaldas y sin levantar la vista de la mesa

-Hayes sigue viva…nuestro agente, bueno hubo que ponerlo a dormir- replica uno de ellos

Un hombre joven de cabello negro largo y rasgos asiáticos se levanta inmediatamente de la mesa, clavando los ojos en sus dos agentes.

-¿Cómo paso?- la voz es gélida e intimidatoria

Lisa Hayes había sido un gran dolor de cabeza para él, cuando la noticia de que una de las heroínas de la guerra espacial se había retirado del servicio activo se emborracho de felicidad, una que hubiera sido mayor si cierto piloto de combate se hubiera estrellado poco después. Creyó ingenuamente que con esa mujer fuera de su camino sería mucho más fácil, conseguir que sus aliados y conocidos políticos dentro del GTU y el senado lograran reducir la influencia de la RDF en las políticas de seguridad y el presupuesto gubernamental.

En lugar de eso Hayes abrió una firma de consultorías, acudió a los medios y dicto conferencias en cualquier lugar que la recibiera, sobre la necesidad de reconstruir a la RDF y asimilar de manera integral a los refugiados zentraedis. Lo peor fue cuando obtuvo pruebas que involucraban a P&L en ataques sistemáticos contra miembros de la milicia y grupos de simpatizantes.

Perdió muchos de sus contactos, su reputación quedo severamente manchada y su familia renegó públicamente de él, aún así no se iba a rendir sin luchar. Aún le quedaban contactos que si no compartían su visión sobre el mundo, al menos tenían en común el rencor en contra de la RDF.

-Tuvo ayuda de un par de sujetos…parecían militares o ex militares-

-Mhmmm… ¿de qué unidad?- su jefe aún estaba tratando de digerir el que la mujer siguiera respirando todavía

-No sabemos, solo mencionaron a un tal Rick Hunter- lo último si llamo la atención de sus interrogador…-¿Y qué haces aquí? Te hacia a medio camino a Europa-

-¡¿Hunter regreso?- Lynn Kyle sintió una gran revulsión cuando escucho ese nombre, pero logro disimular su respuesta…llego el momento para saldar un par de deudas pendientes y cobrar algunos favores.

Tomo un teléfono satelital, una útil herramienta cuyos amigos le habían facilitado.

-Soy yo…ella sigue viva…pero tengo algo que se que te gustara…-

Del otro lado de la línea en lo que alguna vez fuera conocido como Camagüey, Cuba un hombre de piel bronceada que descansaba tranquilamente en una bien equipada palapa escuchaba atento lo que su socio le comenta.

* * *

Casa de Seguridad, Monumento.

-¿Hay luz en este lugar?- dijo Lisa con voz temblorosa. El volvió a activar la alarma exterior y se acercó a Lisa para rodearle la cintura con el brazo y guiarla a través de la oscuridad. No encendía las luces a propósito. Ya vería el lugar por la mañana. No había necesidad de añadir más impresiones a las que ya había recibido en ese alocado día.

-No es necesaria. Pégate a mí, yo te guiaré- Ella caminó con vacilación, arrastrando los pies.

-¡Espera! Voy a tropezar y...- Rick la toma antes de que tropiece _-Será mejor que no la deje entrar al estudio de Summers-_

-Tienes que confiar en mí, cielo. ¿Crees que dejaría que te ocurriera algo? Lisa vaciló. Rick supo justo en qué instante se daba cuenta de que si la protegía contra quien la quería asesinar, impediría que se hiciera daño en una habitación a oscuras. Notó que se relajaba.

-No, pero...-

-Nunca- la interrumpió él. No importaba lo que pensara decir. Tenía que aceptar la verdad

Un poco más relajada Lisa decidió ir al baño a refrescarse el rostro. Mientras el agua de la llave le limpia su cara…analiza todo lo que ha pasado en el día, sus sueños y recuerdos de Claudia, su intento de homicidio y el regreso de Rick Hunter a su vida.

No sabe como sentirse con respecto a ese hombre, no cuando se ha mostrado capaz de perforar cada una de sus capas y llegar hasta el mismo centro de su ser…de repente comienza a recordar una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con Claudia en persona, antes de ser asignada al satélite fabrica...principalmente una muy vergonzosa que de nada mas recordarla aun se sonroja

Casa de Claudia Grant casi 4 años antes...

-Te he citado aquí porque creo que ya estas lista para ver algo...

-Claudia, No entiendo...

-Tranquila, siéntate y lo entenderás... te he explicado la mayoría de las bases del BDMS y aunque no estoy segura de cuáles son tus límites ni los de Rick creo que es mejor que estés preparada...-

-Claudia no oíste las noticias... las cosas en el Sur se han complicado, no se sabe cuando Rick va a volver, si es que vuelve

-¡Ah no Hayes! el pesimismo me lo dejas del lado de afuera de la puerta... aquí vas a ser positiva, has a pensar que el va a volver y además si no vuelve, no importa, esto se trata de ti Hayes, de lo que tú quieres y necesitas... no de lo que él quiere y te puede dar... así que amiga ¿lista para tu primera Lección?...-

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza...

-Bien, te voy a poner este video como notaras no se lo he mostrado a nadie, pero creo que lo necesitas ver...

Roy apareció en el video, portaba un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta negra. Estaba descalzo; se veía que era una habitación funcional; suelo de cemento gris y paredes negras. Una mesa acolchada, un banco de azotes que parecía un caballete, una gran cruz de madera y una cama en la que había sábanas de seda negra...

-Demonios ¿Esa es una mazmorra?

-Pues Si, Roy tenía una propia, pero sigue viendo Lisa y aprende

Lisa solo pudo recordar las palabras de Rick cuando dijo que Roy y su padre practicaban esto... Mierda...

Lisa se llevo la mano a la cara y abrió bien los ojos... cuando vio a Claudia en la puerta de la habitación detrás de el... portando su portando su uniforme verde con toda la elegancia que una militar puede mostrar

-Pasa- dijo Roy

Ella entró y dio un respingo cuando él cerró de un portazo... y echó el cerrojo. Claudia le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-No intentes asustarme haciéndote el duro-

Él la inmovilizó con los ojos mientras cruzaba el cuarto hasta detenerse junto a la cruz de madera. Había unas cadenas colgando de unos ganchos en la parte superior e inferior.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Ven aquí-

Ella echó un vistazo al aparato y contuvo un estremecimiento de desconfianza.

-Si somos una pareja, necesito saber lo que va a pasar. Quiero que hablemos de cómo será esto- la mirada de Roy se volvió helada.

-Puede que seamos pareja, pero yo estoy al mando. No te he dado permiso para hablar. Primera advertencia. Ven aquí y haz lo que te he ordenado o comenzaremos nuestro tiempo juntos con una maldita zurra-

_-¿Una zurra? ¿Le zurrará en el trasero a Claudia?-_ Oh Dios!... Ese pensamiento hizo que atravesara una involuntaria oleada de calor a Lisa.

Claudia se acercó a él y se detuvo a menos de medio metro. Roy arqueó una ceja.

-No eres capaz ni de seguir mis instrucciones más simples, ¿cómo pretendes que funcione esta relación? -

Claudia se tomó su tiempo.

-Mírame- Claudia clavó los ojos en los de él de manera retadora...

-No hay nada incorrecto en esto y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Sé que has estudiado esto en teoría, Pero eso no es suficiente Cielo. Lo importante no es sólo obedecer, sino obedecer de corazón- Ella mantuvo un gesto inexpresivo mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.-

-Puede que no tengas una próxima vez. Tienes que probarme que quieres que funcione-

-Dios Claudia como no lo mataste-

-Me provoco pero más pudo la curiosidad y lo que él me hacía sentir... además cállate y sigue viendo-

Claudia le devolvió una mirada inocente.

-¿No querías darme una zurra?-

-Sí, te zurraré hasta que seas una buena sumisa y te lo pienses dos veces antes de dejarte llevar por tu temperamento-

-Vete al infierno- fue la respuesta de Claudia

A Roy le palpitó un músculo en la mejilla.

-Todavía no te he dado permiso para hablar. Por ello, recibirás tres azotes. Por responderme de esa manera, añado dos más. Y por no llamarme Roy, otros tres-

-¿Los locos del control, como tú, no prefieren que se los llamen Señor o Amo?- Roy se rió. No fue un sonido agradable.

-Sí, suele ser así. Pero haré una excepción contigo. Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios y así tendré la certeza de que sabes perfectamente quiénes el que consigue que llegues al orgasmo-

-No harás eso Roy. Accedí a intentar esto por ti...eso no significa que crea en ello...- La petulante sonrisa de Roy le dio un escalofrió a Lisa desde el otro lado de la pantalla y aparentemente también a Claudia

-Estuviste de acuerdo en estar aquí. Eso quiere decir que te presionaré mucho más allá del límite para que te acostumbres a actos que, ahora mismo, te pueden resultar incómodos. Ya veremos qué dice tu cuerpo cuando esté entre tus piernas con la lengua en tu clítoris. Otra vez-

Lisa se mordió los labios para contener un jadeo. ¿Dios como Roy pudo hablar de esa manera?

-¿Algo que alegar?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada -Bien. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Por faltarme el respeto llamándome «loco del control», otros dos azotes más. ¿Cuántos llevamos ya?-

-Diez- respondió Claudia como si le estuviesen sacando un diente. Roy solo sonrió.

-Vas a tener el culo al rojo vivo cuando termine contigo, negrita.- La cara de Claudia era todo un poema...

-Tu temperamento está a punto de jugarte otra mala pasada. Trabajaremos eso también. Pero primero, preséntate- Ella se quedó paralizada cuando entendió el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que me desnude?-

-Sí. Y vigila tu tono, o aña diré más azotes. Será mucho más útil que centres la atención en complacer a tu Amo, y no en tu ira, desnúdate por completo, dobla toda la ropa y vuelve a presentarte ante mí. Vacilar te costará diez azotes más.

-¿Claudia pero como aguantaste...?-

-Porque quería Hayes... te juro que la furia estuvo a punto de acabar con mi compostura. ¡Por Dios! Me preguntaba qué había visto en él, además de esos impresionantes ojos azules...- le respondió Claudia mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino

-Vamos- la apremió Roy -Demuéstrame que estás dispuesta no sólo a mostrar obediencia, sino a aceptar la voluntad de tu Amo sin importar de qué manera quiera tenerte. Y también le tentarás luciendo tu cuerpo. No puedo verlo porque lo tienes cubierto, Clau. Desnúdate-

Se puso en pie y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto antes de dejarlos a un lado, luego se quitó la pulsera, los pendientes y el collar de plata. Se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje y se desabrochó la blusa, cerrando los ojos para no verle.

-Mírame-

Claudia obedeció con reticencia... Roy permanecía a sólo medio metro escaso, y observaba fijamente cómo ella pasaba la blusa por sus pálidos hombros, revelando el sujetador de encaje. Lisa notó que la mirada de Roy se volvía más caliente, que ensanchaba las fosas nasales, y su propio corazón se aceleró. La seda no ocultó los pezones puntiagudos de Claudia mientras doblaba la blusa. Ella respiró hondo y desabrochó el sujetador, que dejó también en el suelo. Él apretó los puños.

Roy la deseaba. Una rápida mirada a la bragueta de los pantalones demostró lo excitado que estaba. Claudia Volvió a coger el sujetador y lo dobló. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, respondió a su mirada con un cierto reto insinuante. Notó que él se ponía tenso.

-El resto- gruñó él.

Con el corazón desbocado, abrió la cremallera de la falda verde antes de contonear las caderas para que cayera al suelo. Se inclinó para recogerla, doblándola lentamente alargando el momento en que él vería el diminuto tanga de encaje. Claudia la puso sobre el sujetador conteniendo el aliento. Clavó los ojos en Roy. Él se la comía con la vista; desde la cara ruborizada a los pechos hinchados y el sexo todavía cubierto.

-Por Dios Claudia lo estabas provocando a propósito...- dijo Lisa con su copa en mano

-Por supuesto que te creías... el me presiono yo lo presione a el...o no ves lo apretada que tiene la mandíbula-

-Yo lo que veo apretados son sus pantalones-

-LISA... bueno eso también... Jajaja- En el video Claudia enganchó la tira del tanga con los pulgares. Se bajó el tanga.

-_Mierda-_ Cuando Claudia deslizó aquel diminuto tanga por los muslos, Roy casi se tragó la lengua. Lisa no pudo evitar seguir riendo...

-Eres mala Hayes-

-No más que tu Grant-

Cuando Roy se acercó a Claudia, esta parecía preparada para la batalla. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, Roy deslizó la mirada sobre los enhiestos y oscuros pezones mientras ella colocaba el diminuto tanga sobre la ropa. Luego, siguiendo sus órdenes, Claudia adoptó la posición correcta, de rodillas, con la cabeza baja y las palmas hacia arriba.

-Mucho mejor, Grant. Ahora de pie- Claudia vaciló, la sorpresa parpadeó por un momento en sus delicados rasgos, antes de que se levantara con la mirada baja.

-Dirígete a la cama. Detente a un lado y espérame-

Con los hombros erguidos, atravesó la estancia con decisión, cuando llegó a los pies de la cama, se giró hacia él. Tenía la piel ruborizada y expresión seductora. Era evidente que a Claudia le gustaba saber que él la deseaba.

Roy se acercó a ella, luego se sentó sobre la sábana de seda.

-Acércate-

-¿No tengo que elegir antes una palabra segura?-

-¿Qué te parece "Skull"? Si esa palabra sale de tus labios, nos detenemos, no hay nada que corte mas la inspiración que el trabajo, aunque tal vez esa palabra podría excitar a tu amiga Hayes-

-CLAUDIA… Roy era una mierda-

-Ya Lisa, esa reputación es culpa tuya; así que calla-

Lisa le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, luego adoptó una expresión neutra.

-Skull, está bien-

-Bien. Tiéndete sobre mi regazo y preséntame tus nalgas para empezar el castigo. Y no quiero que te corras-

-¿Qué dem...?- Claudia se interrumpió y contuvo la irritación.

-Y nada de hablar. Sigue las instrucciones o el castigo será mayor-

Roy la sujetó para indicarle cómo ponerse.

-Cuenta, Clau. No pierdas la cuenta o volveré a empezar-

Roy vaciló cuando levantó la mano. Se preparó y, dándole unas palmadas preparatorias, la golpeó con más fuerza. El repentino azote cayó sobre la nalga derecha con un ruido ensordecedor. Ella gritó y se arqueó. Roy se estremeció.

-Cuenta- dijo con voz ronca.

-Uno- A Claudia le tembló la voz.

-¿Lista para más?-

Ella se puso tensa, como si se preparara para sufrir más dolor.

-Sí-

Cuando Roy levantó la mano otra vez se observó la huella roja de su mano estampada en la nalga, Le dio otro azote en la nalga izquierda. Claudia gritó, arqueando el cuerpo para recibir el golpe. Le clavó las uñas en la pantorrilla como si así le resultara más fácil soportar el dolor o el placer

-No me claves la uñas y cuenta- le ordenó. Claudia puso la espalda rígida y se estremeció, jadeando.

-Dos-

-Eso es acepta tu castigo, siento como ya estas húmeda para mí y solo vamos comenzando… le dijo Roy mientras sobaba suavemente la parte rojiza antes de darle tres golpes consecutivos de forma rápida

-Cuenta

-Tres, cuatro, cinco-

-Me deslizaré en tu interior y volveré a dejarte sin aliento, haciéndote jadear mientras este dulce coño me apresa con fuerza. Una y otra vez. Y, aún así, no me detendré-

Con cada palabra Roy dejaba sin respiración a Claudia... era obvio que le resultaba más difícil coger aire.

-Eso es toma aire princesa que aun falta…- Roy posiciono sus manos en la unión de los dos glúteos masajeando rítmicamente logrando relajar la piel… antes de golpear….Claudia solo jadeo, se notaba que sus pezones estaban en punta y se encontraba sumamente xitada

-¿Cuantos Claudia?

-Seis, siete, ocho…-

-Eso es mi negrita, no te corras… no te he dado permiso para acabar…- Claudia solo jadea más fuerte en respuestas

-Eres tan buena-. Le decía mientras sobaba la carne morena totalmente roja

Claudia jadeó su nombre y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, perdida en las sensaciones.

-Así, así- murmuró él -Estás a punto de correrte por mí, Claudia. Espera mi orden. Voy a hacerte alcanzar el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido nunca, cariño-

Claudia cerró los ojos repentinamente, aspiró temblorosamente y pronunció aquella palabra esperando no arrepentirse.

-Skull-

Vio que Roy se quedaba paralizado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-¡Skull!.

La afligida cara de Roy parecía decir que le había arrancado el corazón del pecho. No podía estar más sorprendido. Él se levantó de golpe y se puso en pie tambaleándose.

-Vístete...- es todo lo que dijo Roy antes de dejar sola a Claudia en la habitación.

Lisa solo veía la pantalla del televisor sin pestañar... se había cortado el video y lo único que se veía era la pantalla en azul... aun así, ella no podía salir de su asombro...

-¿Porque demonios lo detuviste?-

-Tuve miedo…- le respondió Claudia con tranquilidad mientras colocaba su copa en la mesa para volverla a llenar.

-¿Miedo de que?-

-De perder el control, de perderme a mi misma... de entregarme por completo a el... no es fácil entregarte a una persona y saber que después de él, el mundo no sería igual... menos una persona como Roy que no sabes cuándo podría darte la espalda e irse con otra... Tuve miedo de amarlo con locura y volverme adicta a él...-

-Aun así lo hiciste-

-Por supuesto, solo me arrepiento de no haberme entregado a él antes... sabes Lisa algunas personas creen que el BDSM se trata de dominación y control cuando en realidad solo se basa en confianza... confiar ciegamente en otra persona, tanto que pones tu vida y seguridad en sus manos... sintiéndote feliz de complacerle y complacerte a través de él...-

-El día que experimentes esa plenitud Lisa, se que te gustara-

…

Solo juega con su cadena. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Sera que Rick quiere algo como eso conmigo...-_ pensaba Lisa hasta que una voz la interrumpe.

-¡Vaya veo que ya te decidiste!-

Lisa voltea rápidamente para encontrarse con Rick, que entro al baño con la camisa desabotonada, y con sus ojos clavados en ella.

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Seguimos con la buena racha afortunadamente. Ya saben esta el pequeño asunto de las escenas sexuales demasiado gráficas…gracioso porque he leído fics con escenas de violencia demasiado gráficas y esos parecen estar a salvo por los momentos.

Ni hablar, como siempre les agradecemos el tiempo que se toman para leer cada capítulo y los comentarios y opiniones que nos hacen llegar. Gracias y nos estamos viendo.

ATTE.

FER82


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó ella insegura.

-Me desvisto, por supuesto -contestó desabrochándose la camisa-. Podemos tomar la ducha juntos.

Lisa abrió los ojos atónita.

-¡Ducharnos juntos! -tragó-. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es... es...-

-Es práctico- la interrumpió Rick- así podremos enjabonarnos la espalda el uno al otro-añadió acercándose lentamente y mirándola a los ojos -Si nunca lo has hecho estoy seguro de que esta experiencia te va a gustar-

Sus labios estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, pensó Lisa mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. Lo maldijo en silencio y luego, en un susurro apenas audible, dijo:

-La... la ducha es muy pequeña para dos, cualquiera se daría cuenta.-

-Eso lo hará aún más íntimo- contestó Rick con un tono ronco.

Entonces él comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa lentamente, y cuando estuvo abierta, alcanzó el broche del brasier. Lisa apenas tuvo tiempo de rechistar antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, y luego sintió que su mano abrazaba uno de sus pechos. Su cuerpo tembló de excitación ante la intimidad de sus caricias.

-Eso está mejor -murmuró Rick apartando los labios de los de ella y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules oscuros de deseo. Comenzó entonces a besar su pezón, erecto ante la primera de sus caricias, y sonrió al verlo -La lengua puede mentir, Lisa, pero el cuerpo no. Está deseoso de amor, ¿no es cierto? Sólo hay una forma de satisfacer ese deseo que ambos compartimos el uno por el otro-

Lisa miró a Rick en silencio, desesperada, sintiendo que su corazón latía veloz. Algo muy dentro de ella, más allá del caos de las sensaciones, le advertía de que, si se rendía sin luchar, nunca más en la vida, nunca, podría volver a mirarse al espejo sin sentir desprecio por sí misma. ¿Merecía la pena a cambio de unos instantes de placer?, se preguntó. No sabía la respuesta, como tampoco la había sabido media hora antes, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse.

Entonces noto que el pecho semidesnudo del piloto que se ocultaba en la camisa desabotonada, no se había equivocado, Rick siempre había sido un hombre delgado y atlético. Ahora podía ver músculos muy marcados en su todo su cuerpo…y algo más una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de pecho, era de unos 5cm y no parecía producto de un disparo…

_-Rick ¿qué fue lo que paso contigo?-_

Sin resistirse más sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Rick, provocándole temblores al piloto que comienza a gemir, lo que es la señal para que Lisa le quite la camisa y bese los labios y el pecho del piloto.

-No te detengas bebe…- es la súplica de Rick

Mientras este comienza a levantarle la falda y acariciarla nuevamente en su intimidad, lo que provoca que Lisa recuerde la primera que estuvo con Rick y se paralice.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato Hayes? -preguntó él en un susurro-. A pesar de todo, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera eres capaz de negar lo que digo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los jeans cayeron al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos al desabrochar él la cremallera. Rick comenzó a besarla en la nuca y ella sintió que su corazón le martilleaba los oídos. Sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inertes a los costados, intentaron apartarlo nerviosamente, pero fue inútil el piloto ya le llevaba ventaja y la acerco a él.

Luego, como tomando una vida propia, se deslizaron por su cintura. Al sentir el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo bajo la fina camisa de algodón Lisa no pudo seguir luchando. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los músculos de su espalda.

Entonces Rick, al comprobar su rendición inminente, exhaló un grito de placer desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Le quitó las braguitas y dejó que se deslizaran por debajo de las caderas para que ella las apartara. La voz de su mente había cesado, sólo sentía un deseo irrefrenable. Él era (es) un mujeriego y la había abandonado por 4 años, pero no le importaba. Su corazón retumbaba y la sangre corría loca por sus venas. Lo deseaba, y lo deseaba en ese momento.

Buscó sus labios con avidez y se estrechó contra él. Temblaba de excitación mientras él acariciaba y presionaba firmemente su trasero. Sus besos estaban llenos de hambrienta pasión, eran salvajes. Entonces Lisa deslizó los dedos enfebrecidos por el cinturón intentando desabrochárselo.

-Me deseas, ¿no es verdad, Lisa?- preguntó con voz ronca -Quiero oírtelo decir-

¿Es que se había vuelto loco?, se preguntó. Por supuesto que lo deseaba. ¿Acaso no lo estaba viendo?

-Sí... sí, Rick, te deseo- gimió.

-Bien...- contestó él -Entonces no puedes acusarme de forzarte, ¿no? Tienes tantas ganas de hacer el amor conmigo como aquella primera vez -algo en su voz barrió la neblina de deseo por él. Lisa se quedó mirándolo sin comprender -Tienes razón, por supuesto- continuó -La ducha es demasiado estrecha para los dos. Podrías resbalarte con el jabón y romperte una pierna. Por eso creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta esta noche. La cama parece un lugar mucho más adecuado-

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Quiso taparse, pero era inútil.

Estaba horrorizada. Por un momento, intentó protestar, pero no le salían las palabras.

Finalmente habló:

-Eres un... ¡un cerdo! ¡Un maldito... bastardo insensible! Te... te...-

Rick detuvo aquella explosión de rabia con un beso, luego se dio la vuelta y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

-Ese no es el lenguaje que debería usar una dama. Ahora ve a ducharte. Volveré dentro de media hora-

La empujó en dirección a la ducha y abandonó la habitación. Lisa se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta, llena de rabia y golpeándose la frente con los puños. Él era un monstruo... manipulador y falso. Le había tendido una trampa para demostrar la superficialidad de su actitud, y ella había caído con la mayor facilidad. Si lo que pretendía era destruir deliberadamente su confianza en sí misma lo había conseguido.

La ducha templó sus nervios, llegando incluso a olvidar en parte su enfado mientras se vestía.

Lisa salió del cuarto apenas vestida de jeans y una blusa rosa, que saco de la bolsa que llevo a Ciudad Macross, entonces miro a Rick que parado en la puerta del departamento se disponía a salir.

-Se necesita despensa. Me encargare de ello también veré la cena-

-Te acompaño-

-No…lo haré yo solo…mi rostro aún no es muy conocido en Monumento, puedo moverme con más facilidad-

-Pero…-

-Escúchame a estas horas es probable que tu atentado ya sea un hecho conocido en toda la ciudad, no te deben ver al menos por un tiempo… descuida no me tardare… pero por cualquier cosa…- le entrega un par de llaves -son las llaves de una motocicleta esta estacionada en el puesto 15 del estacionamiento de abajo…- y una pistola -me dijeron que sabes usarla… ojala no tengas que demostrármelo- gira la perilla de la puerta -regreso pronto- y desaparece.

Lisa solo se sienta en el sofá de la sala, el color negro y la falta de luz le molestan sobremanera, pero no se atreve a abrir alguna de las ventanas del lugar, en lugar de eso toma su teléfono y marca a Kim…

-¡¿Lisa donde estas? Supimos lo que paso ¿Te encuentras bien?- escucha una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea

-Kim estoy bien…escucha no tengo mucho tiempo y por los momentos será mejor que no sepas donde me encuentro…necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-Lo que sea…-

-Escucha mañana, reúne a todo el equipo, quiero que comiencen a revisar todo lo que sabemos de los P&L y Lynn Kyle, trae las copias de los documentos que recién nos dieron, debemos revisar los nuevos datos e incluso las viejas teorías, quiero que todos trabajen en esto…yo te contactare en cuanto pueda…-

-De acuerdo Lisa ¿algo más?-

-Que alguien te recoja en cuanto llegues a Monumento y ten cuidado…-

-De acuerdo jefa-

-Adiós Kim-

Solo le queda esperar…en este agujero que Hunter llama refugio.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rick se encontraba en un supermercado haciendo la despensa, ya había hablado con Global mientras Lisa se encontraba en la ducha y le había asegurado que Lisa se encontraba a salvo, cuando recibe una llamada.

-¿Algún progreso Vargas?-

-Ninguno todavía...si la casa está bajo vigilancia los tipos tomaron sus precauciones, no encontramos micrófonos, ni cámaras ocultas… Lucian ya tiene la maleta con las pertenencias de la mujer…-

-Bien que salga por la puerta trasera y me alcance en el WaltMac cerca de Summers-

-Pero no hay uno en la avenida… ¡ah! Entiendo... te vera allí en 15 de acuerdo-

Rick termina de hacer las compras y espera unos minutos dentro de la tienda junto a una máquina expendedora de refrescos a Lucian que llega para entregarle las pertenencias de Lisa.

-¿Ella se encuentra mejor Hunter? Se veía bastante afectada- se acerca a él y le entrega la maleta

-Es una mujer fuerte…se necesita mucho más para afectarla, la conozco-

-Te creo Hunter-

-… ¿tomaste las precauciones?- pregunta colocando unas monedas a la máquina

-Vine hasta acá en el coche de Jorge y dejamos la SUV en su casa, él está vigilando el lugar con algunos conocidos pero hasta ahora nada… creo que si pueden ser hombres de ese maldito…-

-Es una buena posibilidad, hace unas semanas introdujeron una Jaraca a su apartamento…- le ofrece una lata de Petite Cola

-Su firma…- Lucian Nellis deja escapar un silbido lleno de ira -…¿Cómo es que ese desgraciado llego a operar tan lejos después de salir de prisión y como es que se asocio con Lynn Kyle?-

-Ni idea Lucian, es bastante listo así que probablemente haya tenido un buen plan de respaldo… y conociéndolo ya debió de haberse comenzado a mover-

-Tenemos que atraparlo esta vez Rick…- da un sorbo a su refresco.

Ambos hombres se pierden en los recuerdos, Lucian era un nativo de Montreal asignado a la Armada de la RDF, por pura casualidad su portaaviones se encontraba en patrulla cerca de la zona donde el SDF-1 regreso la primera vez durante la guerra, fue ahí que experimento sus primeros combates con los Zentraedis, después de la Lluvia de Muerte su unidad fue asignada a América del Sur, ahí trabo una amistad con Soltillo…

Una que termino cuando el último al igual que con Rick trato de matarlo, cuando comenzó a tener sospechas sobre la conducta criminal de miembros de la RDF. Excepto que no fue tan discreto, en su caso fue una bomba colocada en su automóvil… la bomba no lo mato a él, aunque no escapo ileso, le daño su vista lo suficiente para alejarlo de los VT… pero sí mato a dos miembros del escuadrón de Rick, del cual Lucian era el segundo al mando.

-Lo haremos amigo… todos tendremos una pieza de ese cabrón bastardo- sentencia Hunter

-Amen Hermano…-

Poco después ambos hombres se despiden, con Rick regresando al apartamento con Lisa, no le sorprendió encontrarla trabajando.

_-Esta mujer es una adicta al deber- _se acerco al sofá, ahí estaba ella sentada revisando informe tras informe. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros dándole un pequeño masaje.

-La cena estará lista dentro de poco…yo me encargo- Rick mira a Lisa con amabilidad

Ella solo lo miro sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente le beso la mejilla y regreso a su trabajo.

Poco después los aromas provenientes de la cocina hacen que Lisa se acerque al lugar y observa a Rick preparar los ingredientes de un guiso. Siempre ha sabido que el piloto sabe cocinar, supone que se debió a no tener una madre que lo hiciera por él, pero por alguna razón se pregunta si será tan bueno en eso como lo es en otras cosas… el pensamiento la ruboriza, había logrado dejar de imaginarse por unos minutos, el cómo sería volver a ser tomada por Rick, pero ahora a pesar del cansancio y todas las circunstancias que rodean el regreso del piloto a su vida

_-A quien tratas de engañar, él nunca se fue de tus pensamientos- _

Pero se controla

-Huele delicioso ¿qué es?-

-Se llama moqueca, es un cocido de pescados elaborado con cebollas, pimiento, tomate y hojas de cilantro y _pimienta malagueta_, todo ello elaborado con _azeite de dendê_

-¿azeite de dendê?-

-Aceite de palma y leche de coco…- reprime una sonrisa -Se cuece lentamente y no se le añade agua. El plato es de origen indígena brasileño y originariamente se elaboraba con hojas de diversos árboles-

-¿Puedo probarlo?- se acerca y toma una cuchara de la tabla

-Seguro…-

Rick le permite pasar a su lado y colocarse frente a la estufa, mientras que Lisa inhala y se deja abrumar por los aromas, su rostro parecía se mostraba tranquilo y su cuerpo se había relajado. Fue el momento en que Rick pudo contemplar la figura de Lisa por primera vez… había cambiado de manera notable… su cuerpo era mucho más atlético lo que asentaba las curvas de la mujer, sus ojos se habían endurecido… pero podía reconocer tras la fachada de la oficial fuerte e independiente de antaño, a la mujer tímida y retraída que se esconde tras ellos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar de esta manera Rick?- la respuesta viene en forma de un par de brazos que la rodean firmemente por la cintura y le impiden darse vuelta -¿Rick que…estás haciendo?- habla con esfuerzo al sentir los labios del piloto por su cuello.

-¿Qué crees que hago cariño?- las manos de piloto dejan su cintura y se introducen debajo de los jeans y la blusa de Lisa acariciándole los pechos y sus bragas -…necesitas relajarte Lisa… pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí…- y con eso la acerca a su cuerpo.

-Por favor… no es el mejor momentos- obstinadamente se resiste a ese hombre que parece conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma lo hace. Nota como la acerca a su cuerpo y a pesar de la ropa siente no solo el calor que emana de Rick, también nota como su erección crece con cada segundo que ellos permanecen unidos.

-Dime pequeña ¿Con cuántos hombres estuviste mientras estuve fuera?- le pregunta casi susurrándole al oído

-¡¿Qué?- No puede creer que de todas las preguntas posibles sea precisamente esa la que Rick tenga en la cabeza…-No sé de qué me estás hablando Rick-

La tiene donde quiere aprovechando su desconcierto la mantiene de espaldas a él, la lleva a un costado y la hace que se apoye en la tabla mientras la mantiene presionada a su parte baja y se frota en su cuerpo.

-¿Con cuántos hombres tuviste sexo mientras yo estuve fuera…- de nuevo le pregunta con esa voz ronca que excita tanto a Lisa.

Ella no sabe responder, es consciente de que si lo hace caerá de nuevo en el juego de Rick. Cualquiera que este sea seguro involucra indagar en la intimidad de Lisa y no es algo que por los momentos se encuentre dispuesta a conceder. Aun así, ¿cómo contestarle y salir del predicamento?. No puede pensar en una respuesta. No cuando sus manos recorren con atemorizante familiaridad cada parte de su cuerpo, cada terminal nerviosa y cada lugar por más intimo que este fuera.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Sigues siendo la misma testaruda… ni hablar que remedio-

Por unos instantes cree que lo ha conseguido, ha detenido el ataque de Rick, pronto se da cuenta de su error. Lo siente sonreír en su mejilla y después escucha caer sus jeans… las bragas le siguieron después. Vuelve a sentir sus dedos dentro de ella y escalofríos demasiado familiares regresan a ella, pronto comienza a gemir y se retuerce ante el toque de Rick.

-¿Entonces cariño?-

_-¡No es posible! ¡No de nuevo!-_ Lisa es bastante consciente de que no tiene defensas suficientes hacer desistir al piloto… hasta que Rick se detiene por si solo

-¡NO!- su voz sale mucho más aguda de lo acostumbrado.

-¿No? Tú no me dices lo que quiero saber… yo no te hago acabar… es sencillo- replica Rick con sus dedos aún dentro de ella.

-Maldito…-

-Ese lenguaje…- Rick aprieta uno de sus pezones

Con cada caricia de los dedos del piloto la resistencia de la mujer parece menguar, no le importa que hace unas horas alguien haya tratado de matarla, su único sospechoso este muerto y ella tenga que esconderse. No, lo único que importa es el hecho de que esta cerca de conseguir un ansiado orgasmo semidesnuda en la cocina de un extraño.

-Nueve…-

-¿Nueve qué?...-

-Hombres…fueron nueve con los que tuve…sex… relaciones…-

-¿Algún novio, amigo con derechos o solo son cosas del momento?- intensifica su masaje

-Cosas del momento…- contesta entre gemidos

El rostro del piloto esta en blanco no hay el menor rastro en sus ojos o expresión que indiquen que la última revelación le haya afectado de alguna manera. Sus dedos continúan su acción

-Ves no fue tan difícil…- su voz parece tranquila y eso calma a Lisa -…creíste que me enojaría ¿Verdad Lisa?-

-Sí- descansa su cabeza en la tabla mientras los temblores aumenten en intensidad

-…Bueno supongo que es lógico que lo pensaras… pero recuerda que fui yo quien te dijo que lo hicieras, así que realmente eso es algo que no me preocupa- la respuesta casual intrigo a Lisa

_-No te detengas esta vez Rick…ya casi-_

Entonces escucha sonar la alarma de un cronometro que Rick había programado.

-¡Ah! Ya esta…- se separa de ella y se lava las manos en el fregadero -Lisa cariño te importaría preparar la mesa mientras yo sirvo- le dice mientras agrega un poco de sal y se dispone a servir los platos… ignorando a la mujer semidesnuda que contrabajo se sostiene.

Lisa no puede creer que la haya dejado a punto de llegar al clímax, para servir la cena. Siente deseos de agarrarlo a golpes y patadas, incluso juega con la idea de usar una sartén y reventársela en la densa cabeza del piloto…

-Te dije antes que esta noche usaríamos la cama Lisa… así que prepara la mesa- la voz de Rick sonó no solo firme también fría.

Lo que provoco que la mujer pronto se arreglara su ropa y se dispusiera a preparar la mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo y con una mirada de muy pocos amigos hacia el piloto. Con todo y eso, se movió como por un resorte busco un mantel nuevo, los cubiertos, vasos, el refresco y espero al piloto que traía la cena… El olor que la moqueca caliente desprendía provocaba que Lisa casi babeara y cuando Rick le sirvió su plato, fue mucho mejor cuando por fin pudo probar todo el guiso y no solo el caldo.

-¡Dios! Esto esta delicioso Rick…-

-Disfrútalo es para ti cariño, te ayudara a recobrar tus fuerzas-

Ambos comienzan a dar cuenta de la comida sin decir una sola palabra mientras lo hacen solo disfrutando del silencio. Cada uno roba unas cuantas miradas furtivas al otro mientras detallan las diferencias que al cabo de cuatro años ambos poseen. Al terminar de cenar Rick se encarga de los trastes bajo las protestas de Lisa.

Después la lleva al sofá de la sala donde ambos se sientan y se acurrucan uno junto al otro con Rick dándole un pequeño masaje a la espalda y pies de Lisa y está disfrutando de las atenciones del piloto. La atmosfera era relajada, ayudaba también las velas aromáticas que el piloto había traído conseguido y las copas de vino que completaban el cuadro… lentamente ambos comienzan a abrirse al otro.

-Después de que renuncie…-

-Pasaste a reserva…-

-Lo que sea… al Almirante no le quedo más opción que hacer cambios en su equipo…Vanessa termino convirtiéndose en Capitana, responsable de Base Macross… Sammy se convirtió en la nueva jefa de personal… los peor parados fueron Max y Mir…- Lisa reprime una sonrisa triste

-Max a cargo del Satélite Fábrica supervisando la construcción de las nuevas naves de la RDF junto con Lang y Mir como responsable de la academia de las Fuerzas Espaciales… a ninguno de los dos les hizo gracia convertirse en deskjockeys…- hay un tono de reproche en Rick pero también algo de broma

-Supongo que aún me odian por eso…-

-Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte… pero yo revisaría el ponche de navidad si te invitan a su fiesta…-

-Créeme lo hago…-El último comentario provoco las risas de ambos -¿Sabías que cuando Claudia falleció…su cuerpo quedo tan… dañado que el Almirante decidió que sería mejor un ataúd cerrado?- la mirada de Lisa se pierde

-Lo siento… Lisa, lamento no haber estado en ese momento… para ti…- la acerca y la abraza con intensidad

-Cumplías con tu deber Rick no hay nada que perdonar en eso… pero debes entender que por esa misma razón yo no puedo detenerme… no hasta hacerle justicia a Claudia… no mientras Lynn Kyle este aún libre y escondiéndose en algún lugar-

Al escuchar sus palabras Rick no duda de la determinación de Lisa, no cuando el mismo está decidido a atrapar a Soltillo cuanto antes. Es una gran coincidencia que su búsqueda lo haya enviado de regreso a Macross junto a ella… sin embargo parte de él no ignora lo que esto significa…

-¿Y si te dijera que Lynn Kyle es la menor de tus preocupaciones Lisa?- eso provoco que ella girara la cabeza y lo mirara atentamente.

-¿La serpiente que introdujeron en tú casa?-

-Como olvidarlo Kyle se ha vuelto muy melodramático…-

-Ese no fue Kyle… Lisa fue alguien mucho peor…- comienza a contarle su historia con Víctor Soltillo -…en un principio nadie sospecho de él, de hecho muchos se negaron a considerar dicha posibilidad. El no solo era uno de los jefes en el Comando del Amazonas, también era muy respetado y apreciado por las tropas…pero Khyron y Azonia seguían escapándose sin explicación alguna… fue entonces que se decidió poner una trampa para el espía…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Resulto que uno de los miembros del equipo le aviso a Soltillo de la trampa…veras esa suboficial era su amante… así que en secreto arreglo atentados contra el equipo… los haría parecer como trabajo de terroristas zentraedis… elimino a buena parte del equipo incluyendo a esa pobre mujer…-

-¿Trato de matarte a ti?- le toca el pecho

-Lo intento que de eso no te quepa duda… esto fue un regalo de Azonia de parte de Soltillo… una piloto Quadrano convertida en asesina, se introdujo en mi casa mientras me estaba bañando y me apuñalo… paso bastante cerca del corazón- Lisa trago seco al escuchar el relato de Rick -Ese fue su error… mientras me desangraba ella coloco un video donde Soltillo se burlaba de nuestra investigación y admitía que trabaja con Khyron… yo aproveche y me arrastre hasta debajo de mi cama donde tenía mi pistola de respaldo y le dispare a la mujer… ella no murió en silencio Lisa… se ahogo en su propia sangre mientras me miraba con ojos aterrados. Después de eso desperté en el hospital 1 mes después, Soltillo se había dado a la fuga… la grabación que recuperaron en mi casa fue la confesión que se necesitaba...-

Rick hace una pausa ese fue el momento que la vida cambio para él. A partir de ese momento decidió en entrenarse para no volver a ser un blanco fácil para sus enemigos.

-Al salir del hospital reformamos las unidades asignadas a la misión… nos tomo un tiempo pero cuando estuvimos listos, comenzamos a atacar las bases de los seguidores de Khyron… llegamos tan lejos como África e incluso a algunas islas del Pacifico… después eliminamos el crucero que ellos trataban de reparar en lo profundo de la selva amazónica… lo mantuvimos en secreto, esperando atraer a el mayor número de sus seguidores y atraparlos o eliminarlos… pero eventualmente la noticia de supo y muchos de ellos se escondieron o se rindieron-

-¿Qué paso con Soltillo?-

-Lo atrapamos y estuvo en la cárcel cerca de un año, pero aprovechando sus conexiones logro un traslado a una cárcel civil de la cual se fugo… sabemos que ha comenzado a levantar su red de nuevo, creíamos que no debería ser muy grande…-

-Hasta que se asocio con los P&L y tuvo acceso a sus recursos y contactos…-

-Aún no sabemos si se asociaron o no pero seguro comparten muchas metas similares Lisa-

Después de conversar por un rato, Lisa sintió el cansancio y se dispuso a dormir, Rick la llevo cargada entre sus brazos hasta una de las habitaciones y dejo que descansara por los momentos, mientras el mismo esperaba que la noche avanzara más y más.

* * *

Aprovechando entro al "estudio" del dueño de la casa y tras hurgar en varios cajones saco varias cosas que necesitaría para esta ocasión.

-Seguro Wendy entenderá cuando le explique y si no siempre le puedo pedir a Jay que interceda por mí- murmura en silencio Rick, para después dirigirse a la habitación.

Lisa estaba tendida sobre las sábanas como una virgen dispuesta para el sacrificio, con los brazos y las piernas estirados en la oscuridad. Notaba una sombra entre los muslos. Un hombre. No podía verle la cara. Unos hombros inmensamente anchos bloqueaban el resto de la habitación. El deslizaba unas manos poderosas por sus muslos hasta llegar a las caderas. Sintió un hormigueo en todas las partes que él tocaba. Entonces, le puso la palma allí, y todas las sensaciones convergieron en un dolor imparable que él incrementó frotando el clítoris con el pulgar de una manera ardiente e implacable.

Lisa se removió inquieta, intentando captar mejor aquella sensación. El deseo se multiplicó, se agudizó, creció como una tormenta tropical arremolinándose a su alrededor. Gimió y trató de agarrarse a algo para mantener el equilibrio, pero no encontró nada. No tenía escapatoria. El se aseguraba de que notara cada uno de los hábiles y suaves roces de sus manos... Pero no le daba suficiente como para que alcanzara la liberación.

_-Más... ¡Por favor!- _Lisa gimió mientras se movía, presa de una agitada necesidad.

El se detuvo; no movió ni un músculo, no siguió proporcionando aquella atención tan perfecta a su clítoris. El dulce dolor entre sus piernas se volvió voraz.

Lisa quiso implorar, pero no podía hablar. Gimió de frustración. Como si él la hubiera entendido, comenzó a prodigar nuevas caricias a su clítoris; más duro, más rápido... casi la presión perfecta para lanzarla hacia un orgasmo explosivo. Incrementó las sensaciones deslizando algo en su interior y aguijoneando un sensible lugar y haciendo que se ahogara en una piscina de necesidad.

En alguna parte de su mente nebulosa sabía que estaba inmersa en una increíble fantasía sexual, pero aquello era demasiado delicioso para despertarse. Saber que todo estaba en su cabeza hizo que se dejara llevar por aquel creciente placer. Dios, el hombre de su sueño sabía cómo tocar su cuerpo... ¿no era como alcanzar el paraíso?

Arqueó la espalda, alzando su cuerpo y apretando los puños mientras se movía con alocada agitación en busca de aquel pequeño roce donde más lo necesitaba. Estaba casi al límite, a punto de explotar. El se alejó de nuevo, proporcionándole una caricia más suave, evitando los lugares más sensibles. Ella gimió en protesta.

Necesitaba aquello. Puede que fuera un sueño, pero era muy vivido. Quería ver a su amante, preguntarle por qué la atormentaba de aquella manera, quería suplicarle que le diera alivio.

-Lisa...- El susurro fue tan real como el cálido aliento contra su pecho.

Abrió los ojos. Rick estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo hacía sombra sobre ella y la observaba con una mirada fija y depredadora. Llevaba sólo unos descoloridos vaqueros que dejaban al descubierto sus músculos abdominales. Tenía cerrada la cremallera, pero no el botón y, en aquel punto, asomaba el final de la protuberancia que tensaba la bragueta. Lisa casi se atragantó. Su deseó alcanzó un grado más elevado.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, él la cogió por los muslos y deslizó las manos hacia arriba, de regreso a su sexo húmedo y anhelante. Comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.

Lisa supo que lo que había estado sintiendo no había sido un sueño. El piloto la había llevado hasta la misma orilla del clímax y la había dejado allí, anhelante y dolorida. Tal y como había prometido que haría.

Deseó arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas, decirle que la dejara en paz. Pero si le decía eso, él tomaría el desafío como algo personal. No podría disfrutar del orgasmo ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo. Y Rick habría cumplido su cometido como ella imaginaba que hacía todas las cosas, completa y hábilmente. Por culpa de sus doctas caricias, necesitaba lo que sólo él podía darle... si se decidía de una vez.

-¿Rick?- Alzó las caderas hacia él, implorándole todo lo que le permitían el orgullo y la aprensión.

Se temía que las palabras la dejarían expuesta de una manera que no lo hacía la desnudez. Admitir que ansiaba ser cubierta, llenada, cuando estaba impotente ante sus caricias le parecía tan inteligente como sumergirse en aguas infestadas de tiburones. Hunter era perfectamente capaz de acabar con su resistencia y devorarla viva.

El pícaro brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa ladeada le dijeron a Lisa que él sabía todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo y temiendo.

-¿Quieres algo, cielo?

Lisa apretó los labios. Era una adulta y una Hayes podía ocuparse sola de sus orgasmos. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Pero cuando intentó mover el brazo situado por encima de la cabeza para deslizar los dedos entre sus pliegues mojados, se encontró con que estaba encadenada a la cama. Trató de mover el otro, con el mismo resultado. Una profunda furia y un intenso pánico la envolvieron.

-¿Me has atado a la cama?-

-En realidad te he esposado. Y aunque estén forradas de piel, he utilizado unas esposas de acero cuyas cadenas están soldadas a unos soportes anclados a la pared detrás del cabecero.

En otras palabras, no podría ir a ningún sitio hasta que él estuviera dispuesto a soltarla. Ahora sintió más pánico que furia. Pero también notó una nueva oleada de deseo. Desde el momento en que se habían visto, Hunter había intentado dominarla verbal y sexualmente, sin embargo ahora las cosas se habían puesto muy serias. Cadenas y esposas de acero.

_-¡Oh, Dios!-_

-No estoy preparada para esto- farfulló con la voz entrecortada.

-Tu cuerpo sí que lo está, es tu mente la que lucha contra ello. Vamos a ayudarla un poco. Te has ganado el castigo a conciencia-

-Así que me has encadenado a la cama y vas ¿a qué? ¿A negarme el orgasmo?- Sólo de pensarlo lo deseaba con más ardor.

-Y te lo negaré cada hora hasta que cooperes. Tal y como te prometí-

Oh, santo Dios. Lisa ya le deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de morirse. ¿Cómo sería aquella sensación cuando él la llevara más allá? A ella no le gustaba que la controlaran así. No le gustaba que la controlaran, punto.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

-Si es eso lo que quieres...- Rick se recostó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en los codos -Pero quizá sería mejor que aprendieras un poco de sometimiento. Si me obedeces te darás cuenta de que puedo ser tan complaciente como desees-

Lisa sintió la piel del pecho del piloto sobre los senos, los músculos de su abdomen sobre el vientre. Notó que colocaba una erección de proporciones gigantescas entre sus muslos separados. El clítoris le palpitaba de deseo. Cuando intentó cerrar las piernas para incrementar el placer, se encontró con que también las tenía inmovilizadas.

Se le escapó un jadeo. Sentirse tan indefensa la excitó todavía más. Dios mío, ¿por qué encontraba todo eso tan condenadamente erótico? Encima de ella, Rick sonrió; un destello desconcertantemente blanco en la oscuridad.

-Sí, también tienes atados los tobillos, están amarrados con cadenas ancladas a soportes de titanio debajo de las tablas del suelo. Sé muy bien cómo porque ayudé Jay a instalarlos…lo que hace ese pobre hombre por su esposa-

-¿Piensas mantenerme atada hasta que me rinda?- Notó que su intimidad se llenaba de humedad.

-No. Quiero hacerte pagar tu desobediencia, pero no pienso obligarte a hacer nada. Una vez que el castigo acabe, te soltaré. Pero ya que todo esto comenzó por negarte a cooperar, puedes ponerle fin ahora...-

-¿Eso significa que si me niego seguirás jugando conmigo?- espetó ella.

De acuerdo, no le hacía ascos a ese orgasmo que deseaba tan ardientemente y que sólo Rick podía proporcionarle, pero todo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso con él, no sólo su cuerpo, y aquello la asustaba a muerte. Aquella lucha por el poder... Toda esa mierda comenzaba a recordarle en exceso a su padre. Si cedía ahora en esa menudencia, Hunter tomaría ventaja más adelante.

-Quiero tener una mujer sumisa, no un perro bien adiestrado. Y mi intento de ir despacio y tranquilizarte paso a paso no nos llevaba a ninguna parte-

-¡Vete al infierno... ohh!-

El había interrumpido su protesta lamiéndole el pezón, y aguijoneando luego el duro brote con el pulgar. El pellizco era una sacudida de dolor, un mordisco en su carne caliente seguido por un lametazo tranquilizador. Rick homenajeó de manera similar el otro pecho hasta que ella sintió los dos pezones hinchados y palpitantes de deseo. Lisa quería mantenerse firme, arrojarle su seducción a la cara, pero terminó arqueándose hacia su boca en una súplica silenciosa.

Hunter se deslizó entonces por su cuerpo, llevando los labios a la sensible parte inferior de los pechos, acariciando sus costillas. Le introdujo la lengua en el ombligo y le rodeó las caderas con los brazos de una manera que sólo podía describir como posesiva.

Lisa tragó saliva. Ese "castigo" que supuestamente se había ganado parecía más dirigido a abrumar sus sentidos que a probar que él podía imponerle su voluntad.

Se estremeció de miedo.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?-

El piloto se quedó paralizado, levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que te estoy haciendo?-

-Intentando demostrar que eres un hombre y que como tal puedes doblegar a una mujer a tu antojo, y que para ello te da igual pisotear mi independencia y mi autoestima. Que me puedes hacer suplicar un orgasmo porque, sabe Dios por qué, puedes hacerme sentir explosivas sensaciones. Pero al hacer eso, estás tratando de poseer mi alma. Y puedes irte al infierno porque no pienso dártela.-

El arqueó las cejas bruscamente. Pareció sentirse insultado. Se quedó pensativo. Por fin, fue preocupación lo que atravesó los angulosos rasgos de su cara.

-Cielo, todavía no lo entiendes. No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Lo hago por nosotros. No podremos estar juntos hasta que seas honesta conmigo y contigo misma. Ansías que domine tu cuerpo, aceptas mis caricias como si la rendición fuera lo más natural del mundo para ti, pero tu mente se interpone entre nosotros. Bien sabe Dios qué te he dicho por activa y por pasiva que quiero ser el hombre que complazca todas tus fantasías durante el resto de tu vida, sin embargo tú sigues pensando que lo único que quiero es humillarte y doblegarte cuando lo que quiero es construir algo para nosotros. No puedes estar más equivocada. ¿No lo entiendes?-

Hizo la pregunta mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la nariz y los labios, luego le pellizcó con los dientes al tiempo que le rozaba el clítoris con la punta de los dedos. La combinación de placer y dolor fue hipnótica y seductora.

Lisa se vio dividida entre el pánico, la irritación, el miedo y la sensación de una peligrosa excitación. Sin tener en cuenta el discurso, Lisa se sentía rebasada. Rick casi había aplastado su libre albedrío y la había llevado una y otra vez al mismo borde del deseo. Se retorció intentando quitárselo de encima, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Lo cierto es que no debería doblegarse, sino seguir en sus trece.

Pero sabía que Hunter era lo suficientemente implacable para mantenerla atada a la cama hasta que dijera todo lo que él quería.

-Voy a explicarte por qué pienso como lo hago. Esto no lo sabe ni Claudia y no quiero que lo sepa... ¿Te he mencionado alguna vez que mi madre no podía elegir la ropa que se ponía cada día? el Almirante insistía en hacerlo por ella…-

Rick arqueó las cejas y encogió los hombros.

-Si eran una pareja de Amo y sumisa, no es tan raro. Yo no quiero una esclava las veinticuatro horas del día, pero algunos Amos...- solo encoje sus hombros

-No sé si él era un Amo o no. Incluso aunque lo hubiese sido, su auténtico problema es que era un Hijo de Puta. Durante los mi niñez se dedico a decirle a mi madre cómo puede estar mejor. Comenzó por elegir sus joyas porque, según... él tenía un talento innato para esas cosas que, por supuesto, a ella le faltaba. Luego empezó a elegir sus zapatos, sus camisas, sus faldas, sus pantalones... Ella no daba un paso sin consultarle porque la ha convencido de que sin él no vale nada.

Incluso en la penumbra, Lisa vio que parecía todavía más preocupado.

-Lisa, yo...-

-¡No!-No podía atreverse a tener remordimientos por obligarla a hablar. Rick había querido destapar la caja de Pandora, así que ahora iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir

-Eso fue sólo el comienzo. La apartó de todos sus amigos fingiendo conflictos cuando había cualquier tipo de acontecimiento, inventando "crisis" cada vez que ella había hecho planes. Al poco tiempo, incluso los amigos que conservaba se dieron por vencidos.-

El Almirante la convenció de que él era mejor para ella que todos los demás juntos. Mi madre trabajaba en causas sociales. Pero la echaron… siempre creí que mi padre tuvo que ver ¿Sabes qué dijo él? Que tal vez no tuviera tanto talento como ella pensaba, que todos estarían mejor si se quedaba en casa. ¡Decirle eso a mi madre, que tanto amaba su trabajo! Aquello le hizo perder la satisfacción que le proporcionaba ayudar a los demás. Pero él la atemorizó hasta tal punto que ni siquiera buscó otro, medio de salir adelante. Le caducó el permiso de conducir y la ha convencido para que no lo renovara. Fue así hasta el día de su muerte-

-Tienes razón. Era un hijo de puta- dijo Hunter con suavidad. Lisa se interrumpió y clavó la mirada en él en la oscuridad. No le estaba dando la razón sin más, lo decía sinceramente. De alguna manera, toda la mezcla de cólera, pánico y deseo se transformó en pesar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Papa es quien mandaba en casa, mi madre solo era una sombra. Le daba miedo hasta respirar sin el precioso permiso de papa. Era un... caparazón vacío. Entonces, el cáncer llego...creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ella-

Unas lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a resbalar por su cara, intentó enjugárselas, pero se lo impidieron las cadenas. El desamparo y una impotente cólera la inundaron una vez más. Dios, lo que había sufrido su madre...

Lisa hizo una pausa, incapaz de volver a vivir el horror de su hogar. Rick había querido que ella le confesara su doloroso pasado para poder desatarla, pero ella estaba a un pelo de ceder a algo que podía destrozarla. De acuerdo, Hunter no la había menospreciado. Pero ella quería que él supiera por qué el control que quería ejercer sobre su vida la asustaba de esa manera y dejara de intentar obtener su alma.

-¡Alto! Bien sabe Dios qué atándome de esta manera puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo no podré detenerte. Es probable que consigas que me guste, pero yo... tenía que decirlo-

-Vale. Shhh...- Hunter le besó la frente, le acarició la mejilla -Gracias por compartir la situación de tu madre conmigo. Aprecio el coraje y la confianza que requiere- Su voz, sorprendentemente tierna, la tranquilizó -Creo que ahora te entiendo mejor. Temes que el poder que ejerza para controlarte en la cama afecte al resto de tu vida. Antes de estar conmigo jamás habías estado ni diez minutos con un Amo, pero sí un montón de tiempo con tu padre. Es normal que tengas miedo-

De todas las cosas que él podría haberle dicho, aquélla fue la que más le sorprendió. Y la que provocó más lágrimas.

-¿No crees que haya dicho ninguna estupidez?-

-No. La relación de tus padres te afecto y ahora te sientes amenazada por mi, queda de mi parte demostrarte que a mi lado no corres peligro-

A Lisa volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Quería creer que eran provocadas por el cansancio y la frustración por no haber podido alcanzar el orgasmo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. O quizá sus malditos ojos estaban inundados por haber recordado tantas cosas sobre su madre, cosas en las que normalmente no pensaba. Pero sobre todo, era Rick. Era tan perceptivo... Parecía capaz de ver la situación desde un punto de vista distinto del suyo.

_-Guau-_ No estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Ahora mismo no pareces un idiota de ésos que se sienten mejor haciendo sentir peor a los demás- Lisa respiró hondo, hizo una pausa pensando todavía la respuesta. Hunter se esforzaba por ser justo, así que ella debería hacer lo mismo -Por lo menos en cuanto a su misión... pero no Aun pero por lo menos podía ser sincera sobre si misma...

-Rick después de haber oído el silbido de una bala a unos centímetros de mi cara, no dudo que corro peligro. Quiero que sepas que en ese momento pensaba en ti, y sé que puede que me haya librado de quienes quieren matarme, sí- la angustiaba admitir eso -pero es probable que no tarden mucho en volver a encontrarme. También sé que tú has recibido entrenamiento especial en estos años, y que los hombres alfa como tú quieren proteger a su mujer o a sus posesiones y admito que no sé cómo ocultarme de un asesino-

-¿Pero?- Maldición, su tono hacía que aparecieran más lágrimas.

-No creo que pueda soportar que quieras colarte en mi mente. Diversión casual, sexo normal... Sí. Pero lo que quieres...-

-En una unión intensa, dos personas no sólo unen sus cuerpos en busca del orgasmo, sino también sus mentes y sus corazones para que el placer que comparten sea todavía mayor. Cuando alguien se entrega tan completamente a su pareja, consigue que lo que se crea entre ellos sea tan sólido que jamás se puede romper. ¿No quieres eso para nosotros?-

Lisa no podía apartar los ojos de su solemne e inquebrantable mirada, oculta en la penumbra. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Cuando él describía ese tipo de relación, sonaba muy hermoso. Pero no era real. Aquello no era una postal de Hallmark ni una película romántica.

-No cuando tú empiezas a mangonearme. Y yo no puedo...-

-Tú no eres el tipo de mujer que huye de sí misma. Me niego a creerlo. En vez de enfrentarte a tus miedos o a mí ¿prefieres conformarte con orgasmos poco satisfactorios con alguien como Riber, que jamás te saciaría de verdad?-

Lisa no se engañaba. Si le decía que nunca había llegado a eso con Karl serian puntos que usaría Rick su favor... era mejor desviar el tema...-

-No me puedes hacer creer que has tenido esta clase de relación con cada mujer que te has acostado-

-Tienes razón- suspiró -Es la primera vez. La única-

Aquellas palabras la afectaron, a pesar del peligro que representaban. Y las condenadas lágrimas no paraban de manar. Rick había conseguido romper algo dentro de ella. ¿qué deseaba ahora que había puesto todas las cartas boca arriba? Ahora lo deseaba más. Desesperadamente. Si bien la aterraba. Y la hacía seguir llorando

_-Maldición.-_

-Cielo, confía en mí. No soy tu padre y tú definitivamente no eres tu madre. No te subestimes Hayes tú tienes carácter... Cuando algo te moleste, lo hablaremos. Quiero saber cómo te sientes y qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza- Suspiró y le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad -Muchos Amos quieren sumisas dulces que no supongan ningún reto. Podría coger el teléfono ahora mismo y llamar a una de las docenas de sumisas que conozco, pero sólo tu sumisión es tan buena como mi dominación. Es tu vitalidad y tu pasión lo que quiero, y que contribuyas libremente a ello. En circunstancias normales jamás interferiría en tu trabajo ni en tus amistades. Si alguna vez me comporto como tu padre, tienes permiso para cortarme los huevos. Quiero adiestrar tu cuerpo, no esclavizar tu vida-

_-¿De veras?-_

Lisa se mordió los labios mientras miraba fijamente el hermoso rostro de Hunter; sus ojos, tan azules incluso en la penumbra. Él le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, sin parpadear. Sin apresurarla. Las palabras resonaron en su mente.

El había explicado la situación perfectamente. Ahora ella tenía que decidir. ¿Quería regresar con su solitaria e insípida, o someterse a él?

-OK- Lisa soltó el aire de golpe y asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza -Si no me agobias demasiado, intentaré someterme a ti-

Rick sonrió.

-Te pareces a Yoda. Pero la cuestión no es intentarlo, sino hacerlo-

Sí, con Rick sería todo o nada. Y hasta entonces, Lisa lo había hecho todo a medias. Si quería eso, si quería realmente que él colmara esa necesidad, ese doloroso vacío que jamás había logrado satisfacer, iba a tener que cooperar. Hunter no podría proporcionarle aquella elusiva satisfacción final si ella no se lo permitía.

-Bueno- tragó saliva -lo haré-

Una decidida expresión de satisfacción inundó los sombríos rasgos masculinos.

-Gracias- Aquella mirada la llenó de placer. Por lo general, no le importaba nada lo que pensara un hombre. Su padre había conseguido que no se esmerara demasiado en complacer a ningún varón. Pero por alguna razón, con Rick era diferente. Sí, resultaba insistente e inquebrantable, pero no parecía querer darle órdenes sólo por el placer de satisfacer a un yo cavernícola ni por demostrar quién llevaba los pantalones en esa relación. Tenía un propósito. Y si ella quería sus sonrisas, su afecto y aquellas caricias suaves y perfectas -y ese orgasmo que le había negado antes- iba a tener que hacer lo que dijera.

Él le rozó la mejilla con ternura y le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Los pensamientos de Lisa se disolvieron. El beso fue una caricia más suave que un susurro, pero más impactante que un martillo. Suspiró temblorosa. Una agitada sensación le atravesó los pechos y sus pezones se erizaron otra vez. Aquella emoción iba más allá del simple deseo de que la tocara, se había convertido en un alocado anhelo de ser importante para él. Le había traspasado el corazón haciéndola consciente de una conclusión aterradora: él y ella debían fusionarse por completo.

Lisa se dio cuenta de que Rick se contenía porque ella lo ansiaba.

Arqueó el cuello todo lo que le permitieron las cadenas y unió sus bocas en una súplica silenciosa. Se ofreció, se curvó hacia él, diciéndole de mil formas sutiles que era bienvenido.

En lugar de aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía, Hunter se apartó y la miró fijamente como si fuera un acertijo que debía resolver. Estar desnuda bajo aquella luz tenue, prisionera de su penetrante mirada, la hizo ser consciente de su propia piel, del ventilador que giraba en el techo haciendo que una fresca brisa le rozara los pezones expuestos, de la carne hinchada y mojada entre sus piernas. Atada como estaba, no podía ocultar nada. Pero en lugar de retorcerse de incomodidad como sería usual, notó que la sangre le hinchaba más los pezones y el clítoris, que le hormigueaba la piel.

La mirada de Rick era íntima, voraz. La gruesa cordillera de su miembro era perceptible tras la cremallera de los vaqueros. Saber que era ella la que le ponía en ese estado le hizo sentir una emoción casi ridícula. Se arqueó, ofreciéndole los pechos sin palabras, necesitando que los tomara.

Como si le leyera la mente, Rick pasó el dedo por la dura cima de un pezón antes de dibujar una línea por encima de su vientre hasta su anegado sexo. Ligero y juguetón, cada roce tenía como finalidad excitarla todavía más. La atravesó una nueva oleada de placer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, cielo? Dímelo-

Lo que ella quería era que la cubriera con su cuerpo, que cada centímetro de esa erección que abultaba los vaqueros se hundiera profundamente en su sexo mientras se esforzaban por alcanzar un clímax asombroso.

Alzó las caderas hacia él en una silenciosa invitación, esperando que comprendiera.

El clavó la mirada más abajo, entre sus piernas, pero no se acercó a ella.

-Lisa- le advirtió -Cualquier relación entre un Amo y una sumisa parte de una buena comunicación- Comenzó a sonar la alarma del móvil de Rick. Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante -Ha llegado la hora, cielo. Es el momento de otro castigo. Dime qué es lo que quieres o prepárate-

Ella se sintió enervada ante la atenta mirada de él, ante su calma. ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre tan lleno de control y capacidad de mando que querías que te hiciera de todo, pero que eso te daba un miedo mortal? El ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla sentir más vulnerable todavía?

-Yo... yo... -_Estaba muerta de miedo-_

-De acuerdo pues. Lástima...- Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesilla de noche con los dientes apretados. No había manera de malinterpretar su enfado y decepción.

Aquello no presagiaba precisamente un orgasmo rápido. Y una parte de ella odiaba decepcionarle.

-¡Un momento!- Respiró entrecortadamente -Si lo que quieres es que admita que te deseo, lo hago. Te deseo por completo-

El agitó la cabeza, sin mirarla siquiera. Continuó rebuscando en el fondo del cajón.

-Eso es evidente. Lo veo en tus pezones y en lo mojada que estás. No te he preguntado lo que sientes. Te he preguntado qué quieres-

Basura. Él le había dado otra oportunidad y a ella le había podido la reticencia y aquella bocaza que no sabía mantener cerrada. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil admitir sus sentimientos y su deseo por él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan expuesta? Por su padre y su madre. Pero, ¿sería Rick capaz de hacerle confesar sus sentimientos para usarlos en su contra? ¿O aquellas evasivas se debían a que ella temía abrirle el corazón porque le daría demasiado poder?

Dio un respingo ante aquella fea certeza mientras observaba los movimientos rápidos y precisos de Rick. La expresión de desagrado en su rostro era como una puñalada en el corazón. Y Lisa tenía el presentimiento de que lo que él estaba buscando en ese cajón avivaría el dolor de su insatisfecho cuerpo de tal manera que eclipsaría con rapidez cualquier incomodidad mental por mostrarse honesta.

-Rick, tienes razón. Lo siento. Por favor...- Lisa deseó que él la mirara, pero no lo hizo -Esto es muy difícil para mí-

El suspiró y volvió los ojos hacia ella.

-Lo sé. Te resulta extraño y te incomoda. Lo he tenido en cuenta. Mi problema es que todavía tratas de someterte en tus propios términos y no pienso dejar que eso ocurra, cielo-

Le pasó los dedos entre los pliegues empapados. Ella contuvo la respiración ante el inmediato resurgimiento del placer. Él podía conseguir con suma facilidad que lo deseara incondicionalmente. La enervaba hasta la médula.

-Tu cuerpo ansía esto- Clavó en ella aquellas serias pupilas azules como si así pudiera hacerla entender -Ahora debe aceptarlo tu mente. Veo en tu cara la necesidad de ser sumisa, pero tu miedo se interpone entre nosotros-

Lisa quería decirle que se equivocaba, pero mentiría. Cuando el pulgar del piloto frotó su clítoris otra vez, el deseo la hizo estremecer. Se arqueó hacia él, intentando aumentar la presión sobre el pequeño nudo de placer.

Rick retiró la mano de su anhelante sexo y comenzó a sacar artículos de la mesilla y a colocarlos más arriba de su cabeza, justo donde ella no podía verlos.

-Vamos a ver si consigo que lo pierdas-

Lisa notó un sudor frío. Darle la llave de su cuerpo -y de su corazón- a alguien que era un alfa cruel como Rick la aterraba. Pero si no quería someterse realmente, ¿por qué esperaba con ansiedad todo lo que él le hiciera en esa relación sin sentido?

-Te deseo- masculló -Deseo lo que quieras hacerme. Lo que sea... Pero me aterra-

El esbozó una sonrisa que alivió la dureza de su rostro.

-Buena chica-

Gracias a Dios, el piloto cabeza hueca lo entendía. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-

Al instante, la mirada masculina recobró su dureza, haciéndola estremecer.

-Haré lo que sea. Y tú lo aceptarás sin comentarios ni quejas porque confías en mí-

Lisa se mordió los labios. Su primer deseo fue decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero se tragó las palabras. Estar atada e indefensa podía ir contra su naturaleza independiente, aunque no podía negar que a su cuerpo le encantaba... y que lo deseaba ardientemente

Cómo sería entregarse a él por completo durante una noche? Sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin responsabilidades... Como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuera la conexión entre ellos... Aquel seductor pensamiento le rondó en la cabeza como una droga adictiva y aterradora.

Él permanecía al lado de la cama sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla y esperar a que los pensamientos abandonaran su mente.

-Lo siento- susurró ella -Por favor, no te detengas-

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y luego cogió uno de los artículos que había colocado sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Escuchó el ruido de un plástico al rasgarse. Él respiró hondo; su pecho parecía letal y poderoso. Lisa se moría por saber qué era lo que pensaba hacerle, pero no preguntó. Sólo prolongaría una discusión que sabía que iba a perder.

Hunter se inclinó y le succionó el pezón. Al instante la inundó una oleada de calor mientras el pequeño brote se arrugaba de una manera casi dolorosa. Los fluidos brotaron de su sexo, haciendo que los pliegues se volvieran todavía más resbaladizos. El se enderezó y bajó la mirada hacia aquel lugar antes de friccionar dos dedos sobre el hinchado capuchón del clítoris. La sensación la golpeó como un relámpago. Se retorció y se arqueó. Gimió.

-Rick...-

-¿Cómo tienes que referirte a mí cuando estamos en la cama?-

No pudo contener la respuesta.

-Señor. Por favor...-

-Bien. ¿Te habían atado alguna vez, cielo?- Cubrió el otro pezón con la boca sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

Ella observó cómo movía la boca sobre ella, cómo la chupaba y succionaba, cómo sus mejillas se volvían cóncavas, cómo la mordisqueaba suavemente hasta hacerla gemir. Entonces, volvió a comenzar, repitiendo todo el proceso con más fuerza.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-

A pesar de que no estaba segura de a qué se refería, respondió al instante.

-No- Al ver la ceja arqueada, añadió con rapidez -Señor-

El fantasma de una amplia sonrisa se insinuó en aquellos hermosos labios masculinos.

-Estoy deseando hacer esto. Recuerda, si te resulta demasiado doloroso sólo tienes que decir "Karl". No quiero ninguna queja más. Y nada de correrse-

_-¿Nada de correrse? ¿Todavía?-_ Lisa gimió.

Rick la ignoró y llevó la mano a sus pechos, deteniéndose justo sobre los pezones. Apretó algo entre los dedos y luego lo bajó.

_-¡Oh, mierda!- _ Eran unas pinzas para pezones.

De una manera intensa y cruel, las tenazas apresaron su carne sensible, y ella gritó. Al principio sintió un inmenso dolor, pero se transformó con rapidez en un placer ardiente y envolvente.

De pronto notó como si los pezones se hincharan hasta alcanzar dos veces su tamaño. Le hormigueó la piel de una manera que no había sentido nunca. Su sexo se volvió a anegar de fluidos. Apretó los puños.

-¡Hunter!- tragó saliva -Señor-

-Mejor- la alabó mientras rozaba las pinzas con los dedos y las hacía girar un poco—. ¿Te gusta?

_-Sí, sí, sí- _Lisa no podía ocultar la verdad. -Sí.-

-Excelente. ¿Quieres que te folle?- preguntó mientras retorcía un poco más las tenazas.

Lisa nunca había imaginado que sus pezones pudieran latir con la misma intensidad que su clítoris, pero ahora era como si estuvieran conectados por un alambre invisible, listos para saltar en el momento en que los tocaran. Cada movimiento de Rick la llevaba al borde del placer y del dolor, y la certeza de que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo incrementaba el anhelo todavía más. Tenía que haberse vuelto loca. Jamás había pensado que se plegaría a la voluntad de un hombre, pero Rick lo había conseguido y ella todavía no se explicaba cómo.

-¿Qué crees?- gritó ella -¡Por supuesto que quiero que me folles!-

Cualquier signo de ternura desapareció de la expresión de Hunter. El ártico era cálido si se comparaba con su mirada.

-Habría preferido un educado «Sí, Señor»-

Sin duda. Y dado el mal uso que ella estaba dando a su boca, podría pasar una década antes de que él permitiera que se corriera.

-Sí, Señor- Lisa se tragó la impaciencia. Al menos todo lo que pudo. Rick se rió.

-Incluso cuando dices las palabras correctas, tu tono parece insinuar "vete al infierno". Contener tu descaro me va a llevar mucho tiempo- Y lo más probable es que estuviera condenado al fracaso.

-Maldición, lo intento-

-Silencio- Un momento después, él alzó la mano y la dejó caer golpeándole con los dedos el monte de Venus.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- La razón le decía que debería sentirse degradada. Por lo menos, enfurecida. Pero no. Una lengua de fuego se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Le palpitó el clítoris de una manera que la dejó sin aliento. El deseo creció hasta convertirse en llamas, un doloroso e intenso latido que provocó que cada pulsación de su corazón resonara entre sus piernas.

-¿Q-qué me estás haciendo?- gimió.

El deslizó un dedo entre los pliegues empapados y luego lo alzó cubierto de brillantes fluidos.

-¿Estás intentando insinuar que no te gusta?- Se burlaba de ella. Lisa se mordió el labio para no decir nada. Rick se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No vamos a hacer ningún progreso hasta que comiences a ser honesta conmigo... y contigo misma. Yo dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Y tú?-

Lisa había alcanzado el límite y él lo sabía. A Rick No le podía manipular o intimidar con una palabra o una mirada fría. Había buceado en su psique y conocía todos sus miedos, sus deseos y secretos más oscuros. La excitaba más que cualquier otro. Y aún así, ella no dudaba que la presionaría hasta que cambiara su actitud y se sometiera a él con sinceridad.

El deseo sólo se hizo más intenso cuando vio que dejaba caer los vaqueros.

_-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios!-_

Alto, masculino, imponente. Con un miembro grueso, duro y largo; preparado. Lisa no podía apartar los ojos, no imaginaba cómo aguantaría siquiera diez segundos más sin que la penetrara. Cuando la tomaba, lo hacía con un determinado propósito que la hacía sentir deseable y única, algo que no había sentido antes. Algo que necesitaba ya.

-Por favor, Señor. Ya no puedo soportarlo más-

-Hmm- meditó en voz alta -No está mal. Pero todavía noto cierta crispación en ti-

Ya, claro, sólo había conseguido derribar parte de las barreras con las que se protegía. Pero Rick le había dejado muy claro que no descansaría hasta que le ofreciera toda su sumisión, su misma alma. Debía morderse la lengua para que él aliviara aquel ardor, aquel sofocante deseo que la devoraba viva.

Se tragó la cólera.

-No... Señor- Nada de crispación.

-Hace años que trato con sumisas. Conozco todas las señales. Tú estás pensando en la mejor manera de aplacarme para obtener lo que quieres, no en cómo ofrecerte para que yo te dé lo que necesitas-

Lisa se sintió más expuesta que nunca, pero el piloto tenía razón. Un vistazo a su implacable expresión le dijo que él no iba a rendirse.

Debería de haberle dolido, pensó Lisa vagamente. Pero, sin embargo, recibió con anhelo la invasión de aquella dura carne que friccionó cada sensible célula de su sexo.

El clímax se alargó, se hizo más grande. Rick apretó los dientes mientras colocaba los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, agarrándose al cabecero para hacer palanca cuando se estrellaba contra ella. Lo hizo una y otra vez, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Cada embestida la impulsaba más arriba y Lisa gritó de placer... Para él.

-Sí, cariño, muy bien ¡sí!- gruñó él entre dientes -¡Así!-

Cada vez que Lisa pensaba que podría recobrar el aliento, Rick se lo volvía a robar. Su cuerpo alcanzaba un increíble orgasmo tras otro. Cuando su boca apresó la de ella, se apoderó de su lengua y le exigió todo lo que ella podía darle.

Ella se alzó hacia él, alojándole hasta el fondo, conociéndole, sintiéndose una con él. Aquello no era sólo sexo, pero no sabía lo que era. Trascendía del placer. Se había convertido en una conexión total, en pura energía y... Dios, apenas podía describir con palabras las abrumadoras y deslumbrantes sensaciones.

En ese momento Lisa supo que aquel hombre la había cambiado para siempre.

Hunter arrancó la boca de la suya y siguió embistiendo con veloces envites mientras fundía su mirada con la de ella, con los ojos intensamente azules y las mejillas ruborizadas. El sudor le caía por las sienes. Cada músculo de sus hombros estaba rígido por la fuerza de los empujes. Los tendones del cuello se tensaban con cada golpe contra su cérvix.

-Córrete otra vez- le ordenó bruscamente -Córrete ahora conmigo-

Santo Dios, si desde que había alcanzado el clímax éste no había remitido. Pero cuando él se hinchó en las profundidades de su vientre, contuvo el aliento. Rick le mordió el hombro y gimió contra su piel, estremeciéndose mientras se derramaba dentro de ella. Lisa sintió una inundación de calor abrasador en su interior, haciéndola caer de nuevo en el abismo con un grito.

-¡Rick!-

El fuego se extendió por su cuerpo una vez más. Cuando él se puso rígido, detuvo poco a poco el ritmo hasta que cada latido en el interior del sexo de Lisa fue un placer por derecho propio. Ella se convulsionó de nuevo. Emitió un último gemido y quedó desmadejada bajo él.

Unos momentos después, él se movió. Lisa escuchó un chasquido y luego un click. Notó que tenía las muñecas libres. Él le dio un firme y largo masaje en cada una mientras le besaba el hombro y las mejillas. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él, exhausta y satisfecha, mientras él la mimaba suavemente.

-Abrázame- le pidió Rick. Su voz sonó profunda, ronca, casi desesperada -¿Me abrazas?-

Sus miradas se encontraron en las sombras. Un agudo zumbido inundó la conciencia de Lisa. El había hecho el amor con ella de una manera que rozaba la perfección. De hecho, le parecía oír el Aleluya en su interior.

Hunter llevó una mano temblorosa a su cara, acariciándole un rizo que le había caído sobre la mejilla.

-Por favor-

Después de eso ella no podría negarle un simple abrazo... y, se temía, que ninguna otra cosa. Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, presionando las manos en sus hombros y su cuerpo contra el de él. Y, Dios, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El la había estremecido por completo; la había arruinado para cualquier relación sencilla y casual. Ahora era suya.

-Lisa- murmuró él, con una voz que era casi un gruñido -Tengo que decirte que... te amo-

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron. Lisa se quedó sin respiración, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Amor? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Era una locura. Era imposible... Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Por desgracia, se temía que ella no se había quedado atrás.

-No tienes que decir nada ahora mismo- susurró él, curvando los labios en una sonrisa exhausta -Tu mirada me ha dicho todo lo que necesito-

Lisa sabía lo que él había visto: una mujer a punto de perder él corazón; una mujer muerta de miedo. Una mujer que prefería dar un discurso ante millones de personas, o conducir a miles de hombres a una batalla antes que esto. Pero pensó que ni siquiera el miedo detendría aquel proceso.

Lisa tragó saliva y escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Pero aún así se vio rodeada por su olor, por su sudor y su fuerza. Y mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, susurrándole palabras tiernas contra la sien, ella sintió su amor. Un agudo sonido desgarró aquel jadeante silencio. Rick emitió una maldición y se estiró hacia la mesilla de noche sin soltarla. Lisa se dio cuenta de que se negaba a perder el contacto con ella.

El miró la pantalla de su celular con irritación. Frunció el ceño y maldijo de nuevo con más intensidad.

-Salazar, ¿qué pasa?- Tan cerca de Rick, Lisa no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

-Sé que estás ocupado jefe, pero acabamos de recibir un mensaje crítico de parte de Jay y Wendy. ¿Sabes aquel asunto que discutimos sobre su última asignación?...-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…-

-Pues hemos tenido noticias, parece que va hacerse-

-¿En cuánto tiempo?- pregunto algo temeroso Rick

-48 horas jefe, quizá más, quizá menos-

-De acuerdo… ahí estaré-

Lisa no dice nada al contrario finge seguir dormida mientras que Rick continua sentado en un borde de la cama.

_-¡Maldición! Tengo que irme de nuevo-_

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Disculpen la tardanza, ya conocen las excusas, no hay tiempo y el final no cuadraba del todo. Pero bueno por fin pudimos entregarles este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que estamos agradecidos por la recepción que ha tenido esta historia entre todos los que leen esta sección y por eso una vez más les damos las gracias. El siguiente capítulo ya se comenzó a redactar y esperamos tenerlo listo durante este mes.

Por lo demás agradecemos de ante mano sus opiniones y comentarios que nos hacen llegar, así como también hacemos de nuevo hincapié en el hecho de que aquellos que tengan problema con algún aspecto de la historia por favor no la lean o la reporten… Los moderadores están bajando historias en todas las secciones y si son observadores notaran que hay menos historias que hace unos meses en la sección.

Bueno nos despedimos deseándole que les vaya bien. Hasta la próxima.

ATTE.

FER82


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 5: Ideas Preconcebidas**

Rumbo a la Base Militar de Monumento

-¿Lisa?- Rick la acercó a su cuerpo en el interior del todoterreno para acariciarle el hombro.

Ella se apartó y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

_-Cabrón-_

Él retiró la mano y cerró los dedos en torno al volante mientras conducía en dirección este, hacia el sol naciente. Lo último que deseaba era interrumpir aquella espontánea luna de miel. No quería ir a esa misión, en especial después de la increíble rendición de Lisa. Le había revelado muchos detalles importantes sobre su familia y sabía que cuando él se fuera, iba a sentirse abandonada.

Pero, él y los otros miembros de su unidad especial llevaban años tras la pista de Víctor Sotillo y su banda. Cabía la posibilidad de que el hermano de Soltillo, Adán, hubiera reorganizado el grupo mientras este estuvo en prisión en especial sus contactos con las altas esferas del GTU e intentara recuperar el contacto con algunos de sus clientes zentraedis en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Si era así tenían que hacer lo imposible para impedirlo, y de ser posible para siempre.

Le había prometido a Lucian que, después de llevar a Lisa a un lugar seguro, tomaría un avión y estaría en la base en Amazonas al mediodía. A su lado, Lisa parecía dolida y conmocionada. Todos sus planes para hacerla sentir segura y saciada, para conseguir que se enamorara de él otra vez, se habían ido al garete con una simple llamada.

_-¡Puta Mierda!-_

Su tiempo para ganarse a Lisa se había reducido considerablemente ahora que tenía que marcharse inesperadamente a un maldito agujero en la selva. Casi escuchaba un maldito "tic-tac" en la cabeza. Lo peor del asunto era que le había confesado sus sentimientos antes de que estuviera preparada para escucharlos. Y esa mañana, las barreras de Lisa volvían a ocupar su lugar. Sabía que podía excitar su cuerpo, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si también podría conquistar su mente. El apretado nudo que notaba en las entrañas le advertía que aquélla era una misión que quizá no fuera capaz de completar.

El padre de Lisa había dejado una huella muy profunda en su psique. La cuestión era que, si ahora tenía que interrumpir su estrategia para marcharse al otro extremo del continente a combatir a los traficantes de armas, cuando regresara ¿sería suficiente el poco tiempo que tendrían juntos para que ella se volviera a enamorar de él? Aunque parecía imposible, Rick se negaba a darse por vencido.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo?- Estiró el brazo para cogerle la mano.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- Lisa se puso tensa e intentó soltarse, él no se lo permitió.

-Vamos a la Base de Monumento. Voy de vuelta al Amazonas. Espero estar de vuelta en un par de días, tres a lo sumo. Mientras estoy fuera te protegerá un miembro de mi equipo, sé que él hara todo lo posible para conseguirlo-

Lisa le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vas a dejarme en la puerta de uno de tus colegas para que me cuide como si fuera una niña? De eso nada. Llamaré a alguno de los policías que conozco o a los guardias militares-

-Ya hemos discutido ese tema. Se han cargado a tu agresor mientras estaba detenido, no sabemos si podemos confiar en la policía. Por lo general sólo me gusta mandar en la cama, pero en lo que se refiere a tu seguridad no pienso dejar nada al azar. Mientras te duchabas hice algunas llamadas. Te quedarás un par de días con Vargas- Aquello era lo que más le disgustaba de todo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-¿Con Vargas? ¿El que casi ahoga al sujeto que mandaron a matarme?-

-Sí, ése. Trabajo en las fuerzas especiales. Te protegerá bien. Preferiría que se encargara Summers, pero está ocupado.-

-Me veré con Summers y su esposa en mi destino y Lucian vendrá conmigo… regresaremos unos días después. Después de eso y si no hay más remedio te quedaras con Jay es el mejor- -_Y además esta tan locamente enamorado de su esposa, una hermosa sumisa, que ni siquiera se enteraría de que Lisa era una mujer-_

-Sé que estas preocupado por mi seguridad, pero no conozco a ninguna de esas personas. No es razonable que les molestemos así. Tiene que haber otra solución-

Él le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Voy a irme a la otra punta del continente para ocuparme de unos traficantes de armas y toda su mierda. No podré concentrarme en mi misión a menos que sepa que estás en manos de profesionales que harán todo lo necesario para protegerte. Supongo que puede resultarte embarazoso, pero necesito saber que estás a salvo mientras estoy fuera-

Ella le respondió con una mirada tan intensa como la de él.

-En otras palabras, me estás diciendo que o hago lo que dices o podrías acabar muerto. ¡Eso es chantaje!- Rick le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Funciona?-

-¡Uf! Eres un condenado hijo de...- Negó con la cabeza y su brillante cabello miel se onduló sobre su espalda -De acuerdo. Me quedaré con tu amigo mientras no estés-

Rick le apretó la mano y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

-Cuando vuelva, nos ocuparemos de nosotros. Quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo y que te puedas entregar a mí sin miedos ni preocupaciones-

Lisa arrancó bruscamente la mano de la de él. Cuando Hunter la miró, vio que tenía una expresión tensa y que había bajado la vista. Se puso en guardia. _-Oh, oh-_

-¿Qué estás pensando, cielo?

-He visto el "estudio" de tu amigo Jay, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así. No es que me haya tranquilizado precisamente. ¿De qué va? ¿Mantiene relaciones normales en alguna ocasión? ¿O quizá le parecen demasiado insípidas?-

Hunter temía esa conversación. Cuando se levantaron para empacar sus cosas en el apartamento de Jay, al amanecer, Lisa había tenido oportunidad de echar un buen vistazo. No había escritorio ni librero, no. Su amigo había instalado una cruz, un banco de azotes, una mesa con cadenas, unas barras y unas cadenas que colgaban del techo.

Para una mujer a la que le aterraba ceder el control, el estudio de Logan era una pesadilla. Hunter no hacía más que pensar en cómo rayos lograría minimizar los daños.

-Tanto a Summers como a mí nos gusta ser Amos, pero ahí acaban nuestras similitudes. Sus aparatos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros… además eso es más cosa de su esposa, Wendy… ella abrazo el modo de vida del BDSM… muy entusiastamente por decirlo de una forma amable-

-¿Estás diciéndome que jamás has usado ninguna de esas cosas?- No, claro que las había usado y ella lo sabía de sobra.

-Me gusta usar las mesas con cadenas y los bancos de azotes en ocasiones, pero no me van nada las cruces- Encogió los hombros -No importa lo que haya utilizado antes, jamás te haría daño-

-No, sólo me atarías y harías cualquier cosa que consideraras necesaria para dominarme. ¿Por qué te gusta atar a las mujeres? ¿Qué te pasa?-

Rick ya le había explicado su necesidad de protegerla y satisfacerla. Incluso de presionarla lo que considerara necesario hasta que llegaran a estar realmente conectados; se lo había repetido varias veces. Lo que no pensaba era explicarle era que había descubierto el BDSM a muy temprana edad y llenaba su personalidad rebelde y dominante. ¿Qué más daba? Era lo que era y punto.

-Hace sólo unas horas estabas gritando de placer como una loca mientras yo me contenía, pero al final te dejé satisfecha por completo ¿verdad?- la desafió Rick -¿Crees de verdad que te obligaría a hacer algo a lo que tu cuerpo no respondiera?-

-No, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente mantienen una lucha a muerte sobre lo que le pido realmente a una relación a largo plazo, y tú estás tratando de que rebase mis límites más rápido de lo que puedo- Miró por la ventanilla del coche.

Cierto. De no ser por la misión, se pasaría más tiempo ganándose su confianza antes de dar buen uso a algunos de los artículos del estudio de los Summers, de mostrarle el placer más oscuro de la dominación. Lisa necesitaba experimentarla más en profundidad, darse cuenta de que el increíble intercambio que podría haber entre ellos no debía darle miedo. Pero su trabajo hacía que tuviera que aplazar sus intenciones. No era de extrañar que se sintiera un poco perdida.

Distrito Central de Ciudad Monumento

Una limusina negra avanza a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, con poco o nulo interés en seguir los señalamientos de tránsito, lo que exaspera al pasajero sentado en el asiento trasero de la misma.

-Bill no quiero que la policía nos detenga y terminar en los encabezados de los periódicos- reclama enojado a su chofer.

-Lo siento señor-

_-Estoy rodeado de idiotas- _

Es el pensamiento que le cruza la cabeza al hombre afroamericano de cabello corto en la parte trasera de la limusina…se suponía que debía disfrutar su fin de semana con su amante en una zona de cabañas privadas ubicadas a unas dos horas de carretera de Monumento. En lugar de eso estaba regresando para atender una pequeña crisis que podría envolverlo en problemas serios si no actuaba de inmediato.

-Señor…teléfono- su chofer le avisa por el intercomunicador

El hombre toma el auricular fastidiado

-Sampson….-

-¿Cómo esta…?- se escucha al otro lado de la línea

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?...¡Mal! encabronadamente mal-

-Eso pasa por encargar el trabajo a fanáticos y no a profesionales como yo…-

-¿Profesionales?- se escucha una risa hueca -¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que "tus profesionales" usaron una serpiente…-

-Víbora…- lo interrumpe su socio al otro lado de la línea

-Lo que sea… para eliminar a la mujer… para terminar fallando miserablemente-

-Eso fue un aviso… no había necesidad de traer a Kyle y a sus hippies con complejo de Che Guevara… eso solo causo más problemas… tuvimos que cerrar esa fuga potencial-

-¿Qué me dices de tus propios problemas?-

-Me estoy encargando de eso…ya prepare una adecuada bienvenida en el sur… me desharé de mis problemas a tiempo para no interferir en nuestros negocios… aunque necesitaré de tu ayuda… te dejare una lista en el correo-

-De acuerdo pero más vale que lo resuelvas de una buena vez…-

-Tengo gente de confianza…te aseguro que resolveré los problemas y los envíos estarán a tiempo…-

-Sobre eso nuestros asociados en Asia y Europa piden que el próximo embarque se adelantado…-

-Eso es un problema…nos arruinara el calendario-

-Pero debe hacerse ¿Y bien?-

-Si insistes, bien me encargare del siguiente embarque yo mismo… estoy llegando a Florida… llegare a Monumento en dos días máximo-

-De acuerdo te veré entonces en dos días… hare los preparativos para la reunión no queremos que la gente se entere… hagas lo que hagas mantén el bajo perfil ¿entendido Víctor?… tengo que irme-

Sampson cuelga en el momento en que la limusina cruza la caseta de seguridad. Nadie dijo que ser un hombre con poder era fácil. Pero en ocasiones los problemas que acarreaba el poder eran sencillamente abrumadores. Todo comenzó hace unos tres años cuando debió dar la orden de eliminar a una militar… una tal Grant, una lástima, le hubiera gustado haber probado esa hermosa pieza de culo antes de disponer de ella… pero la muy maldita le dijo que no tenia lo necesario.

Llega a su oficina y su asistente, una rubia nórdica ya lo espera agenda en mano, para iniciar su semana.

-Señor su agenda por este día… me informan que su primera visita está llegando al edificio-

-Gracias Eileen…- toma la lista de reuniones -Necesito unos minutos antes de que los hagas pasar- y entra a su oficina.

Se sienta en su escritorio y en su computadora descubre la lista de "herramientas" que le enviaron será difícil conseguir todo en dos días… pero lo conseguirá. Ingresa con su clave personal al la base de datos de la RDF… necesita sacarse una duda antes de proseguir. Después de todo Walter Sampson no llego a ser presidente de la Comisión de Investigación e Industria de Defensa del Senado del GTU dejando cosas al azar.

Con todo, sus actividades fuera de los canales oficiales sufrirán mucho ahora que Lisa Hayes está consciente de que alguien intenta eliminarla. Pero que más se suponía que hiciera, esa condenada mujer ha levantado varias piedras y se ha tropezado con hallazgos interesantes en estos años que tiene de haber puesto su condenada firma de consultorías. Varios de sus colegas del Senado la admiran tanto que en más de una ocasión ha escuchado decirles que cuando se elija a los próximos miembros del gabinete ministerial ella podría ser la nueva Ministra de Defensa.

_-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-_

No se ha partido el lomo durante casi 20 años, negociando los acuerdos que hicieron girar a países, tratando con sujetos que la mayoría preferiría ignorar, sobreviviendo varias administraciones, crisis, guerras y un maldito apocalipsis. Para que una zorra -con un buen culo, todo sea dicho- le robe el siguiente escalón en su meta. Con todo, el tener que recurrir a personajes como Lynn Kyle era una molestia necesaria, lidiaría con él cuando llegara el momento. Eran personas como Víctor Soltillo con las cuales la necesidad le había obligado a establecer negocios las que lo preocupaban.

Conocía el tipo de hombre que representa Soltillo, no eran fanáticos casados con una causa, sabían reconocer las oportunidades y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar… eran peligrosos porque aunque se pudieran prever la mayoría de sus movimientos, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que se sacaran uno o dos ases bajo la manga. No, con sujetos así no hacía daño mantener un cierto nivel de paranoia.

-Eileen…has pasar al primer grupo-

-En un momento Senador-

Por el momento todo lo que puede hacer es poner su fachada de político y planear los siguientes movimientos, es un juego que ya conoce y en el que de momento jamás ha perdido.

* * *

Nauta, Loreto, en el Amazonas Peruano…

La pequeña población, capital provincial además, había prosperado casi sin cambios por décadas, enclavada en una de las márgenes más al este de la selva amazona justo en la zona donde el río se bifurcaba, sufría de un relativo aislamiento hasta hace unos pocos años cuando la Lluvia de Muerte barrio muchos de los centros de población más grandes y prósperos… los sobrevivientes buscaron refugio en el interior de lo que quedaba de la selva y pronto de tener cerca de 14 mil su población se duplico… Como todo los cambios, no fue uno fácil, al desabastecimiento de víveres se sumaron gavillas armadas rapiñando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y enormes alienígenas gigantes que veían primero con asombro y después con desdén a sus vecinos micronianos.

Cinco años después de esos aciagos días Nauta ha comenzado a recuperarse ahora es una ciudad pequeña pero que sirve como un nudo de transporte entre varias regiones de lo que fueron Perú, Colombia, Brasil y Venezuela. Hay prosperidad en los pueblos y eso siempre atrae a gente trabajadora y a quienes se aprovechan de estas.

-Y aquí llega la atracción principal… ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Cindy!- los gritos siguieron el anuncio

A la voz del anunciador del club nudista las luces multicolores de la pista comenzaron a parpadear y de las cortinas plateadas con el reflector enfocado en una mujer rubia de piel morena de buena estatura y una figura angelical que contrastaba con la expresión perversa dibujaba en su rostro, vestida de medias de rejilla y con un conjunto rojo que resalta sus notables curvas mientras camina hasta el final de la pasarela y comienza a bailar al ritmo de música electrónica, dirigiendo furtivas miradas hacia los clientes del lugar y provocándoles excitación y falta de aliento a más de uno cuando comienza a quitarse las escasas prendas que la cubren.

-¡Mierda bebe! No me hagas esto…- susurra un hombre alto de tez clara y cabello café, vestido de chaqueta negra, camisa azul y jeans. Que está sentado en la barra del lugar "disfrutando" de un trago.

-¿Dijiste algo Summers…?- escucha que le preguntan por el pequeño audífono de su radio

-Ah nada…el invitado sigue sin aparecer…- contesta. Mientras reprime los deseos de caminar hasta la pasarela y tomar a su esposa ahí mismo en frente de todos para que a nadie le cupieran dudas sobre a quién pertenece ese portento de mujer.

-Entonces no ocupes la frecuencia…-

-Jodete Hunter…- contesta con evidente malestar.

A unos cientos de metros bajando la calle en un edificio de cinco plantas que sirve como uno de los pocos hoteles del lugar y por los últimos días como centro de monitoreo Rick, Lucian y el sargento André Salazar, se burlan del predicamento de uno de sus compañeros miembros de la unidad especial que esta de incognito como saca borrachos del "Oasis" el antro en cuestión.

-¡Hey! no me reclames el hecho de que dejaste que Wendy te convenciera de ingresar como bailarina ahí abajo…si fuera mi mujer no la hubiera dejado siquiera pararse frente a ese lugar…-

-…- el silencio de Jay le hizo entender que tal vez no era momento de esa plática, su compañero bien podría romperle el cuello y la columna si se sentía generoso.

-Vamos Rick no seas malo con el hombre, no ves que su esposa está mostrando hasta las anginas a otros...-

-Lucian termina esa oración y cuando regreses a Monumento tendrás una quijada nueva-

-¡Ya basta…Cielos! Montón de cavernícolas… ¿es que tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo sola?…- contesta la aludida mujer mientras termina su acto entre los aplausos y silbidos del público.

-¿Te fijaste que ya no nos llamo cerdos Rick?- Lucian encara divertido a Rick

-Según me dijo Jay era porque compararnos con los cerdos era insultar a estos últimos…- responde mientras con sus binoculares observa las calles aledañas.

Ahí estaba él en otro perdido punto en Sudamérica esperando que su blanco llegara para seguirlo. De nuevo en la misión, siempre la misión. No le importaría tanto de no ser porque lo más importante para él se quedo en Norteamérica con un precio sobre su cabeza.

-¡Atención dos vehículos sin placas se aproximan!- con algo de suerte podrán dilucidar el papel de Víctor Soltillo en todo el complot para asesinar a Lisa.

Ocho hombres bajan de las viejas Pathfinders, dos quedándose a vigilar los vehículos el resto entra al lugar, el Oasis era un conocido punto de encuentro para negocios ilícitos en la región, su dueño un antiguo político local de apellido Zaldívar prospera haciéndose de la vista gorda ante los negocios sucios que ahí ocurren…

-Jay, Wendy el blanco está ingresando junto con seis hombres-

-Entendido…- ambos contestan.

Hasta que hace dos semanas Jay y Wendy Summers se presentaron con una oferta tentadora…trabajar como su informante o prisión como enemigo del GTU en alguna cárcel en el Sahara, Groenlandia o algún otro lugar alejado de la mano de Dios.

-Cindy…te necesito en el privado 3- Zaldívar le habla a la mujer, la cual pasa por la barra y le ofrece una mirada…complaciente a su esposo pegado en la barra.

Subiendo al segundo piso "Cindy" encontró al hombre que buscaban, Adán Soltillo hermano menor de Víctor, a pesar de que la barba de candado lo hacía aparentar mayor solo tenía 27 años, como su hermano mayor había servido en las RDF como piloto de helicópteros que compaginaba con volar con contrabando desde Brasil a Centroamérica y de regreso. A diferencia de su hermano Adán no sabía cuando mantener el bajo perfil, además de ser un hombre de hábitos predecibles le gustaba esta clase de lugares, en los que podía tener placer y negocios.

-Haz tu acto…tenemos tiempo- ordena Adán a la mujer

La cual sin dudarlo comienza otra de sus rutinas, meneando sensualmente las caderas ante un absorto hombre que no pierde detalle del espectáculo ante él, al ritmo de la música la sirena frente a él se mueve hipnóticamente desprendiéndose de sus accesorios lentamente, ropa, joyas y zapatillas provocándole una ola de calor a los hombres en la habitación.

-Acércate muñeca…- ordena con su mano Adán

-¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño?- la voz sensual de la mujer los dejo al borde de explotar cuando la morena se paseo por las piernas de Soltillo, mientras que afuera Jay contaba hasta un millón para evitar entrar y llenar de balas al primer idiota que le colocara las manos encima a su esclava y…. esposa.

Un teléfono evita que las cosas pasen a mayores

-Soy yo ¿Dónde estás?...ya veo…ok enviare a alguien por ti…- señalando a uno de sus matones para que salga y acompañe a las personas con las que tendrá su reunión.

Afuera otro SUV se estacionaba en el bar y dos hombres bajaban del mismo, la complexión los delataba como zentraedis, un par que en apariencia se había adaptado bastante bien dado que no se distraían con la música o las bailarinas.

-Lárgate…- Adán toma por un brazo a una sorprendida Cindy y la lanza fuera del cubículo semidesnuda y sin sus accesorios.

-¡Son $100 por baile!...- uno de los matones arroja un fajo de billetes al piso al tiempo que los dos zentraedis entran al lugar -… ¡Imbéciles!- les grita indignada la mujer.

Cindy baja y entra al baño de las bailarinas, a donde Jay la sigue, al entrar encuentra a su esposa quitándose la peluca y revelando una cabellera pelirroja corta.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta casi inocentemente… casi, es la palabra clave.

Jay pensó que debió tratarse de una broma…Wendy le preguntaba cómo estaba después de que casi 100 personas la vieron desnuda mientras bailaba incrementando el libido de cada hombre en ese lugar a niveles cercanos a un volcán en erupción y ella le pregunta si estaba bien.

-Rick esta fase está concluida…si me disculpas- corta la transmisión

-¿Jay…Jay, Wendy están ahí?- Rick pregunta insistentemente por el radio -… ¡Mierda! Revisen las otras frecuencias…-

Mientras los Summers pasaban un tiempo limando las asperezas y otras cosas, el resto de su equipo comenzaba a grabar la conversación cortesía de uno de los pendientes que quedo tirado en el piso de la habitación.

* * *

Oficinas de Consultorías High Star, Ciudad Monumento

El equipo de limpieza y los albañiles trabajaban afanosamente para resanar los daños producidos por el atentado a Lisa el fin de semana pasado.

-¿Qué creen que están mirando?- la voz con amenaza implícita de la mujer que viste un traje de negocios azul celeste parada en el umbral de la oficina de su jefa, hace que el resto de los empleados no pierda el tiempo y se dediquen a su trabajo.

Que en estos momentos consiste en revisar cada uno de los reportes sobre presuntos crímenes de los P&L, cotejarlos con los movimientos de individuos sospechosos de ser lavadores de dinero y con los reportes de robos de armamento de la RDF, obtenidos a través de viejos amigos en la milicia.

-¿En serio esto es necesario?... la última vez fue inútil y esta vez no creo que sea diferente- comento una de las más jóvenes analistas a uno de sus compañeros.

-Shhh, no tan fuerte o te puede escuchar-

-¡Por favor Bill! No exageres…- replica la joven con un ademan

-No exagera Cristina lo escuche- obtiene ella como respuesta

La joven alza su cabeza para contemplar a su jefa provisional y el rostro que posee grita a todas luces que se encuentra de un pésimo humor.

-¡Muy bien todos…!- su voz retumba por toda la oficina y gana la atención de todos sus colegas -En caso de que no lo hayan notado hace poco más de 48 horas trataron de asesinar a nuestra jefa…- hace una pausa y después señala y zapatea el suelo -…en este mismo lugar, la policía no tiene ningún sospechoso, dado que el que tenían fue asesinado en su propia celda y nuestra jefa está desaparecida… ¡Así que si alguien más vuelve a insinuar que estamos perdiendo el tiempo será mejor que salga por esa maldita puerta por sus propios medios…!- ahora señala la puerta principal -¡O de lo contrario yo hare que la saquen… en una camilla!- mira a todos a su alrededor, algunos esconden sus cabezas, otros tragan saliva, la mayoría opta por no sostenerle la mirada -¡Perfecto! Estaré en mi oficina no me interrumpan a no ser que sea importante-

Sin poder hacer más de lo que se está haciendo ahora Kim Young entra a su oficina que ostenta la placa de Jefa de Personal, azota la puerta y se tira en el sofá de la misma. Por unos momentos recuerda como solía bromear con Vanessa y Sammy sobre lo bien que se la pasaban los oficiales ordenando a la gente a su alrededor y fantaseando con lo que haría si llegaran a ocupar puestos de importancia.

-Estar al mando no es ni la mitad de divertido que pensé que sería- susurra. El sonido de su celular la hace cortar su viaje por los recuerdos.

-Soy yo ¿tienes algo para mí?-

-Ni siquiera los buenos días Kim… estar tanto tiempo junto a Lisa te ha pegado su carácter de pocas pulgas- la voz juguetona del otro lado de la línea la exaspera.

-Deja de joder Sammy, por si no lo has notado no es el momento para bromas… y dime si pudiste averiguar algo-

-Te digo, seguro que estas consciente de que lo que me pediste no era algo rápido y sobre todo fácil de hacer, en especial cuando parece que el Viejo nos está monitoreando a Vanessa y a mí… además ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te ligaste a un tipo y tuviste sexo? Porque de verdad que te hace falta-

-Samantha Bettina Porter, ojala no estés olvidando con quien estás hablando, en especial porque tengo una colección de películas amateur de cierta sargento segunda con un cierto cabo primero de cabello azul de lentes… con una linda esposa alienígena que resulta estar media loca y que no sabe que su marido se acostó con varias mujeres antes de conocerla a ella- le suelta reprimiendo una sonrisa irónica mientras escucha como su amiga traga saliva al otro lado de la línea.

-Tú también te acostaste con él… perra…- es la débil respuesta

-Sí… pero yo no me grabe vestida de colegiala católica tendida en su cama mientras digo "¿Qué me vas a hacer?" exagerando el tono… digo conoces a Mir, tal vez quiera practicar combate de cuchillos o repasar sus técnicas de asesinato contigo-

-¡Me prometiste que ibas a destruir esas cintas Kimberly!-

-Yo prometo muchas cosas, llamar a un chico a la mañana siguiente, dejar de comprar zapatos o bolsos… guardar la vida sexual de mis amigas bajo tres candados-

Sammy solo resopla por la nariz.

-Está bien, la verdad es que no encontré mucho sobre Rick y su unidad especial, solo datos generales… se armo hará cosa de 4 años hay pilotos, soldados, gente de inteligencia e incluso alguno que otro mercenario… han perseguido rebeldes zentraedi, redes criminales y organizaciones terroristas en Centro y Sur América, el Pacífico, África, etc., pero la mayoría de los expedientes tanto personales; como de sus misiones están sellados… Codificación Purpura…-

-¡Perfecto! Solo Max o Vanessa podrían abrir esos archivos por nosotros…- declara fastidiada Kim -No sin dejar su huella electrónica al momento de accesar esa base de datos-

-Yep, si contamos con que V acaba de salir a Alaska y estará ahí por una semana…-

-Solo nos queda Max, y las transmisiones al Satélite Fábrica son aun más restringidas…-

Kim suspira por la frustración mientras se acomoda en el sofá, ella esperaba que al tener acceso a los datos concernientes de Rick y su grupo y cotejarlos con los suyos propios pudieran tener un mejor entendimiento del panorama general. Para ella y el trío es claro que se han topado con algo grande y potencialmente peligroso… no que eso les preocupe, si pudieron con una armada de naves tripuladas con gigantes amantes de la guerra, pueden con un grupo de desconocidos bastardos que se aprovechan de sus posiciones para cometer sus fechorías. Se lo deben a Claudia.

-…Pero- Sammy vuelve a interrumpirla -…Si conseguí algo, está en nuestro canal secundario…- suelta una pequeña carcajada

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- Kim se levanta y corre a encender su computadora y accesa a una página de archivos digitales e ingresa su cuenta con datos falsos…-

-Lo que estás viendo son los nombres de una lista de sospechosos que el Almirante compilo y que su asistente la pobre Teniente Yuan descuido lo suficiente como para que una servidora obtuviera los datos de dichos sujetos…-

-Son muchos nombres Sammy…-

-Cierto pero hay uno que sobresale Kim… revisa el número 5…-Kim abre el perfil y lee el nombre.

-Víctor Soltillo…Bien esto promete-

Kim Young comienza revisar toda la información que tienen sobre tráfico de armas e influencias en el Senado del GTU, con algo de suerte descubrirá algún indicio sobre la identidad de las personas tras el atentado a Lisa.

No muy lejos de ahí. Lisa estaba fastidiada Rick se había marchado hace cerca de día y medio y ella seguía encerrada en el departamento donde ella y Rick pasaron el fin de semana. Él la dejo a las afueras de la base militar de Monumento y tomo su avión de regreso al Amazonas. Su guardaespaldas por los momentos era Jorge Vargas uno de los hombres responsables de salvarle la vida hace unos días.

-¿Se encuentra bien Capitana?- pregunta el hombre mientras se despega de unos momentos del televisor.

-Dentro de lo que cabe sí, considerando el hecho de que alguien le puso precio a mi cabeza…- contesta ella que está sentada en la mesa trabajando en su laptop.

-No se preocupe señora, estoy seguro de que Rick se encuentra bien, es un tipo bastante testarudo- dice algo forzadamente el grandulón, antes de irse Rick le prometió que si algo le pasaba a la mujer, Hunter iba demandar ya sea respuestas o sus bolas en una bandeja de plata, y ese enano -como suele llamarlo- cumple lo que promete.

-¿Testarudo? Eso es poco Vargas- replica con humor –Cuando lo conocí, apenas podría cerrar ese hocico que llama boca sin meterse en problemas-

-Si todo el asunto de la comadreja parlanchina- responde inadvertidamente Vargas sin notar que Lisa se ha quedado callada.

_-Maldito Hunter, jamás aprenderá a quedarse callado-_ eso pensaba cuando apareció un aviso en su correo electrónico. Rápidamente lo leyó.

-"Comunicadora 1 a Comadreja… si estas en el pueblo necesitamos vernos en el refugio, encontré unos chismes jugositos"- Aquellas líneas la entusiasmaron de no ser por el hecho de que debía encontrar la manera de deshacerse de su vigilancia.

-"De acuerdo te veré allí en tres horas… toma tus precauciones Comunicadora, las calles no son seguras para señoritas como nosotras"-

Ahora solo necesitaba sacudirse a Vargas. Entonces recordó su bolso, fue a buscarlo a la habitación y de un frasco sin marcar que contenía píldoras para dormir tomo un par.

-Disculpe Vargas, voy a prepararme un té… ¿desea usted un poco de té o café?- dice mientras entra en la cocina.

-Café está bien para mí, gracias Capitana…-

-Es Lisa, hace tiempo que deje las RDF, Vargas- contesta con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos Lisa sale con dos tazas, una de té verde y otra de café, le entrega la suya a Vargas, mientras ella se sienta de nuevo en la mesa. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que las pastillas que disolvió en el café hagan efecto.

-Y dígame Jorge ¿Cómo conoció a Rick?-

Vargas comenzó a relatarle la misión en la cual Rick le salvo la vida, sin imaginar que la sonrisa de Lisa se debía a que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

* * *

San Antonio de la Laguna, Loreto, Perú

Recorrieron poco más de 200km de Nauta a San Antonio descendiendo por el Río Marañón, hasta la pequeña villa, llegaron cuando la noche caía sobre ellos… la mayoría de la gente no prestaba atención al grupo de personas que se desplazaban con las armas a plena vista, si no se metían con ellos, no se meterían con uno. Era una lógica sencilla que funcionaba en muchos de los casos. La cruel verdad es que había muchas partes en donde la autoridad e influencia del GTU era solo nominal o testimonial a lo mucho. Así el grupo siguió hasta unos kilómetros río adelante en un campamento donde esperan concretar el negocio.

-¡Bien finalmente… ya llegamos!- contesta cansado Jay Summers

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos a desplegarnos…-

-De acuerdo Salazar hagámoslo…- los cerca de veinte hombres del grupo de avanzada se dividen en tres grupos colocándose para bloquear las salidas mientras vigilan de cerca el campamento.

-En posición…-

-Bien ahora esperemos…- Rick y su unidad aérea están ocultas a unos kms de ahí en la selva de Pacaya-Samiria, cuando la señal se de sus unidades realizaran el asalto y si es posible capturaran a Adán y su contrabando.

_-Bien falta poco…con el hermano en prisión, Soltillo saldrá de su roca…-_ medita Rick

Esa falta de presencia hacia que regiones aisladas geográficamente de vías de comunicación o sin acceso a teléfono, radio o internet; fueran susceptibles a convertirse en zonas donde los grupos al margen de la ley aprovecharan y las convirtieran en sus feudos personales. Pero eso no significaba que

-¿Seguro que están afuera, Adán?-

-Vick nunca nos mentiría y lo sabes Joao…- replica el menor de los Soltillo mientras observan los alrededores -…dile a los hombres que se preparen y a nuestros invitados que espero que cumplan su palabra…-

El moreno uno de los compinches de confianza de los hermanos sale de la tienda principal y alista a los hombres para recibir a las visitas, pronto varios pods de batalla zentraedi y 3 camiones llegan al campamento bajando hombres y contenedores.

-Estoy viendo la carga Control…enviando imagen- Jay

-Ok ya la redirijo…-

Desde la aeronave de vigilancia electrónica un VC-33 Mom's Kitchen modificado que sobrevuela a unas decenas de kilómetros del lugar, Wendy transmite las imágenes del equipo de tierra al resto de los componentes, todo transcurre con normalidad aparente, los zentraedis suben los contenedores y entregan el dinero, o más bien el oro y la plata que han recolectado para pagar las "herramientas" recién adquiridas. Es la actitud de todos ellos…como si esperaran a que pasara algo lo que provoca que Summers tenga un mal presentimiento.

-Líder…voy a investigar, esto tipos traman algo-

-De acuerdo pero que nadie te vea…- contesta Hunter

-Bebe ten cuidado ¿sí?- su esposa se oye preocupada

-Lo tendré- antes de cortar, Jay enfila hasta una de las tiendas en donde localiza los contenedores _-¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- _observa como varias de las cajas están vacías, sin señal alguna de las armas que debería tener.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- siente como el cañón de un arma le apunta la cabeza

_-Grandioso te descuidaste Summers-_

Los dos hombres habían entrado para preparar más contenedores y lograron sorprender al veterano soldado, mientras estaba descuidado.

-¿No deberíamos avisar a Adán que la RDF ya está aquí?- uno de los hombres comienza a desarmar a Jay

_-¿De qué rayos hablas?- _

-Primero le sacamos la información al sujeto y después le avisamos…- responde el sujeto que lo tiene encañonado.

-Como quieras- el otro sujeto comienza a revisarle las piernas y luego lo voltea para que encare al sujeto que le apunta con el arma.

-Sabes es curioso…- Jay mira de frente el arma que apunta a su cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no le hayas quitado el seguro al rifle- responde tranquilamente

Eso saco de balance a sus captores, mientras uno encogía sus brazos con el rifle el otro se coloco a la altura adecuada para que Jay lo golpeara con su rodilla, al idiota con el rifle le corto la yugular con una navaja que escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y que el idiota que estaba en el piso no reviso bien…curo al pobre hombre de su idiotez esposándolo y tomándolo del cuello.

-Escúchame bien imbécil…no se te ocurra gritar, porque estarás muerto antes de que logres abrir la boca- le acerca la navaja al cuello -vas a decirme lo que está pasando a aquí o te degollare de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar…- la voz helada Summers convence al sujeto de que lo mejor será cooperar.

-¿Dónde se supone que están?- pregunta un cada vez más molesto zentraedi a su socio humano.

-Relájate Brill ellos vendrán y caerán en la emboscada…- pero Soltillo también comenzaba a ponerse impaciente

-¿Estás completamente seguro de eso Jay?- Rick escucha incrédulo el reporte de su compañero

-Totalmente Rick, el sujeto me dijo que les avisaron hace dos días de que había conseguido su localización, nos están esperando…los compradores zentraedis, son en realidad un grupo de mercenarios contratados para eliminar a la unidad…-

Las ideas se acumulan en la cabeza de Rick, principalmente sobre cómo era posible que sus enemigos estuvieran al tanto de todos los movimientos que hacían…debían actuar ahora, sin el factor sorpresa, lo único que quedaba por hacer era atacar con fuerza abrumadora antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

-Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Jay, Salazar marquen las posiciones de las trampas de misiles esas serán nuestra prioridad, las eliminaremos a distancia, una vez destruidas ustedes entraran y eliminaran o capturan a cualquier sobreviviente, mientras nosotros damos cobertura aérea…Wendy tu trabajo serán darnos control en tiempo real de la situación en el terreno…Lucian tú te acercaras a nuestras posiciones pero te quedaras orbitando serás la reserva Rapier Líder, todos muévanse.

Los primeros misiles que destruyeron a tres de los pods alienígenas y tres de las trampas de misiles caen sin previo aviso, después Salazar comienzan a escupir fuego sobre los sobrevivientes en el campamento.

-¡Ahora!...- es el grito de Adán Soltillo por la radio.

La última trampa de misiles, oculta a unos cientos de metros al norte del campamento se activa y los ingenios se dirigen hacia los VT que presurosos comienza a esquivarlos, los pods restantes aprovechan para sumarse al ataque contra el escuadrón de la RDF.

-Muévanse no dejen que estos malditos nos envuelvan…-

Ocupados los VT en contra de los pods y los equipos en tierra ocupados en suprimir la resistencia, no notan a cuatro contactos que se acercan rápidamente pegados al río hasta que aparecen sobre ellos. Los intrusos cuatro armaduras Nousjadeul-Ger, carecen de los paquetes de misiles de sus contrapartes Quadrono, aún así su armamento laser era algo de mucho peligro.

Las descargas laser dan cuenta de dos VT, y la batalla se torna bastante intensa con los pilotos humanos aprovechando las distintas fases de transformación de sus VT, mientras que abajo lentamente Salazar rodea a los que aún resisten, y Summers y cuatro más llegan hasta la trampa de misiles y la vuelan bajo una lluvia de balas y explosiones que matan a los cinco ocupantes.

-¡Al demonio nos largamos!- Brill el comandante zentraedi llama por su radio, mientras que se incorpora con sus hombres sobrevivientes y se enfrentan con sus propias armas mientras esperan su rescate.

-Nuevo contacto al Noreste a 20km y volando…es rápido- Wendy avisa por radio

Una nave de reconocimiento Boquomouxy Quel-Quallie hace su aparición disparando sus misiles y cañones para rescatar a sus compañeros, pero Rick que termina con otra de las armaduras, no permitirá que escapen o que alguno de sus hombres se arriesgue más de la cuenta, recordando aquella vez que quedo a la deriva en el espacio cortesía de una detonación programada…

-Lucian haz lo tuyo-

-Entendido-

Lucian Nellis tal vez ya no pueda pilotear un VT, pero es tan buen piloto que sería una pena desperdiciarlo, al menos esa fue la justificación que dio Rick ante la junta médica que termino por declararlo apto para servicio limitado…acelerando al máximo posible dos A-12 Avanger II, con Nellis a la cabeza lanzan 8 misiles de largo alcance que terminan por volar la nave zentraedi y dejan al piloto con una sonrisa. Rick y su equipo derriban al último de sus enemigos.

Abajo Salazar y Summers terminan de rodear a los mercenarios, entre ellos a Soltillo que está herido en el abdomen y se retuerce de dolor. Rick desciende de su VT al tiempo de ver dirigirse a Wendy hacia el hombre herido.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dejarla conducir el interrogatorio en estos momentos?- Salazar se muestra preocupado.

-Hara el trabajo no hay necesidad de preocuparnos André…- Rick mira como la mujer avanza decidida.

-Si tu lo dices…hay algo tengo que mostrarte-

Salazar le indica los restos de una de las tiendas y ambos hombres comienza

Wendy se para del lado de su esposo que vigila al equipo médico tratar a Soltillo.

-Sobrevivirá…- Jay contesta la pregunta que su esposa lleva en la cabeza.

-Bien este cabrón no debe tenerla fácil…párchenlo lo suficiente que le espera una celda de interrogación…- ordena fríamente al equipo médico que se prepara para subirlo al transporte militar

Mientras comienza a dibujar en cabeza la forma en que obtendrá la información que los lleve al paradero de Víctor, Wendymar Orrico de Summers vuelve a contar los días que han pasado desde que su vida se puso de cabeza. Ella originalmente era un miembro de Investigaciones de la PMG asignada al aérea de Centroamérica hasta antes de la Lluvia de Muerte, su hermano Héctor era un miembro en el regimiento de Marines de Víctor Soltillo, fue uno de los primeros en tener sospechas de que algo estaba mal en el Comando Amazonas y le comento sus inquietudes a su hermana y a Víctor…

Lo cual no termino muy bien para Héctor, cuando Soltillo tuvo los elementos suficientes de que la investigación se acercaba peligrosamente a él, orquesto ataques en contra de ambos hermanos, ella sobrevivió, Héctor no. Decidida a obtener justicia o venganza, dejo la PMG y comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, topándose con Hunter y su equipo quienes también comenzaban a dudar de la lealtad de Soltillo y con la ayuda de la mujer, lograron ponerlo en prisión…al menos por un tiempo.

La calma de esos meses le sirvió a la joven mujer para poner en perspectiva su vida, se hizo amiga de los miembros de la unidad en especial de Rick, pero fue el por lo general callado Jay Summers quien la intrigo, tanto que poco después del arresto de Soltillo, comenzaron un tórrido romance que acabo en el altar de la parroquia de una pequeña villa perdida en el Amazonas, con todo y que al principio ella resistió el lado obscuro de Jay, uno que compartía con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Maldición… esto lo confirma… estas cosas son de uso restringido aún, solo las poseen en números limitados las tropas que custodian el Satélite Fabrica o las destacamentadas en Macross y Monumento… hay un facilitador muy arriba en la cadena de mando-

-Temo que sí jefe…-

Rick mira el estuche carbonizado de un ORM-1 Kukri, un arma desarrollada a partir del AAM-1 Stilleto que emplean los VT como arma todo propósito y que fue diseñada para las fuerzas de tierra para que tuvieran en una misma arma medios anti vehículo, antiaéreo, anti fortificación y antipersonal.

-Y las malas noticias no terminan ahí jefe…-

-Sabían que estábamos siguiéndolos y muy pocas gentes en el Comando del Amazonas sabían dónde nos encontrábamos- los Summers se unen a la conversación

-Creo que no podemos negar lo evidente…Hay un soplón entre nosotros-

Esa certeza dejo un mal sabor de boca a todos los miembros del equipo, por años han trabajo bajo la premisa de que todos los integrantes desean ajustar cuentas con Soltillo, tanto, que harán lo necesario para que este vuelva a prisión o termine bien muerto. Ahora ya no están tan seguros de eso.

Mientras sus hombres aseguraban el sitio y transportan a los detenidos. Rick trepaba de nuevo a su VT cuando recibe una llamada por el canal seguro, aquello le pareció bastante familiar en especial cuando vio el rostro de quien lo estaba llamando de nuevo.

-¿Almirante que sucede?- observa en su pantalla que el ruso se encuentra al parecer en una limusina-

-Lisa… desapareció- Rick se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Global

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo paso? Vargas donde esta él…-

-Él está bien Rick; por lo que hemos podido deducir Lisa narcotizo a tu amigo y desapareció de la casa de seguridad hará cosa de 12hrs.-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me entero de esto hasta ahora?-

-Porque hasta ahora pude localizarlo jefe…- trate de contactarlo en el comando pero me dijeron que ustedes estaban en todavía en la misión, así que recurrí al Almirante, no quería que la desaparición de la capitana fuera un hecho público… perdón jefe- un arrepentido Vargas aparece en la pantalla compartida al parecer viaja con Global.

-Olvídalo ya…- responde resignadamente Rick

-Rick yo me encuentro en Monumento, asistiré a unas conferencias en el Senado… podré ayudarte de un modo más sustancial, pero tienes que regresar ahora mismo.-

-Lo hare señor, de eso no se preocupe- apenas salió un como un susurro mientras que por dentro el piloto contenía sus deseos de estrangular a la mujer _-¡Maldición con esa mujer!, esa condenada comadreja testaruda… pero esta vez se lo ha ganado… cuando regrese la voy a subir al potro y le voy a dejar el trasero rojo de los azotes que le daré-_

La transmisión se corta poco después y Rick y su unidad se dirigen a su base de operaciones. Apenas llegaron se reúnen para una conferencia privada, en una oficina segura.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente jugada? Porque es evidente que no podemos fiarnos de todo aquel que sepa de nosotros- Salazar como el resto del equipo estaba preocupado por las implicaciones que acaban de descubrir.

-Lo primero es determinar quienes dentro de la unidad son confiables y quienes no… podemos utilizar a Adán para eso…- declara Wendy

-¿Quieres interrogarlo para que te revele al espía?-

-No Lucian… conociendo lo paranoico que es su hermano Víctor, probablemente no le ha dicho quien es su fuente…- contesta Jay siempre al lado de su esposa

-¿Entonces…?-

-Lo que sea que se haga… quedas a cargo de extraerle la información a Soltillo… André, tú y Jay revisaran de nuevo a todos los miembros de la unidad, si hay algo curioso o que les de mala espina háganmelo saber a la brevedad, necesitaremos un núcleo del que podamos confiar…-

-Tengo una idea Rick…- Wendy le interrumpe con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál es?- preguntan todos

-Esperen y verán…- contesta enigmáticamente la mujer

-De acuerdo Lucian y yo regresaremos a Monumento en cuanto consigamos transporte-

-¿Qué paso?- Salazar y el resto lo observan intrigados, mientras el revisa su reloj.

-La mujer que suponemos es blanco de Soltillo, desapareció… drogo a Vargas y escapo su vigilancia…- todos los allí reunidos sabían lo que Rick sentía por Lisa, gracias a que este hablaba de más con las copas encima. Pero decidieron no preguntar cómo se sentía su jefe.

-¡Diablos! De acuerdo jefe arreglare el transporte ya mismo-

Lucian se separa del grupo y se dirige a la torre de control de la base. Una hora más tarde y después de elaborar un protocolo de emergencia para comunicarse entre ellos. Rick y Lucian volaban de regreso a Norteamérica.

_-Vale más que nadie te haga daño, porque de lo contrario voy a hacer que se arrepientan-_

* * *

Cascade Falls suburbio al oeste de Ciudad Monumento.

El taxi se detuvo en frente de una pequeña casa de una sola planta y color amarillo con rejas blancas y techo de teja francesa y Kim Young salió del mismo le había tomado casi una hora llegar ahí proveniente de su casa, había dejado su auto, tomado tres autobuses y dos taxis, solo para asegurarse de que no era seguida. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Monumento. La casa había sido ocupada por Claudia mientras estuvo asignada a Monumento como enlace con el senado, había permanecido desocupada por mucho tiempo, por lo que Lisa y el Trio la compraron usando un prestanombre por lo que no aparecía en las declaración de bienes de ninguna de ellas, cuando las chicas venían a Monumento, siempre se quedaban en casa de Kim o en el apartamento de Lisa, por lo que muy pocas personas sabían de la existencia de la casa y era por lo tanto el refugio perfecto para esconderse sin abandonar la zona de operaciones. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una joven mujer entro cuidadosamente a la casa, por unos momentos examino la sala sin despegar su mano de su bolso, donde guarda una pistola. Contemplo los paquetes vacios de comida para llevar y los documentos dejados en la mesa de la sala, satisfecha de que todo lucía como lo dejo anoche cerro calladamente la puerta.

-¿Eres tú Kim?-

-Sí-

-Estoy en la habitación-

Kim se dirige hasta el fondo del pasillo y entra a una de las dos habitaciones, encontrando a Lisa sentada en la cama trabajando en su computadora.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?- Lisa no se despega de la pantalla mientras analiza los datos que le ha dado Kim

-Lo mismo de los últimos días, preguntan si hemos sabido de ti o cuando regresaras… hoy tuve la visita del detective que lleva tú intento de asesinato…-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que la identidad del abogado que visito a tu agresor era falsa y que es como si al sujeto se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- contesta fastidiada mientras se recuesta en la cama de la habitación.

-No hay porque sorprenderse, ya sea que Kyle o ese sujeto Soltillo estén trabajando separados o juntos, era de esperarse que no fueran descuidados con sus planes de seguridad- el tono enfático de Lisa hace que su amiga suspire fuertemente.

-Lo sé, pero sería bueno que para variar tengamos algo solido no solo suposiciones…-

Kim se refiere al hecho de que Lisa y ella han estado cotejando los datos proporcionados por Sammy con los suyos, hasta el momento han encontrado evidencia circunstancial que relaciona a al menos cinco ataques de los P&L a la RDF con presuntos embarques de armas organizados por Soltillo al mercado de negro. Pero por el momento piezas solidas de evidencia escapan de su vista.

-El meollo del asunto es encontrar a la persona que ha facilitado toda la información de seguridad, las claves de acceso, itinerarios y demás de detalles a los grupos de Soltillo y Kyle- Lisa por fin deja el computador a un lado y se recuesta.

-Y eso si es solo una persona… bien podríamos estar ante una red de individuos- Kim responde sacudiéndose un poco la modorra.

-Revisemos los perfiles otra vez quieres…- dice Lisa mientras se levanta a buscar un par de carpetas.

-De acuerdo- una no muy animada Kim responde

Los expedientes de Kyle y Soltillo muestran similitudes entre ambos como lo son las tendencias violentas, profundo odio y resentimiento ante la autoridad, carisma personal y la habilidad para convencer a personas de seguir sus ordenes… pero también muestran diferencias mientras que el primero exhibe un temperamento corto de mecha y es susceptible de tomar decisiones al calor de los momentos.

Soltillo se muestra como una persona metódica y fría que siempre sopesa los pros y contras de sus acciones. La disparidad entre ambos personajes solo es resaltada por el hecho de que ambos poseen personalidades dominantes que chocan entre sí, en especial cuando se comparan las razones de su ira en contra de las RDF. Para Kyle representan la manifestación física del autoritarismo y fascismo que llevo al planeta y a la humanidad al borde de la destrucción, era una cuestión más filosófica que otra cosa. Para Soltillo, bueno… ese era el problema con dicha alianza, para el renegado soldado solo era una excusa para verter su odio y tendencias violentas… pero había algo que no estaba del todo bien con esa evaluación… si Soltillo fuera una persona vengativa porque no ir tras aquellos que lo encerraron.

No es que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad en todo este tiempo que ha permanecido como fugitivo, hay algo o alguien más detrás de ese hombre y probablemente se trate del mismo individuo que puso en contacto a Soltillo y Lynn Kyle entre sí en primer lugar. El facilitador entre ambos hombres, deduciendo su identidad, podrían tener la pieza clave de todo el rompecabezas.

-Tengo hambre… y todo esto hace que me duela la cabeza Lisa-

-Pide de comer entonces-

-¿Tú invitas?- Kim se acerca al teléfono

Suspirando Lisa le contesta -Sí-

-Perfecto…-

Mientras Kim pide la cena Lisa descansa un poco y se tiende en la cama, cada pieza del rompecabezas en lugar de aportar una imagen más clara, solo pareciera enturbiarla aún más. Necesita estar con la mente ocupada y durante los últimos dos días desde que escapo la vigilancia de Vargas se ha mantenido de esa manera. No desea que la imágenes o peor aún las sensaciones de su última noche con Rick la atormenten de nuevo, ya tiene suficientes problemas al imaginar lo que el piloto le puede llegar hacer cuando la encuentre y le producen escalofríos del miedo y aunque una gran parte de ella maldijera también de excitación.

-Basta de eso Lisa… cuando todo esto termine el seguramente volverá a irse- murmura frustrada.

En otra parte de la ciudad un auto se detenía en un pequeño restaurant/bar en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, y bajan dos de sus ocupantes quienes entran al lugar por la entrada de servicio mientras que los empleados se cuidan de bajar las miradas y seguir con lo suyo. Después de pasar por una puerta llega a una de las zonas reservadas del lugar y el maitre del restaurante lo lleva hasta la zona donde lo están esperando.

-"Tú hermano ya está libre, se unirá a ti pronto, cubierta segura"- recibe a través de un celular desechable y sigue caminando hasta el lugar donde cenara.

-Llegas temprano- lo saluda la única persona sentada en la mesa

-Tienes mucho esperando…- Víctor Soltillo se sienta y pide una copa de vino y recibe una mirada poco amable de su socio -…en el sur es difícil que llegue lo bueno-

-Lo bueno no llega a todas partes Soltillo-

-Y sin embargo eso nunca te ha impedido disfrutar los placeres de la vida ¿no es así Kyle?-

-20 minutos, él llamo llegara tarde… como de costumbre- Lynn Kyle bebe su vaso de agua e ignora la implicación de su socio incomodo.

La mera verdad es que ambos hombres se despreciaban mutuamente. Para Kyle, el antiguo marine era la peor clase de hombre que podía vivir en el mundo, uno sin ningún código moral o ética más allá del beneficio propio, de menos podría decir de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes que aunque los despreciara profundamente, los respetaba renuentemente porque ellos tenían honor.

Ingenuo seria el adjetivo más agradable que Soltillo alguna vez le dedicara a Lynn Kyle, lo cierto que el joven le parece poco menos que un idiota que se ha rodeado de idiotas cuyas metas de derrocar al GTU y a su estamento militar son poco menos que fantasías de una ideología trasnochada y probada inefectiva hace tiempo.

-Bien veo que soy el último, perfecto- Walter Sampson se sienta en la mesa y con un gesto le señala a su guardaespaldas que revise electrónicamente el lugar.

-Ya lo hice- responde Kyle

-No está de más asegurarse- responde el senador, quien le indica a su guardaespaldas que continúe, mientras él revisa la carta y ordena.

Lo cierto que ninguno de los hombres ahí sentados hubiera acordado en tener tratos con los otros dos de no ser por las circunstancias que los rodean.

Por si solo ninguno tiene la influencia y los medios para cumplir con su agenda personal, juntos sin embargo, cada uno aporta un determinado beneficio a su sociedad, Kyle aporta sus contactos con organizaciones radicales en todo el mundo deseosas de obtener información y armas de primera para su lucha contra el GTU. Soltillo con todo y que su influencia haya quedado severamente disminuida, aun controla a un grupo bastante capaz de individuos a quienes no les importa vender sus talentos si con eso consiguen buenas remuneraciones y finalmente Sampson, el hombre con la influencia suficiente para detener o encubrir una investigación oficial y suministrarles información de primera sobre las fuerzas de seguridad del GTU.

-Hayes sigue viva verdad…- suelta Soltillo al notar la incomodidad de sus socios.

-Se ha escondido bastante bien, pero ya saldrá…- responde Sampson -¿Cómo salió tu sopresa?-

-No como lo esperaba, pero al menos lo pensaran mejor y me dará oportunidad de volver a desaparecer- responde Víctor.

-Y dices que yo soy un amateur… y mira Hunter y su grupo aún siguen molestando- la ironía escurre por los labios de Kyle.

Soltillo no contesta en lugar de eso se dirige a Sampson -¿Qué sucede con el próximo embarque?-

-Los clientes quieren garantías de que llegara en tiempo y forma…- mira a Kyle -y que la mercancía estará en óptimas condiciones- mira esta vez a Soltillo.

-Qué ellos se preocupen de pagar, y nosotros nos preocuparemos del resto- responde el joven chino

-Tiene razón, no deberían quejarse somos los únicos distribuidores del material…-

-No olviden caballeros que debemos ofrecer un buen servicio a los clientes o podemos encontrarnos sin negocio pronto… peor aún con precio sobre nuestras cabezas…-

-Mi cabeza ya tiene un precio Senador- hay sarcasmo en la voz de Soltillo

-La mía también- frialdad en la de Kyle.

El senador suspira, tratar con hombres como aquellos siempre le ha parecido bastante difícil y sin embargo tiene que hacerse. -Saben a lo que me refiero…-

-¿Qué hay de Hayes, entonces?- réplica Soltillo

-La mujer debe ser apartada del camino. Es un riesgo para nuestra operación…- y mis ambiciones personales evito decir Sampson.

La operación consistían en el tráfico de materiales que el GTU consideraba en extremo valiosos, desde armas e información, pasando por medicamentos, materiales para la construcción, baterías de poder, información etc., normalmente Kyle levantaba los pedidos, Sampson obtenía la información pertinente y Soltillo gracias a su red, los obtenía de contrabando. Ahora sin mucha de la red de corrupción e influencias del antiguo marine, debían recurrir a métodos más directo y los P&L atacaban los lugares donde se almacenaban dichos bienes, Sampson coordinaba las finanzas y Soltillo ataba los cabos sueltos.

-Regresando al pedido, necesitamos apresurar la obtención de los materiales, el problema es que con la visita de Global a la ciudad, la seguridad en las instalaciones militares del área se intensificara…-

Mientras el senador continúa hablando. Víctor Soltillo bebe de su copa divertido internamente de ver al político dándoselas de gran organizador, el pobre tonto cree en verdad que está al mando. Pero en realidad solo es una marioneta más para su verdadero objetivo, aunque aún no es tiempo para moverse. Debe aparentar estar preocupado por Hunter y Hayes, que desea verlos muertos por alguna cuestión personal. Nada más lejos de la verdad, para él son molestias incomodas y no le importa si viven o mueren. Sin embargo debe simular preocupación.

Así ni sus socios o sus enemigos prestaran atención a su verdadero objetivo, mientras el noticiero es transmitido por el monitor LCD del cubículo, las imágenes de la llegada del Almirante Global a Monumento son transmitidas para deleite de Soltillo.

_-Todos son unos idiotas y pronto se darán cuenta de su error-_ sube de nuevo a su vehículo después de terminada la reunión.

-Creo que tenemos un indicio de donde puede estar Hayes- su chofer le dice al momento de que este sube al auto y le entrega un sobre color manila el cual abre y observa fotos que le han tomado a Kim durante los últimos días -Es la segunda de Lisa Hayes en su oficina, sirvió en el puente junto con ella y cuando Hayes abandono la milicia se la llevo con ella, ha conseguido evadirnos por los momentos pero ya preparamos una forma para seguirla a ella-

-Bien, ya quiero finiquitar este asunto, no está quitando recursos para la operación-

El auto arranca y Soltillo hace arreglos con sus hombres para detallar su operación principal, después se contacta con el equipo que tiene la misión de encontrar a Lisa y les da una instrucción terminante.

-Esa mujer debe estar muerta en no más de 24 horas… ¿Me han entendido?-

Con Lisa Hayes fuera del camino, el podrá moverse con mayor libertad para conseguir sus verdaderas metas.

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Bien aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, reservamos momentos más… eróticos para el próximo episodio. Como sea, de nuevo les agradecemos sus comentarios y opiniones, y los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo.

ATTE.

FER82


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Aviso especial 2: Antes de continuar me gustaría aclarar un tema que se inicio en la historia de "Orígenes" de nuestra compañera Sary Hayase. Hará cosa de un mes deje una crítica en dicha historia, una que provoco una disputa de la cual estoy consciente ahora no debió ocurrir. No me retracto de la opinión que vertí en dicha crítica, es una cuestión de principios, lo que escribí es mi honesta opinión y lo hice sin el menor deseo o intención de denostar ni el trabajo o el esfuerzo de Sary y/o sus Betas. **

**Lo que si haré es admitir que mucho de lo que escribí era más propio de un PM y que cometí una falta de respeto al usar tu historia como arena de debate. Entiendo y comprendo que te hayas enojado por las últimas líneas de ese mensaje Sary, sé que me propase en mis atribuciones como miembro de esta comunidad y además me pediste que lo dejara por la paz… pero no puedo hacerlo, fui lo suficientemente "valiente" para escribir esa crítica, lo justo es que sea lo suficientemente "hombrecito" para rectificar y reconocer públicamente que me equivoque.**

**Así que te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas y el mal rato que te ocasione ojala regreses a escribir pronto.**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora y Beta de este capitulo AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 6: Decisiones difíciles y no tan difíciles.**

BOM de la RDF en Neo Sao Paulo, Brasil. (Horas antes)

-Sera mejor que hables y pronto…- fue la amenaza implícita en la voz de su interrogadora que provoco que el pobre hombre bajara la cabeza en señal de remordimiento.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo- repite de nuevo el sujeto mientras observa sus manos encadenadas a la mesa de acero.

En la habitación contigua esa misma escena se repite.

-Eso no ayuda en nada Lenkov… dinos que sucede o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán muy malas para ti. Solo espera a que Hunter regrese- amenaza Jay.

-No lo entiendes Summers, si me quedo callado ella tiene oportunidad de vivir, hablo y ella se muere- declara con pesar el pobre sujeto sentado en la mesa.

Emitiendo un suspiro de frustración Jay Logan Summers sale de uno de los cuartos usado como improvisada sala de interrogatorios para toparse en el pasillo que conecta a ambas habitaciones con su esposa que como él, trata de obtener información sobre los sospechosos de ser los espías de Saltillo en la unidad que lo busca.

-Tampoco conseguiste nada ¿verdad?- pregunta Wendy, su esposo solo mueve la cabeza.

-Son los mejores sospechosos que tenemos, pero le temen más a Soltillo que a pasar el resto de vida en prisión- Jay se recuesta en una pared.

-El tiempo se nos está acabando, el resto de la base no sabe que esos dos están desaparecidos y tampoco se han comunicado desde el exterior con ellos… cuando comiencen a sospechar… pueden eliminar a quien sea que tengan en su poder y usen como rehén-

Los esposos sopesan sus opciones, Sergei Lenkov un miembro de la PMG y Ana Nitori sargento de comunicaciones, eran dos miembros del soporte logístico de la unidad, ambos tenían acceso a las comunicaciones, planes de operación y localización de los activos de la unidad, conforme Jay y Andre investigaban más en los perfiles de los miembros, esos dos comenzaron a distinguirse entre todos los miembros. Conducta errática y ausencias inexplicables y llamadas de números anónimos todo se acomodaba para que alguno de ellos fuera la fuga de información, por lo que fueron encarados por separado en secreto por los Summers y llevan cerca de 12hrs de interrogación.

-Adán, todavía está en cirugía… una vez que salga intentaran extraerlo… y recurrirán a ellos- Jay se incorpora de nuevo y se rasca la cabeza.

-Tal vez sea eso lo que necesitamos…- dice distraídamente Wendy a su esposo.

-Explícate mujer-

-No hay tiempo…- toma su teléfono llama a Salazar -¿André cuanto tiempo para que salga de cirugía Adán?... entiendo, escúchame tú y Jay, esto es lo que necesito que hagan- Wendy comienza a relatarle su plan a los dos hombres.

-Segura de que quieres hacerlo de esta manera-

-Si amor, es la única manera que se me ocurre que podremos seguir con estos, en el caso de que Víctor no tenga preparado una sorpresa-

-De acuerdo arreglare a Sergei y a Ana-

Jay se dirige de nuevo a los cuartos de interrogatorio mientras que Wendy sale del edificio situado en uno de los extremos de la base.

-Escúchame bien Sergei, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que nos ayudes a enmendar este desastre- dice mientras le regresa su celular -pero debes decirme antes una cosa-

-Hare lo que quieras Jay, solo prométeme que recuperaras a mi novia- Lenkov contesta con alivio en su voz.

-¿Cómo pretenden sacar a Soltillo del hospital militar?-

Lo primero que vio después de que el efecto de la anestesia pasara fue a una enfermera pelirroja que ajustaba los monitores y la intravenosa en su cama del hospital, para después marcharse sin decir una palabra.

-Hasta que despiertas cabrón…- a pesar de tener su cuerpo adolorido gira su cabeza para enfrentar a quien le está hablando.

-Salazar…- apenas se escucha su voz al contemplar al sargento de figura recia y piel morena -así que tu eres mi niñera… ¡diablos!-

-Por lo momentos, considérate afortunado de que ni Hunter o Lucian, estén aquí, de lo contrario te faltarían algunos órganos y extremidades- Adán solo se mofa del sargento

-Ahórratelo quieres, me duele la cabeza- vuelve a cerrar los ojos

-Te dolerá más sino comienzas a hablar… ¿Quién es tu proveedor? El que te proporciona juguetes como los del combate anterior…- se apoya en la herida del estomago de Adán.

-¡Hijo de… puta!- alcanza a exclamar por el dolor.

-Te soltare apenas me lo digas-

-Jodéte Salazar-

-Pequeño pedazo de…- aprieta más fuerte hasta que escucha como tocan a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- la puerta se abre y un doctor entra y se dirige al sargento.

-Disculpe Sargento Salazar, pero hay unos hombres que desean verlo-

-Está bien-

Andre sale de la habitación y poco después Adán escucha los gritos y las protestas de este que retumban por toda el piso del hospital, hasta que al cabo de unos momentos, la puerta vuelve abrirse y cuatro personas además de Salazar entran a la habitación. Mientras tres de ellos comienzan a recoger las pertenencias de Adan, el que pareciera ser el jefe de esos hombres se dirige hasta el convaleciente criminal.

-Señor Soltillo, soy el Teniente Marcel de la PMG, venimos con ordenas expresas de trasladarlo a una locación segura donde los mandos superiores podrán interrogarlo más adecuadamente y usted podrá recuperarse mucho mejor.- el tono y la arrogancia implícita en la voz de Marcel enfureció a Salazar.

-Como sea…- replica este al momento de salir y junto con sus hombres observa como los hombres de la PMG sacan a Adán del hospital y lo suben a un helicóptero sin marcas y se lo llevan.

Mientras la aeronave despega Marcel se dirige a uno de sus hombres.

-Diles a los jefes que ya lo tenemos-

-Enterado- el sujeto envía un mensaje de texto desde su celular.

_-Ojala y Wendy no se equivoque o Rick estará bastante furioso….- _es en lo único que piensa Salazar mientras observa perderse al helicóptero en el horizonte, toma su radio –Jay, todo está listo…-

Se están jugando mucho al permitir que saquen a Soltillo, mientras que los espías en la unidad están sueltos. Pero no queda de otra, si desean atrapar al resto de la red de Soltillo en Suramérica deben de estar dispuestos a tomar decisiones difíciles y pagar el precio.

* * *

SDF-1. Ciudad de Nueva Macross

Alternativas, al final la toma de decisiones se reducía a eso. Después de lo que se supone es un examen a consciencia sobre las opciones y escenarios posibles, un individuo toma su decisión esperando el mejor resultado de estas. Pero en estos momentos las alternativas de la Teniente Comandante Samantha Porter no lucen muy atractivas que digamos.

-Sammy no quiero repetirlo de nuevo, ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar a Lisa sí o no?-

La expresión en el rostro de Rick no presagiaba nada bueno para la rubia pequeña sentada del otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Cuando la llamaron a una de las aéreas reservadas para PMG en la nave, Sammy tuvo un mal presentimiento, que solo se confirmo cuando vio parado en el umbral a una persona a la que no había visto ni escuchado en mucho tiempo, aunque eso no le impedía recordar el mal carácter que tenia.

-Vamos Rick… no es necesario que te pongas en ese plan… no es como si Lisa o Kim no supieran cuidarse solas- trata de rehacerse, pero lo cierto es que sentada frente a él, mientras Rick la mira con esos ojos azules, hace que se sienta algo… no, muy intimidada.

-Sammy…- dice quedamente mientras choca las manos solo con las yemas de sus dedos –escucha se que ambos no somos particularmente los mejores amigos… tú crees que tengo la cabeza de granito… yo solía evitarlas a ustedes como la plaga, el ebola y el compromiso juntos- Sammy hace una mueca.

-Bueno no todas las personas pueden ser tan inteligentes como Lisa o bonitas como yo…- le sonríe burlonamente a Rick.

-Pero si mas fastidiosas que Hayes…- Sammy solo bufa ante la respuesta del piloto.

-Si quieres mi ayuda vas por mal camino Rick- amenaza la rubia.

-Bien continuemos. Sammy escúchame bien, las personas que están tras Lisa, no son solo fanáticos como los P&L, los cuales por sí solos son suficientes malas noticias. No Sammy, ella y probablemente Kim, están en la mira de sujetos mucho más peligrosos que Lynn Kyle.- el tono de Rick indicaba que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía en su cuerpo.

Si fuera otra persona, no perdería su tiempo y comenzaría a asustarla con todas las cosas terribles que le haría sino le dice lo que necesita saber, pero dado que se trataba de una persona bastante especial para el Almirante Global y Lisa, iba a tener que pasar de la intimidación o de la coerción física, y esperar a que Sammy reaccionara y recuperara sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Te refieres a Víctor Soltillo, Rick?- Sammy lo mira con ojos intrigantes.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él?- fue lo que pregunto, no tenia caso preguntarle como lo sabía. Ella era una miembro del Trío lo que no saben, lo averiguan.

-Un marine renegado que uso su puesto para enriquecerse, mediante varios crímenes como el contrabando y el asesinato…-

-Entonces sabrás que él y su gente no son sujetos a los que hay que tomarse a la ligera Sammy... por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Lisa. Kim no coopera con nosotros y Vanessa no está aquí para persuadirla…-

-Lamento ser tú última opción Rick pero, no puedo ayudarte con esto-

-¿Por qué no Sammy?- Rick suspira ya frustrado y se incorpora mientras da algunas vueltas en la habitación.

-Porque no sé donde pueden encontrarse…- Rick la mira incrédulo -Escucha desde que Lisa se mudo a Monumento y fundó su firma de consultorías, ella y Kim han mantenido muchos de sus nuevos contactos y logística separadas de las nuestras…-

-Por sí alguien dentro de su compañía o en las RDF resulta estar comprometido- Sammy asiente con la cabeza -me parece razonable…-

-Se que tienen una casa de seguridad en Monumento- Rick mira a la joven con una sonrisa -Pero no sabemos donde esta- la sonrisa se cae del rostro del piloto -solo Lisa y Kim conocen esa información-

-¿Tienes alguna forma de contactar a Kim?- sabemos que cuando deja la casa, sale sin su celular registrado y da varios rodeos en vehículos-

-Tenemos cuentas de correo electrónico alternas, pero no entramos usando computadoras de la RDF… y no creo que ellas revelen la ubicación de su casa de seguridad-

Rick se sienta y se rasca la cabeza, aprovechando que su vuelo hizo una escala en Macross esperaba que Sammy tuviera información sobre el paradero de Lisa, pero están en la misma ignomia que él.

-¿Rick…?- levanta su cabeza y observa a una nerviosa joven que juega con sus manos –tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar a Lisa…-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Bueno por lo que sé, la firma de Lisa ha comprado varios inmuebles en Monumento y zonas aledañas… a través de diversos prestanombres, de esta manera no aparecen en los registros fiscales de alguna de ellas…-

-¿Puedes entrar a esos datos?-

-Mejor que eso- de un bolso de su uniforme Sammy produce una memoria USB y se la entrega al piloto -…espero que te sirva de algo-

-¡Gracias Sammy! Yo creo que si nos servirá…-

-Agradécemelo trayendo a ese par de necias vivas y…- la personalidad juguetona y picara de Sammy Porter entra en acción.

-¿Y?- Rick ya teme el pedido que le hará la mujer

-¿Puedes decirme si tu amigo es soltero?- pregunta con cara de quien no rompe ni un plato.

_-Algunas cosas no cambian- _Rick mueve la cabeza a pesar del tiempo al parecer Sammy será la misma coqueta ojo alegre de siempre -Lo siento Sammy…- y él tampoco dejara de ser el bromista a expensas de otra gente que es -él es… bueno, el no juega para nuestro equipo… tu me entiendes ¿verdad?- habla en voz baja mientras hace un ademan de señalarse ambos con el dedo de una mano.

-¡Oh, que lastima!- Sammy hace un puchero, mientras observa dirigirse a Rick a la puerta -¿seguro que no es solo una fase? Porque he escuchado que eso se cura con la medicina adecuada…- alcanza a decirle mientras Rick sale de la habitación.

Afuera Lucian lo espera con cara de pocos amigos que junto con un Capitán de la PMG observaron el interrogatorio.

-Desde ahora la Teniente Porter, queda bajo vigilancia del grupo de protección de la PMG…- el Capitán asiente pero antes de que pueda agregar algo -si algo le sucede, usted no solo responderá ante mí… sino también ante el Almirante Global, para él la Teniente es como una hija, así que usted sabrá si falla o no.- el pobre sujeto solo trago grueso y se cuadro ante Rick.

-Vámonos tenemos que llegar a Monumento- Rick y Lucian se dirigen a la pista de vuelo para tomar su avión.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que soy gay a la chica Rick?- Lucian se escuchaba molesto por los comentarios de su jefe y amigo.

-En primera no quieres a una miembro del trío tras tus huesos.- gesticula Rick ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero -Créeme he visto demasiados casos de idiotas que terminaron bastante mal gracias a una pelea de novios con alguna de ellas…- caminan rápido mientras atraviesan la distancia que los separa de su transporte.

-Puedo manejar casos difíciles Rick, igual que tú- ambos hombres llegan a la rampa del VC-33 y comienzan a subirla

-Y no lo dudo… pero una cosa es manejar a mujeres con problemas de actitud y otra my distinta el tratar de domesticar a una de las niñas del Gran Jefazo, si él se enterara de la mitad de tus gustos, te aseguro que no tardaría en enviar a un grupo de fuerzas especiales a castrarte y hacerte comer tus bolas-

-Bueno no es diferente a lo que has hecho con Hayes- Rick se detiene y mira a su compañero.

-Ella vale el que mis bolas me sean cortadas- dice con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la escotilla. Poco después el avión toma vuelo a Monumento.

* * *

Carapicuíba. Región de Sao Paulo, Brasil.

La noche se acentuaba en los restos de la ciudad, mientras una figura algo redonda caminaba a través de las calles de la misma a toda velocidad, mientras se detenía por algunos momentos por encima de hombro para mirar atrás y observar si alguien le seguía o no. Pronto diviso su destino un edificio de cuatro plantas que alguna vez estuvo pintado con una mezcla de azul y amarillo, cuya entrada estaba resguardada por un inmenso portón negro.

Toca insistentemente el mismo, hasta que un por un pequeño retículo en el mismo un hombre con expresión de pocos amigos le da una rápida mirada y al cabo de unos instantes le abren la puerta para que ingrese al lugar.

-Atentos todos, ya entro- Wendy habla por el radio a todos los miembros de su equipo, mientras ella se ubica en una vieja van que funciona como unidad de vigilancia.

Se han arriesgado mucho al permitir que se llevaran a Soltillo en sus narices, pero si lo que Lenkov y Nitori han dicho es cierto, ese lugar es el último cuartel de la última de las células de la red de Soltillo en la región. Mientras el recién llegado recorre el pequeño pasillo que lo separa de las escaleras nota a los tres guardias que están en la entrada detrás del portón, llega hasta el segundo piso y tras entrar en la habitación principal, escasamente amueblada, con una mesa, sillas una pequeña cocina y varias bolsas para dormir regadas en el piso. Distingue por unos momentos a tres figuras que yacen amordazadas en el piso de una de las habitaciones del lugar.

-Cuento a 4 vigías en el cuarto piso… todos con binoculares y aparatos de visión nocturna… ¿Cómo procedemos?- es la pregunta de Salazar desde otro vehículo donde observa el edificio.

-Esperamos el reporte de los sensores termales André… tenemos que encontrar a los rehenes primero- Wendy agrega por la radio. Arriba a varios cientos de metros en el cielo un helicóptero da vueltas alrededor de la zona tratando de obtener una imagen más clara de lo que sucede abajo.

El helicóptero pronto envía sus resultados, además de las cuatro personas en el piso más alto, hay tres en la entrada el resto están en el segundo piso, junto con lo que parecen ser los rehenes, la novia de Lenkov y el hermano mayor de Nitori y dos personas en el tercer piso, una de ellas postrada en una cama y que suponen es Adán Soltillo.

-Ok, entramos en cinco minutos todos atentos- ordena Wendy, el resto del equipo se prepara.

-¿Cómo esta él?- pregunta Gustavo Porras el hombre que acaba de ingresar un burócrata del Departamento de Fronteras del UEG en Suramérica.

-Descansando, nos costó trabajo el sacarlo del hospital y no dudo que ya lo estén buscando a estas horas…- el hombre que se presento como Joaquín Marcel se revela ante Porras como el cabecilla del grupo -… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Por supuesto…- Porras enseña una bolsa deportiva y la coloca en la mesa de la habitación para que Marcel pueda revisar su encargo.

La vida es difícil en todo el mundo después de la primera guerra Robotech, pero es especialmente notable en la Región del Amazonas. Esta se ha convertido en un importante centro de población humana y zentraedi con casi 3 millones de personas incluyendo una cuarta parte de alienígenas micronizados. Así que la pobreza, la violencia y la corrupción son moneda corriente en la zona y en el día con día de la misma.

Marcel por su parte sigue ocupado examinando los diversos juegos de cedulas de identificación y los pasaportes que trajo Porras, documentos que le ayudaran a él y al resto de sus compañeros a escapar de la zona y que gracias a la codicia de gente como Porras son relativamente fáciles de conseguir.

-Escuche que Víctor va a mudar toda su operación al norte…- Porras deja una no tan sútil indirecta al paramilitar -… me hubiera gustado que me avisaran, así podría cubrir mis pasos con mayor anticipación- reclama Porras mientras juega con escaso cabello.

-Se hace lo que se tiene que hacer- contesta y hace un ademan a uno de sus hombres para que le extiendan un sobre con dinero y se lo da a Porras

El sonido de una explosión seguido por las luces que se apagan pone en alerta a todos en el edificio, instantes después se escuchan explosiones, disparos y el sonido de un helicóptero descendiendo hasta el techo del edificio mientras que el portón cede intempestivamente ante la fuerza de un de vehículo que se estrella en él.

-¡¿Qué mierdas pasa?!- grita Porras solo para ser encañonado por la pistola que blande Marcel. -¡Espera por favor no tengo nada que ver en esto te lo juro!- el obeso hombre se cubre con sus manos, pero es inútil.

-¡Maldita rata!- es lo único que dice Marcel antes de accionar repetidamente el gatillo

Pero eso sirve de poco francotiradores comandados por Jay eliminan a los vigías del cuarto piso mientras un equipo desciende por sogas en el mismo, los seis hombres tienen por objeto recapturar a Soltillo. André comanda el segundo equipo que elimina a los guardias de la entrada pronto casi una veintena de hombres se agolpan en las entradas del segundo piso y pronto entablan una salvaje lucha en el segundo piso

-Maldición… esto se jodio, hora de salir de aquí- Marcel se levanta y esquiva las balas y los cuerpos de sus hombres y se dirige a donde están los rehenes pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un disparo desde afuera del edificio atraviesa la pared lo elimina.

400 metros atrás Summers sonríe a través de la mira termal de su rifle antimaterial -Fue un tiro perfecto amor- escucha decir a su esposa por la radio-

Después de varios minutos los diferentes equipos de la unidad junto con médicos militares están en la escena atendiendo a los heridos y levantando a los muertos, mientras que Lenkov y Nitori se reúnen con sus seres queridos mientras son examinados afuera en una de las ambulancias. Los jóvenes accedieron a cooperar y suministraron los nombres de varios contactos en el GTU de la zona que han ayudado a Soltillo en el pasado, entre ellos el ahora finado Porras, además de proporcionar los planes para el eventual rescate de Adán. A cambio de la promesa de que recuperar a Ileana y Tom, novia y hermano de los susodichos.

Wendy había convencido a su esposo y al sargento Salazar de permitirles sacar a Adán de su custodia para que los llevaran a la locación que ella creía era el escondite donde se encontrarían los rehenes y el resto de la red de mercenarios de Víctor. No se había equivocado. Se requirió de un gran esfuerzo para seguir al helicóptero que los mercenarios disfrazados de miembros de la PMG sustrajeron gracias a Nitori y Lenkov sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero valió la pena.

-Se trata de un trabajo de calidad- comenta Jay al mirar los documentos que se encuentran ahora en la mesa

-Excepto por el nombre son auténticos hasta el último detalle…- agrega Salazar.

Wendy por su parte revisa una y otra vez los celulares y demás aparatos electrónicos en posesión del grupo, trata de encontrar pistas sobre Víctor, pero su esfuerzo no ha servido de nada. Frustrada se recuesta en uno de los sillones y se dispone a descansar.

-No te preocupes ya lo atraparemos- Jay se para frente a ella y le toma el rostro suavemente para después jugar con el cabello pelirrojo de su esposa. El momento es interrumpido por Salazar.

-¡Con una puta mierda!- la maldición provoca que los Summers salten de su sitio.

Salazar tiene los ojos desorbitados mientras les muestra dos juegos de los documentos incautados.

-No puede ser…- es lo único que murmura Jay.

Los tres bajan rápidamente hasta la zona donde se encontraban los servicios de emergencia, solo para descubrir que los paramédicos y guardias que atendían a Adán habían sido muertos o malheridos y no había rastros de Soltillo, los rehenes o de Lenkov o Nitori.

-Malnacidos…- es lo que sale de labios de Wendy

En otra parte una ambulancia militar avanza rápidamente aprovechando que lleva la sirena encendidas, mientras que en la parte de atrás una aún incrédula Ana Nitori tratar de hacer presión en la herida en el pecho de su compañero de infortunio Sergei Lenkov.

-Supongo que Ileana no es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?- jadeando el pobre hombre se escucha herido en más de una manera.

Pero "Ileana" lo ignora mientras revisa la condición de Adán que está bajo sedantes, sin dejarles de apuntar con una pistola que hábilmente escondió bajo sus ropas. Mientras que Tom bajo la amenaza de matar a su hermana conduce la ambulancia hasta un paraje abandonado, donde se improviso una pista clandestina y los espera un avión con matricula del GTU y tres personas.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunta la mujer mientras baja de la ambulancia.

-Si señora… ¿problemas?- pregunta uno de los sujetos.

-Nada de lo que no pudiera encargarme- comenta tranquilamente mientras observa como bajan a Adán de la ambulancia y lo suben al avión -¿Alguna noticia de Víctor?-

-Los planes siguen como hasta ahora, te necesita en Norteamérica- escucha la voz del jefe del equipo.

-De acuerdo… necesito un cambio de aires, trajeron lo que les pedi-

-Por supuesto…- con un ademán de su jefe le entregan a la mujer una pequeña bolsa con artículos de belleza

-Grandioso…- dice mientras toma unas tijeras y un tinte para el cabello -ya me había cansado de ser castaña-

-¿Qué hacemos con estos?- el jefe señala a los rehenes.

-Lo que quieras…- responde fríamente la mujer mientras sube al avión -yo ya hice mi parte- desaparece por la puerta ajena a los gritos de desesperación de Ana y el resto.

Y con eso sello la vida de tres personas más.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento

Un sedan azul está estacionado a unas decenas de metros atrás de una parada de autobuses urbanos, sus dos ocupantes observan con detenimiento a quienes esperan la siguiente corrida.

-¿Es ella?- uno de los hombres observa a Kim Young sentada pacientemente en la banca de la parada.

-Sí Phill, el jefe quiere que la marquemos- el líder del grupo contesta al tiempo que voltea a la parte trasera del vehículo. -¿Estás listo?-

-Seguro Jim, déjamelo a mí…-

-No lo arruines Gabe… sabes lo que nos pasara si fallamos-

-Por favor- Gabe un joven delgado de cabello largo y vestido de forma casual baja del vehículo, para dirigirse hacia la parada.

-¿Por qué no capturamos a la mujer? sería más rápido… ya estoy hastiado de esto, quiero participar en la misión principal- reclama Phill desde su asiento de copiloto

-Porque son ex militares, seguro tienen un protocolo para estas situaciones, como llamar a un número determinado durante un cierto tiempo… por eso Víctor quiere que solo la sigamos, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos lleve a Hayes- hastiado de repetirse por enésima ocasión en el día contesta con enojo mal disimulada.

La explicación de Gabe calmo por los momentos a su camarada, han estado vigilando a Kim por algunos días y es evidente que ella presta mucha atención a su entorno, lo que hace difícil el seguirla, por lo que se determino colocarle un rastreador y así seguros de de haberla marcado podrán cumplir su misión a distancia.

-Disculpe no me fije- Phill choca con su blanco mientras ambos suben por la escalinata del autobús y hábilmente le coloca un pequeño rastreador en el saco de su vestido

-No hay problema- contesta Kim con una sonrisa

El joven sonríe y se sienta unas filas atrás. La primera fase salió bien, el se bajara dos paradas adelante donde será recogido por otro vehículo con un equipo de apoyo, mientras Gabe y Phill siguen a la mujer.

En esos instantes el VC-33 que lleva a Rick y Lucian de regreso a Monumento entra en el espacio aéreo de la metrópoli.

-Vargas nos esperara con un vehículo equipado en la pista-

Pero Rick no contesta en lugar continua revisando los archivos que Sammy le dio -Esta tiene que ser Lucian- Rick declara mientras observa en la pantalla de su laptop el archivo con los inmuebles de la compañía de Lisa.

-No lo sé jefe ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de tu corazonada?- Lucian esta intrigado por la seguridad y certeza de su jefe.

-Créeme Lucian, es más que una corazonada… es como si ella quisiera que yo la encontrara, no me preguntes como lo sé…- suspira enterrado en su asiento debido al estrés de no saber donde se encuentra esa mujer que por alguna razón hace de volverlo loco su modo de vida.

-Como digas…- su compañero sonríe notando la evidente ansiedad de su jefe, en los años que tiene de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así.

Rick por su parte hace lo posible por contener sus nervios y esa familiar sensación que hace que las tripas de una persona se encojan y se retuerzan dentro de uno. Por su cabeza pasan diversos escenarios sobre lo que haría si algo le llegara a ocurrir a Lisa… ninguno es de su agrado, la mayoría involucran, realizar una matanza a gran escala contra todos los sujetos que se beneficiaran de la partida de su comadreja, después volverse un alcohólico crónico y terminan con él volándose los sesos con la pistola más grande que pueda encontrar.

_-NO nadie te apartara de mi lado-_

-10 minutos y aterrizamos en la pista- la voz de Lucian lo saca de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, nadie le quitara a Lisa Hayes, absolutamente nadie.

Ajena a esto una cuidadosa Kim realizo su periplo de casi una hora sin contratiempo alguno, se bajo del taxi en frente de la casa cuando ya era de tarde, abrió la puerta y entro en la misma, sin notar como el sedán azul circulaba por la calle de forma lenta, asegurándose de poseer una clara señal del rastreador.

-Ahí es…- Phill que maneja el aparato sensor, señala la casa.

Jim solo mueve la cabeza -preparados todos- lanza por la radio mientras detiene el auto a unas casa más delante de la misma, esperaran un tiempo y después cuando la noche se asiente rodearan e irrumpirán en la casa. Soltillo les instruyo que se debía aparentar un robo que salió particularmente mal y las dos mujeres en su interior terminarían falleciendo, después de eso sustraerían los documentos, laptops y cualquier información que estas tuvieran, junto con algunas cosas para cubrir el asesinato.

-Continua con eso Kim, yo me ocupo de la cocina-

Lisa se encontraba lavando los platos de la merienda en la cocina que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa mientras escucha un poco de música del radio, no quería admitirlo pero ya necesitaba salir de ese lugar, para una persona tan proactiva esconderse en un agujero como un ratoncillo asustado no era lo suyo, al contrario jamás ha temido pelear al frente de una batalla, estar encerrada en este lugar le desespera los nervios. No solo no han hecho grandes progresos en su investigación han pasado días sin noticias de Rick.

_-Ojala estés bien piloto idiota-_

Un fugaz movimiento llama la atención de Lisa quien abre la ventana junto al fregadero y observa detenidamente el patio de la casa, esta acción provoco que dos de los sujetos que entraron por el patio para rodear la casa se pegaran todo lo posible a la pared de la misma para no ser vistos. Después de algunos instantes Lisa cierra la ventana y termina de lavar los trastes, se retira dejando la luz encendida y se dirige al comedor donde se encuentra Kim.

-¿Sabes?... no importa las veces que lo revise simple y sencillamente no le encuentro pies o cabeza a esto- la joven se rasca la cabeza mientras juega con un bolígrafo.

Lisa solo le sonríe al tiempo que alcanza el celular de Kim y lo compara con el suyo. Ambas pantallas indican que ninguno posee recepción alguna.

-Kim…- el tono serio de Lisa hace que la chica deje lo que está haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa?-

-A la habitación…- trata de alcanzar el bolso de Kim cuando escucha como se apagan las luces y la ventana de la cocina se hace pedazos lo mismo que derriban la puerta.

Pero las mujeres se mueven rápido, Kim se incorpora rápidamente mientras Lisa dispara sobre los sujetos que entraron por la puerta, dándole en el pecho y el brazo a uno, para después salir corriendo ambas hasta la habitación.

-Maldita puta- Jim se levanta es una suerte que se haya colocado un chaleco protector antes de entrar. Los cuatro hombres se reúnen y se preparan para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos Lisa?- Kim busca en la obscuridad el arma de Lisa, mientras que esta revisa las balas que tiene el cargador y prepara el de repuesto.

-No lo sé, pero seguro no quieren nada bueno, cortaron la corriente eléctrica y bloquearon la señal de los celulares-

-Señorita Hayes, Señorita Young, salgan de ahí, no nos hagan ir a buscarlas, no tienen a dónde ir o a quien llamar, salgan y no les haremos daño-

La respuesta de Lisa, fue un disparo que atravesó la puerta y pasó cerca de uno de los sujetos -Como quieran…-

Afuera el segundo vehículo bloqueaba las señales telefónicas de toda la calle y así evitaba que alguno de los vecinos llamara a la policía, hasta que una camioneta se detiene a lado de ellos.

-Caballeros tienen dos opciones, la fácil los matamos, la difícil ustedes se rinden- Los sujetos se miran por unos momentos y después miran a Jorge Vargas y a tres miembros de la PMG que les apuntan con rifles y que a esa distancia los destrozaran por seguro si intentan algo extraño. Los hombres deciden rendirse.

Rick detiene la camioneta donde Lucian y él viajaban justo enfrente de la puerta y sin perder tiempo baja con su rifle listo, las luces altas del vehículo provocan que los cuatro agresores se deslumbren por unos momentos lo que les da la ventaja a los primeros quienes disparan a los confundidos sujetos.

-Lisa ¡no salgas!- exclama Kim al ver a Lisa dirigirse a la puerta

Pero Lisa no le hace caso, no cuando cree haber escuchado a Rick, por lo que agachada se acerca hasta la puerta y la abre solo para descubrir al jefe de los sujetos que tratan de matarla tendido en el piso herido pero aún dispuesto a luchar.

-Tú- es lo único que sale de boca de Lisa que le dispara al sujeto sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por su rabia.

-¡Lisa!- se voltea solo para encontrar a Rick que la mira con alivio y algo de consternación -¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- la levanta y la abraza fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, también Kim… ¿verdad?-

-Si me encuentro bien Lisa… Hola Rick- Kim sale de la habitación aunque hace un esfuerzo para aparentar normalidad se ve que se encuentra afectada por la experiencia.

La casa exhibe los restos de la batalla, el olor a pólvora, la sangre en piso, los casquillos de balas y los cadáveres de los cuatro sujetos tendidos en diferentes partes de la misma. El alivio que siente por saber que ella está a salvo pronto da paso a la indignación -¡En qué demonios estas pensado mujer! Te dije que no subestimaras a Soltillo-

-¡No estoy de humor Hunter!- Lisa solo se acomoda su cabello alborotado

-¡No estás de humor! Pudieron haberlas matado a ambas, todo por tu imprudencia de salir de la casa de seguridad-

-¡Rick Hunter! Escúchame bien ni tu ni nadie me dirá que hacer o que no hacer, esto solo prueba que estamos cerca de hallar a los asesinos de Claudia- Lisa coloca un dedo el pecho de Rick.

El piloto se torna rojo de furia ante el desafío de la mujer, pero antes de eso Vargas lo llama para hablar afuera de la casa, lo que no evita que Lisa siga al par de hombres.

-Algunas cosas no cambian- murmura Kim con una sonrisa, mientras se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Asumo que ese es el estado habitual entre esos dos o ¿estoy equivocado?- Lucian entra en la cocina y le sirve el vaso a Kim. Por unos momentos él y Kim intercambian miradas cada uno detallado las facciones y figuras del otro.

-Hmmh… si yo te contara- es lo único que sale de la boca de la mujer. Al ver a Rick y Lisa discutir como en antaño.

-Se razonable Lisa, aquí es demasiado peligroso… en Macross podremos controlar mejor el ambiente que las rodea.

-¡No! Definitivamente NO y es mi última palabra- La voz de Lisa se escucha por toda la calle. Provocando que Rick simplemente tenga suficiente –Ya te dije que tuve suficiente de esconderme…- no puede terminar la frase.

-¡Lucian trae a Kim!- ordena Rick mientras toma a Lisa del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra hacia la camioneta que los trajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lucian y Kim salen de la casa ambos preocupados por la imagen que se desarrolla ante ellos.

-Nos vamos a Macross… ahí nos organizaremos, Vargas te quedas a cargo, espera a la policía local y quedas bajo las ordenes del Almirante-

-De acuerdo jefe-

Rick metio a Lisa en el asiento posterior de la camioneta y se coloco en el asiento del conductor. Pronto son acompañados por Lucian y Kim que solo miran las caras largas de sus jefes para saber que lo mejor será guardar silencio de aquí en adelante. Menos de una hora después los cuatro salen a Macross. Apenas aterrizaron les esperaban dos vehículos estacionado en la pista de la base y mientras bajaban el celular de Rick sonó. Intrigada Lisa se acerco para escuchar la conversación de Rick y saber con quien hablaba.

-Si Almirante ambas están bien… así es Macross es más seguro por los momento una vez que el resto de mi unidad llegue… estoy enterado de la fuga de Adán señor, por eso deje a Vargas en Monumento estará a sus ordenes directas por los momentos… entiendo le aseguro que nada le pasara tiene mi palabra… le preguntare- Rick la mira por unos segundos, al final Lisa voltea la mirada y se dirige a los autos dejando que el piloto se las arregle con el viejo Almirante.

Unos minutos después Rick alcanza el vehículo donde Lisa y Kim se encuentran y abre la portezuela del auto.

-Hora de irnos…- dice mientras de las manos a Lisa para que salga del vehículo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Lisa se resiste a ser subida a otro auto, mientras que una Kim confundida intenta seguir a la pareja solo para ser detenida por Lucian.

-Déjalos, necesitan tiempo a solas- con un gesto le indica que suba de nuevo a su auto pero Kim aún

-No creo que sea una buena idea Lucian- Kim se muerde la uña de de uno de sus pulgares mientras observa a Lisa ser literalmente arrojada a la parte posterior del auto y como no puede abrir las puertas traseras -Esos dos pueden matarse si los dejamos solos-

-Luke…- habla Lucian y Kim lo mira sin entenderlo -Puedes llamarme Luke, y no te preocupes estarán bien, te lo aseguro-

La sonrisa del hombre calma a Kim que sube de nuevo al auto. Antes de que Lucian arranque observan partir a Rick que tenía una expresión desprovista de emoción alguna con una Lisa en el asiento trasero con suficiente en el suyo.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?-

-Esta noche la pasaremos en un par de casas seguras que tenemos en el Barrio Militar, mañana nos reuniremos con el resto de la unidad… así que llegando al refugio tú podrás descansar mientras yo vigilo-

-No tengo sueño todavía… estoy demasiado exaltada por lo que paso… necesito quemar toda esa adrenalina- dice naturalmente la joven, provocando una mirada incrédula de Lucian.

Kim Young poseía varias virtudes -según ella- pero entre las mismas no figuraban la discreción, sutileza o moderación. Por lo que la mirada que le devolvió a Nellis casi hizo que perdiera el control del vehículo.

-¿Entonces puedes ayudarme?-

La frase "escondido a plena vista", significa el hecho de que en ocasiones la mejor forma de ocultar algo precioso para una persona es en el lugar más obvio, uno a la vista de todo el mundo y por lo cual nadie sospecharía que esconde ese tesoro en particular. El nerviosismo en Lisa era palpable cuando descubrió que el refugio a donde la llevo Rick, no fue otro sitio que su antigua casa en el Barrio Militar de Macross… una que se suponía había sido asignada a otra persona después de que él se fuera. La casa para sorpresa de Lisa se mantenía en buenas condiciones, había agua, luz y gas.

-Usa el baño para refrescarte…- Rick le indico la dirección sin voltear a verla mientras el terminaba de bajar lo poco que habían traído consigo.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento.

La noche caía en la ciudad y la intensa actividad policial solo parecía incrementarse, la noticia de un aparente atentado a la antigua Capitana y heroína de guerra Elizabeth Hayes, había corrido como pólvora y los noticieros aún a estas horas trataban de averiguar el paradero de la mujer, topándose con el hermetismo de la RDF y sus mandos. En uno de los tantos edificios de apartamentos de la ciudad un hombre hace los ajustes a su plan mientras escucha hastiado los reportes.

-Debes estar preparada lo entiendes ¿verdad? Solo tendremos esta oportunidad…-

-Lo sé… ¿Qué dirán nuestros socios?-

-No te preocupes por ellos, si todo sale bien, no los necesitaremos de ahora en adelante…-

-Como digas Víctor-

Víctor Soltillo termina la llamada mientras que sentado en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento analiza las opciones de las que dispone, que no son muchas. Ha invertido buena parte de sus recursos en conseguir los músculos y las herramientas necesarias para su próximo trabajo, que sería un desastre el tener que cancelarlo estando tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Pero si bien había anticipado la interferencia de Hayes y Hunter, esperaba que a estas alturas ya no fueran una molestia, pero bien dice el dicho que si uno quiere algo bien hecho debe hacerlo uno mismo.

Suspirando puesto que no le queda más que aceptar la realidad de que no puede hacer su trabajo sin ayuda, casi se maldice por tener que recurrir a ese sujeto. Toma de nuevo el celular y marca un número.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Necesitamos vernos… tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-Sampson maneja la logística de nuestras reuniones arréglalo con él- Lynn Kyle se escuchaba contrariado solo por hablar con el mercenario.

-Lo que tengo que decirte no debe saberlo él- Por unos momentos hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo…- Kyle no pudo observar la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Soltillo cuando este acepto la reunión.

Adaptarse o morir siempre ha sido la creencia principal en la vida de Víctor Soltillo, y todavía no tiene pensado morir aún.

Morir era algo que no sonaba tan mal en esos momentos en la cabeza de Lisa, que se encontraba sin aliento boca arriba de la cama de Rick recobrándose de la sesión de nalgadas que él piloto le había proporcionado ni bien había salido del año. Fue entonces que noto que en el techo había un espejo del tamaño de la cama y en los costados de la habitación.

_-Maldito pervertido-_ todo su cuerpo casi se sofoca por el calor y la exitación.

Por unos momentos contempla su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo. Jamás se ha considerado una mujer vanidosa, pero en ese momento al contemplar su propio reflejo desnudo debe admitir que posee una figura envidiable. Justo cuando esa realización llegaba a su ser. Rick la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gírate- ordenó Rick jadeando. Lisa alzo la cabeza y se encontró al piloto desnudo y de pie al lado de la cama con la más profunda de las miradas que este le hubiera dado. Su voz se escuchaba ronca y sería. Antes de que se diera cuenta se giro rápidamente quedando a cuatro patas en la cama.

-Vas a aprender tu lección esta noche Lisa…tú te lo buscaste… Voy a cogerte por aquí- sus manos tocan el trasero de Lisa y el toque le produce una sensación cercana a la de una quemadura.

_-¡No Dios mío, No!…- _Lisa se dispuso a encontrar una salida ante el escenario inminente que le ocurriría -Rick…- dijo titubeando sabedora de que el tiempo se le había acabado.

-Shss, seré suave-

-Por favor, ¡no por ahí! ¡Haré lo que me pidas pero no lo hagas por allí- suplico.

-No pequeña, quiero que supliques cuando esté bien enterrado en ti. Que supliques por más, que grites mi nombre. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente llena? alguna vez has practicado el sexo anal Lis?- Lisa no contesto… está demasiado asustada para contestar

-Quiero tu mirada en el espejo, Lisa. Quiero ver cuando te corras y que veas que no estuvo tan mal- Sintió un chorro de algo tibio caer directamente en su espalda y luego las manos de Rick acariciar su trasero, de por si adolorido por el castigo anterior

-Lisa abre más las piernas, pequeña, no quiero lastimarte… más de lo necesario- susurró Rick.

-Eso es... tienes un culo maravilloso, Lisa- dijo palmeándole el trasero, pero no era una nalgada de castigo, era como si quisiera acariciarla pero…

_-¡Por Dios Rick! ¡Voy a enloquecer!- _Lisa tiembla al sentir la proximidad del hombre.

-Abre más las piernas- Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su trasero – ¡Dios!... Hueles malditamente bien- Rick jugueteó con sus dedos justo en su entrada desde la parte de atrás, mientras que un gemido escapo de la garganta de Lisa, pero esta se concentro en tensar sus brazos para no caerse.

-Hoy vamos a jugar…- Sacó sus dedos de su cuerpo y Lisa sintió como buscaba algo en uno de los cajones al lado de la cama, y trato de relajarse...

Lisa sintió el zumbido que la hizo ponerse alerta -Esto no lo hemos usado aun- le enseñó en el espejo un vibrador. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse en respuesta y cuando él lo encendió pasándolo por su clítoris fue el cielo.

Agonía Vs Placer. Control Vs. Abandono. Confianza Vs Recelo. Los tres grandes conflictos en la mente y el alma de Lisa Hayes estaban a punto de ser borrados de su cabeza. Ella lo sabía y se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Rick…- susurro como mantra mientras sentía la deliciosa tortura. Por su parte Rick deslizó el vibrador por todo su centro.

Y Lisa gimió. Alto y fuerte, sus manos se hicieron puños en la sábana. Su cuerpo se impulsaba más y más, pegándose a su miembro erguido.

-¡Mírame!- ordenó Rick guturalmente mientras metía el aparato en ella.

Dejó el vibrador sujeto a su centro y una de sus manos azotó su trasero haciéndola gemir una vez más. Llevó su dedo hasta su entrada anal y lo introdujo poco a poco.

_-¡Mierda!-_ La excitación está a punto de desbordar el raciocinio del piloto

Su cuerpo trataba de buscar aire desesperadamente mientras sus dedos se introducían cada vez más en su trasero haciendo círculos, dilatándola y preparándola para su miembro. Metió un nuevo dedo impulsándome hacia adelante por la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentía.

-¡Quema!… ¡Quema!… ¡Quema! ... Maldita sea Rick, Basta- Lisa suplica, ordena y ruega, pero todo cae en oídos sordos.

-Este es tu castigo y te lo has ganado con creces, eres una niña grande para escapar y portarte mal, ahora también serás una niña grande para afrontar las consecuencias de tus acciones- Rick continua con el castigo

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Rick retirara sus dedos, y Lisa suspirara agradecida por ello, hasta que sentó la punta de su miembro en su entrada -Has dilatado un poco y me he lubricado con aceite, solo relájate y yo haré el resto- en un solo movimiento Rick Hunter tomo la última virginidad de Lisa.

Dolor… fue lo único que sintió ella por varios segundos. Sintió como si la dispararan al espacio desde un cañón y lo peor era que conociendo a Rick, esto era solo el principio.

-¡Ohh, Mi Señor! Estas tan apretada, Lisa. Esto es una tortura tanto para ti, como para mí- empujo lo que faltaba.

-¡Demonios! Esto duele- Grito Lisa mientras su cuerpo se movió hacia delante intentando escapar.

-No- Rick gimió agarrando su cadera con una mano mientras con la otra movía el vibrador.

-¡Rick!- grito. Sentía los leves espasmos que avecinaban un orgasmo, el seguía entrando, duro como una roca.

-Aahhh… Mírame, Lisa. Por todos los infiernos, mírame- gimió. Ella levanto su cara enfocándolo a través del espejo, su rostro desfigurado por la pasión, sus ojos inyectados de lujuria, las venas que marcaban su perfecta frente… -¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lisa?-

Dolor, Ardor…Ardía, iba a partirla en dos. Lisa podía sentir el vibrador en su coño, goteando por la humedad que salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Basta!- gritaba en su mente, incapaz de decirlo en voz clara y alta.

Sus manos se apartaron de su cintura y las llevó hasta su pecho, apretándolos y entonces… la penetró con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh!- grito por el dolor que cubrió su cuerpo. Sentó cada uno de sus músculos tensos por la invasión.

-Mierda, eres tan estrecha… Relájate- su mano acaricio su espalda -ya no hace falta que respondas, sé que es tu primera vez, puedo sentirlo-

Lisa no dijo nada, el ardor remitía y solo quedaba el placer de sentirse completamente llena. El dildo vibrador en su centro, su grandísimo miembro en su trasero y el placer que agobiaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

-¡Rick!- Chillo de dolor y placer cuando lo sintió salir y volver a entrar. Una de sus manos bajo hasta agarrar el vibrador y sacarlo y meterlo en su cuerpo imitando envestidas, duro y fuerte, adentro y afuera, mientras la otra agarraba mi cabello tensándolo fuertemente.

La habitación olía a sexo y sudor. Sentía como su cuerpo se contraía cada vez que Rick, sincronizadamente, movía el vibrador y su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante pegándola a él, gruñendo y gimiendo en su espalda. Cada estocada era brutalmente perfecta.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeña?, ¿esto te gusta?- dijo con voz distorsionada.

Dios que le guste porque dudo que pueda vivir sin sentirte otra vez

-Más…- pidió entre gemidos y Rick solo sintió alivio...

-¿Segura, pequeña?-

-Sí.-

Rick sacó el vibrador de su centro remplazándolo por tres de sus dedos mientras el pulgar le golpeaba clítoris.

-¡Oh por Dios! …

-¿Te gusta, bebe?... ¿Te gusta?-

-Siiiiiii…- su cuerpo empezó a contraerse más fuerte -Rick…-

-Ohh nena… dámelo bebe, acaba para mí- Su cuerpo convulsionó ante su última orden. El orgasmo barrió con ella mientras gritaba su nombre de manera incoherente, presa del placer que él le daba, y lo sintió gruñir y empujar más y más y más…

-¡Lisa!- Gruño él, mientras sentía su miembro pulsar dentro de ella, llenado con su semen todo su interior.

El cuerpo de Lisa se sacudía violentamente, sus manos habían sacado toda la sábana negra de la cama… y en realidad no sabía si podría moverse nuevamente... para ella había sido una experiencia única... que muy en el fondo ansiaba repetir.

-¿Rick?- lo llamo para que se acercara junto a ella… pero el piloto solo permaneció sentado en su costado de la cama.

Pero Rick solo permaneció en silencio con expresión pensativa y mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo. Y así era, por unos momentos se transporto a los días de su pre-adolescencia en el circo aéreo, le pareció estar de nuevo en la pequeña cocina/comedor de su casa remolque mientras escucha la áspera voz de su viejo.

_-Escúchenme bien ustedes par de revoltosos ignorantes_…- _Pop_ _Hunter con su traje de vuelo marrón y cerveza en mano les compartía a sus hijos algo de su sabiduría - llegara el momento en que conocerán a una chica… no sabrán cuando o como e incluso puede que la conozcan en circunstancias completamente…- hace una pausa y se tambalea un poco producto de su embriaguez -jodidas… pero se darán cuenta que esa chica es la persona que están esperando… su otra mitad… la sumisa perfecta… su…- _

_-¡Ay por favor! Ya estas borracho hombre…- Roy vestido de forma casual trata de quitarle la botella de cerveza, solo para que Pop lo mande de regreso a su asiento -Además yo no pienso esclavizarme a una sola mujer… no sería justo para ellas ¿no crees enano?- se voltea para observar a su hermanito, que asiente fervientemente con la cabeza. -¿Lo ves Pop?, hasta Rick sabe que sería un desperdicio.-_

_-Aja… muy bien par de sabelotodos, recuerden las palabras de su viejo, cuando conozcan a la mujer de su vida… hagan lo que hagan jamás permitan que ella se fueran… me entendieron… jamás… dejen… se los digo…- Pop se desploma en la mesa roncando_

_Afuera se escucha que un auto que se detiene y toca el claxon._

_-Viejo loco- Roy solo mueve la cabeza y procede a llevarse al hombre a una de las literas de la casa remolque -Bien enano, la cena está en la estufa aún estará caliente para cuando termines con tu tarea, después acuéstate y cierra bien la puerta… cuando regrese la revisáramos ¿de acuerdo?- _

_-Está bien Roy- _

_-Nos vemos cachorro…- Roy sale por la puerta y saluda a las dos chicas que lo esperan en el auto_

_Rick era apenas un chiquillo, delgado, con el cabello despeinado, que seguía a todas partes a Roy… a todas las que un pequeño de 10 años pudiera seguirlo. Pero ya reconocía que su hermano mayor era un mujeriego sin remedio._

_-¿Oye Roy?-_

_-Qué pasa enano- Roy se detiene y voltea para ver a su hermano_

_-¿Crees que Pop tenga razón?- Rick lo mira con esos curiosos ojos azules y provoca que su hermano mayor se rasque la cabeza_

_-Sobre encontrar a la mujer de tu vida… enano tienes 10 años… no te preocupes por esas cosas, e incluso cuando tengas la edad, no te cases con la idea de que la encontraras a la primera, disfruta la vida… como yo lo hago y cuando sea el momento encontraras a esa persona…- Roy continua su camino._

_-¿Pero cómo se supone que sabré quien es ella?-_

_Roy mueve la cabeza y alza los brazos y antes de subir al auto solo le dice._

_-¡Diablos Rick! yo tampoco lo sé… tal vez cuando me pase te lo diré-_

Las manos que acariciaban su espalda junto con los besos que Lisa le daba en su hombro lo trajeron de vuelta.

-¿Rick que pasa?- Fue entonces que la miro. Su larga cabellera castaña, esos brillantes ojos verdes, su piel blanca y esos labios que cada vez que lo besan lo envían al mismo cielo.

-Pop tenía razón- es lo único que dice antes de proceder a tenderla de nuevo en la cama y besarla de nuevo con todo el deseo y pasión que había en su ser -Escúchame bien Lisa Hayes…tú eres MIA y solo MIA, y eres tú la que me ha forzado a actuar de esta manera…- La penetra de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez sin protección alguna.

-¡Rick!- Lisa trata de luchar pero una vez que este inicia su ataque de caricias y besos su resistencia y voluntad vuelven a fallarle.

* * *

Pero mientras Rick por fin lograba someter a Lisa a su voluntad lejos de allí en las Afueras de Ciudad Monumento sus adversarios continúan moviéndose para lograr sus metas. Y de paso sacarlos a ellos del camino.

El otoño casi termina en el hemisferio norte pero los primeros vientos fríos ya se sienten en la ciudad y las zonas aledañas, pero para al menos uno de los sujetos presentes en la reunión el frío es solo un pequeño incoveniente.

-La vista es esplendida desde aquí ¿No te parece Kyle?- Victor contempla la vista nocturna de Monumento desde lo más alto de una de las colinas que rodean a la ciudad el contraste entre la luz de la ciudad y el resplandor de las estrellas, siempre le fascino desde pequeño.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que mi culo se tenga que estar congelando Soltillo?- El sarcasmo y la agresividad implícitas en la voz de su acompañante interrumpen las meditaciones del mercenario -O solo se te ocurrió que sería divertido el salir de nuestros escondites y esperar a que la PMG nos encuentre- termina entre el reclamo y el sarcasmo Lynn Kyle.

Soltillo observa por unos momentos a su colega temporal, parado frente a él vistiendo totalmente de negro mientras fuma un cigarro, el antiguo activista político y ex representante artístico daba la impresión de no ser un hombre al cual se le debiera subestimar. Ciertamente mucho había cambiado para el alguna vez joven desertor universitario convertido en cabecilla de una organización de protesta política activa como alguna describió a los P&L ante algún reportero. Ya no hacia esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su desprecio hacia los miembros de las RDF, el desdén que le provocan cada vez que en las noticias sale una nota que habla sobre los esfuerzos de los militares en proteger la débil paz que impera en el mundo o el asco que le produce el que glorifiquen a un grupo de asesinos. Si dependiera de él propondría que sus integrantes fueran encarcelados sin los derechos que tanto proclaman defender.

-Bien iré directo al grano…- contesta Soltillo

-Sería lo mejor para ambos-

-Necesito tu ayuda para atacar a los altos mandos de la RDF…- Por unos momentos Víctor espera la reacción de Kyle.

Pero el joven chino solo se da media vuelta y se aleja mientras suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Sabes que te creía demasiado listo para esa clase de estupideces Soltillo…- dice Kyle mientras se detiene a medio camino a su auto -Pero creo que me equivoque no solo eres un idiota, también te haces ilusiones de que yo te ayude en tu locura-

_-¡Maldito mocoso! Si no te necesitara tanto…- _Víctor hace una mueca para suprimir el hecho de que Kyle no parecía ser el idiota que siempre creyó que era -No es ninguna broma- Alcanza a decir un contrariado Soltillo, al parecer le había fallado su plan inicial y ahora debía improvisar si quería contar con la ayuda del joven.

-No funcionara… aún si logramos secuestrarlo y pedir alguna clase de rescate, no pagaran, sin mencionar que Sampson se pondría furioso y arreglaría nuestra desaparición- declara enfáticamente Kyle.

-¡Por favor!, asumes que lo secuestraríamos para cobrar un rescate… pero en realidad se trata de algo mucho mayor- eso llamo la atención de Kyle -Tú de entre los sujetos de conozco siempre has odiado a la RDF, esta es la oportunidad de que estas esperando, esta es la oportunidad que tienes para ser la diferencia- eso último capto la atención de Kyle quien se detuvo y regreso.

-¿Qué pretendes Soltillo?- se acerca hasta él e intercambian miradas.

-Te lo diré… con dos condiciones…-

-¿Cuál es la primera?- pregunta Kyle

-Este será un trabajo únicamente del cual sabremos nosotros y solo nosotros…- Víctor hace un breve ademan señalando a ambos hombres.

-¿Y la segunda?-

-Solo cuando estés dentro muchacho- responde Soltillo

Tras unos breves momentos, Kyle le contesto.

-De acuerdo estoy dentro…-

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche, Rick tomo a Lisa de la forma en que quiso, con toda la violencia y ternura que era capaz, mientras que ella se rendía y disfrutaba del placer y lujuria que el piloto le proporcionaba. Rick acabo una y otra vez en ella, con cada embestida, gemido, besos, caricias y orgasmos, Lisa se sentía en el mismo paraíso con cada exhalación y latido su deseo de estar con Rick hacerse una con él se profundizaba. Una vez que ambos saciaron su hambre y deseo simplemente se tendieron en la cama y se entregaron a Morfeo, pero antes él sobo el vientre de ella.

_-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño mi amor… así seas tú misma… no cuando me asegure de que lleves a mi hijo en ti-_

Lisa sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y más aún lo que Rick estaba planeando… y se sorprendió a si misma por no encontrarse furiosa en lo más mínimo. Antes bien la idea de ser madre… la idea de ser la madre de los hijos de Rick le trajo una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que no sabía bien como, lo único que pensó fue en el hecho de que en verdad quería hacerlo feliz.

_-Si es lo que quieres… entonces lo hare por ti… Amo-_

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos:** Bueno como apunte en Bienvenidos mucho me ha pasado durante estas semanas de inactividad… mi segundo sobrino nació afortunadamente goza de buena salud y el lunes pasado por fin presente mi examen de grado de maestría. Como comprenderán no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a leer o menos para escribir por lo que las historias se retrasaran más de lo normal, así que por si alguien se pregunta, lo siento pero no habrá capitulo de "Niebla de Guerra" o "Se necesitan dos" por este mes, digo apenas saque este capítulo y el one shot que lo acompaña. Mis disculpas a todo(a)s por el inconveniente.

P.D.: Acepto tomatazos por el final… simplemente no logre hacer que cuadrara. Que estén bien.

ATTE.

FER82


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora y Beta de este capítulo AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 7: El poder que tengo sobre ti.**

Ciudad Monumento

_-¡Dios! No se puede empezar el día de peor manera- _

Es la idea que ronda en la cabeza de Walter Sampson al ver el periódico. En primera plana la foto de Henry Global siendo recibido como héroe por la gente común antes de ingresar en el edificio del Senado mientras una comisión de Senadores -él incluido- esperaba para conducirlo al interior del recinto, con todo y que le encargo a Kyle que enviara a un grupo de sus agitadores a empañar la llegada del jefe militar de las RDF, pero la policía local fue más efectiva y la presencia de sectores del público a favor de los militares era mucho mayor que los elementos negativos.

-Aquí estabas cariño, te levantaste temprano hoy- una mujer de cabello negro corto y liso se acerca por su espalda y lo besa en la mejilla vestida con una bata blanca muy delgada que se pega demasiado a su cuerpo -¿Qué hay de desayunar?- dice al notar la falta de respuesta del hombre.

-Lo que quieras Molly- responde finalmente Sampson bajando el periódico para que su amante pueda ver su rostro.

-¿Entonces supongo que son malas noticias?- Molly la encargada de una galería de arte en Monumento, toma asiento

-Lo de siempre- hay fastidio en su voz y su compañera decide mejor pedir un jugo de naranja y un desayuno continental al mayordomo. Sampson la observa furtivamente mientras la mujer lee la sección de cultura del periódico, está en sus treinta y se conserva bastante bien, definitivamente posee un buen cuerpo y es muy buena en la cama pero después de tres meses ya se aburrió de ella. Lo que significa que tendrá que hacer tiempo para encontrar la manera de deshacerse de ella.

Mientras da cuenta de su desayuno en el comedor de su casa sopesa sus cursos de acción hoy será el primer día de comparecencias directas de Global como jefe de las RDF, el primero en casi dos semanas en las que la plana mayor de la RDF presentara sus informes anuales y quinquenales sobre el estado de su organización. Progresos en sus políticas y programas de modernización, evaluación de sus medidas de seguridad, análisis FODA*, listado de grupos violentos -_Cada año se vuelve más difícil mantener a Lynn Kyle fuera de la cárcel- _ el senador suspira, deberá mantener a los P&L fuera del listado de entidades terroristas, con cada vez que mueve sus hilos para hacerlo, su imagen queda más dañada ante sus compañeros del Senado y los militares. Y su favorito personal:

"El presupuesto espacial o la fruta envenenada del GTU" rezaba un artículo de opinión en el costado izquierdo del diario. No le faltaba razón al autor de dicha pieza, esa tal vez sea la única forma de colocar un obstáculo frente al prospecto de que Global sea reelecto para un segundo periodo como Jefe del Estado Mayor de la RDF. Los recursos necesarios para reconstruir la flota espacial son excesivos para una economía que arrastra el desastre sufrido por la Lluvia de Muerte de hace casi cinco años. Con todo y que se tiene a una flota Zentraedi sirviendo como defensa planetaria y patrulla en el sistema solar y la captura del satélite fabrica con el cual se ha logrado producir masivamente no solo repuestos y pertrechos para las desgastadas RDF, sus inmensas instalaciones han permitido la producción de medicamentos y compuestos necesarios para diversas industrias civiles. Podría tratar de apelar al hecho de la severa dependencia en unos alienígenas que son responsables en primer lugar de arrasar la Tierra y ser responsables de la casi extinción de la humanidad. Pero incluso eso tiene una fácil salida para Global simplemente puede pedirles que le den una alternativa a su predicamento, o se reconstruye la Fuerza Espacial con naves capaces de resistir combate contra un enemigo del nivel de los Zentraedis o se depende de estos últimos para la defensa de la Tierra.

-Maldito cabrón si se lanzara para Primer Ministro ganaría fácilmente- murmura amargamente mientras termina de desayunar.

-¿Qué dijiste Walter?-

-Nada solo… olvídalo quieres… ¿Qué harás durante la semana?-

-Terminare los preparativos para la gala de exhibición de Arte Antiguo en la galería, afortunadamente contamos con ayuda del Museo de Central de Monumento y la tendremos lista y a tiempo para su inauguración… ¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente estaré muy ocupado por las audiencias como para poder vernos durante la semana- Sampson la miro con ojos que suplicaban una disculpa.

-¡Oh!... bueno eso es una lástima- después de un momento de silencio agrego –Bueno podemos planear algo para el fin de semana y así aliviamos…-

-No será posible…- Sampson hablo con tono áspero -tú estarás ocupada con la exposición, es tú responsabilidad después de todo…- se abstuvo de decir que esa fue la razón por la cual ella fue a verlo en primer lugar -lo mejor será dejarlo para la próxima semana ¿te parece?- suavizo algo su tono.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón-

Terminaron de desayunar y aunque a Sampson le hubiera gustado follarla una vez más antes de salir a su oficina, estaba consciente de que se le hacía tarde. Debía atender su agenda sin mencionar el asunto del rescate de Adán Soltillo, su hermano le debía un favor enorme por lo anterior y pensaba recordárselo a la brevedad. Cogió el teléfono apenas subió a la limusina.

-¿Sí?- escucho la voz de Víctor del otro lado de la línea.

-Confío en que todo haya salido bien esta vez y el inútil de tu hermano haya llegado con bien a donde sea que lo ocultes…- Víctor reprimió el fastidio en su voz hablar con su asociado no era lo primero que quería hacer por la mañana -…Aún estoy esperando que te encargues de Hayes y su hábito de sobrevivir a nuestros esfuerzos- La misma perotada de siempre con el sujeto, todo lo que quería hacer Soltillo es dedicarse a planear su siguiente movimiento en su plan pero con Sampson presionando para tomar cartas en el asunto de Hayes, eso será un poco difícil.

-Voy a estar bastante ocupado con las audiencias de esta semana, asegúrate que tus hombres no hayan dejado nada que los lleve hasta mi puerta o te aseguro que lo lamentaras, ¿estamos claros?- el senado amenazo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Perfectamente- Soltillo escucho como colgaban el teléfono -Imbécil- murmuro y se levanto de la cama de su departamento. Los próximos días estaría muy ocupado y no necesitaba que le recordaran sus pendientes, más cuando el mismo tenía su propia agenda que lograr, lo que le recordó la reunión con Lynn Kyle a medio día de hoy. Evito crujir sus dientes y entro a darse una ducha, de alguna manera el agua siempre pareció aclararle las ideas. Tenía un buen problema encima Lisa Hayes seguía viva y al parecer se encontraba en Ciudad Macross seguramente rodeada de Hunter y sus hombres lo que la hacía virtualmente inalcanzable por los momentos, tendría que posponer cualquier atentado en contra de la mujer hasta que saliera de su escondite, no tanto porque no pudiera actuar en Macross, que podría hacerlo. Sino por el hecho de que seguiría consumiendo recursos que necesita para su siguiente movimiento.

Lo que lo puso en la difícil posición de aliarse con Lynn Kyle y su grupo de aspirantes a guerrilleros, no se engaña Kyle puede ser un idiota e idealista pero no es un estúpido, deberá manejarse con cuidado si quiere asegurar su cooperación y que este no sospeche nada en absoluto acerca de sus verdaderos planes.

-BIP- el timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento, se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y unas chanclas de baño salió de la ducha y tomo una pistola del buro que se encuentra de un lado de su cama.

Antes de abrir reviso a través de su monitor LCD la pequeña cámara que tiene empotrada en una de las macetas del pasillo que conduce a su departamento. Observo a una mujer vestida de jeans y chaqueta de mezclilla que arrastra una maleta con ruedas y carga una bolsa, su estatura es la normal, delgada de cabello rubio corto, aunque era evidente para alguien observador que el color no era natural y se trataba de un tinte. Sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta.

-¿El vuelo fue tranquilo?- pregunta mientras se dirige de nuevo a su habitación.

-Sin problemas- la mujer se echa en el sofá y enciende la pantalla, al pasar los canales se detiene por unos momentos en el canal de noticias de Monumento en el instante que se muestran imágenes de archivo de Lisa Hayes.

-"Las autoridades siguen sin revelar información sobre el parado de Elizabeth Hayes, antigua Comandante de las RDF y Heroína de la Guerra Espacial, de quien por última vez se supo había escapado de un aparente intento de asesinato en…"-

-Supongo que Sampson debe estar aún furioso por eso- alza la voz la mujer.

-Ha jodido con eso desde hace semana y media…- contesta Soltillo desde la habitación -… aunque no puedo culparlo del todo, efectivamente se trato de un descuido de nuestra parte la primera vez. No debimos creer que podríamos intimidarla con la serpiente…-

-Hasta que llegaron los idiotas de Lynn Kyle y terminaron por arruinarlo-

-Sí- Soltillo sale vestido con un traje azul claro, zapatos negros y camisa blanca sin corbata, se dirige a la cocina y se prepara una ensalada de frutas y unos huevos con tocino y los acompaña con agua mineral -¿Quieres un poco?- le pregunta a su invitada. Al terminar de preparar su desayuno toma un sobre color manila y se lo lleva a la mesa que se encuentra en la sala.

-Después…- la mujer se levanta del sofá y se sienta en la mesa, donde Soltillo se había sentado -Adán se encuentra bien por si te lo preguntas-

-No lo hago… lo hubiera dejado en prisión por un tiempo para enseñarle que no debe ser tan estúpido y cometer esa clase de errores, nos costó mucho, prácticamente perdimos nuestros contactos en Sudamérica-

-Íbamos a salir de todas maneras Víctor- su acompañante toma un poco de tocino del plato del hombre.

-Por eso te pregunte si querías desayunar- un no muy animado Soltillo miro a su acompañante.

-¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?- la mujer lo ignora.

-Me reuniré con Kyle y le contare los planes… obviamente omitiré algunos detalles, lo necesario para asegurar que colaborara con nosotros-

-¿Y Sampson?- la mujer se levanta y se sienta en las piernas de Soltillo mientras le limpia el rostro con una servilleta

-Esa será una de tus partes, quiero que te asegures de distraer al senador lo suficiente para que podamos nulificarlo después- le entrega el sobre.

-¿Nos desharemos del peso inútil ya?- hay desidia en la voz de la mujer mientras le acaricia los labios de Soltillo.

-Finalmente… cuando terminemos relacionaran a los P&L con Sampson, que intentara defenderse por supuesto, pero con la cantidad de daño que habrá todos pensaran que solo trata de lavarse las manos y lo crucificaran por eso- la toma del cuello y la acerca a él para plantarle un beso cargado de lujuria.

Por unos momentos los besos y caricias amenazan con incendiar todo el lugar, pero es la mujer la que rompe el contacto lamentándose. -Bueno es una lástima que tengamos que parar, pero ambos tenemos cosas que hacer- se levanta de las piernas y toma el sobre -Tú tienes que arreglar los asuntos con Kyle, yo tengo que aprenderme mi siguiente papel, pero antes tomaré una siesta, que alguien me recoja en cuatro horas- y se dirige a la habitación.

Frustrado Víctor Soltillo se levanta y coloca los trastes en la cocina y termina de alistarse en el baño antes de salir del departamento y bajar en el elevador hasta el estacionamiento donde toma su auto y se dispone a salir del edificio.

-Buenos Días Señor Curtis ¿Su hermana llego sin problemas?- un vigilante le pasa la boleta donde registran las salidas y entradas de vehículos en el recinto.

-Sin problemas Tommy- saluda al vigilante en la caseta que lo conoce como Herbert Curtis un abogado comercial con un negocio de exportación e importación de mercancías mientras firma la boleta -La vendrán a recoger en unas horas gente del trabajo así que déjalos pasar-

-Como diga señor- Soltillo arranca primero pasará al lugar donde su hermano se encuentra reposando, mientras conduce nota como una patrulla lo alcanza en un cruce con semáforo, cuyos ocupantes parecieran mirarlo con detenimiento, él solo los saluda y sigue su camino cuando la luz cambia a verde; la patrulla dobla a la izquierda, su expresión amable de hace unos momentos cambia a una desprovista de emoción, después de visitar a Adán saldrá para su reunión con Kyle. Sabe muy bien que esta solo a unos pasos de que su plan tenga éxito no se puede permitir descuidos.

El día comenzó de manera diferente para Lynn Kyle, temprano un pequeño equipo de grabación subió otro de sus discursos donde atacaba a las RDF y al gobierno del GTU por las políticas represivas hacia la población civil, condenaba el entreguismo de los burócratas hacia la casta militar y demandaba que Global y sus dirigentes fueran arrestados por los crímenes cometidos en contra de los miembros de su grupo, civiles en general y los refugiados zentraedis… lo mismo que las otras mil veces. Al término su equipo dijo que lo subirían al internet y 20 minutos después Kyle reviso el video en línea y tomo notas mentales de los aspectos que podrían mejorarse.

Después salió de su escondite a las afueras de Monumento, siendo escoltado por algunos miembros de su equipo de seguridad y se dirigió a una de sus casas de seguridad en donde se reunió con varios de sus colaboradores para informarlos sobre su acuerdo con Soltillo, no les caería nada bien el anuncio a varios de ellos pero ya pensaba en cómo lograr que la situación lo favoreciera a él y no al mercenario. Se encontraba bastante abstraído hasta que la voz del locutor de radio

-"Mientras en declaraciones dadas en su gira por Asia, al ser cuestionada sobre su vida personal, la cantante Lynn Minmei manifestó de nueva cuenta el deseo de que su primo y ex representante Lynn Kyle deje lo que ella califico como conductas antisociales que poco ayudan a la consecución de la paz para…"-

-¡Apaga eso!- ordeno desde el asiento trasero a sus hombres que de inmediato obedecieron. Escuchar el nombre de su prima fue suficiente para que el joven perdiera los estribos y se pusiera de mal humor _-Esa estúpida es igual que mis padres, jamás les ha interesado entenderme a mi o la causa, no me sorprende que se crean las mentiras de los militares-_ Sus hombres conocían el carácter de su jefe y se mantuvieron callado hasta llegar a la bodega que es su base de operaciones en la zona industrial.

Al entrar con el auto en la misma puede ver a varios de sus jefes de células en el sector y a algunos enlazados mediante video conferencia alrededor del continente y otras partes del mundo.

-Buenos días camaradas me alegra que la mayoría haya conseguido integrarse a la reunión, a pesar de la premura del tiempo- toma asiento en una larga mesa preparada donde varios de los jefes y enlaces se encuentran ya alistado.

-Buenos días Kyle- contestan todos los presentes, más de uno tiene curiosidad del motivo por el cual convoco a una reunión de todos los cabecillas del movimiento con tan poco tiempo.

-Todos tenemos otras actividades que atender a sí que seré breve… he recibido un ofrecimiento para participar en una acción en contra la dirigencia de las RDF- ninguno muestra emoción alguna, la verdad es que en al menos cada vez que se reúne la dirigencia de P&L la idea de atacar abierta y directamente sale a la luz, discutida y rechazada al considerarla más como una condenación segura que como algo que pueda lograr un cambio significativo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia esta vez, Kyle? Porque creo que todos los reunidos recordamos las veces anteriores y se llego al acuerdo que no era el mejor curso de acción a realizar- hablo por videoconferencia el encargado de la colmena de Neo Cairo.

-Cierto Tariq, pero esta vez, nosotros no seriamos quienes realizaríamos el trabajo sucio… solo prestaríamos apoyo- eso último llamo la atención de sus asociados.

-¿Quién te propuso este trabajo?- hablo el jefe en Asia de los P&L.

-Víctor Soltillo- las objeciones y murmullos inundaron el lugar, los presenten conversaban entre sin prestar atención a Kyle quien observaba tranquilamente la situación.

-Creí que nuestra asociación con él era solo por necesidad… ahora pareciera que quieres meternos en el mismo ataúd que ese mercenario- la jefa de la célula en Nueva Ciudad de México hablo por la pantalla de su monitor, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su desaprobación ante la idea planteada por su líder

Kyle sonríe, la verdad es que esperaba la oposición de sus camaradas, el mismo encontraba la idea desagradable por decir lo menos. Pero se podría aprovechar y sacar alguna clase de ganancia de la situación. -Yo he sido el primero en reconocer que la presente situación no es la ideal para los P&L, el tener que asociarnos con gente como esa, sin una clara motivación para estar de nuestro más que la promesa de ganancias económicas y de poder, cínicos y convenencieros…- hace una larga pausa.

-¿Entonces porque decidiste unirnos a lo que sea que están planeando?-

-Es sencillo la gente de Soltillo tiene las capacidades técnicas para realizar este trabajo y porque quiere que Sampson no se entere de estos- los murmullos volvieron a brotar.

-Una trampa eso es lo que es Kyle, deberíamos mandar al infierno a Soltillo y su plan cualquiera que sea…- uno de los asistentes se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Sí!- fue el clamor que se impuso en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que es una trampa, obviamente Soltillo de alguna manera espera hacernos cargar con la culpa de lo que sea que pasara… planea deshacerse de nosotros. Pero no por ello debemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle a la RDF un golpe del cual no podrán reponerse- sus camaradas se sentaron y se quedaron quietos –Lo primero que hay que hacer es dilucidar los verdaderos alcances de su plan, me reunirá con él más tarde para conocer los detalles, es obvio que esconderá sus verdaderas intenciones, pero podemos trabajar desde ahí…lo que necesito de ustedes es que comiencen a investigar todos los movimientos de Soltillo, sus contactos, operaciones y conocidos desde los tiempos de la RDF, se que lo hicimos antes, pero necesito que lo vuelvan a intentar, así como necesito de sus mejores elementos para que nos apoyen en la operación…-

-¿Qué tienes planeado Kyle?-

Lynn Kyle se pone de pie y sonríe -Es simple, tomaremos control de su plan y demandaremos nuestras propios objetivos, cuando terminemos nos desharemos de Soltillo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ciudad Macross Hotel Tranquility

_-Esto es a lo que yo llamo empezar bien el día-_ Kim Young estaba disfrutando de su ducha matutina, agua caliente, velas aromáticas, música de jazz ideal para relajarse. Todo lo necesario para iniciar el día con energía. Si a eso se le agrega que tenía las atenciones de su propio… masajista personal.

-¡Uh! ¡Si ese es el lugar!- contesta al sentir un par de dedos hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

-Mira nada más cuanta tensión aún tienes- una voz cargada de ironía -vamos a arreglar eso ahora mismo-

-¡Por favor no… Oh Cielos!- cuando sintió que una lengua comenzaba a recorrer su interior Kim se estremeció en todo su ser -Mierda, si que tienes talento- sintió como su compañero sonreía ante tal declaración y profundizaba su ataque a la intimidad de la joven. Lo único que pudo hacer Kim recostada en una de las paredes de la ducha mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ambos, fue colocar sus manos en la cabeza de Lucian que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y tratar de guiarla en su cometido, al poco tiempo la joven alcanzo un enorme orgasmo, que se sumo a los varios que ha tenido desde ayer por la noche desde que llego a Ciudad Macross.

-Bien pequeña la diversión comienza ahora- Lucian se levanta y Kim se deleita con la vista del cuerpo tonificado sin llegar a ser una bola de músculos del ex piloto y la besa intensamente en los labios mientras acaricia sus pechos. Kim corresponde apretando los pezones del hombre y agarrando el miembro de su compañero.

-Sabes, eres el primer hombre que conozco que hace honor de su… apodo- Kim paso sus manos por el pecho de Lucian y sobre el tatuaje que este tenía en su pectoral derecho. La insignia de su viejo escuadrón, un toro de lidia en posición de embestida.

-Otra cliente satisfecha- comenta con humor Lucian, lo que la gana las carcajadas de Kim. Para posteriormente abrirle las piernas y enterrarse profundamente en ella -Con calma…- dice al percibir el ritmo agitado con la joven mueve sus caderas -Todavía tenemos dos horas- agrega

-Entonces aprovechémoslas- completa Kim al tiempo que lo besa y enrolla sus piernas en la cintura del piloto, haciendo más profunda la penetración.

Así que ahí estaba Kim Young autoproclamada lideresa del Trío Terrible olvidándose por unos momentos de toda la porquería que había vivido en los últimos días. Ella no es Lisa o Rick, Max o Mir, para tomarse a la ligera el hecho de que alguien trate deliberadamente de matarla. Esto no es igual a lo que vivió durante la guerra, los zentraeidis trataban de recuperar el SDF-1 en ese entonces y solo cuando Dolza llego a la Tierra y realizo su ataque genocida. Los años han pasado y a pesar de haber sobrevivido hay ocasiones en que la joven de cabello y ojos negros se pregunta cuando empezara a vivir la vida.

-¿Cómo sería tener una vida normal?- murmura con un dejo de nostalgia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lucian detuvo sus acciones para mirar de manera curiosa a la joven con la que había pasado buenos momentos desde la noche anterior.

-Nada solo son tonterías de chicas tú… continúa- lo besa de nuevo esperando que Lucian ignore el momento.

-No Kim, no lo son- el hombre sale de la ducha y toma una toalla, dejando a Kim pensativa en el baño.

_-Buen trabajo Kimberley, ahora seguro cree que estás loca-_ frustrada termina de bañarse.

En el cuarto del hotel que alquilaron juntos Lucian termina de vestirse, si fuera otro e lugar no se hubiera molestado en haberlo empacado, pero trabajaran en los Cuarteles Generales de las RDF así que contra su instinto debe usar esa vestimenta. Cuando Kim salió del baño no pudo evitar una exclamación al ver como el pantalón que traía puesto Lucian le sentaba bien.

-Lindo trasero amigo- Lucian voltea con una mueca entre la diversión y el extrañamiento y Kim admira a su "camarada" que está usando su uniforme de Teniente Comandante. -Olvida el trasero hombre, ese uniforme blanco te sienta bastante bien- declara observándolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada que mezcla lujuria con un poco de curiosidad

-Gracias, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me lo pongo- Lucian se sintió un poco incomodo ante la mirada de Kim, algo que parecería increíble en un hombre que tuvo sexo toda la noche con la mujer que lo observa como una loba al acecho de su presa. -¿Te vas a vestir? Para que te deje sola-

-Sí, pero no es necesario, digo ya viste todo lo que escondo- la voz juguetona de Kim hace que Lucian sonría por unos momentos.

-Cierto, pero puedo adelantar el desayuno, además seguro necesitas espacio para cambiarte-

-De acuerdo, como quieras- contrariada Kim tuvo que aceptar que su compañero se fuera de la habitación.

Mientras preparaba el café junto con rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla, Lucian considero un poco las palabras que involuntariamente dijo Kim. Se sorprendió al encontrarse coincidiendo con ellas, durante los casi cinco años que ha pasado en el Comando del Amazonas no ha tenido tiempo, no ha querido pensar en lo que pueda suceder después de atrapar a Soltillo, ¿Qué se supone hará después? ¿Seguir en la milicia? ¿Buscar trabajo como piloto civil?. Lo que en verdad le aterraba era la idea de no poder dejar la cacería de Soltillo atrás, que algo en él estuviera tan irremediablemente dañado que la idea de sentar cabeza sonara más bien como condenación segura que como un prospecto atractivo para el piloto.

_-Dios… solo 30 años y ya sueno como un anciano- _sin mucha convicción sirvió el desayuno en la mesa y espero a que Kim saliera del baño.

Cuando lo hizo vestía un pantalón de algodón liso en color beige y una camisa rosa manga larga con un collar que llevaba una pequeña piedra como dije. Todo el conjunto resaltaba los atributos de chica, su cara redondeada, pequeña cadera, largas piernas y buenas curvas.

-¡Wow! Eso es a lo que yo llamo una vista digna de verse- Kim solo río y se sentó a desayunar. Ambos degustaron el desayuno en silencio, pero no se trataba de uno incomodo, se trataba más bien de que uno de los dos esperaba el momento para iniciar una conversación. -¿Entonces, como te sientes de regresar al SDF-1? Tus amigas estarán ahí- Kim levanto una ceja -Digo aunque solo sea de forma temporal- Lucian trato de sonar despreocupado pero sobretodo inocuo en su comentario, pero era obvio que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué sabes de nosotras exactamente Luke?-

-Solo lo que Rick me conto, serviste en el puente del SDF-1 junto con la Capitana Hayes durante la guerra y eras parte de lo que llamaban el "Trío Terrible"… según Hunter hay que ser muy cuidadoso con alguna de ustedes merodeando cerca-

-¡Jajaja!- Kim no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada desde el fondo de su ser -¡Ese condenado cabeza de granito!- Kim siguió riendo -…seguramente está molesto aún por el rumor que difundimos de que había embarazado a varias oficiales de la tripulación y por eso el Canario lo mando a volar- Kim seguía deleitada bebiendo su taza de café.

-¿El Canario?-

Kim miro con ojos incrédulos a Lucian -¿Desde hace cuanto estas asignado al Comando Amazonas?-

-El Hermes mi portaaviones estaba haciendo un cruce en el canal de Panamá cuando cayó la lluvia de muerte… he pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida ahí, primero como piloto en la naval de la RDF y después como miembro del equipo de Hunter-

-¡Rayos! Y yo creí que la había pasado mal, debiste, digo debieron de haber lidiado con muchos de los malcontentos zentraeidis- declaro sorprendida.

-Tuvimos muchos problemas por un tiempo, sin contar además que Khyron y Azonia tenían ayuda de serpientes…- Lucian hace un gesto de repulsión antes el recuerdo de Víctor -¿Pero no me has contestado? ¿Quién es el Canario?-

-Bueno ese el apodo que le dimos a la "señorita" notas el énfasis ¿verdad? Lynn Minmei- Kim espera una reacción pero la cara de Lucian no registra nada -¿En serio? "To be in Love" "My boyfriend is a pilot"… "Ai Oboeteimasuka"- Lucian sigue sin reconocer las letras -¿"We will win"?-

-Esa canción si la conozco, ¿ella la canta también?- dice finalmente bebiendo un sorbo de su café. -¿Qué hay con la chica y Rick?

-Me alegra que preguntes…- Kim mira su reloj y decidiendo que tenían tiempo comienza a relatarle una versión resumida -y con muchas libertades- de la Telenovela Hunter-Hayes -Todo comenzó hace casi siete años el día del despegue del SDF-1, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-

Barrió Militar de Nueva Ciudad Macross

Lisa se despertó muy temprano y se vio presionada por el cuerpo de Rick que a su lado dormía en la cama, abrazándola posesivamente por la espalda esta amaneciendo y una tenue luz se filtra por la ventana. El sentir del cuerpo de Rick pegado al suyo y el cómo sus manos la mantienen unida a él, incluso inconsciente Rick Hunter no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Lisa Hayes olvidara cual era su lugar metafóricamente hablando. Y ciertamente no lo hacía, el simple contacto estaba haciendo que ella se excitara y se humedeciera lo que la llevo recordar la noche anterior. Toda la fuerza y agresividad con la que Rick desplego cuando la tomo repetidamente, no hubo limites que el piloto no superara o barreras que no derribara, ayer Hunter le dejo muy en claro el hecho de que ella jamás podría a volver a hacer el amor o en su defecto tener sexo con otro hombre que no fuera él y eso la aterraba hasta la punta de sus cabello.

Y sin embargo se encontró deseosa de que Rick se despertara y volviera a tomarla nuevamente en la cama y después lo repitiera en la ducha, el mesa durante el desayuno y en la camioneta, lo que es más sin estar consciente se encontró acariciando el miembro de Rick, lo que evidente estimulaba cualquiera que fuera el sueño de Rick que murmuraba su nombre aún dormido.

_-¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?...-_ Lisa solo alcanza pensar -Necesito salir de aquí- se levanto, se dio una ducha y se vistió, con una idea bastante clara de lo que haría. Existe un solo sitio en el cual puede aclarar sus ideas… antes de salir por la puerta toma las llaves del vehículo militar y decide escribir una pequeña nota en una servilleta, no vaya a ser que a Hunter se le atraviese el apellido y vuelva a arder Troya.

Rick perezosamente se despierto y dio varias vueltas en la cama, cayendo en cuenta de que algo estaba mal y se molesta al verse solo en la cama. Colocándose sus bóxers rápidamente busca Lisa por toda la casa sin éxito, notando además que la camioneta tampoco se encontraba en su sitio. _-La muy perra se ha ido y encima se ha llevado las ruedas, ¿será que no aprendes Hayes?...-_ Por fortuna Lisa había tomado una de las pistolas que se encontraba en la habitación, al menos no se encontraría indefensa del todo si algo ocurría. Enojado se dirigió a la cocina necesitaba café, entonces ve la nota y comienza a leerla.

"Hunter

Me esperan en un sitio hoy temprano, te alcanzo en la base a las 1000.

Hayes"

_-¿Quién demonios puede estar esperando a Lisa a las 630 horas? además nadie sabía que estaba en Macross... ¡Oh por supuesto!- _toma su café y se da una ducha,decide vestir su uniforme puesto que esta vez estarían todos en el SDF-1 y llamo a un taxi, es lógico saber para donde corrió la comadreja en Macross...

-Es una lástima que ya no puedas aconsejarla como solías hacerlo Claudia, porque por Dios que le hace falta...- murmura pensando en su hermana mayor.

-Al cementerio militar- soltó apenas se subió al taxi y procedió a llamar por su teléfono -¿Jay? ... si buenos días para ti también, si se que es algo temprano…¿Wendy y su… sabes no quiero saberlo, escucha llegare algo tarde a la junta, tengo unos asuntos personales que atender antes de llegar, confío en que hayas leído los expedientes que te envié… ¿Lo hiciste? Grandioso, Ok te dejo se acaba de declarar temporada de comadrejas y yo ya tengo una vista...- del otro lado de la línea Jay Summers solo miro a su esposa con una expresión confundida y decidió ignorar a su jefe, ya aclararía todo cuando se vieran

-Pop, Roy ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Ella es la mujer de mi vida ¿Tengo derecho a forzarla de esa forma?- dijo en voz baja mientras mira por la ventana del taxi. Sonríe al recordar las palabras de su viejo cuando les dijo a sus hijos que encontrarían una mujer con la que experimentarían un lazo tan sólido y profundo que serían unos estúpidos si perdían la oportunidad -Viejo condenado jamás dijiste que amabas a mama…- no era de hombres admitir sus sentimiento según él, aunque estaba seguro que a su madre de alguna manera eso no le importaba. -¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Roy?-

En el camarote del Comandante Roy Fockker en el SDF-1, poco después de la Batalla de la Base de Sarah.

Roy había invitado a Rick a una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la futura promoción y condecoración de este último con motivo de sus acciones en la Base Sarah, pero como siempre sucede cada que hay alcohol involucrado las prioridades del Líder Skull cambiaron y ahora se la estaban pasando simplemente comparando su vida amorosa en la pequeña sala recibidor del camarote de Roy.

_-Jajaja… te lo digo enano esa niñita que te conseguiste no es para ti…- Roy le da una palmada a su hermano menor mientras que con la otra da cuenta de otra lata de cerveza._

_-¡Déjame en paz viejo! La estoy entrenando aún… dame chance y veras que la voy a convertir en una buena sumisa- Rick le responde fastidiado mientras termina su cerveza._

_-Nah… Minmei es simpática y linda- Roy sacude una de sus manos -pero son de esas de las que debes de desconfiar más, solo mira al Trío, para mi e esa ya viene dañada y tú debes buscarte otra… aunque buena suerte encontrando a una como mi negrita enano…- Roy abre otra lata –No creo que vayas a encontrar una en esta nave que se la mitad de lo que es mi Claudia…-_

_-Eso no lo dudo, para que después de la tercera cita te hayas tatuado su nombre y no te la follado hasta la decima, ha de ser una perr… ¡Ouch!- un golpe en la cabeza detiene a Rick._

_-Ya te dije que no hables así de mi negrita- Roy había estirado la mano y le había soltado un tremendo coscorrón a Rick. -¿Así que ibas a decir sobre mi Claudia?- Roy mira a su hermano_

_-Que debe ser una chica muy especial-_

_-Mujer Rick, ella es una mujer especial Hunter…- Roy pareciera meditar por unos momentos y se levanta para después traer una caja de madera que contenía varios y fotografías, además de una libreta –Rick… tengo que pedirte algo-_

_-Dime viejo-_

_-Si algo me pasa, quiero que le entregues a Claudia todo esto, ella será quien decida que hacer…-_

_Rick sabía lo que había ahí dentro, era algo que para los amos del BDSM era muy importante, era el registro del entrenamiento de sus esclavas y sumisas. Rick esperaba encontrarse con las fotos y videos de muchas de las "novias" anteriores de Roy, pero se sorprendió al notar que solo había fotos y al parecer videos de Claudia. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Roy respondió la duda de su hermano._

_-Cuando Claudia acepto ser mi sumisa… en ese momento me deshice del resto, simplemente las otras mujeres dejaron de existir para mi…- declaro seriamente. Rick solo movió la cabeza asintiendo, antes de conocer a Claudia en persona solo la había escuchado nombrar en las cartas que su hermano le enviaba, ahora después de conocer a la susodicha quedaba claro que la mujer afroamericana tenía cualidades muy especiales para cualquiera que la mirara con detenimiento. -Lo más duro no fue convencerla de que entrara a nuestro mundo Rick…- Roy continúa mientras que su hermano lo observa con detenimiento -…Lo más difícil fue armarme de valor para mostrárselo Rick. Temía que si conocía esta parte de mi… ella se marcharía… eso me hubiera acabado Hunter de verdad que sí…-_

_-La amas ¿Verdad? Roy- Fockker solo mueve la cabeza._

_-Hemos tratado desde hace tiempo que ella quede embarazada- lo último sorprendió a Rick_

_-¡Vaya! ¡No estas bromeando! Vas por todo ¿pero porque primero no se casan?-_

_-Un hijo es un lazo mucho mayor que cualquier otro Rick, es la manifestación del amor que une a dos personas cachorros…-_

_-Ahora suenas como una de esas revistas para mujeres- responde con sorna Rick. Su hermano sonríe._

_-No están del todo equivocadas Hunter…-_

_-¿Y el matrimonio?-_

_-No dejaré una viuda Rick… las probabilidades ya nos juegan en contra lo suficiente como para que añada otro factor más a la ecuación…-_

_-Ok y entonces ¿Cuándo voy a ser tío?- _

_Roy hizo una mueca -Hemos tenido algunos problemas-_

_Rick no pudo preguntarle nada más en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Claudia Grant entro con la cena. –Hola cariño- Roy se levanto casi al instante y beso a su novia._

_-Supuse que estarían aquí, así que les traje la cena- Claudia se despojaba de su abrigo cuando sintió como Roy la levantaba estilo novia –Roy Fockker ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? Tienes visitas…- protesto al ver que Roy la llevaba al dormitorio._

_-¿Rick? él ya se iba ¿verdad cachorro?- Roy le da una mirada para que tomara la caja y se la llevara con él._

_-Roy tiene razón Claudia, ya me iba- se apresura a acomodar la cena y recoger la caja de Roy. –Otro día hablamos Claudia, adiós Roy-_

_-Adiós Cachorro-_

_-Puedes llevarte un poco Rick, es comida mexicana… hasta luego Rick… Fockker que piensas que estas…- fue lo último que le escucho decir a Claudia antes de que su voz fuera cortada por el sonido de la puerta corrediza del camarote cerrándose._

_Rick sabía lo que estaba pasando y con todo y que los camarotes eran a prueba de sonido, prefirió irse del lugar, no sin antes sonreír, su hermano había cambiado para bien y era todo gracias a Claudia Grant._

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, Rick pago la corrida, noto que la camioneta estaba en el estacionamiento y antes de entrar compro un par de ramos de flores para sus hermanos. En cierta manera la familia se iba a reunir hoy.

* * *

SDF-1 Anexo 3.- Sala de Situaciones de la PMG.

La tensión se sentía en toda la sala y la enorme mesa de madera se sentía pequeña a comparación de la pesada atmosfera que imperaba en la sala, de hecho era tanta que si alguien estornudaba, o dejaba caer algún objeto era seguro que los presentes en la reunión lo tomarían como una excusa para hacerse de palabras e incluso llegar a los golpes. Por un lado estaban Jay y Wendy Summers, junto con el Sargento André Salazar. Debido a la ausencia de Rick y Lucian, Jay era el oficial de mayor rango de ellos, un Mayor del Ejército, mientras que Salazar era un Sargento primero y Wendy era una agente civil de la PMG, apenas habían llegado hace algunas horas a Macross junto con buena parte de la unidad que comanda Rick y habían resuelto instalar un mini centro de mando provisional para su estancia en Norteamérica.

Del otro lado estaba Vanessa Leeds flamante Comandante de la Fuerzas Espaciales y Jefa de Personal del sector y la Teniente Comandante Sammantha Porter Oficial en jefe del Centro de Alerta Temprana del SDF-1. Los dos tercios faltantes del Trío Terrible. Y también las otras dos personas puestas en custodia preventiva por parte de la PMG por órdenes de Hunter, cuando Lisa desapareció del radar. Algo que no les sentó bien a ninguna de las dos, en especial a Vanessa que tuvo que cortar su viaje en Alaska cuando el Almirante Global le ordeno reportarse de emergencia a Ciudad Macross.

-No confió en ella, ya sabes lo que dice Kim nunca confíes en una pelirroja- es lo último que salió de su boca y que dejo a Vanessa con ganas de estrangular a su amiga y casi hermanita menor con la corbata de su uniforme.

-Si trabajan con Rick el debe de confiar en ellos ¿No te parece?- V se ajusta los lentes en señal de nerviosismo.

-Te digo que la mujer me da mala espina, tiene cara de sádica y homicida, como Mir, solo que esta no lo esconde…-

-Sammy por favor, no sigas por lo que alcance a ver tú y tu excesivo coqueteo tuvieron la culpa… - cuchichea con Sammy lo que llama la atención de Wendy desde el otro de la mesa.

-No confió en ellas, ¿estás seguro de que Hunter las autorizo a estar aquí André?-

-Me lo dijo cuando volábamos hacia acá, ustedes estaban revisando los expedientes, ellas eran de las personas más capaces que él hubiera conocido- Salazar se calló la parte en que Rick le advertía de la tendencia de Sammy a mirar e insinuarse sin demasiada sutileza, -Así que si el jefe cree en que podrán ser útiles en el trabajo…- mueve los hombros ante la expresión de disgusto de Wendy.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que esa zorrita rubia se quede en su lado de la sala- declara lanzándole una no muy amigable mirada a Sammy.

-¿Lo ves te lo dije?- dice por lo bajo Sammy ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?-

-¡¿Yo?!...- Vanessa mira a Sammy actuar ofendida –Nada, a ella… pero ya viste al muñecote que está sentado a su derecha- con una sutil mirada Sammy le indica a Vanessa el lugar donde Jay está revisando su laptop ajeno a las conversaciones que todos sostienen. -Es justo como me lo receto el doctor, hombros anchos, pecho fornido, alto, fuerte, seguro que está bien equipado y…-

-Es casado- Vanessa revienta los seños de su amiga, mientras vuelve a ajustarse sus lentes -¿Eh?- Sammy mira con detenimiento las manos de Jay y encuentra su anillo de matrimonio, Vanessa continua con su tono didáctico -Yo creo que esa es la razón por la que la pelirroja, que imagino es su esposa, nos mira con deseos de estrangularnos con nuestros propios intestinos- ambas mujeres miran a Wendy que no ha cambiado en absoluto su expresión.

-¡Ay! Y como se supone que iba a saberlo cuando le pregunte si estaba libre después de la reunión y si quería que le mostrara la nave- Sammy hizo un mohín de niña pequeña.

-Si te hubieras detenido por un momento a observar si la costa estaba despejada, no estarías en esta posición enana, ya sabes que con hombres como él solo hay tres opciones…-

-Casados, mujeriegos o gays…- repiten a coro las chicas

-No me lo recuerdes, hace un apenas ayer me cruce con Rick y un auténtico desperdicio…- la puerta se abre para revelar a Kim y Lucian, quienes miran por unos el panorama y se separan después de sonreírse mutuamente por unos instantes, lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-¿Rick no ha llegado?- Lucian toma asiento.

-Aun no dijo que se iba a desviar un poco, para visitar a unos amigos- contesto Jay.

-Yo creo que es hora de que empecemos con esto, pondremos al tanto a Hunter y a Hayes en cuanto lleguen- declara Wendy.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no podemos perder más tiempo o la ventana para localizar a Adán se perderá- Salazar agrega.

-Hola chicas- Kim saluda a sus amigas quienes la miran como si examinaran a un microbio en el microscopio.

-Vaya hoy nos levantamos de buen humor- responde Vanessa -¿La pasaste bien supongo?- Kim solo les da una sonrisa que explica todo por sí misma.

-¿Eso significa que el no es gay?- Sammy alza la voz y señala a Lucian.

-¡No soy gay!.- protesta Lucian levantándose de su asiento.

-Rick dijo que lo eras…-

-¡Sammy!- reclaman Vanessa y Kim

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije?- Sammy mascullo en defensa mientras hacia un puchero.

* * *

Lisa se encontraba arrodillada sobre las tumbas de Claudia y Roy pensando absurdamente en una forma de taparle los oídos a Fockker mientras hablaba con Claudia... -Bien amiga no hay forma, tendremos que hablar con el presente...- se quita su chaqueta y se sienta en ella mientras su rostro toma una expresión melancólica -espero que allá en el cielo puedas jalarle las orejas y ponerlo en su lugar Clau...- dice Lisa con una sonrisa triste... -No sé lo que siento, estoy tan confundida, anoche me entregue a él de una forma que por un momento sentí que me perdí a mi misma, y eso Clau eso es lo que me aterra... que deje de ser yo por estar con el... que me convierta en mi madre… lo que es peor, el está tratando de embarazarme lo quiera o no… y yo… Dios, una parte de mí, una gran parte en mí lo desea con todas mis fuerzas, tener un hijo o varios con él…- apenas conteniendo sus lagrimas Lisa miro al cielo por unos momentos, esperando que la mujer más importante en su vida después de su madre pudiera darle una vez más una pincelada de su sabiduría.

_En casa de Lisa Hayes, Nueva Macross._

_Un fin de semana de chicas era lo que necesitaban un par de amigas, dos días dedicados exclusivamente a mimarse, una cita en el spa más exclusivo de la ciudad, cena en un restaurante igualmente exclusivo, ir de compras a los centros comerciales. Todo había marchado a la perfección para Claudia y Lisa. El reciente traslado de la morena a Monumento para fungir como enlace con el senado del GTU había trastocado la rutina diaria de Lisa y el Trío. Sin mencionar que Hayes pronto volvería a viajar al Satélite Fábrica. El punto de final de su pequeña escapada, fue noche de cine y la selección corrió a cargo de Claudia._

_-En serio no puedo ver que le viste a ese grande, machista y misógino pedazo de carne…- Lisa reclamo a Claudia quien simplemente disfrutaba de la función en su pantalla, ambas estaban en el cama del cuarto de la primera -… bueno puedo ver que le viste…- corrige Lisa al momento en que Roy aparece en el video vistiendo sus pantalones de latéx negro y acariciando el trasero de la morena quien estaba tendida en un cepo especial con sus muñecas aprisionadas y vistiendo un corpiño tipo burlesque de color rojo con medias de rejilla y zapatillas de tacón altas color negro, con una mordaza de bola alrededor de su boca. Lisa se quedo callada al ver la apariencia de su amiga._

_-Jajaja…- Claudia casi derrama su copa de vino -… si mi Roy tenía un culo precioso- _

_En ese momento ambas mujeres miran de nuevo el video y para sorpresa de Lisa observa que Roy tiene en su mano un enorme vibrador y un fuete de piel color negro, camina hasta colocarse frente al rostro de Claudia que respira fuertemente por la ansiedad y la expectativa._

_-Ahora pequeña, ¿entiendes por qué debo castigarte?- Claudia solo asintió con la cabeza tomando -Bien, te va a doler un poco… pero solo será por unos momentos cariño, confía en mí- Claudia asintió con su cabeza mientras daba unos pequeños gemido Esa es mi chica- Roy le beso las mejillas y volvió a colocarse por detrás._

_-Dime que no hizo lo que creo que va a hacer…- FSSHH el agudo sonido del fuete cortando el aire alrededor para después hacer blanco en la obscura piel de Claudia, fue seguido de una violenta sacudida y de un fuerte gemido de dolor._

_-Te asombras por nada…- fue la respuesta de Claudia mirando a la pantalla con una sonrisa._

_-Uno…- Roy empezó a llevar la cuenta de los azotes que daba en el trasero de Claudia -Dos…- Claudia volvió a retorcerse -Tres…- había lagrimas en el rostro de la mujer –Cuatro…- la piel comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad entre rojiza y morada –Diez…- los gemidos ya no eran solo de dolor, también comenzaba a distinguirse un cierto dejos de placer en los mismos._

_-¿Cómo aguantaste todo eso?- asombrada Lisa le pregunta a Claudia._

_-¿Y por qué crees que estaba sufriendo Hayes?- respondió la morena al tiempo de indicarle_

–_Trece…- la cara de Roy paso de ser tener una expresión arrogante a una de excitación -Quince…- Claudia gemía con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que la sonrisa de Roy se hacía más grande al notar no solo la excitación de esta, sino también el hecho de que pequeños hilos de líquido comenzaban a escurrir de entre las piernas de Claudia -Veinte- la morena se desplomo y cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba._

_-Muy bien hecho cariño…- Roy tomo el rostro de la morena y procedió a liberarla del cepo -¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- de nuevo esta solo asintió y tomo el vibrador con su boca y se incorporo mirando a Roy, para después retirarse las bragas que acompañaban el corpiño e introducirse el vibrador en su vagina, mientras que Roy se sentaba en un enorme sillón y oprimía un botón del control remoto del aparato._

_-Hmmm- la activación de la máquina tomo por sorpresa a Claudia, que una vez recuperada se puso de cuclillas y avanzo gateando hasta este… -Amo Roy…- dijo en un con voz suave y tono delicado -esta perra… le pide su perdón por haberlo ofendido y le suplica le conceda una oportunidad para enmendar su error, Amo- termino suplicando mientras que Lisa apenas contenía su sorpresa. En el video Roy solo asintió con la cabeza y las manos de Claudia rápidamente se deslizaron por las piernas y llegaron hasta la cremallera de Roy -¡Gracias Amo!- dijo antes de bajarla para deleite de esta._

_Conteniendo una exclamación de supresa Lisa observo incrédula como su amiga se introducía el enorme miembro del piloto en su boca para deleite de Roy quien le acariciaba la cabeza y la animaba a continuar. –Lo sabía…- comento Claudia al observar el rostro de su amiga Nadie era más grande que mi Roy…- declaro triunfante._

_Lisa solo agacho y volteo la cabeza recordando a Rick y la vez que lo hicieron en su oficina, en esa ocasión Rick Hunter le había parecido el hombre mejor dotado del planeta, ahora no estaba tan segura de ello, sintió como Claudia la abrazaba de nuevo -Ya Lisa, tener un miembro de gran tamaño ayuda a sentir placer… pero créeme que hay sujetos que carecen de la menor destreza y ante esa falta de talento, es poco lo que un pene grande puede compensar, además estoy segura de que Rick tiene una gran habilidad…- _

_-Suenas bastante segura-_

_-Considerando los maestros que tuvo y el hecho de que como Roy se jactaba del hecho de que Rick lo emulaba en todo lo que hacía, ¿Tú dímelo?- Claudia entierra uno de sus dedos en su amiga y Lisa termino de sonrojarse._

_-Muy bien mi negrita… ya casi me haces venir- Roy jadea visiblemente -¡AH!...- sujeta la cabeza de Claudia evitando que se separe mientras acaba en ella, la mujer hace un esfuerzo para tragarse todo el semen de Roy, como el piloto tiene un sabor fuerte y amargo, pero algo en el cerebro de la mujer le dice que se continúe y de pronto la idea de hacer algo que otras personas considerarían pervertido la estimula profundamente._

_-Levántate…- ordena y Claudia obedece sin chistar, Roy la contempla satisfecho mientras decide retirar el vibrador para acariciar la humedad de Claudia. -Sí, ya estas lista…- coloca las manos de la mujer en su miembro flácido en esos momentos y le murmura al oído -Pónmelo duro de nuevo cariño- mientras Claudia comenzaba a frotarle, Roy acariciaba las piernas y trasero de la mujer para después despojarla del corpiño y maravillarse del cuerpo desnudo de esta. Comenzó a chuparle los senos y después le daba pequeñas mordidas que provocaron gemidos en la morena y le hicieron recuperar la erección –Suficiente…- le dice tomándola de la cintura -Ven acá- la acerca más a él y le indica que se siente abierta sobre sus piernas mirándolo a él todo el tiempo -…Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora Claudia…- le levanta el trasero y lo deja colgando unos pocos centímetros de su pene, Claudia quien ahora está mirando fijamente a Roy apenas contenía su excitación pero era consciente de que Roy aún tenía cosas que decirle. -Escúchame bien Claudia Grant a partir de este momento tú…- entierra uno de sus dedos en su pecho derecho –me perteneces, tú cuerpo, tús necesidades, tu sexo, tús deseos, tu corazón… son míos y solo míos pequeña- con una mano le toma la quijada -¿Has entendido?- la voz firme de Roy le hizo entender a Claudia que era ahora o nunca, o dejaba atrás sus inhibiciones o se despedía de Roy para siempre y en ese momento tomo su decisión y asintió con la cabeza –Entonces ¿Qué quieres pequeña?-_

_-Amo Roy… su esclava le suplica que… tome su miembro y me penetre fuertemente con el, para después follarme hasta que pierda el sentido… porque su esclava quiere que usted disfrute de todo el placer que su esclava está ansiosa por brindarle…- Claudia dijo segura, su recompensa fue que Roy la tomara de las caderas y la penetrara en un solo movimiento -¡Amo!- suplico al sentir la violencia y magnitud con la que fue atravesada por Roy._

_-Apenas estamos empezando mi negrita linda…- sin dejar de embestir Roy tomo el vibrador y lo introdujo en el culo de Claudia quien no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor que sonó a música para el piloto -¿Te duele verdad?-_

_-Si amo… duele mucho- respondió una llorosa Claudia –Por favor… Amo se lo ruego… deténganse- la morena no podía soportar el salvajismo con el cual Roy la estaba poseyendo, sentía que en cualquier momento ella se rompería._

_-No pequeña, esto lo vas a disfrutar… con el tiempo- en ese momento Roy se levanto cargando a Claudia sin salir de ella que enseguida lo rodeo con sus brazos y piernas, para que el piloto siguiera penetrándola._

_-Amo… Amo… Roy… ¡por favor!...-_

_-¿Qué quieres perra?- dijo Roy con una expresión cercana a la locura mientras continuaba follandola, que asusto a Lisa._

_-¡Me duele mucho amo por favor!- grito entre gemidos Claudia_

_-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto Roy con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡Estoy por venirme amo!... ¡Folleme más fuerte! ¡Destróceme se lo ruego! ¡Por favor deme más de su semen amo! ¡AMOOO!- Claudia alcanzo el más absoluto de los orgasmos mientras era cogida en el aire por Roy, se quedo quieta por unos segundos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de este._

_-No me digas que eso fue todo…- la voz de Roy sonaba decepcionaba, lo que obligo a Claudia a mirarlo intrigada -… tú amo aún no se ha corrido zorra… eso significa que te voy a seguir follando hasta que yo esté satisfecho y no antes- Roy la cargo hasta la cama y la arrojo en ella para después desvestirse y colocarla en posición de perrito –Voy a follar cada uno de tus agujeros Claudia, que al final van a tener la forma de miembro- antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Roy Fockker ya la había penetrado de nuevo._

_-Claudia- sobriamente Lisa se dirigió a su amiga_

_-Dime Lisa-_

_-Roy era un animal- dijo con resolución al ver lo transcurría en la pantalla, lo que no espero fue la reacción de su amiga, quien miraba a la pantalla con melancolía._

_-No Lisa… era una BESTIA…- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena –Pero era mi bestia y desde esa noche, y sé que desde esa noche en que acepte en convertirme en su sumisa… Roy Fockker jamás deseó a otra mujer que fuera yo- dijo con total seguridad._

_Pero Lisa se sentía incomoda ante lo que había observado en la pantalla y no lograba entender el cómo su amiga hubiera consentido ceder tanto poder en la intimidad a otra persona, por mucho que fuera el amor de su vida, de alguna manera Claudia como siempre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al interior de Lisa y entonces le dijo algo que intrigaría a esta por mucho tiempo._

_-Lisa, no estas viendo el panorama completo una relación de sumisión tiene como cualquier otra relación consta de dos partes, ciertamente el Amo es quien lleva el control de las acciones en la intimidad… pero eso en absoluto significa que el sumiso no tenga poder alguno sobre su amo.- Lisa la miro evidentemente intrigada, pero Claudia solo se sirvió otra copa de vino -Lo entenderás algún día cariño, ya lo veras-_

_Mientras que en el video Roy continuaba cogiendo a Claudia en cuanta posición sexual podía imaginarse Lisa notaba como su amiga comenzaba a tomar un semblante triste, como su hubiera algo al final del mismo que la haría deprimirse. Lisa lo atribuyo quizás a que esa era una de las pocas formas en las que Claudia se sentía aún conectada con Roy, pero prefirió quedarse callada._

_-¡Oh Mierda! No importa las veces que te coja… siempre pareces estar muy estrecha Claudia…- Roy estaba de rodillas en la cama usando las piernas de la morena para seguirla follando, Claudia que estaba recostada boca arriba tenía sus manos esposadas al respaldo de la cama -… ¡Ya casi!... ¡Mierda!- Roy exploto de nuevo dentro de Claudia quien solo pudo emitir un fuerte gemido de placer, antes de ver como Roy se desplomaba sobre ella respirando agitadamente -Mierda bebe…- dice acariciándole los pechos y besándola suavemente -eres fantástica- lo que provoca que ambas Claudias, la del video y la que estaba observando la pantalla sonrían. Roy procede a liberarle las manos mientras se recuesta en un costado al lado de la mujer y comienza a acariciarle el vientre –Cariño nuestros bebes serán hermosos…- la besa de nuevo_

_Lisa voltea para preguntarle sobre lo que Roy acababa de decir solo para encontrar a su amiga conteniendo las lagrimas mientras mira la pantalla… -Si lo hubieran sido…- dejo escapar._

-Yo creo que hubieras sido una excelente madre Claudia, estoy segura de ello- dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a la lapida de su amiga –No estoy seguro de Roy…-

-Vamos Hayes no seas tan dura…- voltea para descubrir a Rick que la sorprendió de nuevo distraída a tras de ella, ni siquiera lo escucho llegar -Clau hizo de mi hermano un hombre casi respetable… de haber tenido la posibilidad lo hubiera terminado de enderezar por completo- agrega con una sonrisa triste Hunter y para después sentarse en el pasto junto a ella. -Asumo que sabes la historia del porque no pudieron tener hijos ¿verdad?- Lisa asintió con la cabeza -Eso significa que también conoces el origen tras el nombre de Daniel Mitchell, de otra forma no lo hubieras utilizado como el prestanombres ficticio de tu casa de seguridad en Monumento- Había pensado en reclamarle el haber escapado de nuevo, pero cuando le escucho decir esa frase sobre la maternidad, entendió que más que concejo lo que Lisa necesitaba era ahogarse.

Lisa por unos momentos miro a Rick antes de cambiar la mirada al cielo -Ellos merecían ser padres, se amaban profundamente, no es justo que terminaran así- habla finalmente dejando salir un poco de su amargura y provocando que Rick la abrazara.

-Para Roy siempre fue muy importante la familia… es algo curioso, supongo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre biológico no tenía familia alguna y que cuando conoció a la madre de Roy, la familia de esta la desheredo… ella murió muy joven y poco después de dar a luz a Roy. Pop solía contarnos historias sobre ellos cuando celebrábamos navidad o el día de Acción de Gracias…-

-Pero a pesar de que sus padres biológicos murieron Roy jamás estuvo solo, tus padres cuidaron de él y lo amaron como un hijo propio… Claudia incluso me decía que Roy consideraba a Joyce como su verdadera madre…-

-Teniamos una apuesta Lisa…- Hayes miro a Rick –El primero que tuviera un hijo o hija lo llamaría como a Pop o mama. Por eso Roy escogió Daniel Mitchell, si hubiera sido niña sería Joyce Grace…- Lisa sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello que se movía gracias al viento.

-Nunca entendí porque siempre llamaban a su padre de esa manera… porque no llamarlo papa- se acerco al piloto y lo miro de frente a esos ojos azules -Digo Claudia me explico que ese era su apodo en sus días de la Armada, pero tolerar que aún que sus propios lo llamaran de esa forma-

-A mama la llamaba mama, creo que era porque no tenía recuerdos de Joyce y mi madre fue su madre… ¿Sabes porque Roy era un mujeriego Lisa?- Hayes movió la cabeza -Era porque él creía que encontraría a una mujer tan noble como mama… y que por eso no tenía planeado casarse o tener hijos…-

-Hasta que conoció a Claudia…- Lisa termino mirando las lapidas de sus amigos.

-Sí, Claudia era una en un millón y Roy que podía ser bastante inteligente si se lo proponía, se enamoro tan perdidamente de ella que de verdad deseaba casarse y formar una familia… es una lástima que ella fuera infértil- dijo amargamente Rick.

Lisa abrazo fuertemente a Rick, hasta cierto punto era una de esas grandes ironías de la vida que dos de las personas más enamoradas que ambos hubieran conocido jamás hayan tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en padres. Lisa recordaba como su amiga solía deprimirse cuando por casualidad terminaba en un evento rodeada de niños, o como se hacía la valiente cuando Max y Mir le pedían cuidar a la pequeña Dana. "Estaré bien Lisa" decía cuando Hayes husmeaba más de la cuenta, en un principio lo atribuía al duelo que hacía por Roy, y terminaba pidiendo que su amiga pusiera fin a esa etapa y tratara de hacer una familia. Ahora sabe que aún con Roy a su lado ella jamás hubiera podido ser madre.

Síndrome de Turner*, Rick recuerda como Roy escupió en una borrachera esas palabras diciéndolas con tal odio que tuvo miedo a que este se terminara la cerveza y salía a asesinar a cuanto doctor se le atravesara en el camino, no presto atención a los detalles solo sabe que es una enfermedad genética que entre los trastornos que provoca se encuentra la esterilidad de por vida y por lo tanto no había manera de que Claudia quedara embarazada, de él o de ningún hombre… lo cual era muy poco consuelo para Roy Fockker.

-Yo creo que fue por eso por lo que Roy se quedo con Clau, Rick- Lisa rompió el silencio finalmente -Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, su amor por ella era aún más grande que la perdida de algunos sueños-

-Creo que tienes razón Lisa…- Rick sonrió por unos momentos -¿Sabes? Él me dijo alguna vez que no se casaba con ella por temor a dejarla viuda, pero creo que después de un tiempo el mismo llego a reconocer que si el moría ella quedaría absolutamente devastada de cualquier manera. Así que supongo que ambos decidieron entregarse al amor que sentían por el otro y no debían amargarse por ello-

-¿Tú me amas Rick?- Lisa cambio drásticamente el tema mientras volvía a mirar para las tumbas de sus amigos.

-Sí-

-¿Por eso quieres embarazarme en contra de mi voluntad?- hablo con un pesar que le caló hondo a Rick.

-En parte… bueno si quiero, pero...- se rasca la cabeza, gesto inequívoco de que esta frustrado y nervioso -Lisa yo quiero tener hijos contigo- había seguridad en su voz y espero a que Lisa volteara, pero esta no lo hizo –Pero también quiero que te cuides y no hagas algo como lo de la semana pasada, estos hombres son peligrosos y si no piensas en tu bienestar al menos piensa en el de alguien más-

Lisa se quedo callada por unos momentos, entendió a lo que refería Rick, pero no estaba lista para reconocer que se había equivocado o que también ansiaba ser madre, así que solo se volteo y beso en los labios a Rick, quien respondió rápidamente, pero Lisa se aparto de él.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, la junta empezara pronto y no sé tú pero yo no he desayunado- se levanto y le tendió una mano a Rick para ayudar a levantarse, para el piloto era claro que Lisa necesitaba un poco de tiempo, el problema era que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos chicos- se despidió de sus amigo y junto con Lisa se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Barrio de Mindtown, zona de negocios de Ciudad Monumento

El edificio distaba mucho de ser el típico escondite para un criminal buscado, en las afueras de la ciudad situado en un camino vecinal paralelo a una ruta transitada o una bodega perdida en algún sector del área industrial de aluna ciudad. Al contrario se encontraba en un distrito de clase media y se trataba de un edificio de cuatro pisos que albergaba diversas oficinas de una compañía de telecomunicaciones. Detrás de la fachada de un edificio como cualquier otro resaltaba el hecho de diversas cámaras de seguridad, una entrada con guardias armados y en su techo un conglomerado de antenas, entre las que se encontraban algunas de uso militar. Lynn Kyle no estaba impresionado a pesar del despliegue exhibido en el lugar, Soltillo siempre ha sido un hombre con audacia a la hora de actuar y esconderse en la capital del GTU después de haber sido cazado como alimaña en Sudamérica era algo que se ajustaba a su personalidad. Al verlo llegar uno de los guardias lo condujo a una habitación obscurecida con una pequeña lámpara pequeña donde Soltillo lo esperaba revisando varios documentos.

-Qué bueno que llegas… ¿Y bien?- pregunta sin levantar la vista a su recién llegado.

-Mi gente está dispuesta a colaborar, siempre y cuando tengamos clara la naturaleza del trabajo que quieres realizar- declara el joven a su colega por los momentos.

-Me parece bien- le entrega una carpeta con los legajos personales del Estado Mayor de la RDF, que Kyle hojea sin mucho entusiasmo. Conoce la información al pie de la letra.

-Dijiste que querías atacarlos, no me especificaste la manera- deja la carpeta en la mesa ante la vista complaciente de Soltillo.

-Como apuntaste antes, si los asesinamos solo serán mártires para algunos, si los secuestramos el GTU no pagara- Kyle observa a Soltillo caminar por la habitación -…es más, puede que incluso alimañas como Sampson terminen beneficiándose- lo último capto la atención de Kyle, quien se abstuvo de mostrar alguna clase de opinión, pero fue algo inútil, el mercenario sabía que lo último había llamado la atención de Kyle -Te seré sincero Kyle, soy culpable de muchos crímenes pero no soy un estúpido, serví a mi país y al GTU con honor y orgullo por mucho tiempo, pelee en tres continente, me enfrente a humanos y alienígenas y cuál fue mi recompensa…- Hace una pausa mientras habla con sinceridad en opinión de Kyle -ver a mi país siendo envuelto en un mar de llamas cortesía de estúpidos quienes creyeron que tenían las atribuciones para decidir qué hacer con el destino del mundo. Tú viviste algo así durante tu estadía en el SDF-1 ¿no es verdad?, el cómo un grupo de políticos decidía el destino de 70 mil almas merced de mantener una mentira- Kyle escucha a Soltillo intrigado, no cabe duda de que cual sea que fuera su motivación era una profunda –No me malentiendas, claro que me sentí utilizado para el beneficio de unos pocos, así que cuando descubrí que el GTU estaba plagado de corrupción, ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa corrupción y beneficiarme a mí y a los míos con un poco de lo que esos bastardos se llevan-

-Y de paso convertirte en uno de ellos- añade Kyle.

-Como dije soy culpable de varias cosas, ser un iluso no es una de ellas, convertirme en uno de ellos me ha permitido amasar los recursos para esta operación Kyle, una que he preparado desde el mismo momento que la flota de Dolza llego a la Tierra- lo mira con ojos encendidos y Kyle duda en contestarle algo -Los hombres en esa carpeta, no son más que marionetas que se mueven al tenor de sus jefes en el GTU, son ellos el verdadero problema Kyle… debemos ponerles un hasta aquí- declara puntualmente.

Lynn Kyle observa cuidadosamente a Soltillo, aparentemente hay una pasión oculta dentro de esa aura de pragmatismo y conveniencia. -¿Y cómo esperas lograr sacudir el sistema?- intrigado le pregunta.

-Simple, como te dije estos hombres podrán ser marionetas, pero tienen acceso a algunas de las herramientas más poderosas de las cuales la humanidad haiga conocido y haremos que nos las entreguen…- con una sonrisa entrega los planos de varias clases de misiles. No cualquier misil. Kyle reconoce la escritura, son zentraedis y si lo que recuerda sobre la antigua milicia alienígena de aquellas charlas con los desertores. Es que la flota solo tenía dos clases de misiles, los anti mecha y los anti nave y estos últimos solo vienen en una presentación, Nuclear -Y después los obligaremos a cumplir con nuestras exigencias…- Soltillo observa deleitándose internamente él como Kyle considera su plan, sabía que estimular su aversión a los militares y los políticos haría el truco. _-Claro que eso es lo que quieres escuchar muchacho- _ Solo es cuestión de mantenerlo ocupado y que no se meta en su camino. ¿Entonces están tú y tu gente dentro?-

-Lo estamos- responde seguro. Soltillo le extiende su mano y Kyle acepta estrechándola fuertemente -Solo si de verdad haremos esto sin que Sampson se entere-

-Hecho-

-¿Cuándo comenzamos- Soltillo sonríe y comienza a mostrarle los detalles de su plan _-Cuando esto termine me desharé de ti y Sampson por creerme un estúpido-_

* * *

Base Macross

Regresar a casa no siempre es algo fácil en especial después de que marchas en malos términos con tu jefe y figura paterna sustituta. Mientras la camioneta entra por el estacionamiento de la base Lisa observa como varias personas la ven con ojos más que sorprendidos seguramente preguntándose que está haciendo en ese lugar. Uno que no ha visitado desde que ella dejo las RDF hace 3 años.

-De nuevo ¿Dónde dijiste que veremos a tú equipo y a las chicas?- sale del vehículo y espera a que Rick la alcance para cruzar el modulo de vigilancia.

-En uno de los anexos de la PMG… ¿Por qué actúas como si estuvieras nerviosa, cariño?- Rick le da un beso en la mejilla y Lisa mira de reojo mira como varias de las personas se les quedan viendo. -Andando- la dirige al modulo donde los guardias revisan las identificaciones de ambos.

-Capitán Hunter- el sargento de guardia entre a Rick su tarjeta –Lo están esperando ya en el Anexo 3 señor- y voltea a ver a Lisa -Capitana Hayes es bueno verla sana y salva, además tenerla de regreso aunque sea por unos momentos- la cálida sonrisa del sargento ayuda a Lisa superar el momento un tanto incomodo.

-Ves que no tienes de que preocuparte Lisa- Rick le toma la mano y la guía hacia los elevadores.

El viaje hasta el anexo es rápido y pronto las puertas se abren con Rick tomando de la mano a Lisa esta aliviada de que su regreso a casa este resultando bastante.

-¡Ya era hora de que te aparecieras!- una mujer pelirroja de cabello y ojos grises se planta en frente de Rick, primero gritando y agitando sus brazos -¡¿Ahora me vas a explicar cómo es que te relacionaste con ese grupo de…- para después hacer una pausa y observar como Lisa la mira de arriba abajo. Ambas miran a Rick esperando una explicación.

-Hola Wendy me alegra ver que el viaje no te cayó mal ¿Qué opinas de Macross?-

-Demasiado smog Hunter y llegas tarde-

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo- se defendió Rick.

-Ya lo veo- Wendy mira las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Que provoca que Rick se rasque la cabeza.

-No es lo que tú piensas…- esas palabras le confirmaron a la pelirroja que era exactamente lo que parecía.

-Seguro-contesto Wendy

-Buenos Días, soy Elizabeth Hayes, antigua Capitán de las RDF y ¿usted es?- Lisa con voz impaciente de esperar la explicación se presenta ante la mujer que intuye trabaja con Rick y por alguna razón esa idea no le sentó bien, en especial de ver lo ajustado que le queda el traje de negocios con que se vistió. Le ofrece una mano a Wendy

-Buenos días… Señorita Hayes, soy Wendymar Orrico de Summers- dijo remarcando su acento sudamericano -Trabajo con Rick en su unidad y no se preocupe, ya tengo… amo- la sonrisa de la pelirroja sonrojó a los recién llegados en especial porque señala el collar con forma de H que Lisa llevaba puesto con una mano mientras que con la otra muestra su anillo de matrimonio. Al ingresar al anexo Rick presenta a Lisa con el resto de su equipo y viceversa, cuando termino las chicas del Trío se lanzaron sobre Lisa en especial Vanessa y Sammy quienes no sabían nada de ella desde hace casi dos semanas. Mientras Rick se pone al tanto de lo discutido en la reunión.

-Lisa…- Sammy abraza fuertemente a Lisa aliviada de que su hermana mayor se encuentre -Nos preocupaste mucho, es especial cuando Kim nos conto del tiroteo- la rubia que siempre ha sido la más emotiva de las tres y apenas retiene las lagrimas. Lisa sonríe al tiempo que con sus manos toma el rostro de Sammy.

-Pero estoy bien… sabes que puedo cuidarme bastante bien y además en esta ocasión Rick llego para ayudarnos-

-Pero, tú y Kim casi mueren… yo no quiero que…- Sammy no puede continuar pero todas entienden a lo que se refiere.

-Ya conoces a Sammy siempre ha sido una llorona- Kim trata de relajar los ánimos del grupo.

-¡Oye!- protesta la rubia.

-Es la verdad ¿o no Vanessa?- Kim voltea a ver a Vanessa que se conformaba con observar a la distancia.

-No me metas en tus peleas con nuestra chillona residente, que tu eres igual de exagerada-

-¡Qué!- Kim se indigna ante el comentario y Lisa suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Rick que observa a las chicas actuar como si nada hubiera pasado o cambiado en estos cuatro años que él estuvo asignado en Sudamérica y para sus adentros reconoce que la vista es reconfortante. Pero no puede dejar de notar lo diferente que son las cosas y las personas. Las diferencias resaltan no solo por las ropas de civil que visten Lisa y Kim o las barras en los uniformes de Vanessa o Sammy. Las últimas siempre han sido los opuestos del Trío la calmada y analítica castaña de lentes que hace las veces de líder de grupo versus el desparpajo y espontaneidad de la pequeña rubia de cabello largo con una predisposición para meterse en problemas sentimentales. Con el paso del tiempo y con lo que ha podido conversar con los Sterlings, tanto Vanessa como Sammy han tomado con mucha seriedad sus cada vez mayores responsabilidades, no que eso le sorprenda mucho siempre ha sabido la dedicación de todas ellas, pero si lo que dicen Max y Mir es cierto ambas han puesto sus vidas personales en espera por tres años y se han convertido en versiones miniatura de Lisa en su etapa de La Reina del Hielo, con todo y que aún se den sus gustitos. Kim el fiel de la balanza a medio camino entre la devoción a la misión personal del Trío y Lisa y su deseo de vivir sin ataduras de alguna clase. Y entonces mira a Lisa.

Ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte e independiente que jamás ha temido decir lo que piensa, aunque siempre se ha caracterizado por pensar antes de actuar, esas son algunas de la cualidades que le gustan tanto de ella aunque en ocasiones lo vuelvan loco como paso hoy por la mañana. Ahora nota que Lisa se ha vuelto impulsiva e imprudente y no puede dejar de pensar que quizá sea debido a la ausencia de Claudia quien siempre fue una fuente de concejos para ella. La imagen de las chicas le recuerda por unos momentos la foto de las chicas que Global guarda en su oficina y se sorprende al extrañar los viejos tiempos que de bueno tuvieron más bien poco, salvo el hecho de que sabía en quienes confiar y escuchar. Definitivamente solo faltaban Claudia y Global en la imagen y la familia del puente estaría completa en la que siempre han considerado como su casa. Y como no había manera de traer a Claudia de regreso Rick Hunter al menos se prometió a si mismo que haría lo posible para que padre e hijas se reconciliaran.

-¿Hunter estas con nosotros?- la voz de André hace que el piloto le recuerde cuales deben ser sus prioridades.

-Sí claro… ¿entonces cual es el estado de Adán?-

-Tenemos 96 horas antes de que el isotopo que le inyectamos se disuelva y su señal se pierda definitivamente… donde sea que se encuentre es seguro que tiene un aislamiento para evitar que las señales de radio, o de infrarrojos de filtren- Jay revisa las fotos satelitales del Sector Metropolitano un aérea de casi 600 km2 que comprende Nueva Ciudad Macross, Monumento, Nueva Detroit, Ciudad Granate y Nueva Portland. El aérea más poblada de Norteamérica y donde por última vez la señal fue rastreada.

-Es un pajar bastante grande, me temo- agrega Wendy. -Vamos a necesitar de mucha ayuda para disminuir el área de búsqueda si queremos dar con su paradero.-

-Podríamos ayudar con eso- Lisa y las chicas se acercan al grupo -Mencionaste un radioisótopo verdad- se dirige a Jay.

-Cesio 135*, la dosis que se le inyecto a Soltillo fue nanoscópica, pero la suficiente para provocarle nauseas y dolor muscular…- Wendy comienza a desplegar la ficha técnica del radioisótopo en el proyector con que cuenta la sala.

-Qué son molestias parecidas a las que alguien tendría si estuviera convaleciente por un disparo y de pronto se viera privado de analgésicos- Lisa sonríe la idea que una pieza de basura sufra, así sea solo un poco no le incomoda en lo absoluto.

-Precisamente, le colocamos dos rastreadores a Adán uno subcutáneo que dejo de transmitir cuando creemos fue subido a la aeronave que lo trajo hasta Norteamérica- otra foto de satélite que muestra el jet ejecutivo volando sobre el Golfo de México antes de que perdieran el seguimiento -y de esa manera Víctor no sospecharía que le colocamos un segundo rastreador.-

-¿Cómo podrían ayudarnos?- Rick se acerca a Lisa.

-Es sencillo Rick, si lo que necesitamos es acceso a vigilancia por satélite o al menos a sensores muy avanzados en órbita…-

-Pero Soltillo podría tener infiltrados en el Satelite Fabrica, después de todo es una de las dos locaciones donde los Kukri han sido desplegados… no podemos confiar en esos canales.- Rick interrumpe a Lisa ganándose una mirada no muy amable de esta.

-No hablaba del Satelite Fabrica Hunter…- ante la mirada intrigada del piloto solo mueve la cabeza y continúa -…simplemente recurriremos a nuestros amigos zentraedis Rick…- el piloto no comprende del todo, pero algo le dice que Lisa ya tiene un plan.

-Por eso acudiremos directamente con Bretaai, ¿Vanessa?-

Acomodándose los lentes Vanessa interviene -Excedore trabaja con el equipo de Robotecnología y además es el enviado zentraeidi y tiene acceso directo con Bretaai… si le solicitamos que una de sus naves haga un barrido detallado del sector seguro que sus sensores podrán detectar algo-

-Ya veo- Rick por fin entiende el plan de Lisa -si alguno de nosotros pediría un enlace con el comandante zentraedi levantaríamos sospechas, pero no llamara la atención de nadie si el concejero Excedore se comunica con Bretaai-

-Sería de lo más habitual- termina Lisa.-Lo que necesitamos es darle a Excedore lo que sus sensores deben buscar-

-Wendy prepara el archivo electrónico, una vez terminado dáselo a Vanessa para que se reúnan con Excedore a la brevedad-

-De acuerdo Rick- Wendy alista su computadora y se reúne con Vanessa.

-Ok ¿Y qué me dicen de los hombres que sacaron a Soltillo del hospital?- Lucian interviene

-Todos muertos, aunque no todo es pérdida mira…- Salazar le muestra a Rick y Lucian las identificaciones de los falsos miembros de la PMG. Rick las revisa a conciencia y no logra distinguir diferencia alguna con las credenciales legítimas.

-De acuerdo… no logro distinguir cual es el problema con estas más allá de que todos sabemos que pertenecen a un grupo de asesinos.-

-Eso es porque estas credenciales son auténticas- Rick sorprendido mira de nuevo a Salazar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Qué el documento es genuino, lo único falso son los datos de las personas… checamos los reportes de la PMG no hay reportes robos a instalaciones donde se almacenan los materiales para las credenciales, los sellos holográficos, las impresoras, el papel especial, todo está presente…-

-¿Pero no podría ser que Soltillo tuviera un cómplice en la PMG quien le suministre las credenciales?- es el turno de Lisa para preguntar mientras Jay coloca en el archivo sobre Txtril la compañía que fabrica las credenciales.

-Puede ser, excepto por el hecho es que investigando a fondo, las identificaciones de la PMG y de hecho todas las identificaciones del GTU excluyendo a las de las RDF, son elaboradas por una empresa civil, lo que nos indica que están recibiendo esto directamente de algún miembro de dicha compañía-

-Txtril Ltd., parece tener numerosos contratos con el GTU- Rick y Lisa comienzan a revisar

-Entonces hay que empezar a investigar a los miembros de esa compañía…- Sammy se acerca y accidentalmente se coloca junto a Jay, lo que provoca que su esposa se incorpore rápidamente y se dirija hacia la rubia que solo es salvada cuando Kim la jala de un brazo -¡Hey que te pasa Kim!- y entonces nota el rostro que echa humo de Wendy -¡Ay Dios!-

-Amor ¿ya terminaste lo que Rick te pidió?- Jay habla sin siquiera mirar a Wendy que solo voltea a ver a su esposo con cara de sorprendida.

-No… perdona cariño- sonaba… arrepentida, regreso donde estaba trabajando con Vanessa no sin antes hacerle un ademan a Sammy de que la iba a estar vigilando.

-¿Cuándo es que regresa Mirilla, Vanessa?- Kim pregunto, la mirada de la pelirroja inquieto a las chicas del Trío.

-Dos meses- Vanessa se acomodo los lentes.

-Estas muerta Sammy- soltó Kim por lo bajo pero André y Lucian lograron escuchar una parte y solo atinaron a sonreír, conocían el carácter de su amiga y estaban de acuerdo con la evaluación de la chica de lentes.

Lisa miro a Rick con una más que elocuente expresión en el rostro, al ser testigo de la escena -Ellos, bueno… el apartamento de Monumento- Lisa asiente con la cabeza –Es de ellos- Lisa solo abrió los ojos un "¡Oh!" silente salió de sus labios.

Para la tarde habían aprovechado a salir a almorzar en las cafeterías de la nave y Lisa aprovecho a conversar con las chicas a solas mientras que ocasionalmente alguna miembro enlistada u oficial joven se acercaba para externarle su admiración y respeto, aún después de varios años Lisa Hayes era una persona muy respetada y apreciada por la gente del SDF-1. Rick por su parte terminaba con unos pendientes y se uniría a ella en el comedor le había dicho.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que vimos en la sala Sammy?- Lisa estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de sus amigas que parecía que hubieran visto a un espanto.

-Eso fue la pequeña pizpireta Sammy, metiendo las cuatro patas y cruzando la calle sin mirar a ambos lados- Kim se ríe, mientras Vanessa apenas logra controlar el impulso de derramar su bebida.

-¡Ya está bien! me equivoque, ¡cielos déjenme en paz!-

-Ok Lisa, lo que sucedió fue que- Vanessa le explica a Lisa el malentendido que origino todo el embrollo con Wendy, al final Lisa solo observa a Sammy que cabizbaja juega con una servilleta.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera- murmura la rubia.

-Un error, Sammy… lo tuyo parece estilo de vida- Sammy hace una mueca ante las palabras de Lisa.

-¿Oye por cierto que paso entre tú y Rick? ayer que los vi por última vez parecía que se iban a sacar los ojos mutuamente y hoy Lucian me dijo que iban a llegar tarde, por que tuvieron un pendiente antes- Kim sin proponérselo le proporciona a Sammy una ruta de escape. Lisa solo le mando una mirada amenazadora a su amiga.

-¡Es cierto por andar ocupada con las asignaciones no note que tú y Rick llegaron juntos!- se da un golpe en la frente. -¿Y bien como ha sido estar con él después de cuatro años de no verse?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Bueno… la verdad, es que nosotros, bueno- tomada por sorpresa aún no había pensado en que eran exactamente ellos dos en estos momentos, eran más que novios o amantes, pero aún no eran una pareja formal y ni siquiera ha considerado si de verdad pudiera estar embarazada después de todo lo que ha dejado que Rick le haga cuando han estado solos. La cara dubitativa de Lisa encendió atrajo a las chicas como moscas a la miel.

-Y seguro se la han pasado recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad?- Vanessa asesto el primer golpe.

-Considerando que hasta la semana pasada, la última vez que se habían visto fue en la fiesta de navidad… todas recordamos los efectos de esa noche- Kim continúa al notar la incomodidad de su amiga.

-Como olvidarlo, recuerdan todos esos rumores de cómo Minmei vivía con el Capitán Hunter en esos tiempos- El Trío mueve la cabeza –Lisa aquí entre nos ¿Qué tal es Rick? ¿Ha mejorado mucho?- Sammy continúa con el interrogatorio.

-Mejorado ¿en qué?...- Lisa juega a la boba -Vamos chicas, como si tuviera tiempo para ello-

-No te hagas a la tonta, que te conocemos bien, ninguna de tus aventurillas durante estos años te ha puesto la carota de boba con la que llegaste hoy a la sala de reuniones- Vanessa y Kim sueltan casi al unísono.

Antes de que el Trío pueda seguir escarbando en las actividades afectivas de Lisa. Rick acompañado de Lucian hacen su aparición en el comedor. Evidentemente buscando la mesa de las chicas. Rick es reconocido por varios de los comensales

-¡Rick, Luke por aquí!- Kim saluda demasiado entusiasta a los hombres, mientras que Vanessa y Sammy observan la actitud de su amiga e intercambian miradas maliciosas.

-¿Luke?- Rick mira confundido a su amigo -… ¡oh! dime que no te acostaste con ella-

-¡Por favor no eres su madre Rick!- se defiende un tanto enojado.

-No pero ya te dije que conozco a su padre… y a sus hermanas… te recomiendo que vueles bajo y aprietes el postquemador- Lucian hace una mueca, ambos se acercan a la mesa, con Rick sentándose a lado de Lisa y sin recato alguno le besa la mejilla y le toma la mano -¿Todo bien amor?- todos en el comedor voltearon a ver la escena la mayoría con sorpresa, mientras que Lisa se sonrojaba y el Trío sonreía por su próxima travesura.

_-¡Hunter! Maldita rata-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Lisa al descubrirse atrapada por las circunstancias.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento

-Ya es hora señor- Vargas entra a la habitación de la casa para oficiales en la base de Ciudad Monumento para encontrar al Almirante ya vestido excepto por su chaqueta sentado mientras mira lo que parecen ser fotos contenidas en su billetera. Al verlo entrar Global solo se levanta y se termina de vestirse, afuera lo espera su asistente personal la Teniente Yang y dos miembros de su escolta, es apenas el tercer día de las comparecencias ante el senado del GTU y al Almirante ya le parecen tres años. Pasar la mañana y buena parte de la tarde rodeado de -con sus contadas excepciones- la fauna política jamás le ha hecho bien al ruso.

Tras abordar las dos SUV y salir de la base, Global revisa los puntos que trataran en la reunión de esta tarde. A diferencia de las comparecencias matutinas, las sesiones vespertinas están más enfocadas en lograr consenso sobre las directrices en las que trabajaran las RDF en los próximos años, su presupuesto y la forma de conseguir ahorrar y optimizar recursos en época de escases y austeridad presupuestal y darse de topes con la cuenta de los gastos de operación del Satélite Fábrica y la construcción de la nueva flota.

El solo pensar que debe pasar dos horas con Walter Sampson, es suficiente para que deje los papeles a un lado y desear que se otro el que se ocupe de tratar con los políticos. Sonríe por unos momentos si Lisa se hubiera quedado en Macross, su ascenso a Comodoro sería una realidad y ella sería la encargada de lidiar con sujetos como el jefe de la Comisión de Investigación e Industria de Defensa. Vargas que va sentado en el asiento del copiloto nota la cara cansada del viejo y decide tratar de animarlo un poco.

-Me informaron que Comandante Leeds ya regreso de Alaska y que tanto ella como la Teniente Porter, y las señoritas Young y Hayes se encuentran en el SDF-1 trabajando, señor- Global relaja sus facciones un poco.

-Es bueno saberlo Capitán- se dirige a Vargas por rango en los Marines -En Macross tengo gente de mucha confianza que se encargara de protegerlas a todas, sin contar claro a Hunter- Global se queda callado por unos momentos mientras observa por la ventana las calles y las personas que las recorren mientras pasan se permite pensar por unos momentos en su esposa y en como hubiera manejado su pelea con sus hijas adoptivas.

Jamás se trato de que ignorara las preocupaciones de Lisa o el Trío sobre la muerte de Claudia, pero recordando como la muerte de su anterior prometido afecto a la primera por largo tiempo, su principal preocupación era mantenerlas ocupadas y centradas en otras cosas y darle tiempo a ellas para aceptar los hechos y hablar sobre el dolor que la perdida de la morena les causo a todos ellos. Tal vez ese fue su error. El creer que sus hijas entenderían que a él también le dolió perder a Claudia, pero que necesitaba su espacio para llevar su duelo en privado, por eso se refugió en su trabajo. Tal vez haya sido por eso que Lisa frustrada por su aparente falta de emotividad llego esa tarde a su oficina demandando que tomara cartas en el asunto.

-Señor estamos por llegar… ¿le pasa algo?- Yang sentado con él en la parta trasera lo llama para que se prepare. Observa pasar el portón y entran al edificio del senado por el estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Nada Teniente…- Global mira al frente y observa como Vargas se comunica por el radio y nota el anillo de matrimonio -¿Capitán Vargas?-

-¿Señor?- este voltea para encarar al viejo -¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Usted y su esposa tienen hijos?- la pregunta pareció descolocar a Vargas.

-No señor, pero definitivamente los deseamos… es mucho trabajo en estos tiempos en especial- Global sonríe mientras Vargas baja de la camioneta baja del vehículo y abre la portezuela -pero creemos que una pareja sería lo ideal-

-Los hijos son siempre mucho trabajo Capitán, recuérdelo- Henry Global se encamina al interior del recinto para dirigirse a su reunión.

BAse Macross

-Así que esta es la lista reducida- Lisa está sentada en el sofá de la oficina de Vanessa en la base revisando los nombres de los miembros en el concejo de administración de Txtril, accionistas mayoritarios y quienes han recibido sus donaciones. -Son demasiados nombres-

-No tanto, si consideras que podemos descartar a aquellos sin lazos más que de negocios con el GTU y a quienes que no tienen conexión alguna con las RDF…- Rick se acerca y se sienta en el sofá con otra lista de nombres, y comienza a acariciarle las piernas.

-Te olvidas de los políticos…- Lisa reprime una sonrisa al tiempo que le retira las manos a Rick -Seguro que hay varios con nexos con Txtril, que se han beneficiado con sus donaciones-

-No creo que sea difícil hallar alguno con conexiones en los sectores de defensa e industria privada… no hay muchos por allí- Eso hizo que algo en la cabeza de Lisa hiciera click y súbitamente se levanto del sofá y busco una pila de carpetas en la mesa de la oficina. -¿Qué haces?-

-Revisando las listas de las ONG y las firmas de gestión legislativa que operan en Monumento que han recibido donaciones de la empresa y cotejándolas con quienes forman parte de sus comités de dirección…- Rick se acerco a ella con expresión pensativa –Escucha sería demasiado obvio que una compañía como Txtril "donara" directamente a la cuenta de algún senador, cualquiera podría acusar a ambas partes de sobornos.-

-Pudiera ser que los que manejen la compañía hicieran los pagos de forma personal-

-Aún así el papeleo los llevaría directo a ellos. No Rick estos sujetos son inteligentes, al usar a terceros para enmascarar sus transacciones se aseguran de que si alguien mira en esa dirección encontrara tantas operaciones que simplemente las que estamos buscando pasaran como cualquier otra…-

-Ya veo… en ese caso debemos revisar los nombres de los senadores y saber el papel que desempeñan en las comisiones, en un periodo de unos…- Rick mueva las manos y menea la cabezo -¿cinco años?-

Lisa sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla Llamare a los otros necesitaremos ayuda para revisar los registros, Kim es bastante buena con la contabilidad-

-Wendy puede ayudarla, nosotros…- el celular de Rick suena -¿Qué sucede Jay?- Lisa espera a que Rick termine la llamada. -De acuerdo reúne al grupo no veremos en una hora. Tienen un indicio sobre la verdadera identidad de los sujetos que sacaron a Adán Soltillo del hospital… nos esperaran en la sala de conferencias en una hora-

-Bien así les llevaremos lo que tenemos…- Lisa recoge las carpetas mientras que Rick la toma de la cintura y comienza a besarle el cuello -Rick ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no tenemos tiempo para- un furioso beso la calla.

-Sabes lo que estoy haciendo… además te extrañe en la mañana y no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa- sus manos comienzan a desabotonarle la blusa y a jugar con sus pechos.

-Rick… escucha yo…-Lisa se voltea y encara a Rick deteniendo con una mano las caricias del piloto que hacen que por algunos momentos pierda el hilo de sus ideas, mientras que la otra toma de forma delicada el rostro del piloto. Al ser mirada por esos ojos azules, siente deseos de volver a dejarse llevar nuevamente por él deseo y la impulsividad pero Lisa se mantiene firme por una vez ante los ataques del piloto -… no estoy lista aún, para lo que sea que tengas en mente- declara firmemente ante Rick.

El piloto la mira como un bicho raro, sin embargo poco a poco su mirada cambia a una de comprensión –Lisa ¿aún tienes miedo de que actúe como tú padre?- comienza a besarla de nuevo. -Es eso, ¿verdad?-

Ella lo mira indicándole que ese era el momento en que iban hablar sin tapujos –Ya te dije que mi padre era un hijo de puta que no quería una esposa, solo quería una muñeca, que atendiera su casa, cuidara de su hija y luciera bella y educada cuando se lo pidiera. Mi madre amaba a mi padre, pero olvido que también amarse a ella misma y se permitió ser usada como un accesorio más de un hombre que solo valoraba su ego y su control por sobre todas las cosas… ¡¿Qué me asegura tú no te convertirás en un hombre igual?!- al final estaba temblando, puesto que muy para sus adentros la idea de convertirse en solo un objeto más en las manos del hombre al que ama resulta dolorosa e insoportable.

Rick sonríe mientras juega con sus cabellos al tiempo que menea la cabeza -Que necia puedes llegar a ser Elizabeth Hayes… admito que tu determinación y necedad me ocasionan dolores de cabeza pero son justamente de los atributos que me atraen de ti… eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente que podría conquistar al mundo si se lo propone. Yo no tengo intenciones de cambiar eso…-

-Pero tienes intenciones de que yo me quede embarazada en estos momentos y crie a tus hijos- reclama ella -… quiero ser madre Rick, de verdad, jamás creí que podría serlo después de que perdí a Karl, pero estar contigo me hace sentir que estoy lista, pero este no es el momento-

-No se trata de momentos Lisa, si actúe de esa manera es porque no quiero que te hagan daño y sé que no escucharas razones pero tal vez consideres el cuidarte más si alguien depende de ti para su bienestar-

-Pudiste haber tratado de hablar conmigo-

-¿Me hubieras escuchado? Si te hablaba de mis temores a que algo te pasara-

-Probablemente no…- reconoce Lisa. -Pero te olvidas de que soy una exmilitar, se cuidarme sola-

-No se trata de seas o no capaz de cuidarte sola, Lisa, jamás se ha tratado de eso-

-¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto Rick?-

-Lisa yo quiero una compañera, una con la que pueda hablar sin reservas de ningún tema, que este conmigo y me entienda, con la cual podamos explorar nuestra sexualidad juntos…- la abraza nuevamente -La sumisión y el control son formas extremas de conexión entre una pareja, porque se requiere de dos personas para tener una relación, a mi no me importa que salgas a cambiar el mundo, lo único que quiero es que en nuestra intimidad tú confíes plenamente en mí y con esa confianza viajar a donde solo yo puedo llevarte Lisa… yo soy igual que mi padre y Roy… no me imagino estar con otra mujer, no me imagino el futuro sin ti, porque al final de cuentas te amo, en una forma torcida o pervertida puedes decir, pero te amo Elizabeth Hayes.-

Lisa pasa sus manos por el rostro de Rick y observa cómo sus ojos brillan con fuerte intensidad, las palabras de Rick la han sacudido fuertemente y la han obligado a recordar todas las veces que Rick la ha hecho su mujer, había vigor, intensidad, pero también deseo y cariño, Rick no la insultaba o la humillaba era impulsivo en su accionar pero jamás la había hecho sentirse solo como un objeto o un juguete sexual, la prueba de ello era que siempre insistía en acariciarla después de haber terminado, insistía en abrazarla y besarla. Súbitamente algo se encendió en Lisa y se lanzo a los labios de Rick. Los besos pasaron de amor puro a pasión para tomar lentamente un caris mucho más sexual con lenguas involucradas, las manos de Rick intentaron desvestirla pero Lisa las detuvo.

-Espera…- se separo de él y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras ella se alejo unos pasos y para detenerse y comenzar a desvestirse lenta y sensualmente ante el deleite Rick que la miraba embrutecido y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Elizabeth Hayes finalmente había entendido lo que Claudia había tratado de enseñarle, una sumisa si tenía poder sobre su amo. Tenía el poder del erotismo, el control de su sensualidad y sexualidad, con una frase, un ruego, una mirada, un atuendo podía disparar el apetito y la lujuria de su amo con o sin proponérselo. El ver como Rick la seguía sin perderse un solo detalle y como hacía hasta lo imposible para evitar sacarse el miembro y masturbarse mientras la contemplaba la hicieron sentirse la mujer más hermosa y deseada del mundo. La mujer de Rick Hunter.

Para el piloto ver la despojarse de cada prenda, mientras sonreía y le lanzaba mirada llenas de deseo, era un visión digna del cielo, perdido como estaba no se dio cuenta que Lisa quedo completamente desnuda ante él con solo el collar que le había regalado y sus zapatillas. Lentamente se acerco a él y se agacho para liberar el pene Rick de su prisión.

-¡AH!- Rick exclamo aliviado -Eres fantástica ¿lo sabías?- Lisa solo sonrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas y frente a él, atrapando su miembro entre la entrada de su sexo y sus cuerpos para luego volver a besarlo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo. Hay que aprovecharlo… Así que ¿Cómo quiere que su sumisa lo sirva… Amo?-

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Bien aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, un poco de humor mientras retomamos el rumbo de la misma. Y sondeamos un poco sobre la relación entre Claudia y Roy y como se refleja su influencia en Rick y Lisa, de paso profundizamos un poco e las actitudes y razones de ambos. Aviso desde ya que estamos entrando al tercio final de la historia. Como sea, de nuevo les agradecemos sus comentarios y opiniones, y los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Glosario:**

Análisis FODA: En la administración, el análisis FODA, es una herramienta que permite conformar un cuadro de la situación actual de la empresa u organización, permitiendo de esta manera obtener un diagnóstico preciso que permita en función de ello tomar decisiones acordes con los objetivos y políticas formulados. El término FODA es una sigla conformada por las primeras letras de las palabras Fortalezas, Oportunidades, Debilidades y Amenazas (en inglés SWOT: Strenghts, Weaknesses, Oportunities, Threats). De entre estas cuatro variables, tanto fortalezas como debilidades son internas de la organización, por lo que es posible actuar directamente sobre ellas. En cambio las oportunidades y las amenazas son externas, por lo que en general resulta muy difícil poder modificarlas.

Cesio 135: Es un radio isotopo del Cesio, es decir que emite radiación, que siendo prologa y en grandes dosis puede ser causa de graves trastornos e incluso la muerte y su vida media es de horas y no de días (Pequeña concesión que pido que me den).

Síndrome de Turner: Es una afección genética en la cual una mujer no tiene el par normal de dos cromosomas X. No es hereditario como los primeros estudios indicaban y puede detectarse antes del nacimiento si se realizan pruebas cromosómicas detalladas. En general las mujeres que padecen dicha enfermedad pueden experimentar manos y pies hinchados y/o cuello ancho y unido por membranas al nacer o experimentan trastornos a la hora de desarrollar los caracteres sexuales secundarios y el salto a la pubertad. Sin embargo en ocasiones una mujer adulta descubre que tiene el trastorno cuando se realiza exámenes de fertilidad… al ser una enfermedad de índole genética, la infertilidad no es reversible.

ATTE.

FER82


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora y Beta de este capítulo AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 8: Jaque y Mate en Tres Movimientos Parte I**

A 200km al norte de Ciudad Monumento.

Solo la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba entre las nubes iluminaba el lugar, un viejo aeropuerto abandonado a las afueras de lo que en otros tiempos fue una ciudad pequeña en Norteamérica. Después de la Lluvia de Muerte los alrededores quedaron tan despoblados que la única actividad que tuvo el aeropuerto fue la recibir los vuelos de la RDF que trasladaban a los sobrevivientes a otras partes, el sitio estaba en tan malas condiciones que los mandos militares ni siquiera se molestaron en sugerir una eventual remodelación para la pista. Por lo que pronto cayó en desuso, pero no en el olvido.

-Atención, Lime… está a dos minutos- la voz un hombre ubicado en una vieja vagoneta que funciona como torre y radiofaro de control rompe con el silencio.

-Entendido… ya localice la baliza- recibe por respuesta. El operador solo voltea a observar a un par de hombres que están algunos metros por detrás de él y les levanta el pulgar.

-Sera mejor que tú piloto sepa lo que está haciendo- Lynn Kyle comento por lo bajo a su compañero mientras escudriñaba el cielo con unos binoculares con visión nocturna, el sonido de motores turbo jet comienza a escucharse a lo lejos.

Pero Víctor Soltillo no se inmuta, ya está acostumbrado al carácter agresivo de Kyle. Simplemente observa el cielo, la noche esta nublada lo que les dificultara a los responsables de la vigilancia satelital el seguir la ruta de la aeronave y si se cuenta con que de nuevo Sampson les suministro la información adecuada sobre la disposición de las CAP en el área. Esta más que confiado de que todo saldrá bien. El sonido de llantas rechinado y de motores retumbando al hacer contacto le hizo saber que el aterrizaje sería un éxito.

La aeronave se detuvo casi en el límite de la pista improvisada, al detenerse las compuertas se abrieron y cerca de 50 hombres y mujeres comenzaron a descender del enorme Il-76 que había volado desde lo que alguna vez había sido Portugal hasta la frontera entre los antiguos USA y Canadá. Muchos de ellos se veían cansados, pero por dentro estaban más que listos para la misión que su líder los había convocado.

-Tariq- Lynn Kyle se dirigió al líder de los recién llegados un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y piel morena que al instante sonríe al reconocer a su camarada -Que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- ambos hombres se dan un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Bonito lugar- comenta mientras da un rápido vistazo.

-Se hace lo que se puede- responde Kyle. -Comiencen a llenarlo- indica con una seña. Ambos hombres comienzan a caminar hacia un viejo hangar que hace las veces de cuarto de conferencias.

Casi al instante de que los dos hombres se alejan de la nave un grupo de personas se acercan presurosas para reacomodar el área de carga del enorme avión. Están matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado están surtiendo el último pedido para sus contactos y clientes en Europa y el Medio Oriente, por el otro traen a un grupo con los mejores combatientes de los P&L, aportando la fuerza bruta para la operación que planea ejecutar con Soltillo.

-¿Todo sigue como está programado?- pregunta Tariq a su líder mientras observa al mercenario dirigir la operación de carga.

-Esperamos algunos clarificar algunos detalles, pero todo marcha según el itinerario- Kyle se detiene por unos momentos y se asegura de que nadie más los escuche -¿Vendrán?-

-Lo harán, de eso no te preocupes. Conseguimos la información que nos pediste- el recién llegado dice, lo que provoca que Kyle sonría brevemente. Juntos caminan hasta llegar con Soltillo que habla por teléfono.

-Bien mantenla ahí… concéntrate en seguirle los movimientos y comenzar a hacer lo tuyo, nos ocuparemos de ella después… de acuerdo haz lo que consideres necesario, tengo que dejarte- Soltillo observa a los dos hombre llegar hasta la puerta del hangar -Confío en que nada extraño saliera durante el viaje…- El silencio del par fue la respuesta que necesitaba para ingresar al lugar. Adentro se encontraba todo un despliegue de hombres, vehículos, material y diversos equipos que el mercenario ha juntado durante toda la semana en preparación de su misión. -Tomoyo- se dirige a un hombre japonés que está sentado en una laptop militar -Dame una muestra…- le extiende una mano y el sujeto le otorga una identificación oficial -¿Qué te parece?- la entrega a Tariq quien la examina cuidadosamente.

-Reconozco que es un buen trabajo…- entrega de nueva cuenta la credencial y observa como Soltillo ordena a su equipo apurar el paso.

-Tendremos todos los juegos para el viernes por la mañana…- señala a un pequeño lugar donde se ha instalado una cámara fotográfica digital -Si tú y los tuyos nos hacen el favor-Tariq entiende y reúne a su grupo para que se le tome las fotos que acompañaran las identificaciones. -Sera un juego de tres para cada uno de ellos- Víctor se dirige a Kyle quien se muestra satisfecho por los preparativos realizados por su socio.

-Como te lo prometí, mis hombres conocen lo suyo, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar… aceptarías mi palabra?- revira el joven.

-Me parece justo- el silencio se asienta entre los dos hombres, mientras observan como todos en el hangar realizan sus asignaciones. Cada uno sopesa lo que los ha llevado a trabajar con el otro y sin duda deben de imaginar que el otro está haciendo preparativos para contrarrestarse mutuamente, la clave radica en tener la mejor mano y no mostrarla hasta el preciso final de la partida.

-¿Cuándo recibirás la información que te prometieron?-

-Es cuestión de horas, de ahí podremos pasar a finalizar los detalles de la operación.-

-¿Qué hay de Hunter y Hayes?-

-¿Todavía te preocupan?- Soltillo devuelve divertido. -Descuida son solo molestias pasajeras, nada de qué preocuparse seriamente-

-Son demasiado persistentes y pueden llegar a ser un obstáculo de consideración…-

-Diseñe esta operación pensando en molestias como esas, cuando terminemos, si no están muertos, caerán junto con la cúpula de las RDF- aseguro Soltillo. Pero Kyle no sonaba tan convencido, años de tratar con ese par lo hacían particularmente susceptible a cualquier cosa que ellos intentaran.

-¿Y Sampson?-

-No sospecha nada… y cuando esto termine ese sujeto estará acabado-

-¿Seguro?-

-Mi gente me es leal a mí Kyle… saben lo que les conviene- declara seguro el mercenario.

-Ok… esta es tú fiesta- sin aspavientos dice Kyle a Soltillo, quien solo permanece callado. _-y si fallas, será tú final-_

_-Mírate muchacho en verdad piensas que me veras caer… iluso-_

-Si tus muchachos necesitan algo Kyle…- Soltillo se encamina a la salida del edificio -Klinsman se encargara- un robusto hombre rubio, con cara de pocos amigos se cuadro ante la mención de su nombre -yo regreso a Monumento- salió y abordo un helicóptero que ya lo esperaba para despegar y se marcho del lugar.

-Luce confiado- escucho decir a Tariq que se acerco a él.

-Bueno si eso lo hace feliz, allá él- respondió con sorna Kyle.

Cuando terminaron con las fotografías, los hombres de Soltillo llevaron al grupo de los P&L a lo que antes había sido la terminal del aeropuerto y que ahora funcionaba como un improvisado dormitorio, con lámparas portátiles, sacos para dormir e incluso habilitaron los baños del lugar. Pronto serán puestos al tanto de los planes del mercenario y los de su jefe. En los días siguientes se aprenderían sus partes y practicarían una y otra vez las mismas hasta ejecutarlas de memoria, aprovechando que el fin de semana se acercaba se les dio descanso y a primera hora de la mañana del sábado se dividirían en grupos para viajar a Monumento usando diferentes rutas.

* * *

Base Macross SDF-1

Reviso de nueva cuenta el pasillo desde su escondite en el cuarto de servicio ubicado al final del mismo no había moros en la costa y al menos ese tramo de su camino estaba despejado. Pero Sammantha Porter no había pasado años desarrollando un sexto sentido que le informaba cuando algo no andaba bien y que lo mejor sería tomarse las cosas con calma. Así que salió del lugar sujetando las carpetas que llevaba consigo y comenzó a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido, lo cual era algo difícil tomando en cuenta los tacones que esta llevaba. Llego a una esquina y volteo a la derecha de la misma, viendo a dos oficiales de la PMG uniformados custodiando una puerta al otro extremo suspiro aliviada.

-¿Sabes que es patético que actúes de esta manera Sammy?- la voz la sorprendió pero de alguna manera la pequeña rubia evito el soltar un enorme grito.

-¡Kim…!- exclamo aliviada -solo eres tú, me alegro- y se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga y fue entonces que noto que no estaba sola Lucian Nellis estaba a su lado y detrás de ellos venían Vanessa, Salazar y a Jay Summers. Por instinto Sammy solo se encogió cuando Jay pasó a su lado y lo observo entrar a la sala de conferencias. Y aprovecho para darle una pequeña mirada al trasero del soldado… para después mirar de un lado a otro para asegurarse que la razón de que ella estuviera oculta en el cuarto de servicio no estuviera presente.

-Te das cuenta de que esa es la manera en la que terminaste "bailando en un tusero"- comenta divertido Lucian al ver las caras que hace Sammy.

-¿Bailando en que…?- la rubia pregunta confundida al escuchar la frase en español.

-Significa que te metiste en un gran problema sin darte cuenta…- aclara Kim

-¿De cuándo acá sabes español?- Vanessa había escuchado lo último y se acerca extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Sí?- Sammy se unió a V provocando que Kim y Lucian se pusieran nerviosos.

-Bueno, Luke, digo Lucian. Él me ha estado dando un curso rápido de español- alcanzo a decir, pero el color de sus mejillas y que su acompañante mira para otro lado, los delata. Una cosa es mentir y otra tratar de engañar a unos sabuesos entrenados como lo son sus casi hermanas.

-Sabes yo también quiero un curso de esos- nada sutil fue el comentario de Vanessa mientras le daba una mirada de arriba abajo a Lucian, quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica de lentes.

-Créanme que no es algo complicado…- dijo después de pensar en una respuesta -Pasar tanto tiempo en el sur y aprender otros idiomas es necesario- dijo el piloto mientras voltea a ver a Salazar pidiendo ayuda. Pero el sargento está muy divertido viendo como su amigo se puso el solo en la línea de fuego.

-Yo también quiero que seas mi tutor… en lenguas- Sammy declaro usando un tono demasiado sugestivo en opinión de Vanessa mientras que Kim estaba llegando al punto de ebullición por el desparpajo de sus amigas.

-¡Consíganse el suyo arpías!- jalo del brazo a Lucian y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que había caído en el truco más viejo del libro del Trió. _-Hijas de su mala…-_

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- la potente voz de Wendy saco al grupo del lugar y provoco que la rubia se escondiera detrás de Lucian. -La reunión está por empezar- no perdió de vista a Sammy

-Pero ¿Dónde están Rick y Hayes?- pregunto Salazar

-Atrás de ustedes- Lisa contesto y el grupo volteo para encontrarse con unos más que sonrientes Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, que sin empacho alguno dieron los buenos días y siguieron su camino… mientras iban tomados de las manos.

-Dense prisa- agrego Rick antes de que el par desapareciera por la puerta que conducía a la sala de conferencias.

-Esos dos… definitivamente han estado recuperando el tiempo perdido- soltó Vanessa mientras que el grupo solo asintió con la cabeza al ver a la pareja en su propio mundo como si no estuvieran en una crisis.

Henry Global no estaba del todo entusiasmado con lo que estaba escuchando, pero era a que se debía más a que esperaba estar en Macross por el fin de semana que tener que pasarlo en Monumento teniendo que asistir a los diversos eventos sociales que el GTU había programado para aprovechar la presencia de tantos miembros claves de los sectores influyentes de la sociedad que se daban cita en la ciudad con motivo de las audiencias del Senado.

Así que ahí estaba él mirando a través de un monitor de plasma la exposición que hacia Rick sobre los hallazgos que este

-Señor es el mejor indicio que tenemos hasta ahora- Rick habla mediante video conferencia con el Almirante Global -Nos costó mucho desentrañar el entramado, pero logramos reducir todo aún solo individuo…-

Rick no mentía desde hace dos días que revisan los nombres de todos aquellos relacionados con Txtril y cruzaron referencias con sospechosos con relación con el GTU y sus esferas de decisión.

-No cualquier individuo Capitán Hunter- Global revisaba el reporte y las conclusiones en el mismo lo inquietaban.

-En efecto señor… pero se trata de algo que es verdaderamente lógico si se tiene en cuenta todos los antecedentes previos- Vanessa salió al paso -El sujeto tiene los contactos necesarios para facilitar toda la información sobre diferentes entidades del GTU encargadas de la seguridad y la defensa, sin que nadie sospeche nada…-

-Puesto que su trabajo es precisamente ese, conocer al detalle el funcionamiento de los procesos de control interno y las medidas de seguridad del GTU… Almirante Global- Lisa interrumpió a Vanessa al levantarse de su asiento y parase en frente de la pantalla encarando al viejo mientras todos en la sala guardaban silencio -el Senador Sampson además ya ha sido objeto de rumores que lo vinculan a presuntas abuso de poder e influencias.-

-Sin contar de que se relaciono con Lynn Kyle antes de que este y los P&L dieran el salto a una organización criminal- Vanessa continua donde lo dejo Lisa… -Es el sospechoso perfecto señor, metódico, influyente, bien conectado-

-Bien conectado es poco, Capitana Leeds…- Global interrumpe a Vanessa mientras analiza la situación, Walter Sampson tiene demasiados amigos y personas deseosas de quedar bien con él dentro del GTU que definitivamente estará al tanto de cualquier movimiento en su dirección -Carecemos de evidencia contundente que lo implique en algún crimen, en especial unos tan graves como los que se plantean, así que se debe ser bastante cuidadoso a la hora de aproximarnos…- hace una breve pausa mientras juega inadvertidamente con su pipa, para luego proseguir -hombres como Sampson no han sobrevivido tanto tiempo en su trabajo siendo descuidados-

Ninguno en la sala puede discutir ese hecho. Si el senador es el contacto que falta definitivamente es la pieza que puede destruir la sociedad que mantiene con Soltillo y Kyle, por lo tanto el debe estar debidamente preparado para lidiar con cualquier eventualidad nacida de los esfuerzos para detener al mercenario y al terrorista político.

-Lo entendemos señor- contesta Rick secamente. A pesar de que pueden ligar la posición de Sampson a varios incidentes relacionados con los P&L el viejo comandante tiene razón y deben encontrar la manera de implicarlo directamente en dichos eventos.

-Señor…- Lisa se dirige nuevamente a Global -Existe una manera de acercarse a Sampson… pero requerirá de que yo…- hace una pausa breve mientras puede ver que tanto Rick como Global se preparan para lo que vaya a decir -debo ponerme en contacto con un viejo… conocido y regresar a Monumento cuanto antes- termina.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta tajante de Rick -Tú no regresas a Monumento hasta no hallar a Soltillo- sentencio Rick.

Todo el mundo sintió como la temperatura bajo a cero absoluto en la habitación. Tanto Lucian como Salazar solo observaron a Rick que endurecía sus facciones, mientras que Jay y Wendy miraba a uno y después al otro. El trío contuvo el aliento al observar a Lisa plantarse en frente de Rick y alzar una de sus manos para después señalar a Hunter.

-¡Oh cielos!- fue lo que salió de los labios de Vanessa.

-No puedes detenerme, ni siquiera lo pienses- Lisa declaro mirando a los ojos de Rick

-Claro que puedo, eres una civil ahora y esta es una operación militar… si tengo que arrojarte al calabozo para protegerte, no dudes ni por un segundo que no lo hare, además debemos asegurar que ese conocido tuyo…- no disimulo el haber entendido lo que Lisa no había dicho -No trabaja para Soltillo o Sampson-

-¡No me vengas con eso! debo regresar a Monumento, dado que soy la única que puede manejar a ese sujeto, puede ser la única oportunidad que tengamos para detener al senador- Lisa no piensa ceder -Además se cuidarme sola e iré allá contigo y sin ti-

Rick sintió ganas de estrellar las cabezas de ambos en la pared, la de ella por ser una comadreja testaruda, la de él por siquiera considerar la idea. Al parecer simplemente no había manera en que esa mujer fuera lo suficientemente considerada como para quedarse en un lugar relativamente seguro en lugar de buscar problemas al entrar en la misma boca del lobo por su propia voluntad.

_-Y a los cerdos le saldrán alas y volaran al infierno antes de que aceptes eso-_ Rick hizo un esfuerzo para controlar su enojo.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y creí que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo- Hunter recordó la charla que tuvieron en la oficina de Vanessa un par de días atrás.

El remordimiento paso por algunos segundos por la cabeza de Lisa, pero fue sustituido prontamente por una gran determinación, si Sampson era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas seguro significaba que tendría información sobre los asesinos de Claudia. Incluso era probable que ese desgraciado fuera el responsable de su muerte, con eso mente. No había manera de que ella se quedara atrás y aceptara un "quédate aquí que estarás segura", si Rick Hunter la conocía también como se jacta de hacerlo sabría que no había forma alguna. Los ojos verdes de Lisa proporcionaron toda la respuesta que necesitaban todos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el Almirante Global.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- la sonora carcajada del viejo hizo que todos los presentes miraran la pantalla y asombrados vieran como Henry Global se reía de la situación. Hayes y Hunter siempre se las arreglaban para amenizar los días, durante la guerra era extraño el día en que no estuvieran enfrascados es sus peleas por todo el Tacnet. Se volvió algo tan común que incluso él se sentía incomodo cuando estas no ocurrían. Para más de uno era la primera vez que veía actuar así al comandante en jefe de las RDF. El mismo Global estaba sorprendido de su reacción -Es bueno ver que ciertas cosas no cambien en absoluto…- dijo por fin, lo que hizo que Rick mirara a Lisa con una ceja levantada pensando "¿Y a este que le pasa?" por su parte Lisa solo encogía los hombros contestando con un "A mí no me mires" en su mirada -Si solo Claudia estuviera aquí-

Lo último que dijo cambio el humor de las chicas, Lisa y de Rick, Global dejo de sonreír y adopto una postura melancólica con una línea donde antes hubo una sonrisa y su pipa en sus manos. En los viejos tiempos alguna de sus hijas le hubiera recordado las regulaciones sobre fumar en las instalaciones militares, Claudia y Lisa hubieran citado la línea exacta del párrafo exacto, del artículo correcto y la sección. El trío simplemente lo hubiera con alguna de ellas. Las cosas cambian ese es un hecho inevitable de la vida.

-De acuerdo- hablo por fin Global

-Almirante…- Rick intento alegar solo para ser detenido antes de que pudiera exponer su caso.

-Si Lisa cree que puede obtener algún indicio a través de esta persona, entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es brindarle todo el apoyo antes de que se le ocurra desaparecer de nuevo- Hunter trato de alegar pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una alternativa, el barrido satelital no estaba funcionando y el radioisótopo iba dejar de funcionar en cuestión de horas.

-Enterado- concedió el piloto.

-Sin embargo esto no quiere decir que ella pueda hacer lo le plazca…- Global miro a Lisa -Escúcheme bien Hayes- Lisa clavo los ojos en el Almirante -Como no llegue a seguir las instrucciones de Hunter o se rehusé a cooperar con nosotros, que no le quepa duda de que la meteré al calabozo militar ¿Me ha entendido?-

Lisa miro al hombre que alguna vez considero como mucho más que solo su jefe con impaciencia. En un principio llego a sentirse confundida por la actitud que había tomado después de la muerte de Claudia, con el paso de los años cree que deliberadamente se cerró al mundo y no permitió que nadie se acercara, lo que para ella y las chicas significo un duro golpe ya que se sintieron abandonadas por la persona a quien todas ellas veían como su segundo padre.

-Si señor- Rick dijo secamente, casi escupiendo entre los dientes dichas palabras. -Si la señorita Hayes, sigue nuestras recomendaciones- soltó al final dirigiéndose a Lisa

-¿Y bien Lisa?- Global se dirigió a la mujer que aún permanecía de pie al frente de la sala.

-Si el Capitán Hunter escucha mis sugerencias, no veo porque tendríamos problemas- reviro.

-De acuerdo entonces, espero a su grupo en Monumento cuanto antes- Global corto la comunicación.

Rick miro a Lisa por unos momentos, pero sabiéndose derrotado enseguida volteo la mirada a su equipo para darles instrucciones -Lucian arregla el transporte, quiero estar en Monumento esta misma noche-

-Entendido Rick-

-Jay prepara nuestro hospedaje, de preferencia dentro de la base.- Summers solo asiente con la cabeza y ambos hombres respondieron afirmativamente y salieron de la sala -Wendy, tu y Sammy continúen revisando los nombres de los asociados con Sampson, así solo hayan sido donantes en alguna de sus campañas quiero saber con quién tratamos, cotéjenlos con aquellos militares que hayan trabajados por periodos extendidos de tiempo- La pelirroja miro a la rubia con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos a la pequeña.

-Será una lista grande, jefe- declara Wendy al proyectar la lista de nombres.

-Podemos reducirla, descartemos a quienes estén en prisión o estén muertos, concentrémonos en aquellos en puestos donde se pudiera desviar material sensible de la RDF y aquellos en donde sería fácil obstaculizar la investigación que le seguiría- Lisa se acerca donde Wendy está trabajando e introduce los parámetros de búsqueda.

-Creo que será mejor que yo trabaje con Sammy- Kim trato de salir al paso y ayudar a su amiga.

-No Kim, necesito alguien con acceso a los diferentes expedientes militares, en especial de aquellos encargados de los programas de armamento y logística

-Trabajaremos en ella… pero no creo que la tengamos lista pronto Rick- Sammy revisa la nueva lista, consciente de la situación y del hecho de que bien podrían estar tras el resto de los asesinos de su hermana mayor, está más que decidida a ayudar en la misión.

-Entonces tú también vendrás con nosotros-

-A la orden, Jefe- la voz de Sammy cambio a la de una llena de determinación lo impresiono al equipo de Rick, pero no a Lisa y a las chicas quienes conocen de la capacidad de la rubia.

-Vanessa, necesito dos cosas-

-Adelante, lo que sea Rick-

-La primera, necesito que te quedes aquí- Vanessa solo se ajusto los lentes, extrañada y un poco decepcionada de que no le permitiera ir a Monumento con ellos -La segunda te lo comentare luego-

-De acuerdo-

-Muy bien Lisa contacta a ese sujeto, Kim ayúdala en lo que necesite. Bien gente a trabajar-Rick salió disparado apenas dio por concluida la reunión, Lisa dudo por unos momentos en ir tras él pero termino decidiendo que lo mejor sería preparar la reunión con su contacto, había algo que no le había dicho a Hunter y pensaba mantenérselo oculto por un tiempo más, suficiente fue el que él estuviera furioso con ella por haberlo obligado a llevarla a Monumento de nuevo.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento, Edificio del Senado.

-¿Aún no ha terminado señorita Miles?- el guardia que hacia su rondas en el Edificio del Senado pregunto a la persona dentro de la oficina del Senador Sampson. -Ya es bastante tarde, no creí que todavía hubiera alguien por aquí.-

La mujer sentada tras el escritorio solo le sonrío al guardia -Lo siento Jimmy, pero debo tener estos padrones para la reunión de mañana por la tarde, me tocan horas extras desde que estoy cubriendo a Eileen- dijo con voz cansada mientras se frotaba los ojos mostrando un agotamiento que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Ok yo entiendo…- Jimmy no dijo nada más y se retiro del lugar para continuar sus rondas.

La sonrisa desapareció al momento que el guardia salió del lugar, prosiguió su trabajo en la computadora, tenía que rastrear todas las cuentas del Senador y no dejar rastros para que este sospechara que había algo raro en el aire. Tenía que terminar su tarea, había revisado meticulosamente la oficina de Sampson y había encontrado varias medidas de seguridad, como micro cámaras, micrófonos y un triple firewall que le costó trabajo superar, ahora solo tenía que hallar las cajas fuertes del senador y su trabajo estaría hecho. Sampson no era un tonto, había que darle crédito por eso, ya que había tomado algunas precauciones, a pesar de ello fue relativamente sencillo acceder a casi toda la información que el celosamente guardaba en su oficina, casas y departamentos.

-Esto es todo por aquí- apaga la computadora y recoge sus cosas para cerrar la oficina y salir del edificio en el vehículo que el senador le había proporcionado. Víctor y sus hombres lo había revisado y habían descubierto un rastreador y al menos una cámara y micrófono, lo que hacía suponer que gente del senador la mantenía vigilada. Su teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?... Senador, si ya todo está listo para el evento de mañana por la noche, no se preocupe, ya confirmamos la lista de invitados… no tiene por qué preocuparse- siguió hablando por unos minutos mientras Sampson pedía los pormenores del evento que organizaban para mañana en la noche. No se preocupe le diré a Eileen que pregunto por ella- reprime una sonrisa antes de colgar. La pobre chica seguro estaba casi al borde un ataque de ansiedad.

La idea le pareció divertida, secuestrar a la asistente regular del senador y después hacerla llamar a su jefe para notificar que se ausentaría unos días debido a una emergencia familiar y que ella pudiera entrar como reemplazo, fue un toque genial de Soltillo. Condujo hasta el departamento que le habían preparado para ella durante la que espera es su breve estancia como miembro del personal del Senador. Mientras baja alcanza a notar a lo lejos un automóvil con una persona adentro, casi puede asegurar que se trata de algún esbirro del político. Finge no haberlo descubierto e ingresa al edificio. Debe descansar, a partir de mañana por la noche su trabajo se incrementara significativamente.

En otra parte de la ciudad el teléfono sonó insistentemente lo que despertó de mal humor aún hombre que descansaba después de su última "cena de negocios".

-Philip Scholes… será mejor que esto sea bueno, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable- dice al contestar, para después mirar a la mirar a la mujer desnuda con la que comparte por la noche la cama.

-Hola Phil ¿Es así como saludas a una vieja amiga?, una que te ayudo cuando necesitabas esos contratos con la RDF- Scholes abrió los ojos al reconocer a la portadora de dicha voz, una a la que no había escuchado en un buen tiempo -¿Cómo has estado? ¿No me vas a saludar?- escucho decir juguetonamente al otro lado de la línea.

Volando hacia Monumentos dos VC-27 Tunny llevan a Rick, Lisa y los demás excepto a Vanessa de regreso a Monumento, al parecer hubo una pista con respecto al paradero de Adán Soltillo, por lo que al llegar a la Base de Monumento, ya los esperan helicópteros artillados y de transporte, junto con algunos VT para Hunter y su equipo. Pero eso de momento no le importa mucho a Hayes, lo importante ahora es asegurarse de que su viejo "contacto" como se lo había descrito a Rick pudiera ayudarlos a acercarse y poner contras las cuerdas a Sampson.

- Vaya no escribes, ni llamas en mucho tiempo y de repente me llamas a mitad de la noche…- Lo último hizo que Lisa tomara aire convencer a este viejo conocido suyo iba a ser difícil, en especial porque Rick estaba observando toda la operación. -Supongo que debo felicitarte por estar en el mundo de los vivos- Scholes continuo -Dime ¿qué pretendes Hayes?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda Philip-

-Eso sí es novedad- el tono demasiado familiar que utilizo el sujeto le cayó mal a Rick quien escuchaba la conversación por medio de un juego adicional de auriculares -¿Y que será en esta ocasión? ¿De nuevo te encuentras sola? Y deseas que alguien te consuele un rato- Lisa hizo una mueca y miro a Rick quien no la miraba a ella. En lugar de eso contemplaba el escritorio de la oficina provisional donde se encontraban. Sabía que iba a ser difícil llamar a uno de sus ex amantes, en especial uno con conexiones en esferas no tan limpias, pero que seguramente conocía uno o dos secretos sucios sobre Walter Sampson y estaría dispuesto a proporcionárselos… por el precio adecuado.

-Requiero de información, una muy detallada y particular, y eres la persona indicada para la tener acceso a ella- Aquello intereso sobre manera a Scholes. No cualquier día alguien era capaz de escuchar a la antigua Reina del Hielo del SDF-1 sonar como si estuviera suplicando.

-Déjame pensarlo… ¿Sobre quien quieres que averigüe sus sucios secretos, en esta ocasión?-

-Walter Sampson- hubo silencio por unos momentos después de que dijo esas palabras -Vaya finalmente te volviste loca Hayes, sabía que eras una bala perdida pero esto es demasiado- continuo el hombre ahora totalmente despierto en su cama.

-Me debes varios favores todavía Philip, y ya va siendo hora de que me los pagues- Lisa endureció el tono de su voz y Scholes casi podía jurar que había fuego verde destellando de los ojos de Lisa.

-No me los recuerdes… pero ¿sabes exactamente con quien te metes, en esta ocasión?-

-Lo sé- fue la respuesta cortante de Lisa

-¿Y aún así quieres meterte en un concurso de patadas con uno de los políticos más influyentes del GTU?-

-Escucha no puedo contarte exactamente los detalles, pero es necesario que comiences a trabajar… comienza a buscar todo lo que tengas del sujeto, sus antecedentes, negocios en los que está involucrado y demás… te veré mañana, en el lugar y hora de siempre…-

-Pero es poco tiempo… Lisa- Philip solo escucha el tono que indica que han colgado del otro lado de la línea y se declara frustrado, sabía que deberle favores a Elizabeth Hayes le saldría caro, pero ni hablar era un hombre de palabra.

Se levanto de la cama sin despertar a su amante de turno y se dirigió a su oficina, era hora de despertar a sus fuentes y moverse con cuidado, la reputación de Sampson en los bajos fondos no era la mejor y eso solo ponía nervioso al veterano operador político.

-Te voy a cobrar extra por esto Hayes- murmura antes de tomar su teléfono.

Mientras que Lisa cuelga y abandona la estación de comunicaciones del Tunny no puede dejar de observar como Rick se mantuvo callado durante la conversación que tuvo con Scholes, su instinto le dice a la antigua oficial que algo no está bien con el piloto que en estos momentos al parecer está hablando por medio del sistema de comunicaciones con alguien a quien no puede identificar. Una parte de ella está contenta, al parecer después de todo Rick Hunter es capaz de sentir celos por ella, por el otro lado está el hecho de que de nuevo tiene esa expresión sin emoción alguna en su rostro lo que solo significa que debe de estar pensando en la forma apropiada para castigarla.

_-Vale más que pienses en una forma de zafarte de su enojo Hayes-_

En otra parte de la aeronave, Sammy hace lo mejor que puede para aparentar estar concentrada en su trabajo, pero no puede no cuando casi puede asegurar que Wendy clava sus ojos cada vez que vuelve a mirar la pantalla de su consola. Mientras que la pelirroja revisa los nombres de los asociados con Sampson.

-De acuerdo esta es la lista actualizada de los contactos de Sampson en la milicia- habla la pelirroja, entregándole una tableta con la lista de nombres.

Sammy revisa minuciosamente los nombres y procede a buscarlos uno a uno en la base de datos de personal, mientras que Wendy usa la base de la PMG. Cada una haciendo lo mejor posible para sobrellevar el hecho de que trabajan juntas y que en cualquier momento la pelirroja podría saltarle encima a la rubia -¿Sabes? En algún momento tendremos que hablar sobre lo que paso en la reunión- soltó Sammy sorpresivamente pero Wendy siguió trabajando en su estación.

-¿Tendremos?- fue la respuesta seca de la morena.

-Ok… de acuerdo… yo me equivoque y estuvo mal haberle coqueteado a tú esposo…- sigue siendo ignorada -…en mi defensa solo puedo decir que Jay es un hombre muy varonil…- Wendy solo la mira de reojo alzando una ceja -Ok, tal vez no haya lo más adecuado, pero… es que la verdad, bueno a cualquier mujer que se precie de serlo ser la dueña de un espécimen así- Sammy se detiene al ver la cara de Wendy, una que solo reflejaba frialdad y la promesa de violencia -Se sentiría muy orgullosa y claro que cuidaría que alguna mosca muerta rondara…por lo que puedo entender tus deseos de querer matarme- Sammy trago saliva al notar los ojos de Wendy -Sabes… creo que mejor me callo- regreso a su trabajo reprochándose internamente el ser tan estúpida.

-Acepto tus disculpas…- hablo finalmente la pelirroja, a lo que Sammy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de alivio -Pero donde te vuelva a ver mirando a mi marido una mirada extraña, le hables en un tono intrigante o respires en una dirección cercana a él…- entrecerró sus ojos que parecían que lanzaban centellas de los mismos -Te mato… y después comenzare a vengarme- declaro con voz segura y le dio la sonrisa más escalofriante que Samantha Porter hubiera visto en su vida y dio por terminado el tema. Al tiempo llego Jay y se paro al lado de su esposa y comenzó a pedir una actualización sobre su trabajo mientras le daba un pequeño masaje a Wendy.

-Tendremos listo todo para cuando lleguemos ¿verdad Comandante Porter?- agrego la señora Summers al tiempo que miraba a Sammy.

La rubia solo sonrió y considero sus opciones con respecto a su futura vida sexual, el celibato, el monasterio y la homosexualidad no sonaban tan descabellados ahora que sabía de primera mano lo que una mujer podía hacer si se trataba de proteger su matrimonio de cualquier influencia externa. -En efecto, todo estará listo para cuando desembarquemos- contesto mientras daba una sonrisa a Jay y a Wendy, esperando que la pelirroja la dejara terminar el día en una sola pieza.

Rick por su parte se había sentado aparte de Lisa y de Kim, y había estado hablando con Lucian acerca de los reportes enviados por Breetai, habían podido reducir la zona donde se detecto la señal de Adán al parecer, pero aún así era una bastante grande para ser peinada, necesitaban barridos más detallados. Vanessa le había asegurado que movería los satélites disponibles y le enviaría fotos actualizadas de la zona para buscar posibles locaciones ideales para ser usadas como escondite, pero llevaría quizás un día.

-¿Me vas a decir que te molesta o solo te quedaras ahí refunfuñando?- pregunto Lucian al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Hmmm- contesto Rick mientras miraba a Lisa, quien se las arreglaba para voltear la cabeza y mirar a otra parte.

-Como sea iré a revisar el equipo que subimos-

-¿No se supone que André se encargo de eso?- intrigado Rick pregunto a su amigo.

-Se supone, pero como se quedo cuidando a la Capitana Leeds… hay que revisar si empaco todo lo que necesitamos.-

-De acuerdo ve-

Lucian se dirigió a la parte de carga del avión, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Kim, quien solo lo siguió con la mirada. Mientras Rick se quedaba solo y sin mucho humor, para conversar con nadie. Una gran parte de él estaba a punto de explotar, después de los últimos días y hablar sobre sus dudas y temores, Lisa decidió arrojarse una vez más al peligro ignorando todo lo que habían discutido con anterioridad.

-¿Entonces supongo que no lo tomo muy bien?- Kim rompió el silencio lo suficiente para que Lisa la mirara por algunos segundos. -¿Quieres hablar?- Lisa encogió los hombros y siguió su trabajo.

-Como quieras… voy a estirar las piernas, hace mucho que no volaba en estas cosas, olvidaba lo incómodos que eran sus asientos- Kim se levanta y se dirige al aérea de carga con un objetivo en mente.

Lisa observo como excepto Rick todos los pasajeros estaban ocupados en algo y considera acercarse para hablar con el piloto sobre lo que ha pasado durante las últimas horas -_Seguro que entenderá Hayes. No te preocupes- _intenta convencerse a sí misma pero al recordar la cara inexpresiva de Rick no se siente tan confiada. Para su sorpresa es Rick quien decide dar el primer paso y se sienta al lado de Lisa.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de ese sujeto Scholes?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Es un veterano operador político, un asesor de crisis para varios miembros del GTU… con contactos con sujetos de no muy buena reputación.-

-O sea que es aquel a quien recurren los políticos cuando tienen una situación que quieren que desaparezca…-

-Dicho de otra forma, sí-

-¿Cómo terminaste involucrada con él?-

-Es una larga historia, uno de mis clientes tuvo un problema con gente que invirtió su dinero en un proyecto… dinero sucio y mi cliente no quería estar involucrado con criminales ni salir en los periódicos-

-Ahí es donde entro ese sujeto Scholes-

-Así es, Philip es un profesional en lo que hace, las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles y termine evitando que fuera a la cárcel… por eso es que me debe un favor- Lisa termina su historia omitiendo el hecho de que habían compartido una fugaz relación, no había necesidad de que Rick se enterara de eso.

-Sabes que puedo saber que me estas ocultando algo ¿Verdad?- reviro el piloto, Lisa disimulo no estar sorprendida pero el piloto prosiguió -De cualquier manera, tú historia con ese sujeto no me interesa… ya te dije que no me importa tu pasado, si es eso lo que te preocupa- Lisa respiro un tanto aliviada -Es el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo de regreso a Monumento y que te hayas rehusado a permanecer en Macross lo que me tiene de mal humor-

-Lo siento Rick… pero te dije que no iba a quedarme de brazos mientras tú vas tras los sujetos que mataron a Claudia- Rick no dijo nada se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado, Lisa entendió que estaba siendo necia, pero no se iba a quedar mirando la acción desde las gradas, si por fin le harían justicia a Claudia ella iba en primera fila y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Pero Lisa sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiada comprensión a Rick, en especial por el hecho de que uno de los involucrados había estado bastante cerca de matarlo antes.

-Eres una necia insufrible- soltó como si nada Rick mientras en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizo a Lisa -Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado- ella se acerco a Rick y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo tendré te lo aseguro- toma una de sus manos.

-Esa no es manera de cerrar un trato con tu novio- Lisa se quedo sorprendida por la facilidad con que Rick dijo esas palabras, pero más sorprendida por sentirse feliz al escucharlo ponerle nombre a su relación que incluso ignoro el hecho de que de nuevo al parecer había decido por los dos. Un beso apasionado en los labios seguido de un fuerte abrazo cerro el trato. Atrás tanto Wendy como Sammy sonrieron al ver la escena.

Una escena similar se repetía en la aérea de carga. Aunque sus protagonistas no perdieron el tiempo preguntándose cómo se sentían antes de ponerse cariñosos el uno con el otro.

El piso del área de carga de un Tunny era uno frío y no importaba cuanta ropa estuviera debajo de una persona acostada boca arriba a manera de colchón, el frio se dejaba sentir en la piel desnuda de Kim Young… aunque lo que de verdad le importaba sentir era otra cosa, una que entraba y salía vigorosamente de ella y le producía sensaciones a las que se estaba volviendo adicta.

-Estas mas… estrecha que antes…- Lucian jadea mientras continua embistiendo a Kim que cruza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este.

-Mmhh- es lo único que murmura Kim que hace un esfuerzo para no gritar por el placer que está sintiendo. -Ya casi estoy por acabar…- murmura al tiempo que muerde el lóbulo de una de las orejas de Lucian.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito el ex piloto de VT para incrementar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus ataques ante una maravillada Kim que se aferraba con brazos y piernas a ese hombre con el que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida. Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos y poco después Lucian se desplomo a un costado de ella.

-Eso fue… diferente- murmuro Lucian mientras observaba a Kim que respiraba agitadamente y trataba de recuperar la compostura. Después del incidente del baño de hace unos días, Nellis había considerado las palabras de Kim seriamente. Quería una vida normal o lo más parecido que se pudiera aspirar en estos tiempos y la mujer recostada a su lado era un prospecto bastante prometedor, atractiva, inteligente, vigorosa, con un sentido del humor bastante atrevido en la cama o fuera de ella _-Tal vez…-_. Meneo la cabeza no podía apresurarse hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes de siquiera considerar lo que cruzo por su cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto Kim con una sonrisa, mientras que sus manos recorrían el pecho del hombre.

-Eres una mujer muy especial ¿Lo sabías?- respondió Nellis

-Todas las mujeres somos especiales- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Algunas más que otras…- dijo Lucian mirando fijamente a Kim, los ojos de este se clavaron profundamente en la joven quien tomo una expresión calmada en su rostro y comenzó a pasar su mano en las mejillas del hombre que poco a poco esta metiéndose no solo en su cuerpo sino en su cabeza.

-Eres un adulador- contesto finalmente.

-Solo digo la verdad- contesto sinceramente, lo que puso una sonrisa en Kim.

-Lucian, si ya terminaste de revisar las cosas….- se escucho una pausa -Regresa aquí que estamos por aterrizar en Monumento y trae a Kim contigo- la voz de Rick se escucho por el intercomunicador que junto con el tono cómplice de Hunter termino acabando con el momento.

-Aguafiestas- murmuro Kim lo que provoco que Lucian se riera.

-Sí lo es- el hombre se levanto y comenzó a vestirse mientras que Kim hacia lo propio.

Minutos después ambos regresaban al área de trabajo del transporte y se sentaron juntos, al ver como Lisa y Rick seguían sentados juntos. Lucian miro a Rick quien solo meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa, mientras que Sammy le dedicaba un "te odio" silencioso a Kim que se rio de su compañera. Poco después los Tunnys descendían en Monumento en medio de la noche.

-Capitán Hunter reportándose señor- Rick se cuadra frente al Almirante Global que junto con Vargas, los recibe en la pista de la base -Todos completos y presentes-

El viejo mira por unos momentos a Hunter y su equipo, son la viva muestra del agotamiento y la determinación. Durante los últimos 4 años ellos han estado en el frente lidiando con algunos de los enemigos más insidiosos del GTU no solo en Sudamérica, sino en muchas partes del mundo y justo ahora están en posición de dar un golpe decisivo a las redes de corrupción que se han extendido por todo la RDF.

-Muy bien… Vanessa ya envió las fotos satelitales y tengo a personal de mi confianza revisándolas. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar y mañana temprano nos reuniremos para trabajar…- Mira entonces a Lisa, Kim y Sammy que se han quedado un poco atrás del grupo sintiéndose incomodas ante la presencia del Almirante -Comandante Porter, Señorita Young… Lisa, es bueno verlas a todas con bien- hay calma en la voz del viejo, como si tratara de evitar que se iniciara una discusión como las últimas ocasiones que ha hablado con Hayes.

Por unos momentos Lisa y sus hermanas se quedan calladas pensando en la respuesta correcta para el saludo del viejo hasta que por fin Lisa habla -Almirante… luce bien- fue un poco seca para gusto de Rick pero para Global fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Moviendo la cabeza ordena que sus asistentes lleven a los recién llegados a sus alojamientos por la noche.

El grupo se separo y se dirigió a sus distintos alojamientos. Global que igual se retiraba a descansar sin embargo no evito el notar el cómo Rick espero a que Lisa le diera alcance y juntos los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras Lisa murmuraba algo a los oídos de Rick que puso una sonrisa en los labios del piloto, mientras que ella tomaba una de las manos del piloto y caminaba a su lado. Se veía diferente que las últimas veces que la había visto, si no supiera que ella aun no lo ha perdonado por todo lo que paso con Claudia, casi podría apostar que la inglesa luce feliz.

_-Traer de regreso Hunter, fue la mejor idea que has tenido en un buen tiempo-_ se felicito a sí mismo. Para nadie que conociera a detalle la historia del par era un secreto que entre Lisa y Rick siempre ha existido algo más que simple atracción. Los polos más opuestos terminan siempre por atraerse y Hayes y Hunter eran la clara muestra de dicho adagio.

Lo que no esperaba ver era a otra de sus niñas, Kim actuando de forma muy cariñosa con uno de los hombres de Rick. Ella se reía por algo que el sujeto decía y su lenguaje corporal se mostraba relajado, como si no estuvieran en medio de una operación importante. Como si hubiera sido una señal Sammy se cuela entre los dos y comienza hablar con el hombre que sorprendido mira por unos instantes a Kim que tiene una mirada no muy amigable para con su amiga y hermanita. Recuerda como el Trío siempre ha sido algo que debía lidiarse con mucho cuidado en especial cuando se trata de la vida amorosa de sus niñas más pequeñas, pero no por ello menos turbulenta que la que tenia Lisa con Rick. La única que jamás le dio problemas de esa clase o de alguna clase era Claudia, pero eso fue porque ella y Roy eran el uno para el otro.

_-Mañana le preguntare a Rick por ese sujeto… más le vale que no quiera pasarse de listo con mis bebes- _fue lo último que pensó Global antes de el mismo retirarse de la pista de vuelo.

En una casa ubicada en los terrenos más exclusivos de Monumento, Walter Sampson analizaba los últimos acontecimientos, Soltillo y Kyle parecían trabajar en el último pedido para sus clientes como si se tratara de cualquier otro día y eso molestaba, no era estúpido, sus contactos le habían informado que ambos hombres su habían reunido más veces de lo que acostumbraban e incluso, hombres de Soltillo trabajaban de cerca con los de Kyle y eso no era una buena señal. Así que ahora debía descubrir que se traen esos dos entre manos, analiza los diferentes escenarios sentado tras el sillón del escritorio de su oficina mientras que con su mano izquierda sostiene una copa de vino con la derecha revisa el expediente de Julie Miles, el reemplazo de su secretaria de costumbre.

-Senador…- su asistente personal se dirigió a él -los hombres que siguen a Miles reportan que ella llego a casa y sigue trabajando en el evento de mañana por la mañana…- Sampson no se mueve de su asiento.

-¿No han detectado conducta sospechosa alguna?-

-Ninguna hasta el momento señor-

-¿Qué han sabido de Eileen?-

-Se la vio por última vez rumbo a Europa… nuestros contactos allí, nos dicen que hay una reservación a su nombre y personas que se ajustan a la descripción de sus padres están en el hospital, pero no hemos podido confirmar sus identidades con total certeza.-

-Diles que se apresuren con eso-

-La señorita Molly llamo, pregunto si confirmaba su asistencia al evento-

Un fastidiado Sampson al fin reacciono -Dile que llegare tarde… pero que iré- y con un gesto despide a su asistente. Molly se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia, pero lo que le preocupaba a últimas fechas era Lisa Hayes y su investigación personal.

Por lo que sabía hasta ahora ella había vuelto a desaparecer, ya que su gente en Macross no se había comunicado con él -y por lo tanto no sabía que Lisa ya había regresado a Monumento- eso era algo inaceptable, esa mujer seguía viva y ahora se sumaba el hecho de que no podía confiar en sus asociados. No que lo hiciera antes pero ahora estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no- fue la respuesta tajante de Kim Young a su amiga con la cual compartía la habitación en la casa que se les asigno en la base. -Además ¿Qué no tienes un matrimonio que arruinar?-

-¡Oye!- reclamo ofendida Sammy -Ya dije que eso fue un error de mi parte y que no volverá a pasar… además será divertido volver a hacer un trío, o mejor un cuarteto… sabes que V seguro se relamió los bigotes al ver a ese "guardaespaldas" tuyo-

Eso le cayó mal a Kim. No que no recordara la ocasión, fue poco después de que el SDF-1 regresara a la Tierra por primera vez, aquella vez el trío se emborracho y terminaron secuestrando a Max por 24 hrs en las barracas de Vanessa, cuando el estupor del alcohol y la adrenalina se agotaron, los cuatro prometieron solemnemente que se llevarían ese día a la tumba.

-No- volvió a repetir Kim.

-Pero Kim, será como en los viejos tiempos…- Sammy puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado ante la negativa de su amiga -¿No me digas que no te gustaron los viejos tiempos?- con expresión picara recurrió al pasado sórdido que el trío compartía.

-No digo que no fue divertido… que lo fue- la rubia se alegro y miro de reojo a Kim -Ok, fue muy divertido…- fue algo prematuro -pero creo que ya va siendo hora de todas nosotras maduremos un poco y dejemos de estar compartiendo… amigos- dudo por unos momentos ante la palabra que estaba buscando y eso fue la señal que puso los engranes del cerebro de Sammy a trabajar.

-¿Si te refieres a Lucian? Yo creí que era solo una relación pasajera ¿O es que me perdí de algo?- la pregunta descoloco a Kim que solo atinaba a balbucear una respuesta -Creo que mejor le pregunto a Lucian- Sammy se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. En un principio Kim había dispuesto que ella y Lucian como su guardaespaldas asignado durmieran en la habitación, pero Sammy había sido bastante persistente y se había logrado colar a la casa donde pasarían la noche. -Oye Luke…- dijo en un tono meloso -¿Qué te parece sí…- no termino la pregunta, la sala estaba vacía -¿A dónde se fue?-

-Ni idea- agrego Kim -Pero si sé adónde vas tú pequeña ninfómana- acto seguido la cabello negro tomo a la rubia de las orejas y la jalo hasta la habitación. Kim se sintió aliviada de que Luke hubiera salido, de ninguna manera pensaba en compartirlo con Sammy o con nadie y esa realización le produjo una extraña sensación… le produjo felicidad.

Parado en la puerta de una casa del barrio militar Lucian se debatía entre tocar o no a la puerta y pedir pasar la noche con sus amigos Jay y Wendy. Se había sentido incomodo al tener a Kim y Sammy en la misma casa. La rubia parecía no tener recato alguno a la hora de insinuarse. Hace 3 meses hubiera saltado a la oportunidad de hacer un trío, ya que nadie podía negar que si bien Sammy era bajita de estatura, el resto de ella, estuviera más que bien proporcionado, pero de nuevo pensó en Kim y si bien eso antes no le hubiera importado gran cosa, ahora era diferente. Decidió salir a fumarse un cigarrillo cosa rara, era el primero en una semana.

_-Todo el estrés que tenías lo has desahogado con Kim- _se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Un fuerte ruido se escucho por la parte posterior y Lucian se dirigió a investigar hasta llegar a la habitación de la casa, donde la escena ante él lo dejo sin habla.

-¡Muy bien, así me gusta!- reconoció la voz de Jay que se encontraba parado semi desnudo en la habitación -No te detengas cariño-

Alcanzaba a distinguir a una figura arrodillada en frente de Jay, una figura de mujer que vestía un negligé transparente que supuso era Wendy, que estaba haciendo movimientos bruscos con la cabeza y no tardo mucho en adivinar lo que ocurría con sus amigos.

-¡Qué bien la chupas mi esclava!- su mujer sonrío sabía lo que le gustaba a su esposo y estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo -Ya casi estoy, prepárate- con una mano Jay detuvo la cabeza de Wendy por unos instantes hasta el momento en que se corrió. Por instinto la pelirroja comenzó a tragar todo el semen que su esposo estaba eyaculando para que después de que este terminara ella se relamiera los labios y comenzara a lamer su miembro que aún no había perdido su dureza, en un gesto que estimulo aún más al veterano de operaciones especiales -Eres una puta excepcional- dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

-Lo que sea para usted mi amo- contesto Wendy excitada y satisfecha de que Jay se hubiera corrido como lo hizo en dicha ocasión.

-Te mereces un premio ¿Dime como quieres que tu amo te recompense?- dijo con voz gruesa.

Wendy se incorporo besando el cuerpo de su esposo desde sus caderas hasta el pecho de él. La gente siempre notaba lo bajita que era la pelirroja de apenas 1.62 y como contrastaba con la altura de su esposo que fácil superaba el 1.95. Tomo la mano derecha de Jay y la coloco en su húmeda entre pierna -Folleme por el coño por favor mi Amo. Penétreme y destróceme hasta que usted esté satisfecho de su puta personal- dijo con convicción.

Jay sonrió mientras estimulaba el clítoris y la vagina de su esposa. Wendy era una mujer excepcional en sus ojos, no solo era una veterana combatiente más que capaz, poseía una convicción y determinación como pocas había visto a lo largo de su larga carrera y más valor que muchos que se consideraban a sí mismos hombres. También tenía un corazón apasionado y dispuesto a amar sin límite alguno a quien fuera capaz de destruir las barreras de indiferencia y rudeza que había construido, cuando la conoció no pudo sino sentirse atraído por esa mezcla de fortaleza y vulnerabilidad que mostraba a muy pocos y supo que tenía que hacerla suya… no fue fácil teniendo a Soltillo y a los malcontentos merodeando, pero al final del día Wendymar Orrico se había convertido en su sumisa, su puta y más aún en su mujer.

-Amo por favor…- La suplica de la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Jay se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. Al termino del beso Wendy se acostó boca abajo en la cama y levanto sus caderas invitando a su esposo a que la tomara de nuevo como acostumbra hacerlo… con una energía que rayaba en el salvajismo al cual se había vuelto adicta desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Jay se desvistió y pronto se coloco sobre ella admirando por unos momentos la perfecta figura de su esposa y jurando que nadie pondría jamás un dedo sobre ella. -Prepárate que no voy a parar hasta que grites mi nombre puta- y la penetro de un solo movimiento y segundos después comenzó a embestirla con toda la fuerza de la cual era capaz, mientras que Wendy se retorcía producto de esa combinación entre placer y dolor que solo su esposo era capaz de producirle y que solo ella era merecedora de tan peculiar manera de hacer el amor.

-¡Oh! es tan fuerte… tan vigoroso- exclamaba Wendy al sentirse abrumada por la violencia de los embates de su esposo -¡Así amo! ¡Folleme! ¡Folle a su puta!- los gemidos de la mujer estimulaban a Jay a acelerar aún más su ritmo y pronto la cama rechinaba producto de la intensidad que la pareja se hacía el amor. Porque al final del día, a pesar de toda la violencia verbal y física, de todos los aparatos, de todos los castigos y recompensas, de los azotes y besos, eso era lo que ambos hacían cada vez que conectaban sus cuerpos.

-¡Mierda! Tienes el coño más apretado de todas las putas que me cogido… ya casi me voy a correr- Jay se dio cuenta de que no podría mantener por mucho más tiempo el ritmo

-¡Córrase Amo! ¡Córrase en su puta!- exclamo Wendy al sentir que su esposo estaba por llegar al orgasmo

-¡Wendy…!- Jay acabo dentro de ella y se mantuvo por unos instantes encima de ella hasta que su miembro dejo de expulsar semen al interior de su mujer, luego se recostó a su lado mientras la giraba para besarle el cuello, los pechos y los labios -Te amo- le dijo en medio de todo el ataque de cariño.

Alguna vez escucho decir a su madre la frase "Una mujer debe ser una dama en la calle, una señora en su casa y una puta en su cama", jamás entendió lo que su madre le había querido decir y por mucho tiempo considero a esa frase como una imposición de la sociedad en la que creció y la cual exigía a la mujer sacrificar sus propias aspiraciones para amoldarse al rol que se espera de ellas. Ahora lo sabe mejor, mientras se rindió ante los besos y brazos de su esposo, una sexualidad honesta e intensa es una parte importante en una relación, en especial en un matrimonio, si un hombre desea llegar a casa y hacerle el amor a su esposa cada día… ese hombre jamás se irá de su lado, ni la engañara ni le fallará. Y ella no iba permitir que alguien la alejara de su esposo.

-Mierda… la necesito- murmuro Lucian alejándose del lugar sin que nadie lo viera. Jamás les dirá a sus amigos lo que vio. No desea que Jay lo cace, castre y le haga comer sus pelotas. Así que se resigno y regreso de nuevo a su casa provisional. Por hoy no habría diversión para él y no era el único que lo lamentaba.

En otra casa de la base o más precisamente en su dormitorio, las cosas estaban al rojo vivo.

-No hagas eso… ¡por favor!- decía Lisa -Ahhh…mmmh- pero no podía evitar el volver gemir de placer ante la lengua y labios del piloto.

-No puedo evitarlo Hayes, simplemente eres deliciosa- dijo Rick haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí logrando que los dos se quedaran sin aliento haciendo que se separaran por unos momentos, al hacerlo él la miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa que le produjo nerviosismo a Lisa, la giro rápidamente le cruzo los brazos por su espalda y los aseguro con las medias que ella misma había dejado sobre la cama cuando Rick comenzó a desvestirla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya lo veras- Rick volvió a girarla y esta vez quedaron frente a frente, volvió a besarla en los labios y bajo hasta los pechos de ella en donde comenzó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos un poco arrancándole algunos gemidos y haciendo que deseara más. Lisa sintió como se humedecía y excitaba aún más, estaba claro que ningún hombre se podía comparar a Rick Hunter cuanto se trataba de excitar a una mujer y la idea de que solo ella era capaz de provocar tal despliegue de destrezas le hizo sentirse única entre todas las mujeres.

-¡Rick… por favor!-

Él la penetro con fuerza y la hizo sentarse sobre él mientras que marcaba el ritmo con las caderas de ella y jugaba con sus senos de ella. Los apretaba, succionaba, besaba y mordía, provocándole un inmenso placer a Lisa. Por toda la casa se escuchaban los gemidos de ellos dos. Hunter estaba simplemente abstraído al observar como Lisa se movía mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación y se reflejaba en la piel desnuda de esta, haciéndola parecer como un ser etéreo e irreal. Si Rick Hunter no supiera mejor, se atrevería llamarla ángel, una creación perfecta, una que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Y no paso mucho para que terminaran juntos. Ella se dejo caer sobre el pecho de él y el sueño finalmente los reclamo.

La actividad comenzó muy temprano en el escondite de los muelles de los P&L, los líderes de los equipos que participarían en la misión se habían reunido para ultimar los detalles, le entregaron a Kyle la información sobre Soltillo que necesitaba y se encontraban con él en la improvisada sala de conferencias del lugar escuchando a su líder hablar.

-Todo está listo, será esta noche damas y caballeros… no necesito recordarles que esta misión puede ser la más importante de todas las que hemos realizado hasta ahora, el tiempo es mínimo y la oportunidad es muy pequeña, pero estoy más que confiado de que podremos realizarla. Cuando todo termine ni las RDF o el GTU seguirán imponiendo su voluntad en las personas libres del mundo.-

Los vítores de sus seguidores no hicieron más que reforzar la convicción de Lynn Kyle, este era el camino correcto y pronto todo el mundo se daría cuenta de ello. Tariq se acerco poco después y murmuro a su jefe.

-Ellos estarán en posición en 12 horas- Kyle solo asiente.

-¿Todo listo en la base?-

-Esperan tú ordenes- Tariq responde y observa como Kyle sonríe todo está marchando como lo ha planeado.

Sube a su vehículo, lo único que necesita ahora es mantener a sus socios en movimiento para evitar que tengan un momento para sentarse y analizar la situación. Y sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo.

-Diles a los hombres de la base que se preparen y esperen la señal para ejecutar el movimiento-

-Como digas- Tariq se quedo atrás. Mientras Kyle ordenaba al conductor que arrancara.

* * *

Ciudad Monumento.

En la base militar había mucha actividad desde temprano, Global había presidido la reunión donde escucho la información más reciente que se tenía sobre Soltillo, decidió que lo mejor sería poner bajo vigilancia a todos aquellos militares con lazos con Soltillo o Sampson en especial en Macross, Monumento y el Satélite Fabrica. Y observo como Rick y su equipo revisaba el área de las fotos enviadas por Vanessa, hasta el momento habían determinado 4 locaciones que podrían servir para los propósitos del mercenario. Solo esperaban que alguno de los vuelos de reconocimiento lograra detectar la señal del radioisótopo que se le inyecto a Adán Soltillo aunque estas alturas solo podrían ser trazas.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- parado en una de las puertas de atrás Rick se despide de Lisa que está a punto de ir a su reunión.

-No te preocupes, piloto…- le toma las manos -Anoche te prometí, que me iba a cuidar y eso hare… confía en mí- Lisa tranquiliza al piloto -Además, vamos con seguridad- señala a Lucian que como copiloto está ya listo.

-Luke…- Rick solo mira a su compañero.

-Lo haré-

Lisa y Rick se besan antes de que ella aborde el auto -Muy bien ya vámonos- le sonríe antes de despedirse y partir. En la sala de operaciones Jay, Wendy y Sammy terminan de reducir los lugares.

-Observa las fotos- Wendy le muestra una conteniendo una pista abandonada –las marcas son recientes, 72 horas máximo-

-Y ese lugar se supone que está abandonado desde hace casi 5 años- completa Wendy.

-Vamos a necesitar tomas infrarrojas del sitio-

-Lo intentamos hace cuestión de minutos- Vanessa participaba desde Macross –Los edificios principales aun tienen aislante, pero los alrededores parecen haber sido reacondicionados, así que la pregunta es ¿Quién necesita todo un aeropuerto abandonado?-

-Alguien con mucho que ocultar- Rick entro a la sala de conferencias y miro a su equipo -Prepárense vamos por ellos- En media hora VTs y helicópteros despegaron de la Base Monumento y se dirigieron al norte.

El auto que llevo a Lisa a su reunión se detuvo en un parque rodeado de edificios en una zona exclusiva. Para Lucian eso era un gran problema, ya que significaba que había demasiados puntos ciegos en donde un francotirador podía esconderse.

–Déjenme aquí- Lisa señalo una esquina antes del parque –me espera sola- añadió.

Lucian no se mostro muy convencido pero Hayes le explico el por qué debía de sin ningún acompañante. Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar a poco diviso al hombre que buscaba, vistiendo un traje azul sin corbata, la esperaba junto a un puesto de helados. Philip Scholes era alto, delgado, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, definitivamente era bien parecido, poseía una facilidad innata para la conversación y la improvisación que le ayudaban en su línea de trabajo. Ella lo conocía desde que llego a Monumento, había trabajado con Claudia como operador de una cierta firma de asesores legales cuando la morena llego como enlace.

De modales bien cuidados y con cierto carisma, se habían visto por trabajo en diversas ocasiones y poco a poco Hayes se fue acercando a Scholes y este le mostro el mundo en ocasiones sórdido de un manejador de crisis. Amante de ocasión, para Lisa fue a lo más que aspiro el irlandés, era bueno en la cama, bastante si era sincera… pero no era Rick Hunter.

-Luces bien Hayes- saludo Scholes a Lisa que vestía un sencillo traje de negocios, excepto que reemplazaba la falda por un pantalón.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal- devolvió al tiempo que le extendió la mano, Philip la apretó y trato de besarle la mejilla. Por instinto ella se negó.

-Vaya es la primera vez que te rehúsas- comento intrigado por la conducta de Lisa.

-No es un buen momento y dispongo de poco tiempo, te agradecería que fuéramos al grano-

-De acuerdo como quieras- la guío a una de las mesas para descansar del parque y comenzaron a hablar de sus asuntos, mientras eran observados a una distancia prudente por Lucian y otro de los hombres de la unidad.

-Ya es hora señor- La teniente Yang le recordó a Global que se encontraba con algunos de los jefes de la RDF, el hecho que debían salir rumbo a la gala del Ministerio de Cultura del GTU.

-De acuerdo… comuníqueme con operaciones- ordeno el ruso. Yang eficientemente lo paso con Sammy -Comandante Porter…- se dirigió a la rubia que fungía como jefa designada por los momentos cortesía del mismo Global.

-Almirante, señor- hizo un buen trabajo escondiendo sus nervios -El equipo estará en posición en 20 minutos

-Notifíqueme de cualquier eventualidad con ellos y…- hizo una breve pausa -¿Cómo esta Lisa?- pregunto algo inseguro.

-Su reunión ya empezó…-

-Asegúrate de ayudarles en cualquier cosa Sammy- dijo antes de colgar.

Preocupado por Lisa y Rick y con Vargas dirigiendo su escolta. Global trato de relajarse, mientras la caravana atravesaba las calles una mujer sentada en un pequeño restaurante los vio pasar y tomo su teléfono. –Se dirigen hacia ustedes-

-Es la primera vez que me llama Sammy en años- murmuro la rubia antes de que Kim que estaba en la sala de operaciones la llamara de regreso.

-Sampson es un individuo bastante influyente, mucho de esto solo es circunstancial- Philip le extiende registros y otros documentos a Lisa que los revisa -Estas compañías han sido beneficiadas con diversos contratos del GTU… contratos en los que el senador tubo el voto decisivo para otorgar la licitación.-

-No es nada que no sepa ya ¿Tienes algo más?- Lisa estaba impaciente ante la aparente falta de progreso.

-Te hubiera pedido venir hasta aquí sino tuviera algo más sólido- dijo con fingida indignación.

-Sorpréndeme-

-Ya que insistes… dado que el trabajo del Senador es extenso y quieres algo sucio- produce una copia de un informe con los logotipos de Txtril -esto es lo que me llamo la atención- Hayes lee el informe -… es una evaluación de las medidas de seguridad de empresa, que como sepas produce las identificaciones para muchas agencias civiles y la PMG…- Lisa escuchaba a Philip pero seguía leyendo el informe –te ahorre las conclusiones, "Seguridad insuficiente, se recomienda solicitar asistencia del GTU para reforzar nuestras medidas de seguridad"… la conclusiones fueron rechazadas, por la mesa directiva-

-Después de varios incidentes uno pensaría que se lo tomarían en serio. Esto puede hacerles perder el contrato-

-Eso es porque se sienten seguros de estar bien cubiertos. Mira de cerca- Philip señala la lista de directivos de Txtril. Un nombre estaba subrayado.

-Eileen Jurgen- el nombre le parece familiar a Lisa.

-Antes de que preguntes, la señorita Jurgen, es hija de Tadeus Jurgen, empresario de origen danés, con relaciones con Sampson desde mucho antes de la guerra, ocupaba un puesto directivo hasta hace poco, se jubilo y dejo a su hija encargada de la compañía.- muestra una foto de la familia Jurgen con el senador, tomada hará cosa de dos años. -Jurgen no solo era miembro del comité directivo de Txtril, también contribuyo personalmente a la campaña de Sampson.

-Un segundo conozco este nombre…- Lisa por fin logra ubicar de donde conoce a la chica -ella es la asistente del senador, lleva casi un año-

-Nop… ella solo es una pasante…- Scholes interrumpe a Lisa -aquí esta su ficha de la Universidad de Monumento, 7 semestre de Negocios, con todo… eso significa que tienes al menos una causa probable para citar al senador e iniciar una investigación- declaro seguro

Lisa estaba eufórica, por fin tenía algo sólido contra Sampson, no solo tenían un nexo directo entre Sampson y Txtril, Eileen Jurgen era un problema para el senador, aún si él alegaba que la joven solo era una pasante. El hecho era que no poseía las credenciales para ser su asistente, tenía acceso a información privilegiada que podría beneficiar a la compañía sin mencionar que formar parte de la junta directiva de Txtril. Sampson podría alegar desconocimiento, pero el hecho innegable era que por lo menos se le podría acusar de favoritismo hacia una compañía.

-Tengo más, cosas pero esta debe hacer el truco… ¿Ahora me dirás que hizo ese idiota para ganar tus atenciones?

-Lo siento será mejor sino lo sabes- Scholes hizo un gesto de contrariedad -Pero gracias en verdad Philip-

-Bueno al menos podemos discutir mis honorarios…- le tomo las manos y las acaricio -en mi departamento- pero para Lisa las manos del hombre parecían quemarla y no en un buen sentido.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- retiro sus manos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Ya estoy con…- en ese momento vio como cuatro figuras negras atravesaban el parque en motocicletas y se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡HAYES! ¡Cúbrete!- grito Lucian quien se aproximaba corriendo y apuntado con su arma a los sujetos de negro.

Las balas pronto comenzaron a volar y Lisa sintió como un golpe martillo daba en su pecho y algo caliente salía de su frente.

Jorge Vargas no supo bien lo que paso, lo que recuerda es que estaban entrando a uno de los túneles de la vía rápida, cuando varios automóviles estacionados a los costados de la vía comenzaron a explotar, la limusina donde viajaba el Almirante termino volteada en una cuneta varios metros adelante, con el conductor y la Teniente Yang inconscientes y el Almirante moviéndose torpemente en el asiento trasero.

-Señor, Almirante ¿Se encuentra bien?- Global solo gruño ante las preguntas. Tomo su radio portátil –Atención Cometa 1 está herido, repito Cometa 1 está herido…- solo hubo estática y respuestas que no pudo entender -¿Hay alguien en la línea?- volvió a preguntar mientras salía por la ventana derecha del vehículo.

-¿Qué esta pasado?- pregunto con voz fuerte el viejo mientras era sacado del auto por Vargas.

-No lo sé señor, creo que un atentado- alzo la voz Vargas, sus oídos le dolían por la explosión al igual que los de Global

Como si esa haya sido la señal, los oídos de ambos les dejaron escuchar el intercambio de disparos entre los guardias sobrevivientes y sus atacantes. Vargas corrió y subió por la cuneta y pudo contemplar la escena, varios elementos de seguridad que se refugiaban en los restos de vehículos volcados o en llamas hacían frente a cuando menos dos docenas de atacantes, un grupo de los cuales se llevaba a un general de la Fuerza Aérea, semi inconsciente con ellos.

-Maldición, esto es un secuestro- el sonido de un helicóptero que descendía en la vía y en donde era subido el general hizo que Vargas regresara donde el Almirante –Señor tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-Pero no podemos dejarlos ahí- el viejo señalo a su asistente y a su chofer que yacían sin sentido.

-Vienen por usted, ellos no son importantes a sus ojos, tenemos que huir-

A regañadientes Global hizo caso y comenzaron a correr escondiéndose entre la vegetación que rodeaba los caminos, tenían que llegar a la zona urbana, donde podrían esperar a que los refuerzos llegaran, pero el helicóptero tenía otros planes, puesto que despego y comenzó a sobrevolar el área y pronto diviso a Vargas y Global que se escondían en una pequeña zona verde del camino.

-Escuche señor no tenemos mucho tiempo- Vargas se dirige al viejo y le muestra su celular, el cual rompe en pedazos y le muestra la tarjeta SIM -esta es una tarjeta con una función especial al marcar *77, se envía un código de emergencia a la red de la RDF… sirve como localizador GPS-

-Lo que usan los agentes encubiertos cuando necesitan un rescate de emergencia-

-En efecto señor… estos sujetos quienes quiera que sean, lo quieren vivo al parecer, lo cual es bueno- le entrega la tarjeta a Global –escóndala bien y si tiene la oportunidad actívela- Global meneo la cabeza y se guardo la tarjeta.

-Lo cubriré mientras pueda- dijo Vargas decidido, preparo su pistola –usted trate de llegar a esos edificios…-

-Buena suerte Capitán- Vargas solo movió la cabeza.

El grupo que los seguía fue sorprendido cuando vieron salir corriendo a Global, como sus órdenes eran tomarlo vivo ninguno le disparo, lo cual aprovecho Vargas para sorprenderlos y eliminar a dos de ellos, el resto se le fue encima. Global por su parte corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero a su edad el esfuerzo físico era considerable -Maldición, debí de haberle hecho caso a Claudia y haber dejado de fumar hace tiempo- murmura con sorna. Los disparos se dejaron de escuchar y Global se forzó a sí mismo el regresar y ayudar a Vargas, fue entonces que recordó porque estaba corriendo. No tenía un arma, la suya había resultado dañada.

-¡OH!- sintió como si un rayo le atravesara la pierna y cayó al suelo. Después solo observo como el helicóptero que ahora reconocía estaba pintado con marcas de la policía de Monumento lo sobrevolaba. Mientras el contemplaba impotente como un grupo de sus atacantes lo rodea, en la aeronave dos hombres contemplaban su obra.

-Buen tiro- Kyle le dijo a Soltillo.

-Gracias…- Soltillo observa a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle como Global se resiste a ser esposado y eso le divierte y satisface sobremanera -Me prepare para este momento y ahora estoy tan cerca de cumplir con mi objetivo- el mercenario sonríe, por fin todo está saliendo como él lo había planeado y pronto todos sus enemigos estarán como el viejo, postrados a sus pies.

-Te creo, créeme que lo hago- fue lo único que respondió Kyle mientras sonríe, su plan ya está en marcha y Soltillo aún no sospecha nada.

-Ya lo veo… preparando la cámara FLIR- Wendy se encontraba sentada operando los controles del VC-33 que servía como control de misión comenzó a buscar actividad de personas o vehículos desplazándose por el lugar. –Ok tengo al menos 4 vehículos y lo que parecen ser 6 personas en la parte sur del lugar-

-Entendido, este es Líder despliéguense como lo acordado- el VT de Rick seguido de su escuadrón paso el avión de Wendy -Con cuidado, estos tipos no se rendirán-

La unidad de Rick no tardo en llegar a la pista ubicada a algunos cientos de kilómetros al norte de Ciudad Monumento. Se distinguían además del edificio de la terminal y las pistas al menos cuatro construcciones que funcionaban como hangares.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- un sorprendido Adán Soltillo miraba a Tomoyo Kagura una de las miembros más longevas en el grupo de su hermano apuntarle con un arma.

-¿Qué te parece que hace Adán?- interrumpió Tariq el jefe del equipo que Kyle trajo desde Europa para apoyar la misión -Es obvio que ahora trabaja para nosotros-

-¡Perra desgraciada!- mascullo el menor de los Soltillo y recibió un puñetazo en el pecho de parte de la mujer.

-Eso te sacas por trabajar con gente que valora el dinero, más que otra cosa- respondió la japonesa.

-Asegúralo, lo necesitaremos vivo…- Tariq observo como miembros de su equipo y elementos del grupo de Soltillo que habían traicionado a su jefe por la promesa de no solo dinero, sino de influencia y poder, reducían al resto de los aún leales al mercenario.

-Tariq…- escucho por su radio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Los militares nos encontraron-

-Mierda… llegan mucho más temprano de lo que planeamos, de acuerdo ya saben que hacer- el hombre miro al resto de su equipo -Muy bien nos vamos, pero antes asegúrense de dejarles unos recuerdos a esos perros militares-

Sus hombres se movieron rápidamente preparándose para el combate que vendría a continuación. Apenas los VT sobrevolaron el lugar fueron recibidos por fuego de misiles Kukri lanzados a mansalva en contra de ellos, desde posiciones previamente preparadas.

-¡Con cuidado! ¡Eliminen primero a los puestos con misiles!- Rick uso su arma para eliminar a un grupo que se localizaba en la torre de control. El resto de su equipo aéreo se encargaba de los diferentes puestos alrededor del lugar.

Mientras todo eso pasaba un equipo en tierra al mando de Jay entraba sigilosamente en los edificios y los aseguraba eliminando o neutralizando a todo aquellos hostiles que encontraran a su paso.

-Rick tengo un grupo de vehículos que tratan de marcharse por el sureste- Wendy observo cómo tres vehículos intentaban escapar.

-Ok yo me encargo- con su VT pronto les dio alcance, les corto el paso e intento hacer que se rindieran –Esta es la RDF…- salió por los altavoces de su aeronave -No tienen escapatoria- Su advertencia fue contestada por fuego de fusiles, RPG desde los vehículos _-Imbéciles-_ después de revisar que Soltillo no estuviera en alguno de los vehículos abrió fuego y solo dejo restos humeantes. Toda la acción tomo cerca de 5 minutos.

-¿Estamos lo suficiente lejos?- Tariq se dirigió a Tomoyo.

-Si… ya lo creo-

-Manda la señal-

Tomoyo apretó un interruptor de un control remoto y ella junto con Tariq, Adán que era un rehén y varios de sus hombres que transportaban varias cajas siguieron su camino por una serie de canales de drenaje que se extendían desde el aeropuerto hasta un pueblo igualmente abandonado a unos kilómetros de ahí y en el cual estaban los vehículos que usarían su escape.

Rick descendió en su VT en modo Guardián en la entrada del hangar principal donde lo esperaban los Summers, que se alistaban a entrar, ante la negativa a rendirse uso uno de sus puños mecánicos como ariete y derribo las puertas del edificio, preparados para una pelea, no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron. Lo que suponían era el punto principal de resistencia era un edificio semi vacio aunque no por ellos ocultaba las huellas de que algo grande acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- se pregunto Wendy al observar los cuerpos de al menos doce personas amarradas y ejecutadas con el tiro de gracia.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, es reciente… esto no está nada bien- su esposo observaba todo el lugar. Hasta que algo le llamo la atención era una laptop sobre una maleta ubicada en un costado del edifico.

Rick veía todo a través de los monitores de VT, como todos estaba intrigado por los acontecimientos, conocía a Soltillo muy bien, no era un hombre sanguinario a pesar de la violencia de muchos de sus crímenes y esos hombres eran incondicionales suyos, no concebía que los hubiera eliminado de una forma tan cruel. Mientras observaba como Jay observaba como Jay abría la laptop, Sammy apareció en la pantalla de su izquierda.

-¡¿Qué pasa Sammy?!- pregunto al ver la cara afligida de la rubia.

Sammy apenas había recibido las noticias sobre Lisa y el Almirante y se le ocurrió recurrir avisarle a Rick –Es Lisa y el Almirante…- no pudo terminar, por la pantalla del Cuarto de Operaciones vio como la cara de Rick tomaba un matiz de sorpresa.

Rick solo vio correr a Jay directo a la salida del hangar gritando algo y observo cómo sus hombres salían del edificio en cuestión.

-¡MALDITA…- no termino lo que iba a decir.

En el cuarto de operaciones solo observaron como la pantalla perdía la conexión. Mientras Kim probaba todas las frecuencias, Sammy solo atinaba a preguntar por la radio -¡¿Rick?! ¿Estás ahí?-

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Ok siento el retraso… la agenda se me complico un poco. Pero bueno ya estamos con la recta final de la historia, así que prepárense porque esto se pondrá interesante. Lamentablemente por la agenda y compromisos Niebla volverá a retrasarse como parece que se está haciendo costumbre, pero no desesperen, prometo compersalo(a)s, solo ténganme paciencia.

Como siempre se agradecerán comentarios, observaciones y sugerencias. Gracias por su tiempo.

ATTE.

FER82


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora y Beta de este capítulo AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

**RENDICIÓN**

**Capitulo 9: Jaque y Mate en Tres Movimientos Parte II**

Base Militar de Ciudad Monumento.

El lugar se encontraba al tope de actividad grupos de soldados iban y venían en sus vehículos o caminando dando vueltas por todo el lugar tratando de localizar a los oficiales de mayor rango para que asumieran sus cargos y les dijeran que hacer, hace unos minutos se confirmo que alguien se había llevado a los jefes de las RDF directo bajo las narices de la escolta designada para protegerlos y había dejado al resto de los miembros de la milicia con solo un palmo de narices y un púdranse para acompañar el mal trago.

-Ahí viene- un sargento que sirve como chofer de un Humvee señala un helicóptero gris con azul marino de la armada que comienza a aproximarse a una de las pistas de la base.

-Llévenos hasta ahí sargento- ordeno Kim, mientras que el enlistado no tardo en cumplir con la demanda, después de todo eran las ordenes de la Comandante Potter y no tenía pensado exponerse en el lado malo de la mujer a la que llamaban "La Sanguijuela Infernal".

Cuando distinguió la base militar Lisa se sintió más relajada, en especial cuando un grupo de VT salieron a recibir al enorme CH-53K que los trajo antes de que se decretara el cierre del espacio aéreo del sector -¿Cómo esta?- pregunto a uno de los médicos que atendían al hombre herido que estaba postrado en la camilla en una de las secciones del aparato.

-Tiene un impacto de bala en el abdomen… que de milagro no perforo su hígado o algún otro órgano importante, logramos estabilizarlo aunque la pérdida de sangre es lo que lo tiene así…- contesto el galeno, mientras revisa los aparatos nuevamente.

Lisa respira un tanto aliviada al escuchar el pronóstico, no que Scholes estuviera fuera de peligro, pero el hecho de que estuviera al cuidado de personal militar le daba tranquilidad a la antigua capitana. Después de todo gracias a ese hombre pudo escapar con vida de la emboscada de hace poco menos de una hora en el parque.

-Hagan lo necesario, ese hombre le salvo la vida a la Capitana Hayes- desde el otro lado del aparato y con audífonos de radio Lucian Nellis interrumpe a Lisa al tiempo que se acercaba para decirle a esta que pronto descenderían en la base -En menos de cinco minutos estaremos en tierra- le susurra a Lisa que solo mueve la cabeza mientras observa al médico que le volvía a revisar los signos vitales al sujeto.

-Gracias Luke- responde con una sonrisa para agradecerle a su guardián designado, el otro responsable de que ella hubiera sobrevivido el evento en cuestión.

Nellis solo mueve los hombros y se dirige de nuevo a la cabina del helo, aún no le ha dicho sobre el hecho de que han perdido contacto con el equipo de Rick o con el Almirante Global. Las transmisiones han estado restringidas en toda la red militar, aunque no se hace ilusiones y probablemente Hayes ya sabe que algo no está del todo bien para que la gente esté actuando tan nerviosamente como lo están haciendo. Apenas la aeronave se poso en la pista y Kim Young sintió como una ola de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando recibieron los primeros reportes de un tiroteo en el lugar donde Lisa se vería con Scholes, el corazón se le acelero a la joven… y casi se le salió del pecho cuando el equipo enviado a apoyarlos confirmo varios muertos en el lugar. La rampa del helo choco con la tierra y Kim se encontró avanzando hasta el aparato mientras el ruido y el viento provocado por las hélices del mismo le permitió.

-Por Dios- murmuro cuando vio como el equipo médico bajaba a un malherido Scholes y lo subía a la ambulancia que había sido convocada para ayudar con los heridos y poco después observo a una de las personas que había ido a buscar -¡Lisa!- se abalanzo sobre su amiga -¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro no te paso nada?...- comenzó a revisarla por todos lados -Esa sangre…- se detuvo en la blusa de su traje de negocios que estaba manchada de sangre y detallo en la frente de su amiga y el vendaje que portaba en la misma -¿Qué demonios paso allí?- preguntaba histérica al tiempo que no dejaba de manosear a Lisa.

-¡Kim por favor!- el tono de Hayes hizo que la joven se tranquilizara un poco al observar como Lisa si bien se encontraba cansada estaba a salvo -Fue una emboscada unos sujetos en motocicletas nos saltaron encima en el parque y dispararon en dirección mía y de Scholes…- Lisa recordó por unos instantes las escenas.

Dos saetas negras se dirigieron hacia ellos disparando sus armas sin importarles que hubiera gente ajena a sus asuntos en el lugar, recordó los gritos de Lucian para que se pusiera a salvo mientras él y el resto de la escolta se enfrentaba a sus agresoras y… él como Scholes se abalanzo sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo de una ráfaga que le hubiera causado más daños de los que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Después de eso Lucian y el resto del equipo eliminaron a todos… aunque murieron varios civiles en el fuego cruzado y Scholes me cubrió…- Lisa hace una pausa mientras Kim no ha perdido ni un detalle del relato.

-Fue suerte el hecho de que la única bala que no fue detenida por el chaleco que llevaba, solo le haiga rozado la frente, señora- Lucian sale por fin del helo para alivio de Kim, mientras lleva consigo los chalecos antibala que Lisa y él usaron durante la reunión -Tuvimos mucha suerte- coloca sus dedos en los agujeros de uno de los chalecos -¿Por cierto que sabemos de…- no puede terminar. Kim prácticamente se le lanzo a los brazos y le dio un cargado beso que hace por unos momentos todos se olviden de la crisis que atraviesan.

-Si ya vi que estabas preocupada por mí- reclama Lisa con una sonrisa, que consigue apenar a su amiga y al soldado -¿Qué han sabido de Rick y del Almirante? No he podido contactar a ninguno de ellos- Tanto Luke como Kim se quedan en silencio por unos segundos lo cual solo confirma a Lisa que hay algo que no está bien -¿Qué no me están diciendo?-

En otra parte, uno de los cabecillas del ataque estaba recibiendo su propia ración de noticias preocupantes. -Está confirmado entonces- Víctor Soltillo pregunto por teléfono a su contacto quien le ha avisado mientras observa por la ventanilla de su vehículo como están por llegar a su destino.

-Eso me temo- contesto una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea -de más está decirte que sería un problema de confirmarse el atentando a Hayes- pero Soltillo no responde solo se queda en silencio ponderando sus próximas acciones -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Solo mantente pegada a Sampson todo lo que puedas… si el sujeto se mueve antes de que estemos preparados puede fastidiarnos todo el cronograma y tal vez tengamos que modificar nuestro plan de escape después de todo-

-Entiendo… no te preocupes me asegurare de no perderlo de vista- en ese momento la mujer que se llama Jenny Miles regresa a sus deberes al observar como una saeta vestida de traje gris atraviesa el pasillo que separa el vestíbulo del edificio del senado del GTU con su oficina.

-Miles…- se dirige hacia ella de manera brusca -No estoy para nadie… y comuníquese con el Jefe de la Policía de Monumento a la brevedad- dijo al momento de desaparecer por la puerta de su oficina y cerrarla de un portazo.

-De inmediato señor- alcanzo a decir al tiempo de sonreírle a los dos gorilas que el senador dejo en la oficina, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número que le habían solicitado… mientras que con otra mano enciende el radio que recibe la señal de los micrófonos que planto en la oficina del senador para mantenerlo vigilado.

Mientras que Soltillo simplemente se preguntaba si Walter Sampson en verdad era tan idiota como siempre lo había considerado, dado que no puede concebir que ese hombre hubiera cometido la estupidez de realizar un atentado en contra de Lisa Hayes en los precisos momentos en que él y Kyle por fin habían realizado su primer movimiento en el plan que habían trazado para destruir al GTU… todo requería de una meticulosa planificación y ese idiota con complejos maquiavélicos lo ha colocado todo cerca del precipicio.

-¿Todo bien?- justamente la persona menos indicada saco a Víctor de su análisis de la situación. Lynn Kyle se le unía para ingresar en el edificio que funge como empresa de telecomunicaciones y fachada principal.

-Para nada… alguien ataco a Lisa Hayes, hace unos momentos…- suelta como si nada esperando ver la reacción de Kyle, pero el joven activista se mantiene como si nada ante la mirada fría del mercenario. -Creo que fue Sampson- agrega esperando que Kyle reaccione.

Pero Kyle se mantiene callado, conoce el juego y sabe que Soltillo no es tonto, seguro sospecha que se trata de alguien dentro del grupo… el tiempo en que ambos ataques se realizaron hace que cualquiera dude de que se haya tratado de simple coincidencia por lo que debía moverse con cuidado y dejar que el mercenario realice sus propias maquinaciones, mientras él no descuide las suyas propias.

-Como sea, supongo que querrás lidiar con eso por ti mismo- contesta finalmente Kyle mientras ambos hombres entran al edificio

-¿Yo solo?- Soltillo suelta algo incrédulo. -Alguien quiere joder nuestros planes y dejaras que yo me encargue del problema-

-Porque no…- Kyle mueve los hombros -Tú mismo dijiste que Hayes y Hunter solo eran molestias que no debían distraernos del objetivo general… Sampson quizás coloco una recompensa abierta por la cabeza de Hayes y ahora que se mostro en Monumento alguien aprovecho y trato de cobrarla…- el mercenario estudia los gestos del joven, parece que está hablando con soltura -eso es problema del Senador, lo nuestro es asegurarnos que Global y sus compinches nos den lo que queremos.

Soltillo considera las palabras de Kyle por varios momentos y decide que dentro de lo que cabe que le seguirá el juego a su socio, al final no tiene realmente pruebas de que este busque fastidiarlo, aunque no por eso no dejara de buscarlas -Soltillo- el sonido de su celular lo hace contestar -Tomoyo… ¿Qué la RDF qué…?- mientras escucha como una de sus agentes le da el reporte del ataque de Hunter y su equipo a las instalaciones de la pista -Nos atacaron… perdimos varios hombres y equipo- comenta sombríamente.

-¿Afectara los planes?- pregunta Kyle, mientras que su socio repasa varios escenarios en su cabeza.

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse- comenta con una pequeña sonrisa. -Yo me encargo… tú ablanda al viejo y a sus compañeros-

-Con gusto- declara con una sonrisa, tiene cuentas pendientes con el viejo y es hora de cobrarlas.

-Solo recuerda no excederte con él, que lo vamos a necesitar en una pieza, más o menos completa- el toque de humor negro del mercenario no escapo a Lynn Kyle, quien se sorprendió de que tal declaración no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto.

-Ok, no te preocupes para cuando sea tú turno el viejo ya estará quebrado…- declara confiado al separarse de su asociado, todo marcha de acuerdo a los planes y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para detenerlos.

La luz alcanzaba a filtrarse a través de los escombros que alguna vez fue el edificio del hangar, la luz y el polvo, mucho polvo que al pasar por los rayos de sol se mostraba como motas y partículas de diversas formas y tamaños, no que eso le importara sobremanera a Rick Hunter, pero dado que su VT estaba en estos momentos enterrado bajo toneladas de material, con la carlinga de su nave dañada y sin mucho espacio para moverse, debido en parte a que se encontraba preocupado por sus hombres que habían tomado al ahora casi inservible VT como refugio temporal en contra de los escombros que los tenían inmovilizados.

-Este es Líder ¿alguien me escucha?- envió por la radio, pero solo recibía estática _-Genial, o la radio se daño o en verdad no quedo nadie con vida-_. Recordó por unos momentos como fue que termino en dicha posición.

Todo pasó en forma de segundos, aunque para él se sintieron como si hubieran sido horas. Jay dio un grito que está seguro de haber escuchado con todo y la distancia, lo vio tomar a Wendy la tiempo que señalaba la puerta del hangar, varios de sus hombres comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, vino primero un resplandor y Hunter reacciono colocando su VT en modo guardián entre las explosiones y los escombros que volaron por todas partes y sus hombres que corrían para escapar del derrumbe.

-¡Por aquí!- grito por la radio uno de los pilotos de VT que hacían de rescatistas improvisados -Parece la carlinga…- las manos mecanizadas del aparato cuidadosamente despejaron la fracturada cúpula de cristal y le permitieron a su ocupante Capitán Hunter ¿me escucha señor?-

Rick solo levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha mientras indica al piloto que su radio no funciona y no puede contestarle. Le hace ademanes de que hay gente atrapada junto con él y que deben proceder con mucho cuidado para auxiliarlos -No se preocupe señor, ya estamos en eso, los sacaremos pronto a todos de allí- responde el joven al tiempo que se retira para dejar que personal de rescate a pie trabaja en remover los escombros que cubren el costado derecho del VT. Hunter solo puede sentarse de nuevo en su asiento y esperar a que terminen de actuar.

-Estuvo muy cerca en esta ocasión…- Wendy es la primera salir de entre los escombros cubierta de polvo, raspones y moretones, sin mencionar su uniforme desgarrado en varias partes -¿Cómo estás tú Hunter?- señala a la carlinga ya abierta del VT mientras se detiene en una de las alas del aparato que le sirvió de protección.

-Viviré, pero esto- se lleva las manos a su cabeza -es una pérdida total- se refiere a la computadora de su VT que de alguna manera aún se mantiene en una pieza, pero que salvo eso ningún otra función funciona en el aparato -¿Cómo nos fue?- desciende de su carlinga y se une a Wendy que ya está siendo examinada por los paramédicos.

-Mal…- Jay Summers asoma de entre los escombros mientras carga a unos de sus compañeros -tenemos al menos a 6 desaparecidos y 4 bajas confirmadas por el derrumbe- coloca al herido en una camilla y finalmente se sienta a un costado del malogrado VT y prontamente recibe las atenciones de su esposa.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?- dice Wendy al momento de limpiarle el rostro con una toalla húmeda y después comienza a darle breves besos.

-Viviré- contesta mientras toma la cintura de su esposa y se abandona a los cuidados de esta.

-Algo no está bien…- murmura Rick contemplado la destrucción de todo el lugar.

-¿Solo algo? Prueba todo…- Wendy revira -Ese desgraciado casi logra matarnos esta vez-

-Ese es el problema, no creo que haya sido cosa suya esto último- Hunter continua pensativo repasando los sucesos del ataque.

-Espera un momento… amor tú dijiste que eran hombres de Soltillo los que estaban ejecutados en el hangar- Wendy miro a su esposo tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Precisamente- Jay responde al tiempo que reconoce el punto que Rick y su esposa están haciendo -Soltillo tiene muchos defectos, pero sacrificar a sus hombres como piezas desechables no es uno de ellos-

-Cierto Jay, pero si eran hombres suyos los muertos ¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que nos atacaron hoy?- Rick observa a sus amigos, todos tienen la misma idea.

-Gente de Kyle, tienen que serlo Hunter, es la única posibilidad que queda…- Wendy comienza a pensar en los distintos escenarios -Sargento Dilmer- se dirigió a uno de los miembros que estaba resguardando la zona -Necesitamos identificar a la brevedad a los agresores que fallecieron- el sargento se cuadra e instruye a sus hombres -No me gusta nada lo que están sugiriendo…-

-A mi tampoco, pero eso pondría en perspectiva lo que acaba de suceder aquí- declaro Rick

-Significaría además de que Lynn Kyle quiere apropiarse de la operación de Soltillo, con o sin la bendición de Sampson- termina Jay mientras se incorpora.

-Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes a Monumento- sentencia Hunter. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo más Dilmer se acerca corriendo hasta ellos.

-Capitán… mensaje urgente de Monumento- el sargento le entrega la radio a un agitado Rick.

-Hunter… Vanessa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lisa está bien?...- sus amigos pueden ver la cara de incredulidad que Rick lentamente hace cuando escucha las noticias -De acuerdo regresamos pronto a Monumento…- hace una pausa por algunos minutos para asimilar lo que su amiga le dijo, agradece que Lisa se encuentre a salvo, pero aún no da crédito ante las noticias que recibió.

-¿Rick que pasa?- el piloto solo regresa la mirada para observar como sus amigos esperan ansiosos que les dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Se trata del Almirante…- hace una pequeña pausa -Hubo un ataque al convoy que lo llevaba a él y a los otros jefes de la RDF, se los llevaron… se los llevaron a todos- un pesado silencio cayó sobre el grupo que se detuvo por algunos momentos.

-¿Qué hay de Vargas?- Jay quería saber sobre su amigo y compañero, pero Rick no le contesto de inmediato -Rick ¿Cómo esta Jorge?- le alzo la voz y Hunter finalmente contesto.

-Malherido… no creen que sobreviva- respondió el piloto secamente. Minutos después abordaban un helicóptero y regresaban a Monumento.

Examino sus alrededores y a lo más que pudo reconocer era que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y obscura, además de él solo había una mesa de metal con una jarra de agua y un vaso, además de otra silla de madera además de la que lo mantenía sentado y atado. En verdad era una incómoda silla de madera, donde estaba aprisionado. Sin la chaqueta de su uniforme y con su pierna entumecida producto de la anestesia local que seguramente sus captores le dieron mientras estuvo inconsciente. A pesar de la premura de la situación Henry Global solo podía en una cosa.

_-Necesito mi pipa… quisiera poder darle una última gran inhalada al tabaco que tengo guardado en mi colección personal-_

Frustrado de no poder aflojar las cintas de plástico que lo retenían a la silla Global solo suspiro, quien sea que estuviera a cargo de su cautiverio ciertamente quería tomarse su tiempo para ponerlo nervioso e incomodo antes de comenzar a trabajar con él. Porque esa era su realidad, Global no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a sus cautivos, para Víctor Soltillo y Lynn Kyle, él y sus compañeros valían vivos… miro los vendajes que tenía en su pierna y se recordó a si mismo que ello solo lo necesitaban a él y sus camaradas vivos nadie dijo nada sobre el estado en que debieran encontrarse. El sonido de un altavoz activándose lo saco de sus meditaciones.

-¡AHRGGG!-

-¡Hijos de Puta!-

-¡Váyanse todos a la MIERDA!-

Reconoció las voces eran las de compañeros, los jefes de la RDF. Los malditos habían capturado a todos al parecer, ese pensamiento lo deprimió. Estaban comenzándolos a torturar. _-Seguro tiene que haber una cámara de video en algún lado- _trato de distinguirla, pero la obscuridad era tan fuerte que simplemente no podía hacerlo. Los gritos se intercalaban, era obvio que ya llevaban un rato en eso y lo peor es que lo estaban dejando para el final. Suspiro de nuevo realmente necesitaba darle una última probada a su pipa, para aprovechar la descarga de nicotina y mandarla al desgraciado que entrara para torturarlo al infierno y recordarle que madre era una golfa… y aguantar hasta que llegaran a rescatarlo.

Henry Global sabía que ya lo estaban buscando, Rick, Lisa, los Sterlings y las chicas moverían cielo, mar y tierra para hallarlo y eventualmente lo encontrarían -Ojala se den prisa… esta es su oportunidad- murmuro consciente de que lo estaban monitoreando. Sabía que lo van a rescatar. La única pregunta que se hace es si cuando lleguen estará en uno o varios pedazos.

-Eres un maldito viejo bastardo y testarudo ¿verdad Global?-

Observándolo por el monitor Kyle está un poco decepcionado de Global, no que esperara que el viejo se rindiera fácilmente, pero el ruso al parecer se negaba a ser presa del pánico y la aparente indiferencia que el cautivo estaba mostrando, molestaba sobremanera al activista devenido a terrorista a tiempo completo.

-¿Cómo vamos con los otros?- se dirigió a Tariq que le mostro los demás monitores.

-Con este…- señalo a hombre con uniforme de general de la Fuerza Aérea -Será el primero en quebrarse, le dimos una buena dosis de pentotal sódico y los choques eléctricos ya comienzan a pasarle factura- Kyle observo como el hombre luchaba por mantenerse consciente y se retorcía cada vez que la corriente eléctrica pasaba por el juego de tenazas de metal que estaban prendidas de sus manos.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que termine teniendo un paro cardiaco-

-No te preocupes, Soltillo nos dio sus expedientes médicos, todos estos cabrones gozan de buena salud… se cuidaban para seguir explotando a los débiles e indefensos- escupió Tariq -Ahora aprovecharemos eso, para nuestro beneficio- declara convencido.

Kyle solo sonríe sabía que había sido buena idea el poner a Tariq a cargo de los interrogatorios, él les sacara lo que quieren saber pronto. Solo tiene que asegurarse de que Soltillo esté pendiente de Hayes y Hunter lo suficiente para no poder anticipar su movimiento, el cual está por ocurrir muy pronto. -Es hora de que el buen Almirante reciba tus atenciones Tariq…- el hombre de ascendencia árabe solo sonríe, ha esperado este momento por años -Comienza por lo básico… solo ablándalo un poco para lo que sigue después-

-Descuida- Tariq solo se coloca unas manoplas de metal en los nudillos de ambas manos, -Yo me encargo-

Lynn Kyle solo mira por el monitor como Tariq ingresa a la habitación donde Global a penas reacciona a su nuevo acompañante y se deleita cuando Tarig comienza a golpear salvajemente con sus puños al indefenso hombre -Para que sientas, lo que tus victimas han experimentado por años malnacido- declara convencido mientras el viejo comienza a escupir sangre -Solo estamos comenzando-

-¿Entonces no tenemos nada?- frustrada Sammy escuchaba el parte del jefe de los equipos de apoyo encargados de la localización del Almirante Global y el resto de los jefes de la RDF.

-Los reportes de los testigos, son confusos cuando menos…- el mayor a cargo de los equipos sigue en la zona realizando una búsqueda de indicios que les puedan ayudar a localizar a Global y el resto de los prisioneros -unos hablan de gente vestida como personal de la policía de Monumento, tenemos confirmación visual de al menos un helo pintado con los colores del MCPD- le muestra por la pantalla fotos del helo y de los agresores –otros de sujetos vestidos con ropas militares, la verdad es que solo estamos recogiendo evidencias en video y fotográficas… los testigos no son muy confiables-

-De acuerdo, termina cuanto antes y regrese a la base. Estamos en máxima alerta y necesitamos estar preparados por si esto es solo el principio de un ataque más coordinado-

-Como ordene señora- el mayor corto la comunicación y Sammy Porter se relajo solo un poco. Necesitaba que alguien tomara el mando de las acciones y que les dijera que hacer. Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de que no había nadie por los momentos y ella tenía que asumir su papel como jefa provisional, al menos hasta que Rick o Vanessa pudieran llegar a Monumento.

-Teniente Simms- se dirigió a su oficial de comunicaciones que estaba en una consola un nivel abajo del cuarto de operaciones -Estado de los subjefes de las fuerzas-

-Señora hemos llevado a los subjefes a sitios seguros, Armada 2 y Aire 2 estaban en una gira por Europa y se encuentran en una base de Irlanda… Tierra 2 se encontraba en África a punto de regresar, ya está siendo reguardado-

-¿Y Cometa 2?- pregunto Sammy, lo que provoco que el teniente tartamudeara.

-Tenemos, hay un, pequeño problema… señora- la mirada que le dio Sammy lo hizo sentir pequeño -El general Maistroff, ya viene de regreso a Norteamérica, su transporte acaba de salir de Australia… y solicita una reunión con el Estado Mayor-

-¡Maldito hombre!- estallo Sammy -Dígale al general que él mejor que nadie conoce el protocolo… se realizara una videoconferencia una vez que revisemos la seguridad de las comunicaciones de todo el sistema y comprobemos que no tengamos fugas, que sería bueno que desviara su avión hasta que aseguremos de que el Comando de Norteamérica no representa riesgo alguno- la voz de Sammy no admitía replica alguna

-A la orden señora-

La rubia se dejo caer sobre su asiento y miro su consola, la que dominaba todo el cuarto de operaciones de la Base Combinada de Ciudad Monumento, uno de apenas 6 lugares en el Mundo desde el cual puede coordinarse todas las operaciones militares de la RDF y de los cuales se podría dirigir cualquier clase de respuesta… si supieran a quien atacar y lo más importante donde hacerlo. Ahora todo ese poderío era inútil puesto que las personas que debían asumir tal responsabilidad estaban prisioneras y quienes debían sustituirlos no se encontraban con acceso físico a las comunicaciones, al menos no por algunas horas más. La ironía no escapaba a Sammy, seguramente esa había sido la idea desde un principio de Soltillo y Kyle, atacarlos en un momento en el cual las RDF estarían sin acceso a sus líderes y aprovechar la confusión en la que se encontraban…

-¡Con un demonio claro que no!- declaro con seguridad -Comunicaciones…- abrió su canal de radio

-Adelante Control-

-Abra un canal privado con el Satélite Fabrica, específicamente con Visitante 1, Prioridad Alfa- hubo silencio por unos momentos en todo el cuarto de operaciones mientras Sammy se recargaba en su consola esperando la respuesta.

-Señora no podemos hacer eso… los protocolos indican que debemos-

-¡Conozco lo que dicen los protocolos! ¿Sabes quién los conoce también?... ¡EL ENEMIGO!...¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo y quiero mi canal privado a la brevedad! No me hagas ir hasta allá y comenzar a despellejar gente- sentencio claramente mientras que los operadores de comunicaciones tragaban grueso.

-De inmediato señora-

Satisfecha Sammy solo emitió un bufido de aprobación –También prepara un canal con Macross, necesito a la Comandante Leeds de inmediato y que alguien me informe de la llegada del Capitán Hunter apenas entre a nuestro espacio aéreo-

-De acuerdo señora…-

Apenas comenzó a relajarse y escucho la puerta automatizada y vio a Lisa y Kim entrar seguidos de Lucian y dos miembros armados de la PMG que se quedaron atrás en cuanto Sammy les hizo un ademan de que ella se encargaría de los recién llegados.

-¿Estás bien Lisa?- Sammy observo las vendas de su amiga.

-Viviré…- respondió sin aspavientos -¿Qué sabemos del Almirante Global?- Sammy movió los hombros y Lisa entendió el gesto –Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos sentarnos a esperar a que ellos nos contacten… Necesito que la PMG rastree todas las finanzas del senador Walter Sampson-

-Lisa eso es bastante difícil- replico Sammy

-No si aduces que nos encontramos en un estado de ataque, entonces los poderes temporales de investigación de la PMG entran en vigor, sin necesidad de la autorización de un juez-

-Eres perversa Hayes- Sammy sonríe -Lo haremos de inmediato-

-Gracias Sammy- contesto aliviada Lisa, ahora dependía de ella asegurarse de que Sampson tuviera motivos para cooperar con ellos en recuperar al Almirante Global.

-Señora…- un sargento de comunicaciones se acerco a Sammy -Su enlace con Macross está listo… y el Capitán Hunter esta por aterrizar,-

-Envía la llamada a uno de los cuartos de conferencias lo tomare ahí, cuando el enlace al Satélite Fábrica esté listo también lo rediriges ahí, lo mismo va para el Capitán-

-Entendido-

Sammy se paro y guio al grupo a uno de los cuartos de conferencias contiguos al centro de operaciones, necesitaban la privacidad para decidir el plan de acción.

-¿Por qué quieres llamar a Bretaai?- intrigada Kim pregunto apenas entraron y Luke cerró la puerta.

-Porque Bretaai es el Comandante de Operaciones Espaciales y al final del día comanda la rama militar más poderosa de la RDF… la flota zentraedi aliada, con el mando todos se centraran en resolver la emergencia- contesto sin aspavientos Sammy mientras encendía el monitor y Vanessa aparecía en la pantalla -además de ser un hombre sensato que buscaría solucionar la crisis no aprovecharse de ella-

-Como Maistroff- declaro Lisa -Puede que no esté enredado con Soltillo o Sampson, pero sin duda tratara de beneficiarse de la misma- el trío coincidió con la evaluación de Hayes. Todos esperaron a que Rick y los Summers llegaran al cuarto de conferencias para discutir su estrategia tenía que asegurarse de estar preparados para intervenir apenas se presentara la oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está disponible?- la voz de Soltillo sonaba impaciente por el teléfono pero para Tomoyo Kimura no era inconveniente alguno, años de conocer a Víctor Soltillo le han dado la experiencia necesaria para tratar con el veterano mercenario

-El médico recomendó que descansara, lo de hoy en la mañana lo desgasto demasiado y le dieron un sedante para que pudiera dormir sin problema alguno- respondió la japonesa al tiempo que miraba a Adán Soltillo encadenado a una cama en el refugio ubicado a las afueras de Monumento que se habían conseguido -Además es mejor no tenerlo merodeándolo por ahí, no me digas que has olvidado porque lo querías en Norteamérica en primer lugar-

Soltillo frunció el ceño, su compañera tenía razón. Adán siempre ha tenido la tendencia a arruinar sus planes con intención o sin ella gracias a su imprudencia, prueba de ello fue que fue capturado hace poco en Suramérica y por eso tuvo que montar una gran operación de rescate que termino la pérdida de sus hombres en la región, un intercambio de activos costoso por la vida de un hombre que para desgracia del antiguo marine sabía demasiado de sus planes como para arriesgarse y dejarlo a su suerte, sin mencionar a Hunter y el resto de su unidad que seguramente hubieran hecho hablar a su hermano sin importar que. –Quiero que hable conmigo apenas este despierto ¿He sido claro Tomoyo?-

-Como el cristal jefe-

-Bien, prepárate para la siguiente fase- colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta de la mujer. Una parte de él estaba contrariada por el hecho de no poder escuchar la versión de su hermano sobre lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, solo sabía que había perdido buenos elementos, hombres y mujeres leales a él, a los cuales había dirigido durante años. Solo unos pocos sobrevivieron y ahora respondían ante Tomoyo.

-Eso será solo temporal- murmuro colocándose de nuevo su chaqueta y colocando su pistola en la funda del cinturón. Tenía otros asuntos que demandaban de su atención ya hablaría con Adán después.

Salió de su oficina y tomo el elevador para dirigirse al cuarto de transmisiones del edificio, una de las ventajas de haberse ocultado a plena vista de las autoridades, era el hecho de que estas asumían que su base de operaciones estaría en algún rincón obscuro y oculto de la región y no bajo sus propias narices. A veces tener socios influyentes como el idiota de Walter Sampson le servía bien a sus propósitos.

-Todo está casi listo en cuanto des la orden, comenzaremos a transmitir- Jürgen Klinsman el grandulón teutónico lo recibió a la entrada del cuarto de transmisiones.

-¿Seguro que no nos rastrearan?-

-Por favor con quién crees que estás hablando- la seriedad de su camarada tranquilizo a Soltillo. Recordando que Klinsman antes de unirse a él y su grupo de mercenarios era un experto en telecomunicaciones y criptografía.

-De acuerdo prepárate el show comenzará pronto- Soltillo palmea el hombro del grandulón y sale del cuarto de transmisiones.

Toma el ascensor de final del pasillo y con una llave especial programa para que lo lleven a unos niveles subterráneos del edificio. Donde Kyle mantiene bajo tortura a Global y el resto de los jefes de la RDF. Al entrar al cuarto donde monitorean los "interrogatorios" es recibido por Tariq. No confía en ese sujeto, a leguas se nota que se trata de un individuo de cuidado, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente de Kyle, este sí parece conocer su oficio y eso incomoda a Soltillo. Le hace más difícil el planear como deshacerse definitivamente de Lynn Kyle con su guardaespaldas personal merodeando por su base de operaciones.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunta al matón, este solo gruñe y con la cabeza señala a uno de los monitores donde se observa al joven platicando con Global. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo muchacho?- murmura mientras observa el intercambio.

Él viejo marino fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ambos hombres.-Debo admitir que no esperaba que nos viéramos de nuevo en estas circunstancias- a pesar de la hinchazón en su rostro y de sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido Global observa a Kyle recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación con los brazos cruzados en su pecho que lo mira de manera penetrante -Nunca imagine que ese chiquillo idealista que habla de paz y de comprensión en mi nave terminara convertido en un vulgar criminal- recuerda a un joven Lynn Kyle cuando llego al SDF-1, la gente del pequeño barrio chino de la nave lo recibió como un hijo pródigo que regresaba después de una larga ausencia.

-Criminal, viniendo de usted suena más aún cumplido- responde con sarcasmo -Una prueba más de su soberbia Almirante, siempre desestimo a los P&L… somos un grupo serio, con una agenda y propuestas serias.- Kyle siempre ha sentido una especial revulsión hacia los militares y la autoridad, eso no era un secreto para nadie. Pero nadie podía vislumbrar las razones de tal animadversión por parte del joven. Los más cercanos a él saben que todo se origino poco después de la llegada de los Kyle a Isla Macross.

-Llamas propuestas a hacer atentados terroristas y asesinar de forma deliberada a miembros de las RDF, sin importar las vidas de terceros… ¡por favor!-

-Fue el camino que nos forzaron a tomar- Kyle se acerca y se planta frente a Global -Nosotros estamos comprometidos a hacer los sacrificios necesarios, a diferencia suya y de sus matones en uniforme, cargaremos con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, no lo dude Almirante si tenemos que rebajarnos al nivel de gente como Hunter, Hayes y usted. No lo pensaremos dos veces- habla con seguridad y determinación, los seguidores que lo escuchan en el cuarto de control lo vitorean brevemente. Tariq mueve su cabeza en aprobación a las palabras de su líder.

Soltillo sonríe para sus adentros. Al menos debe reconocer que el chico se mantiene fiel a sus creencias _-Bueno muchacho, parece que después de todo no solo hay aire caliente en tus pulmones, pero veamos que tal soportas cargar con las consecuencias de tus acciones-_ dice para sí mismo mientras

Global menea la cabeza, siempre ha sabido por los padres del joven y por su prima que Kyle era un sujeto de lo más testarudo… pero en verdad parece estar desconectado de la realidad -Hijo, abre tus ojos, no conseguirás nada sino desacreditar tu causa. ¿Dónde quedo el pacifismo que tanto pregonabas durante la guerra?-

-Abrí los ojos Global, para lograr los cambio uno debe estar dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos y hacer alianzas con personas detestables, pero que al final del día comparten tus puntos de vista…-

-No sé qué pensar Kyle ¿En verdad eres así de idiota? O Simplemente a estas alturas te crees tu propia porquería. Si consideras aún pedazo de mierda como Soltillo, como alguien del cual fiarse. Tus problemas son más graves de lo que pensé- Kyle se acerco y le descargo un puñetazo en el estomago al viejo que provoco que este tosiera fuertemente.

-Se equivoca Almirante…- lo jala de los cabellos y levanta su rostro para dejarlo a nivel del suyo. Global no es un hombre que se intimide con facilidad, pero la expresión gélida del joven caló hondo en el viejo ruso -aún no sabe cuán equivocado esta- lo suelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta -Pero pronto lo sabrá- se retira finalmente de la habitación topándose con Soltillo en el pasillo -Todo tuyo- dice sin detenerse, tiene muchas cosas por hacer, por lo que toma el elevador y sube a los niveles superiores.

-Hola Almirante, al fin tendremos la oportunidad de charlar un rato- Víctor Soltillo entra en la habitación y coloca un maletín de plástico negro en la mesa -Parece que tiene sed- sirve un vaso con agua y lo acerca a Global… por unos momentos lo sostiene frente al rostro del viejo y luego le arroja el contenido al rostro -Mucho mejor- abre el maletín –Ahora vayamos al gramo. Usted tiene algo que necesito y por lo tanto usted debe dármelo…- Global endureció el gesto -No se preocupe por resistir…- abre el maletín y comienza a sacar instrumentos como agujas, pinzas e incluso sierras para amputar -Nadie lo ha hecho antes y nadie lo hará ahora. Usted solo debe dejarse llevar por la agonía y la impotencia.- se acerco blandiéndole un bisturí -De aquí solo saldrá en varios y muy maltrechos pedazos-

Global aprovecho la oportunidad para propinarle un cabezazo que mando al piso Soltillo, quien se levanto con ojos que destilaban furia en sus ojos. Pero el viejo ruso no retrocedió, la mano de Soltillo pasó fugazmente por el rostro del viejo y unos instantes después una sensación de calor, seguida de un dolor intenso recorrió la mejilla izquierda del rostro del Almirante hasta la base del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué me hiciste hijo de perra?- Soltillo solo sonrió al tiempo que en una mano le mostraba el bisturí con su hoja ensangrentada y con la otra mano frotaba alcohol en toda la herida, lo que provoco mas quejidos y que Global se retorciera en su asiento.

-¿Sabe algo Almirante? Creo que me equivoque, esto va a ser mucho más placentero de lo que imagine- dijo al tiempo de hacerle otro corte en el dorso de su mano izquierda –Grite todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera- declaro con una sonrisa.

Ajeno a todo eso Lynn Kyle aprovechaba que Soltillo estaba ocupado y se comunico con Tomoyo, para saber el estado de Adán. Si seguía inconsciente las oportunidades para que Víctor pudiera reaccionar disminuirían con el tiempo. Estaba el asunto de Sampson y el atentado a Hayes con el cual lo habían incriminado. Uno de sus simpatizantes que trabaja en un banco le confirmo que hombres de la RDF se acercaron para solicitar información sobre las cuentas desde donde se giro el dinero y que conducían indirectamente hasta el senador. Dos pájaros menos. Era momento de concentrarse en el premio mayor.

-Tariq-

-Dime Kyle-

-Comunícate con nuestros refuerzos, diles que se preparen… pronto apagaremos las luces de la RDF y el GTU, para que ellos puedan movilizarse-

-Entendido jefe, no se preocupe ellos estarán en posición-

-Perfecto- consulto su reloj de pulsera -ya casi es la hora… estamos a punto de cambiar mundo Tariq-

A través de la pantalla holográfica un hombre escuchaba los pormenores de la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él. Luchando contra sus instintos de guerrero y su sentido del honor que le dictaban ir al sitio de la acción y personalmente voltear cada piedra hasta dar con los responsables de dicho ataque a traición, pero sabía que debía permanecer en control de la situación, los hombres y mujeres de la RDF requerían alguien que los dirigiera en estos momentos de crisis.

-Debemos asumir que quienes tienen al Almirante Global y al resto de los jefes nos contactaran dentro de poco y presentaran sus demandas- El Comandante Bretaai finalmente se dirigió a los presentes en el cuarto de control –Por lo que me dicen este Soltillo no es un delincuente común ¿No es así Capitán Hunter?-

-En efecto señor, esa es una adecuada suposición-

-No está interesado en lo que ustedes micronianos llaman dinero solamente, así que deberemos prestar atención a sus demandas y determinar si detrás de ellas se esconde un segundo objetivo, considerando que además está aliado a sectores corruptos del GTU y a un agitador como Lynn Kyle.-

-Hay que preparar unidades para intervenir en el momento que tengamos la localización del Almirante y/o del resto de los jefes- Vanessa participa desde Macross

-Contactar a las autoridades civiles y hacerlas participe de nuestro plan, ellos demandaran estar informados de los pormenores- Sammy agrega mientras mira a Bretaai y Rick

-Sin mencionar que debemos de asegurarnos de atrapar a todos los contactos que Soltillo aun conserve en las RDF… no hay forma de que hubiera conocido el itinerario de los jefes sin tener alguien dentro- Jay deseaba pasar al hospital, pero Wendy lo convenció de asistir a la reunión primero.

-Con respecto a eso y gracias al aviso de Excedore, ya vigilamos al personal con conexiones con dichos individuos, que están en el satélite, yo sugeriría esperar hasta que presenten sus demandas y se comuniquen con ellos antes de intervenir… así podremos detenerlos en flagrancia- Bretaai adopta una postura pensativa.

-Estoy de acuerdo Señor, movernos y atraparlos antes de tiempo solo pondría en alerta a Soltillo- Rick revisa la lista de sospechosos de colaborar con Soltillo –pero debemos de atraparlos a todos en un solo movimiento-

-La clave de todo esto es Sampson…- Lisa por fin habla y todos la miran-

-Explíquese Capitana Hayes-

-Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, esta operación solo la están llevando a cabo Soltillo y Kyle, el senador parece no haber sido informado de la misma… es seguro suponer que en estos momentos están tratando de contactar a sus socios y pedirles una razón… además esta esto- usando una laptop muestra los registros financieros de Sampson –hace unas horas una cantidad importante fue girada de parte su cuenta personal, hasta una oficina de gestión política, después a una compañía de "bienes y servicios" y hasta un banco que la PMG tiene listado como sospechoso de lavar dinero…-

-¿Crees que Sampson pago para su intento de asesinato?- Wendy revisaba las finanzas en la pantalla

Lisa movió la cabeza –Para nada… seguir el rastro fue demasiado fácil y Sampson no es estúpido-

-Alguien lo incrimino- añadió Rick. –Uno de sus socios-

-Lo mismo creo. Con esto y con lo que sabemos de Txtril está acabado. Justo por eso nos ayudara a detener a Soltillo-

-¿Harás un trato con esa basura?- sorprendida Kim reclamo a Lisa.

-No Kim… el hará un trato con nosotros, nos ayuda a agarrar a Soltillo y Kyle o terminara en el pabellón de la muerte por ser enemigo del GTU- declaro fríamente Lisa ante todo el grupo -Vamos a recuperar al Almirante Global vivo y eso no es negociable- sentencio Lisa Hayes.

Todos silentemente aprobaron la declaración y empezaron a hacer preparativos para contrarrestar los movimientos de los terroristas. El sonido de un intercomunicador interrumpió la reunión.

-¿Comandante Porter?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Los jefes sustitutos quieren tener su conferencia señora… se están poniendo impacientes - Sammy observo a Bretaai quien aprobó el movimiento.

-Prepare los enlaces con los jefes y con la oficina del PM del GTU, dígales que el Comandante Bretaai también participara.-

-Entendido Señora-

-Muy bien, Capitana Leeds, le solicito que usted participe en la reunión, dado que conoce los pormenores de la investigación y sus ramificaciones en las RDF al detalle-

-Sera un honor- Vanessa se ajusto los lentes y se desconecto para prepararse.

-¡Comandante Porter!- de nuevo desde comunicaciones interrumpieron la conferencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la pantalla de la sala enlazo con la transmisión que recibía el cuarto de operaciones.

-Los terroristas se están comunicando-

El negro de la señal fue paulatinamente aclarándose para mostrar un cuarto gris con luz blanca y cinco personas atadas a sillas de metal, que reconocieron como los jefes de la RDF, en medio se encontraba el Almirante Global que como el resto de los generales evidenciaba maltrato de parte de sus captores. Para Lisa y el trío era especialmente difícil ver al hombre que consideraban su padre adoptivo, con moretones, sangre e hinchazón por todo su rostro y que respiraba con dificultad.

-Malditos- murmuro Rick.

-Bien supongo que tenemos su atención…- La voz de Lynn Kyle salió de entre las sombras de la habitación y se coloco detrás de Global -Como pueden ver tenemos a los principales jefes de la RDF en nuestro poder. Así que no perdamos tiempo, despejen todo el tráfico aéreo y de las patrullas terrestres de la RDF en el cuadrante de Norteamérica, tienen exactamente media hora… al cabo de la cual nos comunicaremos de nuevo. Si lo hacen les proporcionaremos nuestras demandas…-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no los lastimaras si cumplimos con tus exigencias?-

-Hola Hunter, que desagradable verte de nuevo…-

-Lo mismo digo-

Kyle solo sonrió disfrutando del momento y continuo -No lo sabes… eso es cierto, pero puedo decirte que les pasara si no cumples con esta primera exigencia- apretó un botón de un interruptor que tenía en una de sus manos y una descarga eléctrica sacudió a Global y los demás en sus asientos.

-¡Basta ya desgraciado!- Lisa se paro enfrente de la pantalla con ojos llenos de ira.

-30 minutos, yo no perdería mi tiempo si fuera ustedes- y un ademan y la señal se corto.

-¡Díganme que tenemos algo!- Lisa aún estaba en shock por escuchar los gritos del Almirante Global.

-Lo siento la transmisión estaba bastante protegida para poder descifrarla y duro muy poco para tener un área aproximada- Sammy evidentemente afligida contesto con pesar en su voz.

-Obviamente este solo es un primer paso en su plan… y creo que tenemos que dárselos, hasta que no detengamos a sus colaboradores, no hay forma de actuar en contra Kyle y Soltillo- señalo Rick al tiempo de apoyarse en la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo Capitán Hunter- Bretaai se conecto de nuevo había visto la llamada de Kyle y la sangre le hervía al ver a un camarada guerrero como Global en tan deplorables condiciones -y no se preocupe convenceré al PM y a los jefes suplentes de lo mismo…- agrego -dejo la operación en Monumento bajo su mando inmediato, cualquier recurso que necesite, solo pídalo-

-Sobre eso, ¿Qué hay del encargo que solicite?- pregunto Rick en tono críptico

-Ya va en camino Capitán-

-Gracias señor- el zentraedi solo movió la cabeza y corto la señal.

-Bien todo a trabajar… Sammy da la orden cualquier actividad de la RDF en el sector debe detenerse, en especial en tráfico aéreo y terrestre del cuadrante Monumento-

-No me gusta Hunter, nos quedaremos sin equipo de respuesta- protesto Sammy

-No necesariamente, pueden usar las bases de avanzada y despliegue rápido, no tienen que regresar forzosamente a sus bases principales- Wendy accedió a la terminal y desplego un mapa de dichas locaciones –De esa manera tendremos fuerzas listas para moverse a la brevedad-

-Buena idea, ¿les molestaría trabajar juntas?-

Wendy y Sammy se miraron de reojo por algunos segundos -Ninguno- contestaron al unisonó, lo que provoco sonrisas en los presentes. Ambas mujeres salieron disparadas a hacer su parte.

-Jay… alista a los muchachos quiero las naves y a los hombres listos para partir a la brevedad-

-Ok… ¿Pero qué hay de tu VT Rick?- Jay recordó que Hunter se había quedado sin nave debido a los eventos de la mañana.

-Ya tengo eso cubierto- fue todo lo que dijo. -Kim, Lucian… ustedes monitorearan las transmisiones de la base, en el momento que una señal no autorizada se transmita en ese momento procederemos a arrestar a todos los presuntos asociados de Soltillo

-De acuerdo- respondió la mujer, tomo del brazo a Lucian y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Hunter respiro por unos momentos, venía la parte difícil, así que volteo la mirada y encontró a Lisa de brazos cruzados recargada en una pared. La intensa mirada verde le dio a entender todo lo que necesitaba.

-Voy a ir con el senador- dijo Lisa endureciendo el ceño. -Y para que esto funcione… debo ir sola- miro a Rick para que este pudiera observar la cruda determinación que la recorría por todo el cuerpo, una que no admitiría ningún intento de disuasión de nadie.

_-La única que persona a la que escucharía esta necia esta en el otro mundo- _razono Hunter para sus adentros.

El piloto temía que dijera eso, lo peor era saber que tenía razón. Sampson bajaría la guardia solo si sentiría seguro de que no está en riesgo, en el fondo no era más que misoginia disfrazada de autoconfianza, no veía a Lisa como un peligro que no fuera capaz de controlar y ese era su error. A pesar de eso ver como la mujer que amaba iba directo a la boca del lobo, no era algo fácil de aceptar. Se rasco la cabeza, su típica señal de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Lisa lo voy dar vueltas alrededor de ella y entendió lo que estaba pasando, por eso se acerco hasta plantarse frente a él.

-Estaré bien- toma las manos del piloto y las aprieta -No dejare que mi ira se interponga, no cuando la vida del Almirante depende de esto.-

-¡Lisa!- Rick no puede controlar más tiempo su enojo y frustración. -No se trata de que tus emociones se interpongan o no. Ese hombre es impredecible, por cuanto sabemos puede estar al tanto de lo que están haciendo sus socios.-

-O puede que no Rick. ¿Dime en que le beneficia a Sampson que el almirante y el resto de los jefes sean rehenes?-

-Con más razón… puede estar desesperado y eso lo hace impredecible y peligroso. Mucho más de lo que de por si es- aprieta los brazos de Lisa con sus manos esperando que esta vea su argumento.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo Hunter… esto es igual que cuando tú volabas en la guerra, solo que esta vez seré yo quien este en la línea de fuego.-

Hunter se rasca la cabeza, la mujer es de verdad necia -¡No es ni remotamente parecido Hayes!- extiende los brazos -Para empezar yo tenía el apoyo de mi escuadrón, recibía las misiones acatando las ordenes-

Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse por esa última afirmación de Rick –Sí, se te conocía por seguir las ordenes, claro. Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros- el piloto hizo una mueca.

-Y tenía a alguien que siempre me cuidaba desde el puente- dijo lacónicamente y con expresión melancólica esperando que lo último que dijo hiciera el truco y convenciera a la mujer que ama de no asumir un riesgo tan estúpido.

-Soy una mujer militar Rick…- una de sus manos trato de acomodar el rebelde cabello del piloto -bueno ex militar…- hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hace que Rick se relaje un poco -Estoy preparada para asumir los riesgos necesarios, con tal de cumplir la misión e ir directo con el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Claudia para conseguir su cooperación para detener la crisis que tenemos en nuestras manos califica como descripción de riesgos del trabajo. "A mí no me importa que salgas a cambiar el mundo, lo único que quiero es que en nuestra intimidad tú confíes plenamente en mí"- Rick hace una mueca al reconocer las palabras que le dijo a Lisa -Si de verdad quieres que nuestra relación prospere tienes que demostrarme que confías en mí y mis capacidades, en especial cuando se presenten problemas Rick. Tú sabes que la confianza es una parte importante de cualquier relación. Y yo necesito que confíes en mí… ahora más que nunca-

-No lo estás haciendo fácil comadreja…- Lisa sonrió al escuchar su apodo -No cuando tú vida está en la balanza-

-Mi seguridad contra las demandas de un par de terroristas y criminales, que sin dudarlo planean poner en peligro las vidas de muchas más personas-

-Así que todo se reduce a que tengo que confiar en que sabrás manejar todo lo que se te presente con esa rata mal llamada senador-

-Lo sé…- Lisa lo besa en los labios brevemente -ese piloto es el punto de la confianza. Depender de que la otra persona sea capaz de lograr sus objetivos por sí misma, sin importar los problemas que enfrente…-

Es la tercera vez desde que regreso que Rick Hunter se encuentra sin argumento alguno ante ella. Y absoluto es algo que le agrade al piloto, esa mujer siempre ha sabido discutir y meterse bajo su piel… Que es un hábito que normalmente le gusta de ella, pero que en estos momentos está a punto de ocasionar que derrame la bilis contenida en su cuerpo.

-Ni hablar otra vez tengo que ceder…- murmuro resignado -De acuerdo, iras tú sola, pero no iras del todo desprotegida- Hayes sonríe sabe que el piloto debió de haber considerado todas sus opciones y ninguna le ha gustado, pero sobre todo, debió de haber luchado contra todos sus instintos protectores para dejarla ir. Tomo su celular y marco un número -¿Jay?... escucha vamos para el hangar… necesito que prepares uno de nuestros transmisores especiales… precisamente, iremos en unos momentos- después de colgar observo como Lisa se acerco al intercomunicador de la sala y marco un número.

-Sammy, necesito una línea externa… gracias- ella se detuvo por unos segundos para mirar a Rick y lo observo respirando pausadamente tratando de aparentar calma, una parte de ella se sintió miserable solo de imaginar la ansiedad que debía estar reprimiendo el piloto, pero no había vuelta a atrás. No con todo lo que estaba en riesgo, la línea cobro vida al otro lado

-Buenas Tardes Oficina del Senador Walter Sampson-

-Buenas Tardes señorita hablo desde la Base Monumento, deseo hablar con el senador lo antes posible… se trata de una emergencia-

-Lo siento mucho, pero el senador no se encuentra disponible por los momentos, si me da su nombre y el asunto que desea tratar, tal vez se pueda arreglar una reunión para después-

-Debo verlo a la brevedad señorita… necesitamos de la ayuda del Senador-

-Con todo el respeto que me merecen, pero no…-

-Soy Elizabeth Hayes… el Senador Sampson me recibirá- Lisa interrumpió a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Permítame un momento-

Pasaron unos momentos que tanto a Rick como a Lisa le parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente la asistente de Sampson regreso al teléfono -El Senador dice que con gusto la recibirá dentro de una hora, que hará lo posible para ayudar-

-Muchas gracias, lo veré en una hora… Esta hecho-

-Ojala tengas razón en esto Hayes- se limito a decir Hunter y ambos salieron de la sala, para prepararse.

Afueras de Nueva Detroit

El jefe del tren de carga estaba contrariado, una orden de la gerencia lo había obligado a cambiar su ruta y desviarse a la pequeña ciudad que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia todavía. Hubiera deseado llegar a Macross esta misma noche, pero sus jefes fueron inflexibles aparentemente había problemas en Monumento y se habían activado los protocolos de crisis.

-¿Ya vio eso jefe?- su acompañante por el viaje, una joven recién graduada de una escuela técnica, que sirve como su aprendiz de maquinas -¿No se supone que la vía debería estar libre para nosotros?- señala con nerviosismo una gran luz que parece acercarse conforme el tren se acerca.

Sin decir nada el jefe toma la radio para reportar el incidente y pedir instrucciones a la base pero para su sorpresa la encuentra bloqueada -¡Maldición! Esto no me gusta, aplica los frenos- ordena a su ayudante quien se apresura a seguir las instrucciones.

Al observar como el tren comienza a detenerse Tomoyo y Tariq observan satisfechos desde uno de los vehículos que se encuentran en un costado del camino esperando el momento en que el tren se detenga cortesía de su emboscada y sus trucos: Interferir la radio de la zona y la que sorprende a los operadores de la maquina.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- el jefe observa como a luz que suponían era otra locomotora en frente suyo comienza a levantarse de la vía. -¡Mierda!- reconoce la figura de un pod zentraedi.

-¿Jefe que significa esto?-

-Están asaltando el tren- responde sombríamente a la chica. Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, vehículos todo terreno los rodean y sus ocupantes armados hasta los dientes les apuntan directamente. Al poco la puerta del vagón se abre y dos personas entran un hombre y una mujer.

-Solo llevamos material de construcción… nada de valor propiamente dicho- declara el viejo jefe a los que supone son asaltantes.

-No te conviene tratar de pasarte de listo viejo- Tariq solo sonríe, ve a la chica que está asustada y trata de pasar desapercibida, pero no lo logra y con un ademan hace que Tomoyo la tome de rehén.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- el jefe se ha dado cuenta de que no son delincuentes comunes.

-¿Estás seguro de eso viejo?, porque mi gente está revisando cada vagón de este tren y pronto daremos con lo que estamos buscando… puedes hacerlo de la manera sencilla o podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil- ante las palabras del hombre, Tomoyo coloca el cañón de su pistola en el abdomen de la gente que esta aterrada y apenas consigue permanecer de pie.

-Un disparo en el hígado es una forma muy lenta y dolorosa de morir ¿lo sabías?- la mujer entierra el cañón de su arma en la joven -Digamos que la gente se demora entre 15 a 20 minutos en morir, mientras se desangran, si no son atendidas de urgencia… y no veo muchos doctores por aquí ¿Tú sí?-

El jefe maldice el día en que acepto ser parte del programa de distribución, el eufemismo con el cual su compañía designa un contrato secreto con el cual transporta material de alto valor para la RDF, observa los ojos llenos de ansiedad e incertidumbre de la chica, es apenas una chiquilla el único sostén de dos hermanos menores.

-Muy bien, suéltenla y les daré lo que quieren-

Tomoyo esposo y amordazo a la chica y a punta de pistola hizo que el viejo los llevara hasta el botín que habían venido a buscar. Después de abrir la puerta de uno de los vagones que lucía más pequeño que el resto, el jefe llega hasta un lector digital oculto tras unas cajas, desliza una tarjeta y teclea un código, una pared falsa revela un depósito especial con las siglas de la RDF que se abre revelando 5 ojivas de misil.

-Perfecto, comenzaré- La mujer japonesa comienza a revisar meticulosamente los ingenios, ha estudiado a conciencia el diseño y los planos de los mismos obtenidos gracias a la alianza de su jefe con los alienígenas. –Sí señor, son auténticos- golpea con un puño una de las ojivas.

-Los tenemos- Tariq reporta por el radio -Buen trabajo… por eso vivirás para ver el nuevo mundo que ayudaste a crear- señala a un par de sus hombres para que se lo lleven a donde está su compañera. Mientras observan cómo se llevan al viejo toma su teléfono y llama a su jefe -Soy yo… Soltillo tenía razón, las ojivas estaban donde dijo que estarían, son autenticas… seguimos con el plan- después de colgar comienza a girar instrucciones a sus secuaces.

Pronto los hombres de Soltillo y de Kyle comienzan a descargar los aparatos en un transporte especial, regresaran a Monumento aprovechando que las RDF han sido confinadas a sus bases por los momentos. En su poder tienen 5 ojivas de misiles nucleares zentraedis con las cuales pondrán de rodillas al GTU y las RDF.

La noticia llego a oídos de Soltillo antes de que entrara en el cuarto donde Global se encontraba detenido, el marino pudo distinguir que su captor se encontraba de buen humor por el hecho de portaba una sonrisa en su rostro que consiguió que el viejo solo se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba una oportunidad para intentar escapar de ese lugar pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar por el momento adecuado, además debía asegurarse de rescatar a los demás jefes, lo que sea que quisiera Soltillo involucraba información que ellos tenían, de lo contrario no estarían perdiendo el tiempo en torturarlos y drogarlos como lo hacían.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-

Pero Soltillo no le contesta solo se limita a observarlo calladamente mientras Global lucha contra los efectos de las drogas que le han inyectado. Hay una cierta sensación de entretenimiento para el mercenario al contemplar a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo de la post guerra apaleado, amarrado y abatido en un oscuro cuarto -Es curioso cómo se dan las cosas ¿Sabe Almirante?...- Global lo ignora -Durante años observe como personas sin escrúpulos usaban sus posiciones para beneficiarse de sus influencias sin preocuparse porque alguien los sorprendiera, estaban demasiado confiados en que aún si llegaran a sorprenderlos, tenían las suficientes influencias para salir del problema- el marino sigue sin hablarle -Es un hombre de principios o muy testarudo me da igual honestamente, irónicamente el mundo tuvo casi que desaparecer para que un hombre integro pudiera llegar a la cima del poder… es una lástima que lo desperdicie de esa manera-

Eso si llamo la atención de Global -¿De qué manera? ¿No siendo un corrupto como tú?, ¿No aprovechar mi posición para enriquecerme con los contratos del GTU? o ¿Establecer una red criminal y tener tratos con el mercado negro? ¿O de buscar la paz con los zentraeidis, ignorando a personas cegadas por su odio que piden la guerra sin importar las consecuencias?-

-Solo me refería a la parte de enriquecerse… por mi puede hacer la paz con los marcianos o los pitufos si lo desea, no soy una persona sedienta de sangre para calmar su odio, yo tengo una mentalidad dirigida a los negocios. El mundo después de la Lluvia de Muerte es uno lleno de oportunidades si sabes dónde buscar-

-¿Dinero, esa es tú gran motivación?- replica con sorna desde su asiento Global –Te creí diferente-

-Dinero no…- Soltillo se acerca al viejo -Supervivencia, Almirante, soy un experto en eso, que mis asociados no puedan ver más allá de su cuenta bancaria o de su ideología, no los hace inútiles per se, más bien aprovecho sus cualidades y me cuido de sus defectos. Todo para sobrevivir. Soy diferente, créame que lo soy Almirante. De cierta manera este es mi último trabajo, cuando esto termine podré empezar de nuevo en otra parte-

Lo último provoco que Global se inquietara sobre manera -¿Qué pretendes?-

-Lo verá dentro de muy poco y si sale vivo de aquí, que honestamente lo dudo, recuerde que ustedes me forzaron a llegar a estas medidas-

Se retira del cuarto pero antes recibe una llamada a su celular -¿Qué paso?... ya veo. Bien creo que tendremos que modificar el plan. Ya es hora de atar ese cabo suelto… si también a ella. Hazlo parecer un homicidio-suicidio, adelante que yo se que tienes experiencia con mujeres de la RDF- el mercenario se giro y regreso donde el Almirante -Temo informarle Almirante, que muy pronto va a perder a otra de sus hijas- contesto con una sonrisa mientras observa como Global se sacude violentamente en su silla mientras lo maldice.

-¡Malnacido hijo de perra! ¡Te juro que yo mismo te matare!- declaro con furia ante el deleite del mercenario.

Soltillo se retira de la habitación dejando a Global en un estado de total impotencia y oscuridad, mientras que por los monitores Kyle observa el intercambio, uno de sus hombres entra al cuarto con un mensaje el cual es leído en silencio por el líder de los P&L. Ahora es cuando debe decidir si llegara hasta el final con su plan o si reconsidera las medidas extremas a las que recurrirá. Jamás se ha considerado un hombre desalmado, pero en estos momentos se necesitan acciones decisivas y dado que no hay otra persona cerca, la responsabilidad de derrumbar al GTU y sus títeres militares cae solemnemente en él.

-Qué todos se preparen llego la hora- ordena calmadamente a su lacayo.

Edificio del Senado, Ciudad Monumento.

Mientras la noche cae sobre la ciudad, Lisa pasa a los guardias del estacionamiento y recorre la distancia entre su vehículo y el acceso al edificio, la seguridad ha sido reforzada y es revisada minuciosamente, por eso es que Rick no le dio un arma, al revisarla la hubieran detectado y ella no hubiera podido hablar con el objeto de su visita. Como era de esperarse hay gran actividad en el lugar, hombres y mujeres van y vienen por los pasillos del lugar, algunos con rostros llenos de consternación, todos con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

Es entonces que llega al ala norte del edificio donde se localizan las oficinas de los senadores que dirigen los Comités legislativos -Señorita Hayes- una mujer rubia de ojos negros, traje de negocios y postura relajada la recibe apenas cruzo a los guardias de la sección -Soy Rita Curtiss, asistente temporal del Senador Walter Sampson, él ya la espera por favor sígame, la llevare a su oficina- le muestra el camino y Lisa sigue a la mujer por los pasillos del recinto- no pierde tiempo observando la decoración estilo victoriana del lugar, que contrasta con el estilo más moderno del resto del edificio, hay candelabros y las paredes están revestidas de madera algo que solo que posee varias reproducciones de pinturas famosas.

-Siempre me ha intrigado como es que pudieron decorar esta ala del edificio de esta manera, esto es algo que solo encuentras en las oficinas del PM- Lisa comento a su acompañante.

-En mi experiencia Señorita Hayes, siempre hay una manera de obtener lo que se quiere si se emplea toda la influencia de la que se dispone-

Lisa asintió con la cabeza _-Influencia, es una manera educada de decir que alguien intimido, soborno o amenazo a otra persona para conseguir sus metas-_ mientras esa idea pasaba por su cabeza llegaron a la puerta del despacho del Senador.

-Permítame anunciarla- Lisa vio a la mujer ingresar al despacho para después salir del mismo –adelante-

-Gracias- Cuando Hayes entro al cuarto quedo genuinamente sorprendida por lo que contenía el mismo, reproducciones de arte, desde pinturas, trabajos en cerámica y metal, espadas, litografías, todo sobresalía de las paredes de la oficina. Definitivamente eran los dominios de alguien poderoso, pero para Lisa Hayes una rata con dinero y poder seguía siendo una rata a fin de cuentas. -Senador Sampson, buenas noches soy Elizabeth Hayes- se dirigió al hombre que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón detrás de un escritorio y que no dejaba de mirarla con detenimiento y varias cosas más, ninguna de ellas agradable.

-Señorita Hayes…- se levanto de su sillón y le extendió la mano -es un honor conocerla finalmente, la Comandante Grant y el Almirante Global hablaban con alta estima de usted- eso último le sentó mal a Lisa, una cosa era que Claudia estuviera muerta, pero el Almirante aún no estaba muerto y este sujeto ya lo estaba enterrando.

Se forzó a estrechar su mano -Muchas gracias Senador- resistiendo la urgencia de lavarse las manos en ese mismo momento tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Sampson. -Como dije antes, creemos que usted es la clave para desactivar esta crisis, Senador.- hablo con tono firme y decidido que mezclo con una mirada penetrante que acompaño con un aire marcial. Lisa Hayes podría tratar de disfrazarlo el hecho de que era una militar de nacimiento, como Claudia solía decirle cuando se conocieron, "nacida, criada, educada y entrenada para estar en la milicia".

-Su llamada me dejo genuinamente intrigado, la verdad aunque me halaga que la RDF me considere como alguien capaz de colaborar en resolver esta crisis… aunque me gustaría saber los detalles de dicha ayuda, Señorita Hayes- Sampson examino de arriba abajo a Lisa, en absoluto se sentía sorprendido por el carácter recio de la mujer, había repasado hasta la saciedad su archivo militar, en parte porque deseaba conocer más a la persona que le había provocado tantos malestares, se inclino sobre su escritorio y apretó sus manos -¿Entonces puede decirme el porqué de tanto secretismo?-

-La razón es muy sencilla Senador… necesitamos que nos informe sobre el paradero de Lynn Kyle y Víctor Soltillo- descerrajo Lisa con voz acerada. Mientras el rostro del Senador lentamente pasaba por estados de sorpresa, confusión y finalmente incredulidad.

-¿Creo que no le estoy entendiendo muy bien? Me parece que usted me está acusando de…-

-Estar vinculado con sujetos dedicados a actividades terroristas y criminales en contra del GTU y sus habitantes Senador- sin inmutarse Lisa continuo presionando a Sampson –Una muestra- deja sobre la muestra una vieja foto obtenida por su agencia de consultorías, que muestra una reunión entre él y los P&L -Es algo vieja, pero autentificamos la fecha los P&L ya habían efectuado sus primeros ataques contra el GTU-

-JAJAJA- Sampson soltó una seca carcajada -¡Esas son idioteces! Rumores, tonterías y…- se detuvo cuando Lisa continúo produciendo documentos.

-Estos muestran una relación directa entre su oficina y Txtril, la compañía que elabora las identificaciones de seguridad para el GTU, estos son reportes sobre la falta de seguridad de la misma, estos son los estados financieros de cuentas suyas… ¿Hablamos sobre su asistente personal, una joven que es hija de accionistas de la compañía?- Sampson solo endurece sus facciones y revisa los papeles. -Si cualquiera de estos documentos se hace público, su carrera se irá por el caño… esto no es un simple escándalo de faldas común para un político, una gran parte de la gente aún mantiene altas simpatías para con el GTU.-

No responde a lo último, si ella tiene acceso a sus cuentas, entonces es más que seguro que la RDF ya este trazando el mapa de su red financiera con la cual ha movido sus operaciones ilegales _-Se supone que nadie conoce nada de estos documentos, yo mismo me asegure de eso, no hay manera de que alguien… A menos… ¡esos dos!- _La furia del desengaño hizo erupción en el senador, pero no dejaría que Hayes lo notara. Era momento de comenzar a pensar en sobrevivir.

-¿Qué quiere?- contesto con voz amenazante y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Sabe lo que quiero… A Lynn Kyle y Víctor Soltillo- contesto Lisa manteniéndole la mira.

-Ustedes saben que no cooperare, así que me matan o me dejan de nuevo en el agujero…- declaro Global a el par de gorilas que había enviado sus captores, un golpe seco a su mentón lo hizo callar -Porque están perdiendo- continuo en apariencia sin siquiera haber perdido el aliento.

-Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo viejo decrepito- hablo uno de ellos.

-El tuyo por el contrario se está acabando-

Con cada minuto que pasaba la ansiedad del viejo se disparaba a nuevas alturas. Tal habían sido los efectos de las palabras del mercenario sobre la perdida de una de sus hijas que simplemente era demasiado para él. Quería liberarse de sus ataduras romperles el cuello a los sujetos frente a él y después buscar a Soltillo y comenzar a apalearlo hasta que no fuera más que una mancha roja y pulposa en el suelo. Desgraciadamente la realidad era otra y no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su estado.

-El tiempo… ustedes los saben y yo lo sé, así que porque no terminamos con esto de una buena vez- los gorilas solo sonríen ante el desafío del viejo. Justo cuando se disponían a soltar otra andanada de puñetazos la puerta se abrió y noto la figura de un enorme hombre rubio que se paro en el umbral de la puerta.

-Suficiente tráiganlo- ordeno Klinsman.

Acto seguido uno de los hombres se acerco y comenzó a desatar los amarres que detenían a Global. Este aprovecho la oportunidad y le asesto un cabezazo a uno de los sujetos que lo mando de bruces con la nariz rota y gimiendo del dolor.

-¡Maldito viejo hijo de puta!- decía mientras se retorcía en el piso ante la satisfacción del Almirante.

-¡Ya verás…- antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una mano lo sujeta del hombro deteniendo su acción.

-No se preocupe por eso…- Klinsman se acerca hasta el viejo produciendo un bastón eléctrico y le da una descarga a Global, que lo deja consiente pero incapacitado –Dense prisa-

En la sala de transmisiones tanto Kyle como Soltillo terminan de hacer sus preparativos. Es hora de dar a conocer sus demandas a la RDF y al GTU, para lo cual necesitan que sus rehenes "cooperen" con una última solicitud.

-¡Muy bien! eso era todo- declara satisfecho el mercenario después de ver como el General Morrison un viejo conocido suyo en sus días en los marines se desploma en la improvisada mesa de operaciones de la sala. -Ahora solo falta el último de ustedes-

Kyle solo lo observa fijamente, era obvio que Soltillo tenía algo personal en contra de los mandos de la RDF y disfrutaba de la violencia y el sufrimiento de sus dirigentes que se encontraban a su merced. Sospechaba que era porque estaba retribuyendo algo que no alcanzaba ubicar del todo. _-Como sea ya falta poco-_

Klinsman entro a la sala seguido de los hombres que cargaban al Almirante Global depositándolo de mala forma en la mesa y procediéndolo a sujetar. -Todo tuyo jefe-

-Gracias Jürgen- Soltillo se acerca con el movimiento de un depredador y derrama el vaso de café caliente que llevaba en su mano –Vamos Almirante despierte que llego su turno- divertido palmea la mejillas del viejo.

Apenas puede abrir los ojos y tiene problemas para enfocar bien su vista pero reconoce la voz de su atormentador -¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Ya vas a matarme?- aún desafiante el marino encaro a su atormentador.

El viejo era duro Kyle tenía que reconocerlo, pero Soltillo estaba más que satisfecho con la actitud de Global iba ser mucho más satisfactorio cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había perdido todo. –No todavía pero será pronto- se acerco a él para después hacer un ademán a uno de sus asistentes –Antes dígame puede reconocer este dispositivo- recibe un aparato negro con una pantalla digital que el viejo reconoció -¿Sabe lo que es no es verdad?- comienza a manipular dicho aparato.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de obtenerlo?-

-En las RDF hay de todo Almirante, a mi socio- señala a Kyle que sigue silente -y a mí solo nos interesan aquellos que con los incentivos adecuados pueden facilitarlos material muy especifico como este… un transmisor digital, no uno cualquiera este está enlazado al comando de manejo de material estratégico, bueno no tengo que describirle lo que hace ¿verdad?-

Global sabía bien lo que hacía, ese aparato en particular podría controlar la reserva de artillería y misiles nucleares de la RDF, en especial las armas Réflex zentraedi obtenidas de las naves de la flota que cayeron a la Tierra durante y después de la batalla contra la Flota de Dolza. Durante años una de sus más grandes pesadillas es que esa clase de armas cayeran en manos de sujetos como Kyle y Soltillo. Ahora de verdad se sabía que el mundo de postguerra estaba en apuros.

-Como bien sabe, porque usted aprobó las regulaciones, para que dicho armamento sea activado necesitamos las claves de autorización de cada uno de los jefes de la RDF…-

-Ninguno te lo dará por su propia voluntad-

-Eso cierto, por eso los obtuvimos de otra manera- introduce los distintos códigos que uno de sus agentes le suministro. -Ahora bien ambos sabemos que hay otro mecanismo de seguridad y que usted nunca me lo daría de buena fe. Lo cual no es ningún problema…- le acercan una pequeña mesa con ruedas con diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos –Porque no se lo voy a pedir- Global trago grueso y el sudor le recorrió la frente y comenzó a tratar de liberase ante la última declaración de su captor, que tomo unas pinzas especiales –Ahora no vaya a cerrar los ojos Almirante o se perderá de esto- por medio de grapas quirúrgicas los gorilas de Soltillo le sujetaron los parpados, además de apretar los amarres de la mesa.

-¡AHRRRGGG!- fue el grito de Global que le lleno los oídos de Kyle, el cual fue lo más satisfactorio de su vida como terrorista a su forma de ver. El viejo sintió como le arrancaran algo de su ser y en lugar de eso solo le dejaban obscuridad.

-Perfecto, ya vio que fue sencillo- dijo irónicamente Soltillo a contemplar su obra, uno de sus hombres le acerco el transmisor, Soltillo lo tomo y dijo –Observe viejo como gracias a usted las RDF serán un recuerdo del pasado- dice mientras coloca el ojo que le extrajo a Global en el escáner digital del transmisor.

-Tú turno- se dirigió a Kyle que solo movió la cabeza.-

La puerta se abrió y uno de sus guardaespaldas entro a la habitación, ante el evidente enojo de Sampson -Dije terminantemente que no quería nadie me molestara- pero el guardia no contesta en lugar de eso solo se detiene y se para a un costado de la puerta.

Rita Curtiss hace su aparición con una pistola con silenciador apuntando a ambos. Sampson trata de alcanzar uno de los cajones de su escritorio, solo para que una bala le rozo la mejilla y logra que preste atención -Me temo señor que hay un cambio de planes, usted y Hayes vienen con nosotros- observo como una de sus manos trataba de deslizarse por debajo de su escritorio para apretar la alarma silenciosa y llamar al resto de la seguridad del edificio -Eso sería bastante imprudente, porque soy más rápida que usted senador y le meteré un balazo en la cabeza si se resiste.- mueve el cañón de la pistola haciendo que ambos se levanten y continua -Ahora si son tan amables de vaciar sus bolsillos y su bolso. No queremos que se lleven algo con lo que puedan localizar nuestra posición- mientras vacía sus bolsillos y bolso en el escritorio de Sampson, Lisa observa con el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer, la postura de esta al manejar el arma le indica que tiene bastante experiencia en esto por lo que su mejor movimiento será el de esperar a que sea el momento propicio para actuar -Muy bien ahora si nos acompañan al auto sin hacer ningún escándalo-

-¿Cómo convenciste a mi hombre de que te ayudaran?- le increpo el Senador al tiempo que le daba una mirada mortal a su ex guardaespaldas.

-Todos tenemos un precio, para algunos es mucho más alto que otros-

Salen por los pasillos del edificio aparentando normalidad, Rita junto al Senador apuntándolo con la pistola oculta debajo de su abrigo, mientras Lisa era escoltada por el cómplice de esta, pasan sin mayores problemas la seguridad y salen al estacionamiento del edificio, abordando no la limusina del senador, sino otro vehículo.

-¿Adónde nos llevas? Lisa pregunto finalmente, la idea de saltar y luchar por el arma de su captor le cruzo por la mente, pero noto que el segundo de los guardaespaldas del senador también estaba coludido con la mujer.

-Le voy a cumplir su deseo Capitana- contesto burlándose e indicándole que entrara en el -Ira directo con el Almirante- apenas se sentaron Rita les entrego un par de esposas de plástico con las que hizo que cada uno se sujetara las manos, al estar satisfecha hizo una señal y el vehículo arranco.

Base Militar de Monumento

Todos cumplían con sus tareas asignadas, ya había pasado casi una hora desde la transmisión de Kyle y nada había pasado aún, lo peor es que tampoco tenían noticias de Lisa. Rick contemplaba como el rastreador colocado a la mujer no parecía desplazarse de su ubicación en el edificio del senado, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal. Y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Sammy entro con un reporte en mano el cual le entrego rápidamente a Rick -¿Estás seguro de ese reporte Sammy?-

-Me temo que sí Rick, asaltaron uno de los trenes en los que se transportaban ojivas de misil zentraedi, recuperadas y cedidas a las RDF para su neutralización.- De acuerdo a una de las clausulas del tratado de cooperación Humano-Zentraedi, el GTU reclamaba que todo el armamento de destrucción masiva encontrado en los restos de las naves alienígenas caídas en el planeta le fuera entregado para su almacenaje y neutralización, esta clausula no es del conocimiento público y aumento el descontentos de las facciones que rehusaron la integración con los humanos.

-Ese era su objetivo todo este tiempo, por eso quería que toda la actividad de la RDF cesara por todo el sector…- frustrado dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Sabía que esos tramaban algo eso era algo seguro.

-Al retirar nuestras unidades de la zona, ellos tenían la libertad de movimientos para desplazarse sin ser notados- Kim estudiaba un mapa digital de la zona trazando las rutas mentales en su cabeza.

-Conocían el itinerario de los transportes y sabían que a pesar de sus recursos las bases de almacenamiento estarían bajo encierro una vez que la noticia del secuestro de los jefes de la RDF se difundiera, por lo que no podrían entrar disparando a ese lugar y esperar obtenerlas- Jay analizaba la información.

-Pero esto es algo que no beneficia ¿No es así?... el itinerario era de acceso restringido muy poca gente sabía de esto-

-Es verdad Luke- asintió Rick

-Y con eso los agentes de Soltillo cometieron su último error. La información era tan específica nuestro sospechoso sobresaldrá como una monja en un bacanal- Wendy comenzó a correr los nombres de los involucrados en la red de espías de Soltillo y los comparo con los cargos que desempeñaban y sus responsabilidades, en su terminal electrónica.

-No podemos esperar debemos…- Rick fue interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador.

-Aquí Porter ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿QUÉ?! Ponlo rápido en la pantalla. Antes de que Rick o alguien pudiera preguntarle el monitor de la sala de conferencias cobro vida y todos vieron como Lynn Kyle aparecía de nueva cuenta frente a ellos -Está transmitiendo a nivel mundial- Sammy estaba aún pegada al auricular y repetía lo que los encargados de transmisiones le decían.

-¡Hay que detener esa señal! Si va a decir lo que creo que dirá no podemos permitirlo- Hunter se dirigió a Sammy, quien se comunico las ordenes de Rick, solo para recibir una negativa.

-No pueden- Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de la rubia, ahora solo podían observar como Kyle se colocaba a un movimiento de ganar.

-Buenas noches y días ciudadanos del mundo. Me presentaré mi nombre es Lynn Kyle y soy un activista que busca la libertad de todos los seres humanos…- Rick no puede soportar la soberbia y la seguridad con la que este se conduce -Durante los últimos años hemos sido testigos como los poderosos que nos gobiernan nos condujeron paulatinamente al borde de la destrucción, no solo de nuestra sociedad, sino de nuestra propia existencia- gesticula cerrando las manos en puños ante las cámaras. Y prosiguió con su discurso mientras era visto por la gente, en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajos, a través de las pantallas de tiendas, restaurantes, bases militares, ciudades, villas.

_-Muy bien sigue alborotando al avispero- _deleitándose al imaginar la confusión y pánico en las filas de la RDF Soltillo observa desenvolverse al joven. Después mira al equipo de transmisión han hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando la señal de los satélites de la RDF, no los encontraran a tiempo. Muy pronto su plan estará completo y cuando todo termine nadie será capaz de encontrarlo nuevamente.

-Todo eso termina esta noche, a partir de hoy esos hombres y mujeres ya no podrán hacer su voluntad, esclavizarnos bajo el falso pretexto de nuestra seguridad o de mantener el orden en los páramos que ellos crearon…- Este es el momento por lo que tanto ha trabajado, sangrado y anhelado por mucho tiempo, había que darle el toque final.

-Hijos de perra…- es lo único que murmura Lisa al observar como la cámara se enfoca en los jefes de las RDF todos con evidentes huellas de tortura, algunos más muertos que vivos esparcidos por el suelo de un pequeño cuarto. Una figura le llamo la atención, sentado en el piso de una habitación con su uniforme hecho girones y el rostro ensangrentado, reconoció a Henry Global y la sangre le hizo ebullición. Su misión ahora no solo consistía en hallar al asesino de Claudia, ahora también incluía rescatar a lo más cercano que le quedaba a un padre y detener a esos malditos.

-Rick- Vanessa que se había unido por videoconferencia lo llama -Tengo un enlace con Excedore y Bretaai, hay algo que todos necesitan saber- desde Macross una preocupada Capitana Leeds conectaba a los alienígenas al tiempo que uno de los monitores mostraba un mapa del sector.

-Sí ya estamos por llegar- Rita hablaba por teléfono -Ninguno me dio problemas, los puedo manejar...- Por la ventana Lisa miro que se internaban en un edificio grande con antenas de comunicaciones.

_-Rick tenía razón los malditos están ocultos a plena vista- _su aplomo y tranquilidad bajo presión sustituyeron a la rabia e impotencia, debía encontrar la manera de alertar a Rick y ya tenía trazado un plan.

-Estos son la encarnación misma de la opresión, la sed por la violencia y la prepotencia, pero eso cambiara esta noche - muestra el lector digital -Si el GTU no accede a desaparecer a las RDF y ponerlas bajo arresto; además de desintegrarse para permitir que los distintos pueblos elijan su propia forma de autogobierno, Macross, Monumento, Nueva Detroit y Nueva Portland serán destruidas de un solo movimiento- la imagen cambio a la de los cuatro dispositivos capturados.

La imagen entonces cambio a una toma exterior y a una figura enorme que se cernía sobre las montañas que rodeaban a Ciudad Monumento -Y solo en caso de las RDF sean lo suficientemente estúpidas para intentar algo como una intervención…- la figura revela ser un destructor zentraedi preparado para la batalla -Nosotros también tenemos nuestros aliados alienígenas. Tienen dos horas para rendirse- corto la transmisión y sumió al mundo en un estado de pánico.

-Buena idea lo de traer a tus amigos zentraeidis- dice Víctor a Kyle mientras observa como la nave toma posición por sobre la ciudad, Kyle solo mueve la cabeza -Ahora a lo que sigue- declaro Soltillo. En ese momento sus hombres llevan delante de ellos a Lisa y Sampson. -Buenas noches Senador- declaro con sorna Víctor al contemplar a su otrora socio.

-¡Desgraciados imbéciles! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-

-Kyle está cumpliendo su objetivo de hacer una revolución a nivel global…- Sampson mira a Kyle que no dice nada solo se encuentra parado de brazos cruzados en silencio contemplando a los recién llegados-

-¿Qué ganas tú aparte de entregarnos a tú mejor socio en el GTU?- las palabras hicieron que Soltillo mirara a Lisa. A pesar de encontrarse esposada de sus manos poseía el aire de una persona lista para dar la pelea.

-Capitana Lisa Hayes, es un honor conocerla al fin. Hunter siempre terminaba hablando de usted… antes de que saliéramos a buscar mujeres- Lisa entrecierra los ojos ante las palabras del mercenario -Y el Senador aquí presente perdía el sueño con facilidad cada vez que usted se acercaba a husmear en nuestras actividades, por eso tenía tanto interés en sacarla del camino-

-Maldito…- murmura por lo bajo Sampson antes de lanzarse contra él. Solo para ser detenido por los guardias de Soltillo que comienzan a apalearlo en el suelo

Soltillo observa como Lisa hace el esfuerzo de mantenerse inexpresiva y fría ante el hecho de descubrir era el Senador quien buscaba deshacerse de ella. Decide asestar un último golpe -Pero de nuevo, él se metió solo en este problema hace tres años cuando decidió eliminar a esa Comandante que la RDF designo como su enlace…- eso sí llamo la atención de Lisa, de la boca misma del lobo obtenía la confirmación de quien era el responsable de la muerte de Claudia.

Lisa solo observo por el rabillo del ojo como Kyle permanecía imperturbable en su lugar como confirmándole las palabras que Soltillo y Sampson a pesar de la golpiza recibida tenía una expresión lívida que combinaba con el temor de saberse a merced de sus anteriores socios. El Senador parecía haber caído en cuenta de que había sido superado en su propio juego, jamás había sido capaz de imaginar que ese par pudieran trabajar juntos y elaborar un plan tan detallado, pero ese parecía ser su error. Hayes estaba confundida sabía que tenía que debía rescatar al Almirante, pero al ver al hombre que ordeno el asesinato de su hermana la rabia se apodero por un momento de ella y le asesto una patada en el rostro a Sampson que le rompió la nariz.

-JAJAJA- una risa hueca y fría proveniente de la mujer que los había capturado lleno todo el recinto -Tenias razón esta es de cuidado…-

-Llévatelos a las celdas, al Sampson déjalo solo pero a Hayes colócala con Global.- Soltillo toma la quijada de Lisa y la mira de frente, pero esta no retrocede ante los ojos cargados de odio del mercenario. Se mantiene firme y desafiante -Será bueno que tengan la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre- la suelta. Rita se lleva a ambos a sus celdas.

-Bien ahora solo es cuestión de asegurarnos que la RDF cumpla nuestras demandas- declaro casualmente Soltillo.

-Deja el acto quieres- el tono de Kyle se escucho acerado además de incrédulo -Ya va siendo hora de que nos quitemos las máscaras- Kyle se coloca frente a Soltillo, ninguno de los dos deja de mirar al otro preparándose para anticipar el siguiente movimiento, mientras que los hombres de ambos toman posiciones preparándose para lo que vendrá.

En la pista de la base de Monumento la actividad es frenética el Comandante Bretaai ha ordenado a todas las fuerzas alistarse para un eventual combate contra las fuerzas rebeldes que se dirigen a la ciudad. Sorprendentemente ni Maistroff o el Primer Ministro objetaron dicha decisión, en especial este último dado que se encontraba en Monumento. Por toda la región había pánico, la gente temerosa reaccionaba de manera impredecible, algunos trataban de escapar, otros se quedaban en sus casas esperando lo mejor y temiendo lo peor. La amenaza de vaporizar a cuatro ciudades tenía esa clase de efectos.

-Confirmamos con seguridad del senado, ni Sampson, Lisa o su personal de confianza están en el recinto, al parecer lo abandonaron hace casi una hora en un vehículo que no era el suyo, por eso el equipo de vigilancia no pudo seguirla…- Jay informaba de la situación de Lisa. -Fue muy arriesgado dejarla ir sola de esa manera ¿Lo sabes?-

No puede decir que estuviera en desacuerdo con su amigo, pero de nuevo él no conoce lo que Lisa Hayes es capaz de lograr -Ella lo sabia Jay…- Rick divisa a lo lejos en el cielo nocturno una estrella que parpadea con fuerza -Y sabe cuidarse sola-

-Aún así no te parece que tiene las probabilidades en contra- Agrego Wendy quien los acompañaba en la pista esperando. Su radio sonó y Sammy le aviso que a quienes esperan estaban por llegar –Rick, Porter me dice que…-

-Están aquí- Hunter señala a un grupo de luces que se aproximan descendiendo a la base el sonido de turbinas los acompaña. Trece naves comenzaron a aterrizar en la pista, 12 VT y un transporte de carga.

Uno a uno los VTs del Skull tocan tierra en grupos de seis, uno comandado por un VT de color azul, el otro dirigido por uno de esquema rojo. -¿Son quienes creo que son?- Luke contemplaba desde la torre de control el descenso del escuadrón, admirado las calaveras pintadas en los timones de la cola de cada VT. Anunciando al mundo que el VF-101 estaba de regreso en la Tierra, listo para patear culos y tomar nombres. Hubo un tiempo en que aspiraba unirse a ese escuadrón, eso fue antes de todo lo que paso con Soltillo, ahora con suerte apenas si pilotea un Avenger, un viejo cazabombardero de los tiempos de la Guerra Global.

-Si lo son- declaro con orgullo Kim. -Pero tú no tienes que sentirte mal… Rick me conto que solías ser muy bueno en un VT- le toma una mano para tratar de animarlo.

-Tuve mis momentos ¿sabes? Tal vez no era un Fokker, un Hunter o un Sterling, pero me defendía-

-Te creo piloto, te creo- le dice con una sonrisa Kim.

Apenas terminaron de maniobrar dos figuras descendieron y se dirigieron a ellos. -Comandantes Sterlings reportándose Capitán Hunter- el par saludo, Max no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver por primera vez en persona a su viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo. Miriya se abalanzo sobre Rick y lo apretó con su abrazo, uno tan fuerte que Hunter aposto que le rompería algunos huesos de continuar.

-Mir… aire… por favor- balbuceo y la cabello verde lo soltó.

-Sigues tan frágil como siempre- contesto un tanto decepcionada, lo que provoco las risas de Wendy y Jay. –Por cierto le debes a Dana, tú ahijada, los regalos de su pasado cumpleaños, una navidad y…-

-Mir, no es el momento-

-Lo siento amor-

-Bueno me alegra mucho volver a verlos chicos- Rick abraza a dos de sus mejores amigos –Y desearía que fuera en mejores circunstancias- Los Sterling asiente con la cabeza –Ellos Jasón y Wendymar Summers miembros de mi unidad…- presenta a sus compañeros –Y ellos son Maximilian y Miriya Sterling- se saludan mutuamente –Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo, imagino que Bretaai los puso al tanto-

-En efecto Rick- comenta Mir -Sabemos de las ojivas perdidas y de las particularidades de los códigos, del Almirante y Lisa- su tono se endurece, su lado guerrero toma el control de sus acciones

-Así que tenemos una sola oportunidad de hacer esto bien- agrega Max

-Y no fallaremos- declara Rick –Hora de alistarnos-

La celda era pequeña y obscura ideal para hacer sentir incómodos a sus infortunados ocupantes, no había mobiliario alguno, la puerta de metal no tenía ventanilla y lo único que rompía la monotonía era una cámara de seguridad estacionada en una esquinada. Lisa sospecho que esa era la idea detrás de todo eso, que aquello desafortunados en estar en su interior cayeran en la desesperación con solo estar ahí. Con todo lo más preocupante para ella estaba recostado en un costado de la celda, con su espalda recargada en la pared de la misma.

-¿Almirante como se siente?- el viejo se veía terrible con su uniforme sucio y ensangrentado, golpeado, alicaído, con cortes en partes visibles de su cuerpo y con un ojo faltante. Lo peor era ver que su espíritu había sido hecho pedazos.

-Como mierda- dijo el acomodándose la espalda -Ya no soy tan resistente como solía serlo- se lamentó de que Lisa lo viera en ese estado.

-Descuide señor- ella saco un pañuelo y trato de limpiarle el rostro, la respiración cansada del viejo le hizo notar que este no era el hombre al que le había gritado hace 3 años que era un cobarde. Global exhibía en su rostro todas las cicatrices de haber pasado malos ratos desde entonces, las arrugas, canas, se combinaban con el semblante melancólico del ruso para hacer un cuadro patético -Listo así está mejor- el viejo le dio una breve sonrisa, pero que no tranquilizo a Lisa. -Ahora necesito que me ayude a salir de aquí-

-Escucha Lisa yo ya estoy acabado… busca la manera de escapar, de aguantar hasta que vengan por nosotros-

-Señor no diga eso… usted es nuestro jefe, nuestro líder e inspiración. Si hemos llegado tan lejos es por usted Almirante- trata de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero pareciera que el viejo está en su propio mundo alejado de la realidad.

-Yo solo soy una carga Lisa, ninguno de ustedes me necesita ya más-

Por primera vez Lisa Hayes veía con sus propios ojos el estado en que Henry Global se encontraba después de la perdida de Claudia. Solo, confundido y lamentándose de que sus hijas lo hubieran echado de sus vidas -Por favor Almirante no diga esas cosas, tenemos que salir de aquí y notificar a Rick donde se encuentra el escondite de estos sujetos… debemos detenerlos- Global solo arruga el entrecejo. Sabe que lo que dice Lisa es cierto pero algo en él parece faltar, simplemente no hay manera de que su instinto reaccione de la forma en que desea.

-Como guste… yo todavía tengo una misión que cumplir- decepcionada Lisa se aleja del hombre, en parte es por desilusión, otra por el hecho de ver a ese hombre que tanto se esforzó por echarlo de su vida completamente abatido. Necesita enfocarse en como sacara a ambos de este lugar, ya tendrán tiempo de lamentarse después.

_-Hay que parar a Soltillo y Kyle, hay gente inocente que saldrá lastimada y tú estás aquí sintiéndote miserable y sin hacer nada para ayudar- _ esa idea le provoco revulsión al viejo que levanto su cabeza para mirar a Lisa que clavaba su vista en la puerta. La conocía bastante bien, ella estaba ya pensaba en cómo salir de ahí. -¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?- extrañada Lisa se dirigió a Global

-Ya tienes un plan- aunque algo torpe e inseguro el viejo parecía haber recuperado los ánimos.

Lisa sonrió -Algunos…- voltea para mirar la cara del viejo que a pesar del cansancio y dolor ahora muestra el deseo de luchar -¿quiere oírlos?-

-Sí- responde Global con seguridad.

En la sala principal del complejo Kyle y Soltillo se miran detenidamente el uno al otro, mientras sus hombres con las armas preparadas, esperan el momento indicado para saltar sobre sus respectivos rivales. Pero nada pasa por algún tiempo, para algunos se trata de minutos, otros creen que todo el enfrentamiento lleva solo segundos. Todos sin excepción sienten la tensión latente y conforme transcurren los instantes.

-Tú y tus hombres no tienen oportunidad alguna- el joven rompió el silencio y se dirigió a Soltillo -Los superamos en números y tenemos las bombas… si se unen a nosotros, saldrán de esto vivos… mayoría…- los hombres de Soltillo se mantienen firmes.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

-Me prepare bien para este momento Soltillo… El SDF-1 es el único blanco que me interesa, mis socios zentraedis están más que dispuestos a sacrificarse si con eso pueden derribar a la estructura opresiva de las RDF y que mejor forma de empezar que derribando su preciado símbolo- Lanzadas desde la nave recién llegada un par de armaduras Quadrono se dirigen a toda velocidad con rumbo a Ciudad Macross llevando una de las ojivas ya armadas. -Después de eso el GTU caerá en pánico y se verán obligados a ceder a nuestras exigencias o perderán otra ciudad-

-¿Entonces vas a vaporizar la ciudad donde viven tus padres?... Hmm y por menos que eso la gente me llama bastardo-

-Ya nos dicen asesinos, criminales y animales, nosotros sabemos la verdad. A diferencia tuya, mi gente y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios inimaginables en nombre de nuestra causa- Kyle y Soltillo vuelven a intercambiar miradas.

-Pensando en grande siempre- Soltillo habla con sarcasmo -¿En verdad crees que me quedare sin hacer nada?- con una señal de su mano Kyle ordena a uno de sus hombres en la sala de transmisión y pronto uno de los monitores se enciende y revela a Tomoyo y al resto de su equipo en Nueva Detroit.

-Además mis padres o algún familiar de mis elementos, no se encuentran en la ciudad- declara con una sonrisa -Muéstrale- La mujer se hace aún lado de la pantalla para que Víctor pueda ver a su hermano en pésimas condiciones. Solo endurece la mirada que destila una rabia que apenas contiene -Niégate a obedecerme y te prometo que tú hermano deseara que lo matemos- declara confiado Kyle, mientras que Soltillo entrecierra los ojos al ver el deplorable estado de su hermano menor -Eso es lo que pasa cuando subestimas a las personas que quieres traicionar- Víctor mira al joven de reojo que comienza a recorrer el cuarto mientras mira los rostros de los mercenarios de Soltillo -Tú siempre has valorado tu propia sobrevivencia. Valoras los beneficios que puedes obtener del poder y haces lo que sea para manipular a los demás… te rodeas de personas que piensan como tú y los resultados serán predecibles- a excepción de Klinsman y algunos hombres más, la mayoría de los suyos bajan sus armas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar muchacho?- respondió desafiante, sin importarle la inferioridad en la que se encontraba. Kyle clavo sus ojos en el mercenario.

-Traicionaste a las RDF, a tus compañeros de armas, a tus socios ¿vas a traicionar a tú hermano a tus hombres?.- Soltillo permanece callado mientras todos en el cuarto se miran nerviosamente -Tú gran plan era que los P&L y yo fuéramos culpables de todo este incidente, que las relaciones entre Sampson y esta organización salieran a la luz y así arruinar su carrera política-

-Suenas bastante seguro de que te cuidaste bien las espaldas- la mirada del mercenario poco a poco se torna en una complaciente que irrita a Kyle.

-Hice bien mis planes… aunque lo dudes, conseguí ayuda de tus propios elementos, me asegure de que tú hermano estuviera bajo mi poder, los militares saben de tú papel en todo esto… ¿sabes que te pareces mucho a Sampson en una cosa?- Soltillo solo levanta una ceja esperando la respuesta -Me tomaron por estúpido- termina confiado sabedor que tiene la mejor mano en estos momentos.

Víctor Soltillo disfruta el ver la seguridad y la confianza del joven, será mucho más satisfactorio borrarla en los próximos momentos -No Kyle, tú eres un estúpido- Afuera la ciudad de Monumento resplandece bajo la luz de diversas explosiones que iluminan con un color rojo. -Y ahora no solo eres un estúpido, también un carnicero- La cara confundida de Kyle da paso a la incredulidad. En el cielo nocturno de Monumento diversos pods, cazas y armaduras zentraedi vuelan alrededor de la ciudad atacando edificios, vehículos causando destrozos y llevando la muerte a todo aquel desafortunado que se cruzara en su camino. -Cuando todo esto termine, no serás visto como un luchador por la libertad, solo serás un asesino más, uno particularmente adicto a los grandes esquemas, pero un asesino simplemente-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- se dirige gritando al cuarto de comunicaciones, toma el auricular y trata de comunicarse con la nave de sus socios -yo no ordene ningún ataque a la ciudad aún- pero ellos están igual de confundidos con los últimos acontecimientos. No es hasta instantes después que la figura de otra nave alienígena que avanza lentamente y se coloca en frente de ellos que la respuesta es clara para Kyle que mira a Soltillo.

-Yo sí- Soltillo contesta con una sonrisa fría y descarnada de compasión alguna. -Tú quizás quieras reformar al mundo y construir uno nuevo niño…- Kyle se le abalanza encima tratando de encontrar una explicación, solo para ser recibido por el frío de un cuchillo en el abdomen que lo hace caer de rodillas. Klinsman y los leales a Soltillo aprovechan para abrir fuego sobre todos los presentes, que confundidos son tomados por sorpresa y neutralizados rápidamente

Víctor quien ni siquiera se inmuto se dirige a la pantalla donde una nerviosa Tomoyo observo los acontecimientos -Vale más que cumplas tú tarea y Nueva Detroit sea un cráter humeante cuando esto termine, sin mencionar que mi hermano sobreviva, o te cazaré no importa dónde te encuentres-

La mujer trago saliva y contuvo la respiración, para luego reconocer que su situación era bastante delicada, no importara que Soltillo estuviera a varias decenas de kilómetros, ella sabía que él la encontraría -De acuerdo… señor-

Satisfecho por la respuesta Soltillo miro al suelo donde un malherido Kyle se revolcaba del dolor y escupía su propia sangre por la boca se acerca a él y con una patada lo coloca boca arriba -Verás niño, he sobrevivido a guerras, a los políticos y a la muerte, y he aprendido que la vida se basa en ciclos, vida-muerte, paz-guerra, orden-revolución. No eres el primero en querer cambiar al mundo, solo que olvidaste un principio vital- coloca su pie sobre la herida de Kyle quien grita de dolor por unos momentos -Pero para hacerlo debes primero derribar el viejo mundo, reducirlo a cenizas y porque no, disfrutar mientras lo haces…- sonríe mientras acerca su rostro al del joven -Y yo disfruto mucho de todo esto-

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Jojojo… ¡Feliz Navidad! O lo que sea que celebren en estas fechas. Ok si ya sé que son cinco días tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta. De nuevo las cosas en casa se complicaron bastante, pero con algo de suerte la próxima semana tendré trabajo nuevo y habrá que hacer ajustes a la agenda, no pienso dejar abandonadas las historias que comencé, el siguiente capítulo de Niebla estará para el próximo enero -ya tengo un tercio del mismo aprox.- y a esta solo le resta un capitulo, pero les pediré un poco más de paciencia en lo que acomodo mi horario.

Por lo demás les deseo que estén pasando felices fiestas a todos los miembros de la comunidad y a aquellos que aún no lo son, animarlos a participar activamente. A todos les deseo éxitos, salud y mucha paciencia y perseverancia para lograr sus metas que estén bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora y Beta de este capítulo AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

**RENDICIÓN**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Jaque y Mate en Tres Movimientos Parte III**

De rodillas en el piso de su celda -¡Vamos Almirante reaccione!- Lisa continuaba dando masaje cardiovascular a Henry Global que yacía semi inconsciente a lado -Alguien que me ayude ¡por favor! ¡Su corazón no late!- grito suplicante hacia la cámara que vigilaba la habitación.

-Mierda esa perra ya me tiene harto…- uno de los guardias que monitorea las celdas de los prisioneros se levanta de su asiento y prepara su pistola. -Voy a enseñarle una lección- dice tomando un par de esposas de plástico, un bastón y su pistola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto su compañero al ver la sonrisa retorcida de su colega mientras gira su silla. -recuerda que debemos evacuar pronto-

-No voy a tardarme mucho, le daré a la perra esa una razón para gritar-

Ambos hombres bajan un nivel hasta donde se encuentran las celdas de los prisioneros dirigiéndose hasta la del final después de abrir con una tarjeta la celda se consiguen a Lisa tratando frenéticamente de revivir a Global.

-Al jefe no le gustara que el sujeto se haya muerto…- habla con desdén pero Lisa no deja de intentar auxiliar a su padre adoptivo

-Sí, él quería encargarse de este personalmente… encárgate de sacar la basura yo me ocupo de perra- se acerca a la mujer y la toma de los cabellos -Ya basta perra, el tipo esta muerto y pronto tú lo estarás también- la arrastra a un rincón mientras Lisa se resiste salvajemente lo que solo estimula al rufián que solo se excita más. -Sí me gusta que mis perras se resistan- la arroja al rincón y Lisa cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- dice tratando de levantarse solo para recibir una patada en los pulmones. Tosiendo y con el pecho ardiendo de dolor se da lentamente la vuelta manteniendo la cabeza baja ante su agresor. Necesita esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, no tendrán muchas oportunidades, no con el Almirante y los demás jefes militares heridos, así que tiene que tener paciencia y esperar a que sus captores bajen la guardia. Y para eso debe hacerle creer al pedazo de mierda que tiene enfrente que este tiene el control de la situación -De acuerdo… no me hagas mucho daño por favor-

-Así me gustas más- El sujeto solo sonríe y le arroja las esposas de plástico -Póntelas perra…- satisfecho de que Lisa se coloca las esposas, se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su pene -después te colocas de rodillas y te acercas y me vas a dar una mama…- solo siente como algo frío y punzante le atraviesa su miembro y después se desploma a un costado de Lisa quien no tarda y toma su pistola.

-¿Qué demonios?- su acompañante que se encontraba en proceso de levantar el cuerpo del Almirante se da cuenta de lo ocurrido pero antes de que pueda reaccionar y alcanzar su arma, el muerto súbitamente reacciona y alcanza el arma que su captor llevaba en su cinto.

-Si quieres tener la más mínima oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida nos vas a ayudar a escapar- dice Global al tiempo que coloca el cañón del arma en el pecho del sujeto. -Lisa ¿te encuentras bien?-

Hayes se incorporo lentamente mientras se limpiaba el labio que sangraba levemente con un pañuelo, se ajusto sus ropas para después patear en la quijada al sujeto que había intentado agredirla -Perfectamente, señor- dijo en tono neutral -Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- reviso el cargador de la pistola y tomo algunos más de su ahora inconsciente agresor.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto el hombre que Global mantenía encañonado.

-Ojala…- dejo escapar Lisa mientras revisaba que la salida estuviera despejada –Solo esta inconsciente, esto solo es un sedante muy poderoso- le mostro un pequeño alfiler que sobresalía del perno de ajuste de un reloj de pulsera metálico -Pero este de acá…- señalo oprimió la caratula del mismo, provocando que otra aguja saliera -Es un agente neurotóxico muy fuerte, paralizara tus músculos y detendrá tu sistema respiratorio de una forma muy dolorosa antes de que finalmente mueras- sus ojos verdes no mostraban ninguna reserva sobre usarlo, el mercenario trago saliva -Ahora muévete nos ayudaras a liberar a los demás prisioneros-

-Equipos de emergencia están enviando video-

-Los Destroid del Batallón 1° han llegado a su posición-

-El Primer Ministro ha sido evacuado de la residencia… llegara en 10 minutos-

El ambiente en el Centro de Operaciones simplemente era frenético no había absolutamente nadie asignado a él que no estuviera trabajando a todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas para hacer frente a la crisis frente a ellos, los diferentes operadores de comunicación, los enlaces con las diversas ramas militares y aquellos que monitoreaban los reportes y la transmisión vía satélite que recibían, todos estaban decididos a enfrentar esta nueva batalla.

-Ahí mejoren esa toma- ordeno una voz chillona desde la posición dominante de la sala.

-En un momento señora…- uno de los oficiales presentes se apresuro a filtrar la señal que recibían en sus monitores. -Ya esta-

Los presentes se quedaron quietos en sus lugares por algunos momentos y el silencio sentó raíces, en particular en dos mujeres que mantenían fija sus miradas en la imagen a la que hacían frente desde sus consola de mando en el centro de operaciones de Ciudad Monumento y que no hacia justicia a la magnitud de lo que estaban viendo. Dos naves alienígenas enfrentadas sobre el cielo nocturno de Monumento intercambiando disparos entre sí, junto con pods, cazas, armaduras de batalla zumbando alrededor de ambas… el problema radicaba en que lo que estaba debajo de ellos.

Ciudad Monumento no era solo el asiento del gobierno del GTU, dependencias gubernamentales e infraestructura crítica como hospitales de primer nivel, plantas eléctricas, una fuerte zona industrial, albergaba además a casi millón y medio de personas, que ahora se encontraban en medio de la lucha de dos elefantes que no se preocupaban por el efecto que su pelea tuviera para las hormigas que se arrastraban por el suelo debajo de ellos.

-Los equipos de emergencia reportan edificios destruidos, incendios y cortes de energía eléctrica por todo los sectores al oeste de la Ciudad- uno de los operadores del centro hablo.

-Por Dios- murmuro Kim al ver la destrucción. Monumento había sido su hogar por poco más de tres años desde que siguió a Lisa en su empeño por encontrar la verdad tras la muerte de Claudia. Había hecho una vida en ese lugar, conocía sitios y gente. Todo eso estaba siendo destruido ante sus ojos.

Una imagen que Samantha Porter y Kim Young jurarían que ya han visto antes, durante las cientos de batallas en las que participaron durante la guerra, habiéndose quedado grabada para siempre en la memoria de ellas y que secretamente pedían nunca volver a ser testigos de una escena similar.

-Confirmado son dos naves zentraedi… del tipo Scout… 500m de largo, con un complemento de…-

Pero una rubia pequeña de cabello largo se sabía al derecho y al revés las especificaciones de las naves de la flota zentraedi -Hasta 80 aparatos enemigos y varias baterías de cañones de energía, de proyectiles y baterías de misiles- La Teniente Comandante Sammy Porter clavo sus ojos en el monitor. Que pelearan entre ellos y no se enfocaran en destruir a propósito la ciudad eran buenas noticias. La mala es que las RDF no podían atacar con armamento pesado desde buena distancia. -Mallard…- se dirige al enlace con el Ejercito -Dirige a los pelotones Destroids de los Batallones 4°, 19° y 30° para que establezcan un cordón de protección por todo el perímetro de las naves- ordena analizando el despliegue de los enemigos -Y que los Batallones 1°, 5° 8° y 10° lidien con cualquier rezagado que caiga a tierra-

-Enterado señora-

Sammy oprime un botón de su consola y en su pantalla aparece el rostro de Rick Hunter -Es malo Rick… bastante- El piloto en su VT esperaba la orden de despegue, junto al resto del Skull, su propio equipo que voló desde el comando Amazonas y los escuadrones de Monumento el último reporte de la situación -Las dos naves zentraedis no parecen provenir de la misma facción, y están más ocupadas en estos momentos de dispararse entre sí… -

-Que en atacarnos...- Rick contrajo los labios sabía que esa situación no iba durar mucho -Se unirán entre ellos en cuanto nos vean llegar-

-Eso me temo, Rick, además aún no sabemos nada de Lisa todavía- hubo silencio por unos momentos en estos momentos lo mejor que podían hacer era sino esperar que Lisa y el Almirante hallaran la manera de contactarlos para su rescate.

Hunter analizo la situación por unos momentos mientras que al mismo tiempo rogaba porque la mujer a la que amaba se encontrara a salvo en medio de todo este caos -Ella está bien Sammy lo sé- hubo un pequeño silencio -Ahora puedes darme permiso para despegar, que esos idiotas no se van a patear el culo solos-

Kim y Sammy rieron un poco -Seguro no necesitas instrucciones más precisas para llegar a la batalla- Kim se burlo un poco de él.

-Graciosa- contesto con sorna Hunter. Ninguno de los tres quería aceptarlo, pero no podían sentirse como si estuvieran de nuevo en el pasado. Con una diferencia, faltaban al menos tres personas en la imagen. Y si bien no podían traer de regreso a Claudia Grant, si podían luchar por traer sanas y salvas a las otras dos.

-Atención escuadrones VT permiso para despegar… quedan al mando del Skull 1-

Ni bien la torre de control de Monumento termino de darle la autorización, los VTs hicieron rugir los motores de sus cazas y despegaron de la pista dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al encuentro de sus enemigos. -El Skull está en aire- fue la voz del controlador aéreo, tanto Kim como Sammy esperaban que una vez más Rick Hunter y sus pilotos vencieran en combate.

-Bison- Rick se dirigió a Lucian por su antiguo indicativo.

-Adelante Líder-

-Llévate a los chicos quiero que vayas a Nueva Detroit y detengas la célula que se encuentra ahí… ten cuidado quizás haya fuerzas zentraedi merodeando, recupera esa ojiva a toda costa. Buena suerte-

-Entendido- Lucian Nellis tomo a los 8 VT que formaban el escuadrón de apoyo aéreo de la unidad especial y puso rumbo al oeste. En otras circunstancias habría celebrado el regresar a los controles de un VF-1, ahora con la amenaza implícita de un desastre nuclear y la imperiosa necesidad de líderes de vuelo con experiencia, Nellis sabe que no puede cometer errores en esta misión -Los detendremos- dice por la radio antes de apuntar su VT con rumbo a Nueva Detroit.

-¿Entonces vamos por ellos de frente?- Miriya pregunto por la Tacnet mientras ajustaba su panel de armas. -Sin plan alguno más que abrumarlos con nuestra superior habilidad y recursos-

-Así es 3 ¿Algún problema?- Conociendo el carácter de la mujer, Rick supuso que ella no tendría inconveniente alguno.

-Para nada jefe- responde la zentraedi por la pantalla sin poder esconder que en el fondo ella todavía disfrutaba de una buena batalla. Puede que su tiempo con los micronianos la haya calmado y domado hasta el punto en que pasar horas en la cocina de su casa preparando las comidas que con mucho amor y dedicación elabora para su esposo e hija y que estos consumen ávidamente le parezca una de las tareas más satisfactorias de su vida. Pero la ansiedad de la lucha aún estimulaba en ella el ardor guerrero de su raza, Miriya Parino-Sterling iba a demostrar porque seguía siendo la mejor as de combate zentraedi y lo que es más importante, sus enemigos aprenderían a no meterse con el planeta que ella llamaba hogar.

-Eso supuse-

-Yo sí tengo uno- Max se unió a la conversación portando una voz seria -¿Sabes lo que me va a costar "tranquilizar" a mi mujer después de esto?- y una expresión cargada de picardía.

Rick se rio por unos segundos, la vida amorosa y sexual de sus amigos era una de las cosas que la gente en el SDF-1 primero y después en Ciudad Macross sin excepción había escuchado hablar alguna vez, gracias a la impertinencia o falta de tacto de Mir -O sí "Míster Blue Shark"…- Los rostros de los Sterlings se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar el apodo intimo que usa Mir para dirigirse a su esposo en sus sesiones amorosas -la buena noticia para todos es que ya no somos vecinos de camarotes, aunque siempre me he preguntando como es que hace la pequeña Dana para dormir gracias a todo el escándalo que arman ustedes-

La respuesta de Mir fue en un obscuro dialecto zentraedi del cual Rick no entendió palabra alguna, aunque la idea general no era precisamente una que enviara buenos deseos a cualquiera que lo escuchara. El momento paso y todos los VTs estaban en el aire ahora listos para la siguiente batalla. -Ya tienen sus ordenes vamos a acabar con todos ellos- Rick se enfilo con el Skull al frente de la formación _-Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a Lisa maldito bastardo, porque de lo contrario me la pagaras muy caro-_

Desde la azotea de su cuartel en los suburbios de Monumento Víctor Soltillo veía con satisfacción como el trabajo de años cobraba sus frutos, la mejor parte era saber que no había nada que sus enemigos pudieran hacer para detenerle, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un moribundo Lynn Kyle que apenas se sostenía, estaban acompañados por algunos de los hombres de Soltillo además de un amarrado y muy golpeado Walter Sampson lo acompañaban mientras presenciaba la destrucción de la capital del GTU -¿Ya está la ojiva armada?- se dirigió a uno de sus hombres que respondió moviéndole la cabeza -Dile a Klinsman que prepare la evacuación, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de este lugar cuando reviente- camina hasta quedar frente a sus antiguos socios -Bueno supongo que este es el adiós, fue bueno mientras duro…- dice con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

-Malnacido hijo de perra- murmuro Sampson ante su captor. El mercenario solo sonrió y de un culatazo por la espalda uno de sus hombres lo derriba, el corpulento político se desploma boca abajo a los pies de Soltillo pero para su crédito no emite sonido alguno de dolor.

-Después de todo tiene carácter Sampson, eso está bien- Víctor se agacha para quedar al nivel del hombre en el suelo -Muy poco y muy tarde pero bueno- con un ademan hace que aseguren a ambos hombres a una pequeña barra de metal -Espero que aprecien las molestias que nos causa el hecho de darles un lugar preferente en la destrucción de Monumento. Después de todo este será el legado de ambos… un senador corrupto y un líder terrorista que colaboraron en la destrucción de la capital del GTU. Uno por ganancia política, otro por simple odio a los militares RDF-

-¡Tú hijo de las mil putas!- apenas dijo eso Sampson recibió varios puñetazos de Soltillo.

-¿Hijo de puta? Jejeje…- Víctor se limpio los puños para después continuar -Yo no vendía secretos militares a agitadores y grupos criminales, ni tampoco me hice de la vista gorda ante fallas de seguridad y la corrupción en el GTU o manipule contratos gubernamentales para obtener ganancias ilegales de los mismos, creyendo estúpidamente que siempre podría usar mis influencias para salirse con la suya…no, no, no Senador… solo porque de sus crímenes exista falta de evidencia, eso no lo hace menos criminal ¿Verdad Kyle?

Kyle reacciono ante eso -Un sanguinario perro militar…- hablaba con dificultad -cofcofcof tenias que ser… solo… un perro, eres basura- Soltillo miro ahora al patético hombre que se encontraba a su derecha y se rio internamente cuando lo vio sucio, ensangrentado, desvalido, no resistió el patearlo repetidamente hasta que Kyle casi se desmayo el dolor.

-Tú no eres mejor que yo Lynn Kyle… no eres mejor que nadie, de hecho eres uno de los sujetos más arrogantes y viles que he conocido- sujeto por los cabellos la cabeza del joven -Clamas ser algo que no entiendes y de despreciar la violencia… y sin embargo fuiste tú él que no se opuso a robo de armas nucleares… él que no se ha opuesto a robar, extorsionar o asesinar a otros con tal de seguir sus metas… todo porque según en su cabecita eres él más noble, decente y heroico que cualquiera, cuando en realidad solo eres un mocoso arrogante, soberbio y estúpido… igual que nuestro querido socio, no son en absoluto diferentes- señalo a Sampson -Ambos se creen los más inteligentes y capaces… idiotas- azota su cabeza en el suelo -Detesto a la gente como Sampson y como tú Kyle, tipos que van por la vida creyendo que solo ellos comprenden cómo funciona el mundo, sin miedo a confrontar o aplastar a aquellos que no están de acuerdo con sus visiones de este.- Toma su radio mientras se levanta y se aleja de ellos. -Traigan a Global, al resto de los jefes… que le hagan compañía a estos-

Una voz lo detuvo -¿Qué ganas con todo esto?- Sampson recupero un poco su conciencia.

-Nada…- alzo los hombros -solo la satisfacción de ver como el GTU y los parásitos que han prosperado bajo su sombra reciben un buen escarmiento. En cuanto a mi voy a desaparecer por un largo tiempo y comenzaré de nuevo en otra parte… no que eso sea de su incumbencia…- toma de nuevo el radio -También traigan a la mujer, quiero que el senador presencie sus últimos momentos- sonríe y junto con sus hombres se retira de la azotea dejando a Kyle y Sampson resignados a su suerte.

La batalla continuaba de la manera en que lo habían previsto. Apenas los rebeldes vieron acercarse los VT y Destroids de la RDF habían declarado una tregua momentánea y habían unido sus fuerzas contra las fuerzas del GTU. Ahora ambos bandos se enfrentaban en una lucha desigual para proteger la ciudad y sus habitantes unos, otros simplemente deseaban destrucción, muerte, caos.

El Skull 1 evito fácilmente los disparos de cañón de dos pod Regult ubicados en una de las avenidas que lo recibieron a tiros cuando se dirigía a apoyar la evacuación de un grupo de civiles. Contesto de la misma manera y elimino a los dos con su cañón y procedió a escoltar a los vehículos de emergencia.

-Reporte Skull 2-

-Estamos en el aire, estos sujetos no serán buenos pero son muchos jefe- contesto Max quien junto con su sección luchan en el aire desde más al norte.

El Skull 2 en su inconfundible esquema azul lidiaba con un grupo de enemigos que trataban de romper el perímetro que habían establecido las unidades antiaéreas Defender, Max y su sección estaban derribando a muchos de ellos, sin embargo al parecer cada nave tenía mucho más que los nominales 80 cazas que regularmente portaban.

_-No vamos a ganar de esta manera-_

Era verdad puede que los renegados zentraedis no tuvieran gran habilidad a la hora de pilotear sus naves, cuatro años de carencia de combustibles, el desconocimiento sobre como reparar sus propios equipos y la falta de entrenamiento constante desgastan la habilidad para combatir de cualquier ejercito, pero aún tenían a su favor el numero y el tamaño de cada soldado en sus fuerzas. Además estaban esas malditas naves enemigas que hacían fuego indiscriminado a la ciudad.

-No podemos seguir así, al final de cuentas estamos perdiendo el tiempo- sin invitación y tampoco es que la necesitara Miriya se unió a la conversación -Tenemos que neutralizar esas naves, para después dedicarnos a rescatar a Lisa y al Almirante- Mir en su Skull 3 estaban ocupados luchando entre los edificios de una planta eléctrica con el cuidado de ninguno de sus disparos causara más daños al área en cuestión -Y rápido-

Rick asintió en silencio mientras se lanzaba contra un par de armaduras NSR las naves eran un problema, pero no podían usar misiles antinavio convencionales o nucleares, los primeros provocarían que los restos de los dos scouts enemigos cayeran a tierra dentro de la ciudad… la segunda opción no era realmente una opción.

-No podemos sacar las naves de circulación… pero si podemos sacarlas de la batalla- murmuro Hunter mientras abatía ambas armaduras. -Max ¿Recuerdas Ontario?-

-Intento olvidar esa jefe- Sin tratar de sonar ofendido ante el recuerdo de la batalla en donde su amigo Ben Dixon falleció, Max Sterling pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle Rick -Pero por su supuesto, los cañones-

-¿Qué con ellos?- replico Mir.

-Vamos a destruir los cañones uno por uno si es preciso- agrego su esposo.

-¿Cargaremos en nuestros VTs contra naves erizadas de defensas antiaéreas?- asombrada por lo descabellada de la idea sugerida Mir espero que le contestaran la pregunta.

-Sí- respondieron secamente Max y Rick por la TacNet.

-Me gusta ese plan- esta vez Mir no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Comunicación desde el Satélite-

-Pásalo-

-Reporte de la situación, Comandante Porter- exclamo Breetai

-Mala señor… las naves rebeldes están combatiendo en zonas muy próximas de la periferia de la ciudad, no podemos usar un ataque desde la órbita para neutralizarlas… las naves caerían en la periferia de la ciudad-

La expresión del alienígena se endureció e interrumpió a Sammy -O un ataque con misiles RSM-1* por el riesgo que representaría detonar un arma nuclear en un centro urbano microniano.-

-Me temo que eso es exacto señor-

-Alguna señal del Almirante Global o de Hayes-

-Ninguna por el momento- replico Kim desde su puesto a lado de su amiga.

-Significa que no podemos actuar contra Soltillo y sus fuerzas hasta no tener la ubicación exacta del Almirante Global, es el único que conoce los códigos de reprogramación y neutralización de las ojivas- Breetai considero sus opciones que no eran precisamente muchas en este momento dependía de lo que los micronianos llaman milagro para poder resolver esta situación.

-Almirante, debemos esperar a que alguno de ellos nos contacten y nos suministren su posición, para efectuar su rescate…-

-No podemos esperar mucho Sammy- Kim se muerde los labios mientras observa la devastación en Monumento -Con cada minuto que pasa la situación es más peligrosa… y se nos acaba el tiempo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Young debe de haber alguna manera por la cual podamos apoyar a Hunter y las fuerzas en Monumento, antes de que se nos agote el tiempo- añadió Breetai

-Lo sé, pero debemos confiar en Lisa ella encontrara la manera-

La puerta electrónica de la celda se abrió y un hombre de aspecto asiático se cubrió el rostro para evitar que la luz le dañase más la vista -¿Qué quieren ahora?- dijo dirigiéndose a la silueta que apenas distingue en la puerta.

-Park ¿Puedes moverte?- escucho un fuerte acento ruso y una enorme silueta que se acerco e inclino a él.

-¿Henry?- confundido el jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de las RDF trato de incorporarse pero cae de nuevo al piso -¿Cómo saliste… ¡Tú ojo!- nota la herida que lleva Global en el costado derecho del rostro -¡Malditos!-

-No hay tiempo para eso.- Vamos amigo hora de salir de aquí- lo ayuda a incorporarse, al salir ambos Park se da cuenta que no están solos, todos sus compañeros prisioneros están libres de sus celdas.

-Ese fue el último- Global le dijo a Lisa quien vigilaba el pasillo.

-Bien hay que deshacerse de este- señalo al mercenario al que habían convencido de ayudarlos.

-Pero dijeron que no me matarían- se resistió brevemente, pero dos de los jefes lo sujetaron firmemente.

-Y no te mataremos, pero tampoco dejaremos que te vayas- con eso Lisa le dio un piquete con el sedante al sujeto que se desplomo rápidamente, después de amarrarle manos y pies además de amordazarlo -Ya esta, ahora métanlo en la celda- los jefes asintieron sin chistar.

-Hayes ¿De dónde saco eso?- Ulises Tromp el comandante del cuerpo de Marines se mostraba intrigado por el aparato que Lisa empleaba.

Lisa levanto la muñeca y la movió brevemente –Esto me lo dio Rick… el Capitán Hunter, junto con algunos otros aparatos… no podía llevar armas o micrófonos a mi cita con Sampson, hubiera sido demasiado obvio, por eso recurrimos a otra clase de herramientas.- una voz la interrumpió.

-Esa maldita rata- bufo un hombre alto que portaba un rifle y que ayudaba a Lisa a cuidar el pasillo -Ahora tenemos que avisar a las RDF, para que nos rescaten- agrego el General McDermont del Ejercito.

-Y neutralizar las ojivas…- replico su contraparte de la Armada, el Almirante Shavaskaly -necesitamos una consola lectora portátil desde la cual podamos enviar el código.

-Ellos tenía una- respondió Global -Tenemos que recuperarla- sus compañeros el Estado Mayor estaban de acuerdo, además querían ajustar cuentas con los hombres de Kyle y Soltillo.

-También me dio esto- saco de sus ropas una placa de plástico con una abertura en uno de los costados -Él dijo que era una especie de radiofaro digital de largo alcance…- la tarjeta en si no era gran cosa, era delgada y de color negro -introduciendo el chip en la ranura envía una señal que puede ser captada por cualquier unidad de la RDF, ya sea terrestre, aérea, marina o en el espacio y para ser enviada al cuartel más cercano para que calculen la posición en donde uno se encontraría, pero el edificio se encuentra muy protegido y además le quitaron la tarjeta electrónica….- suspiro los inconvenientes no cesaban -Me temo que tendremos que conseguir un radio o incluso una línea de teléfono.

-¿Te servirá esto?- Global le entrega el chip que Vargas le había dado antes de separarse cuando atacaron el convoy donde viajaban él y el resto del Estado Mayor.

-Definitivamente señor- La expresión de alivio en Lisa hizo sentir bien a Henry, rápidamente preparo el pequeño dispositivo

-¿Por qué no llamamos usando el cuarto de comunicaciones del lugar?- comento Park

-Negativo, se encuentra en los pisos superiores y hay muchos hostiles entre ellos y nosotros, lo mejor será buscar la manera de salir de este edificio y activar ese dispositivo- Global señalo la tarjeta que Lisa estaba preparando.

-Ahora solo tenemos que salir de este edificio para activar el radiofaro…- por lo que note este lugar esta reforzado de tal manera que transmisiones o llamadas que no pasen el filtro de seguridad que han instalado no saldrán.- Lisa hace un repaso rápido de todo lo que pudo notar del edificio en cuestión antes de que la enviaran a las celdas. -Debemos de tener cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad, y los guardias, la buena noticia es que de acuerdo a nuestro prisionero, ese aparato inhibidor esta en otro piso inferior y no en los superiores mucho más vigilados.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar?- un desconfiado Mcdermont increpo a Lisa

-Me temo que no tenemos opción, si queremos que nuestra señal a la RDF para que encuentre este lugar sea transmitida. Entonces deberemos desactivar ese dispositivo inhibidor antes de activar el radiofaro- declaro enfáticamente Lisa

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Lisa -Entonces nos dividimos en dos grupos- Global hablo con los jefes -Un grupo acompañara a Lisa y encenderán el radiofaro, el otro vendrá conmigo y tomaremos esa consola- Los jefes asintieron sin chistar.

Pero a Lisa no le agrado la idea en absoluto, no porque no quisiera ajustar ella misma algunas cosas con ambos hombres, sino porque necesitaba que todos los jefes estuvieran sanos y salvos para que pudieran introducir los códigos para desarmar las bombas -Lo siento no puedo permitirles que se arriesguen de esa forma-

-¿No puede? Déjese de juegos Hayes, usted es una civil ahora- reviro molesto Shavaskaly -Ni siquiera debe de estar…- la mirada de Global se endureció y el jefe de la armada decidió quedarse callado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shavaskaly, vayamos todos juntos- murmuro Park.

Pero Lisa no se iba a dejar intimidar por quien sea -Precisamente porque ustedes conocen los códigos para desarmar las ojivas, es que no deben acercarse mucho más al peligro- las miradas de los hombres no dejaban dudas acerca de lo mal que habían caído sus palabras -Todos ustedes están heridos, algunos de gravedad- Global entendió la indirecta de Lisa -Enfrente tenemos a terroristas entrenados y bien armados, nosotros tenemos pocas armas y nuestra única baza es el elemento sorpresa…- la pausa que hizo provoco temblores en el viejo ruso -La estrategia de dividirnos en dos grupos es buena en principio, solo que debe ser al revés, ustedes caballeros salen del edificio y mandan esa señal… y yo desactivo el inhibidor-

Park miro el rostro pensativo de Global -¿No consideraras dejarla ir o si Henry?- dijo temeroso de oír la respuesta.

-Me temo que ella tiene razón…- sus compañeros protestaron -Dime Ernest- se dirigió al General del Ejercito -¿Hace cuanto fue tú última calificación en rifles de asalto- el hombre no contesto, solo frunció el ceño -Eso pensé ¿Y tú Tromp?- le toco turno al jefe de los marines.

-Demasiado tiempo- dijo honestamente casi en un suspiro.

-Creo que no hay más discusión la Capitana Hayes…es decir Lisa tiene razón ella tiene mejores posibilidades de llegar hasta ese aparato sin que la detecten, es joven, tiene entrenamiento militar en tiro y defensa personal, sin mencionar que posee conocimientos sobre comunicaciones militares, seguro ella puede cumplir con esta tarea- Global hablo con total seguridad, pero sobretodo con confianza en las habilidades de Lisa. Que esta hizo lo posible para evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del viejo, que más que su antiguo jefe parecía que hablaba como un padre que orgullosamente exaltaba los atributos de su vástago.

Los demás jefes aún no están del todo convencidos, pero la expresión decidida en el rostro de Lisa los persuadió de opinar en contra por lo que silentemente aceptaron la decisión de Global. Antes de que el grupo se separase el viejo jalo a la joven a una esquina. No quería que escucharan lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

El rostro del marino marcado ya por las arrugas de la edad, mostraba signos del ataque de Kyle, Soltillo y sus matones, había sangre seca por debajo de sonde se suponía debería estar su ojo y que habían ocultado con un vendaje provisional, la fatiga era evidente en los movimientos del hombre junto con su cojeo en la pierna, a pesar de todo aún había fuerza en su voz -¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto sola Lisa?- pero no pudo ocultar el temor en su voz.

Hayes sintió como se le hacia un nudo en el corazón y la garganta al ver la resignación en los ojos del viejo, pero no perdió su aplomo -Debo hacerlo señor, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos-

Global lo entendió y solo movió la cabeza reconociendo esa gran verdad -Hunter tiene razón, eres una testaruda- sus palabras hicieron sonreír a ambos por unos momentos -Por favor Lisa, no te arriesgues más de la cuenta…- el tono de su voz paso de ser el de un militar entrenado al de un pobre viejo que contempla a sus hijos partir -Perder a Claudia y que ustedes se alejaran de mí, ha sido una pesada carga- Eso dejo en silencio a Lisa -no sabes cuánto he lamentado el haberme quedado callado, después de la muerte de mi niña mayor, perdón por no haberte creído y abandonado cuando me necesitaban, créeme que si pudiera…- un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo lo detuvieron.

-Almirante… papa… no digas más- a pesar de su autocontrol Lisa encontró que sus ojos estaban rojos.

Lisa lo había llamado papa. Lo que provoco que el corazón del viejo diera un salto -Pero es necesario que tal si no podemos volver a vernos- el lado racional de Henry Global le decía que probablemente sería la última vez que se verían.

Pero el lado emocional de su hija tenía otras ideas -¡No!- contesto enérgicamente Lisa, eso provoco que voltearan a verlos -No se atreva a despedirse, no hable como si esto fuera el fin no hemos llegado hasta aquí solo para aceptar que no todos pueden ser rescatados, vamos a salir de aquí, vamos a detener a Soltillo y Kyle y por último arreglaremos las cosas entre nosotros… eso es lo que haremos… eso es lo que va a pasar- termino conteniendo sus lagrimas y con la respiración entre cortada.

El viejo contemplo a Lisa unos momentos, admirando la tenacidad, valor y fortaleza de la mujer que consideraba como a una hija. La mirada de Global era una llena de calidez después de todo si parecía que podría recuperar a su familia. Asi que lo primero era acabar con sus enemigos, la tomo por sus brazos y la separo un poco de él -Tienes razón otra vez hija, no es hora de despedirse. Es hora de luchar-

Con la imagen de una joven mujer sonriéndole Global tomo a los jefes y los condujo hasta las afueras del edificio sin activar alarma alguna, mientras lo hacía rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que su pequeña se encontrara a salvo.

-Han escapado… ¿Qué hacemos Darla?- un miembro grupo de matones de Soltillo que habían instruidos sobre llevar a Global y Lisa al techo del edificio, terminaban de revisar las ahora vacías celdas de detención -¿Le avisamos a Víctor?- se dirigió a una mujer vestida de pantalón de faena y camisa de trabajo manga larga que poseía una gélida mirada café, que tenía una mano en la pistolera de su costado derecho.

Pero Darla, también conocida como Ileana, como Miles o Rita Curtiss estaba recargada en la pared del una de las celdas observando cómo despertaban a uno de los guardias de los prisioneros -Espera un segundo, antes averiguamos como diablos se escaparon de nuestra vigilancia- su voz calmada, desprovista de emoción alguna incomodo a los sujetos que apenas se recuperaban. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo rayos se las arreglaron para joder esto?-

-Nos sorprendieron.- dijo uno de ellos -fingieron que el viejo tenía alguna clase de problema y cuando entramos nos sorprendieron con alguna clase se sedante potente que, el hombre se quedo callado, cuando otro miembro le mostro a Darla una tablet con las grabaciones de la celda. El ceño de la mujer cambio por completo, una cosa era que sus enemigos los superaran gracias a su ingenio y otra muy diferente a que estos fueran ayudados por los errores que sus propios hombres cometen.

-Si claro- fue la respuesta tajante de la mujer, quien se acerco al par -Y supongo que tú gran idea de intentar violar a la chica no tuvo nada que ver- miro de frente al sujeto que intento agredir a Lisa, este solo palideció.

-Darla yo…- se detuvo cuando escucho como un arma era amartillada y colocada en su frente -¡Por favor no lo…- el ruido de un disparo lleno el cuarto, y las paredes quedaron bañadas de sangre y otras cosas.

-Víctor no tolera errores…- dirigió la vista al otro sujeto y coloco el cañón del arma en la frente del hombre -Pero tú hiciste tú trabajo, así que tendrás una oportunidad de salvar la vida…- el hombre casi trago saliva, conocía la reputación de la mujer, era una asesina entrenada con tendencias sicóticas, lo mejor era obedecerla -Me ayudaras a encontrar a los prisioneros- con eso la mujer guardo el arma y salió de la habitación -Avísenle a Víctor y comiencen a buscar en todos los pisos del edificio, hay que encontrarlos- dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa en el rostro le gustaba cazar a sus presas.

La situación distaba de ser la ideal para la Comandante Vanessa Leeds quien desde el centro de control de la Base Macross mantenía sus ojos vigilantes sobre toda el área que aparecía dibujada en los monitores del centro, ahí escondidos en alguna parte se encontraban un grupo de armaduras zentraedis que custodiaban la ojiva armada de un arma nuclear alienígena y que cuyo objetivo final era introducirla al espacio aéreo de Ciudad Macros y detonarla sobre casi un millón de personas.

-Señora, Delta 1 reporta que los Cat Eye´s están listos-

-Delta 1 tiene autorización para lanzarlos- respondió Vanessa sin inmutarse –Eso debe de hacerlos salir de su agujero- termino diciendo entre dientes.

-Si señora-

De la pista de vuelo de la base despegan 5 cinco aviones AWAC E-11B Cats Eye. Normalmente empleados como aparatos de alerta temprana durante la primera guerra Robotech y los diversos conflictos que le siguieron, esta versión modernizada también estaba equipada con equipos especiales de jamming con los cuales Leeds y el personal de Macross pretendían cegar los sensores y transmisores del grupo enemigo, para que de esta manera los obligaban a salir de sus escondites para derribar a los Cats Eye… expuestos por tanto a la acción de los escuadrones VT de Macross.

Desplegado en un helicóptero junto con su equipo de soldados de fuerzas especiales -¿Cree que esto funcione?- Salazar pregunto por uno de los monitores conectados a la central. Después de establecer la clase de amenaza a la que se enfrentaban, fue obvio para el sargento que su papel de guardaespaldas era algo inadecuado para la situación, por lo que se ofreció a él y a su equipo para proteger a una de las secciones de técnicos especialistas en explosivos nucleares, cuya tarea será la de asegurar la ojiva y desarmarla una vez que la hayan asegurado. Pero para eso debían hallarla primero.

-Lo hará sargento, ellos no saben toda las especificaciones de los nuevos códigos de activación que Excedore y el Dr. Lang elaboraron a pedido del Almirante Global…- se ajusto sus lentes en su ademan característico -Cuando intenten detonar a control remoto, se darán cuenta que no pasa nada y creerán que es por la interferencia de radar, saldrán a derribar los aparatos… esa será nuestra oportunidad, la única que tenemos.-

Salazar se quedo por unos momentos callado, ciertamente toda la situación de los códigos era algo preocupante, pero lo más importante era asegurar esa ojiva y detener a los agresores.

-Cats Eye 2 a Delta 1, tenemos tres bandidos acercándose bajo y rápido por el este- el reporte puso en guardia a Vanessa.

-Atención escuadrones Apollo y Panther cubran ese sector, Delta y Tempest mantengan el perímetro. Sargento-

-Ya vamos, Comandante no se preocupe-

Mientras el helicóptero cambiaba de dirección, Vanessa observo como un cronometro ajustado a veinte minutos comenzó a correr, ahora dependía de los pilotos y soldados de la RDF detener la amenaza contra Ciudad Macross. Una parte de ella sonrió al darse cuenta que no era la primera vez que estaba en dicha situación y probablemente no fuera la última.

En las afueras de Nueva Detroit, el grupo comandado por Lucian Nellis se enfrentaba con los rebeldes zentraedis y el grupo de Soltillo, la líder del grupo, la japonesa Tomoyo contemplaba mordiéndose los labios como su plan de salida había sido abortado cuando la presencia de VT y unidades terrestres de las RDF fueron avistadas aproximándose a toda velocidad. Ahora estaba atrapada con un arma nuclear preparada para estallar. Ella no tenía intenciones de ser una suicida, pero tampoco ansiaba pasar el resto de su vida en prisión debía de encontrar rápidamente la manera de escapar de esa comprometedora situación, cuanto antes.

-Muévete de ahí Ángel 3- el aviso de Lucian, hizo que su compañero evitara la ráfaga de un Regult. Que fue inmediatamente destruido por Nellis -Estas libre, reagrúpate-

-Enterado Bison-

Todo el escuadrón Ángel se movía como una máquina bien engrasada con todo y que peleaban contra renegados alienígenas y humanos en territorio urbano, un terreno menos que propicio para máquinas como los VTs, pero no era para menos durante cuatro años desde que Rick Hunter reunió a ese grupo de pilotos, han peleado en casi cualquier terreno que la Tierra le has presentado combatiendo varias clases de amenazas desde oficiales corruptos, pasando por criminales en extremo violentos y grupos terroristas, acumulando una experiencia de batalla que los convirtió en una unidad de elite entre los escuadrones de la RDF, si alguien le preguntara a los pilotos del escuadrón Ángel, que otro grupo de pilotos serian capaces de ejecutar la misión ante sí ellos contestarían que solo una unidad como el Skull podría superarlos.

Desde un vehículo el grupo de rebeldes observa cómo sus aliados son borrados del aire y -Esto no puede continuar así-

-¿Qué hacemos Tomoyo? ¿Detonamos la bomba?- sus hombres comienzan a actuar nerviosamente y eso solo significa que habrá problemas ya que el pánico puede colarse hasta en el más veterano de los combatientes.

-¡Claro que no! no soy una suicida- la mujer responde airadamente mientras cierra los puños de sus manos. De que servía tener los millones que ha acumulado trabajando con Soltillo todos estos años si al final del día estaría muerta para no gastarlos. Miro la parte trasera del vehículo, la ojiva se encontraba amarrada con tirantes al suelo del vehículo, emitiendo un breve pulso rojo de su consola de control que indicaba que estaba armada.

-Nos rendimos eso es lo que haremos- comento otro.

-Soltillo nos matara si lo hacemos- soltó la mujer -No… hay que hacer algo menos drástico pero igual de efectivo. Tráiganme el detonador-

Nellis y el resto de Ángel estaban acabando con los enemigos cuando uno de ellos detecto un convoy enorme de 6 vehículos que se dirigían a toda velocidad tratando de salir de la ciudad. La voz de alarma la dio un ojo en el cielo.

A través de sus pantallas sus sensores en modo de visión nocturna revelaron los secretos del convoy -Hay muchos individuos con armas. Tienen la misma descripción de los vehículos que participaron en el robo de las ojivas- reporto uno de los operadores del Cats Eye que circundaba la zona -Haremos escaneo con la cámara FLIR-

-Enterado Cats Eye…- Lucian no espero más información algo le decía que ese era su blanco -Ángel 5 y 8, conmigo el resto aseguren la zona junto con las unidades terrestres- rápidamente los tres VT alzaron vuelo con dirección hacia el convoy, al cual alcanzaron y encajonaron sin mayores problemas.

-Atención Bison, confirmamos la presencia de una zona fría en la parte posterior del segundo vehículo del convoy-

Confundido Nellis pregunto -¿Qué tiene de especial eso?-

-Que de acuerdo a la imagen FLIR, esa zona no presenta actividad de ningún tipo y si tienes un auto, motocicleta o lo que sea sabrías que el escape…-

-Siempre va atrás. Definitivamente son ellos. Prepárense usen fuerza letal si es necesario- dijo a sus pilotos -Esta es la RDF, suelten sus armas y entréguense- Nellis y sus pilotos aguardaron tensos por unos instantes hasta que la puerta lateral de carga del segundo vehículo se abrió y Tomoyo salió con una expresión determinada en su rostro. -Arroje sus armas señora o nos veremos obligados a usar las nuestras- la mujer no se inmuto, en lugar de eso elevo su mano derecha y le mostro a Lucian y sus pilotos el detonador remoto que llevaba en las manos. -Esta es su última advertencia deténgase o abriremos fuego-

-Retira a tus lacayos, y el día de mañana no habrá en los diarios una nota diciendo como el líder del escuadrón Ángel perdió los estribos cuando fue amenazado con una bomba nuclear y es el causante de la misma detonara- Tomoyo levanto la mano con el detonador remoto, el VT de Nellis retrocedió unos metros, pero la mujer quería un poco más de espacio. -No creas que no lo usare, la ojiva ya esta armada…- la voz de ella se volvió dura y determinada, lo necesario para hacerle creer a Lucian de que hablaba en serio –no me pudriré en prisión-

-¿Qué quieres?- mirando a través de su monitor Lucian trataba de resolver la situación ante sí. La ojiva se encontraba en el segundo vehículo en su parte trasera, con sus gunpods podrían reducir al resto de los hombres de la mujer rápidamente. El problema radicaba en que no podía arriesgarse a que un disparo impactara accidentalmente en el dispositivo. No tanto por el riesgo de que este explotara, eso solo ocurría en las películas, sino por la fuga de material radiactivo que esto podría ocasionar. Necesitaba ganar tiempo e idear un plan para recuperar esa ojiva.

-No juegues conmigo que no soy idiota- respondió con voz grave -Quiero que nos dejes salir de la ciudad o de lo contrario volamos todo este lugar- Sus hombres comenzaron a preparar sus armas mientras escuchaban como unidades del ejército se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

_-Eso está perfecto, significa que aún no saben que el dispositivo no detonara al momento de recibir la señal, solo activaran una detonación retrasada-_ Nellis respiro aliviado, en parte de que su corazonada era correcta, otra parte le decía que la mujer que si bien no tenía intenciones de inmolarse, tampoco deseaba ser capturada. Algo consistente en la gente de Soltillo que han logrado capturar en todos estos años. Solo debía esperar a que los equipos tácticos estuvieran en posición, en unos 5 minutos tal vez -Déjame consultarlo con mis superiores-

-¿Crees que te estoy dando a elegir? Déjanos pasar en este instante- Tomoyo crujió la mandíbula ese piloto no iba a jugar con ella. -Es de ahora o nunca- dijo enseñando de nuevo el detonador y con fastidio en su voz.

-Ok…te dejare irte pero antes necesito una garantía de que no detonaras la bomba cuando te encuentres lo suficientemente lejos para considerarte a salvo-

-Eso puede arreglarse- Tomoyo sonrió, si lo que querían era una garantía, tenía en su poder una que sin duda la sacaría del apuro. Movió la cabeza en un ademan indicándole a uno de sus hombres que se dirigiera a uno de los vehículos, una van de color azul obscuro.

Adam Soltillo había permanecido esposado e incomunicado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que han estado operando en Nueva Detroit. El dolor de sus heridas y el efecto de los medicamentos lo debilitaron bastante, pero ahora comenzaba a recobrar sus fuerzas, había permanecido atento a los movimientos de sus captores sabía que se encontraban en una encrucijada, y se preparo para actuar. La puerta de la van se abrió y dos de sus captores le quitaron las esposas, lo bajaron y lo llevaron frente a Tomoyo.

Lucian reconoció al menor de los Soltillo y también la mirada que este le daba a la mujer. Su auricular cobro vida -SRT 1 y 2… en posición, sin línea clara de tiro por el momento… esperando ordenes Bison- los equipos tácticos por fin habían llegado al perímetro del intercambio. -Disparen, cuando tengan oportunidad, el blanco prioritario es la mujer con el detonador-

-Copiado-

-Esto es lo que haremos…- dijo segura de si misma -este de aquí es Adam Soltillo, creo que lo reconoces…- Soltillo solo entrecerró los ojos. Otros dos hombres bajaron la ojiva del vehículo y la pusieron justo en medio de la línea de fuego de cualquiera.

-Maldita perra, todos no disparen- frustrado bramo Lucian por la radio

-La ojiva programada y Adam se quedaran aquí con ustedes, mientras nosotros nos vamos. Una vez que estemos a una distancia segura, pondrán a Adam en un helicóptero para que él también se aleje, después enviaremos el código de anulación-

Lucian no podía creer el atrevimiento de la mujer, de verdad lo creía tan estúpido. En el momento en que ella estuviera a salvo mandaría esa señal, sin embargo la terrorista había sido lo suficientemente lista como para bajar la bomba. Habría que darle lo que ella pedía y así reducir el riesgo de una confrontación que pudiera poner en riesgo el núcleo de la ojiva.

-De acuerdo- Lucian dijo sin más. Eso puso una sonrisa en Tomoyo y sus hombres, para cuando Víctor se enterara que su hermano había sido utilizado como moneda de cambio, ella y sus hombres ya estarían lejos de allí.

-Bueno chico, quien lo diría después de todo resultaste de utilidad- la sorna de uno de los hombres que lo custodiaban finalmente hizo efecto en Adam.

Al ver a la mujer sonreír con un aire de superioridad en su rostro y una mirada soberbia sus instintos cobraron vida propia, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esa mujer se burlara de él, tampoco iba a dejar que arruinara los planes de su hermano… ella iba a pagar.

Mientras dirigía a sus hombres de vuelta a los vehículos y los VTs de la RDF se movían de sus lugares, Adam vio su oportunidad; se zafo violentamente del agarre de sus opresores mediante un codazo y un golpe con el dorso de su mano a la cara del de su izquierda, el de la derecha trato de reaccionar solo para sentir como su cuerpo era atravesado por tres disparos en su abdomen. Soltillo había alcanzado la pistola que este llevaba en una funda en el pecho de su chaleco. Todo paso en cámara lenta los disparos pusieron en alerta a los equipos tácticos quienes comenzaron a disparar a los mercenarios. Lucian trato de detenerlos pero ya era tarde, un francotirador militar disparo contra el sujeto que Adam había derribado primero y que intentaba alcanzar su arma. Con expresión anonada Tomoyo solo escucho un "Muere maldita puta" por detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera girar disparar su arma dos balas le atravesaron el cráneo.

-¡Maldición!- Lucian apunto su gunpod y disparo varias ráfagas contra los vehículos y mercenarios. Las enormes balas de 55 mm de su arma fácilmente atravesaron el metal de los mismos e hicieron picadillo a los hombres dentro de estos. Cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon una rápida mirada a su monitor le revelo que nada se movía en la zona -Revisen el área, asegúrense de que todos los rebeldes estén abatidos o incapacitados-

Los soldados comenzaron a revisar los restos de vehículos y mercenarios o lo que quedo de ellos a decir verdad, para su suerte la ojiva parecía quedar intacta. Lucian cambio su VT a modo Guardián y se dispuso a descender del mismo. Observo como colocaban mantas sobre los cuerpos de los fallecidos, entre ellos el de Adam Soltillo.

-Este murió en el fuego cruzado señor… tiene tantos agujeros que literalmente los órganos se le salieron por ellos- la imagen no era para nada agradable.

-¿Se podrá realizar una autopsia?-

-No soy un médico forense. Pero una cosa es segura, fue rápido- contesto uno de los paramédicos en la zona.

_-Era más de lo que se merecía este cabrón-_ Nellis continuo su camino. Hacia donde estaba el grupo de expertos con la ojiva, trataban de desactivarla.

-Tuvimos suerte- le dice uno de los expertos en explosivos cuando lo ve llegar -No alcanzaron a enviar la señal de detonación-

Nellis aliviado de escuchar ese reporte se comunica con Macross y Monumento -Aquí equipo Ángel, objetivo asegurado, repito tenemos la ojiva en nuestro poder…-

Todos en los centros de control en Macross y Monumento respiraron aliviado, una menos faltaban aún 5 -Buen trabajo equipo Ángel, asegure la zona y arregle la escolta para la ojiva- Vanessa comento tranquila, mientras se concentrada de nuevo en su propia batalla a las afueras de Macross

-Si señora…- Lucian pasa entonces a otro canal -Control Monumento…-

-Adelante-

-¿Podrían pasarme con Kim Young?- La petición extraño a la mujer de cabello negro, aunque por dentro su corazón dio un pequeño brinco y propicio una sonrisa maliciosa de Sammy quien la escondió bajo una expresión de seguridad mientras le hacía a su amiga un ademan señalando con un dedo el reloj de pulsera de su mano derecha indicando que se diera prisa con sus asuntos.

-¿Qué sucede Bison?- Kim sonaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de la llamada

Nellis tampoco supo porque sintió la necesidad de escuchar la voz de la mujer que Rick le había asignado a proteger hace escasamente una semana, pero algo era seguro. ÉL la necesitaba desesperadamente -¿Cómo estás?- sorprendido por lo titubeante de su voz.

-Yo… bien dentro de lo que cabe… estamos cercando al equipo que se dirigía a Macross… los tendremos dominados a tiempo.-

-¿A tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que ellos si alcanzaron a enviar la señal de detonación?- la voz de Lucian se helo. No lo podía creer.

-Eso me temo- Kim contesto extrañamente calmada. Aunque al otro lado de la línea el piloto podía escuchar lo difícil que era para ella respirar.

Las ideas y pensamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Lucian Nellis. Podía notar la preocupación en la mujer por Ciudad Macross, sabía de su importante relación con el SDF-1 y su antigua tripulación, en especial con la Comandante Leeds. Se lamento el no poder estar presente para darle ánimos y estrecharla en sus brazos para decirle que todo saldría bien. De pronto su cabeza se aclaro -Saldremos de esto, Salazar es de lo mejor que tenemos, estarán bien Kim- dijo con resolución, sus palabras quedaron en el aire hasta que escucho como la respiración de la joven se tranquilizaba -Y entonces…- tomo aire las palabras que diría a continuación eran las más difíciles que hubiera tratado de pronunciar -Te invitare a una cita… una de verdad, Kim Young-

Kim se paralizo por unos momentos al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Una parte de ella sintió mariposas en su estomago, otra se sintió en las nubes, y una más le reprocho la emoción de felicidad que la barría por completo en esos momentos, le reprocho el distraerse con algo tan trivial como una cita cuando buena parte de sus seres queridos, amigos y conocidos estaban en problemas y la necesitaban, pero ella decidió ignorar esa última parte y todo lo que pudo contestar fue un sonoro -¡Sí!- las miradas que todos los presentes en el _cuarto de operaciones_ le dirigieron provocaron algo inusual en ella. Le provocaron un rubor de vergüenza.

Lucían sonrío brevemente. Entonces lo vio… como un par de soldados que revisaban uno de los vehículos del final caían abatidos por disparos… una figura maltrecha perteneciente a uno de los mercenarios de Soltillo se encontraba en el interior del vehículo salió disparando en todas direcciones con un rifle de asalto en una mano, en la otra un RPG-7 que apunto directamente a la ojiva. La sonrisa demente del sujeto se quedo grabada en Nellis quien se interpuso entre el atacante y la ojiva disparándole repetidamente con su pistola.

Una explosión se escucho del otro lado de la línea y súbitamente la transmisión ceso dejando a Kim Young con el corazón en un hilo -Lucian- dijo casi en un suspiro.

Agazapada hasta el final de un pasillo en un ducto de ventilación, conteniendo su respiración, moviéndose lentamente para evitar ser escuchada y a través de una rendija Lisa observa el movimiento en todo el segundo piso del edificio. Le costó mucho llegar hasta ahí, había tenido que esquivar a los matones que recorren todo el lugar, la actividad frenética de los sujetos hacía suponer que ya sabían que habían escapado. Vio su oportunidad cuando un grupo de hombres tomo un ascensor. Removió la rendija y se extendió todo lo que pudo antes de soltarse y llegar al suelo.

-Lo siento por mis zapatos- murmuro pensando en que tuvo que dejar su calzado en el ducto, no había forma de correr con tacones. En especial ahora que debía de actuar rápido dado que gracias a su baja estatura no podría colocar de nuevo la rendija en el ducto. Avanzo rápidamente por el pasillo, pegándose en uno de los costados de la pared cuanto llego a la esquina, apenas asomándose por esta vio su objetivo, un cuarto custodiado por dos sujetos armados. -Aquí debe ser-

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de tres hombres liderados por un enorme sujeto de cabello rubio y cara de pocos amigos salió de la misma llevaba un auricular en lugar de una diadema de comunicaciones como el resto de sus compañeros y se dirigía hacia donde Lisa se encontraba, esta no tardo tiempo y se escondió usando el poco espacio que había entre un marco, una maceta y la puerta de una oficina ubicada unos metros atrás de la esquina mientras escuchaba la voz del sujeto -Tenemos una pista del grupo; tratan de salir de este lugar por el lado este del edificio… sí llevare a algunos de mis muchachos para acabarlos- el enorme sujeto se detuvo un momento le pareció haber visto algo. Conteniendo la respiración en el más absoluto de los silencios que le era posible reviso el arma que traía una pistola Glock 22 con un cargador de 12 balas, más otro de repuesto, estuviera lista. Los pasos del grandulón se aproximaban, pronto estaría a una distancia donde podría verla

_-Esos sujetos llevan rifles y chalecos blindados, si doblan la esquina tendré que dispararles- _tomo el arma con ambas manos, se agacho y adopto una postura para disparar, si tenía que usar su arma todo el piso escucharía los disparos y caerían sobre ella. Eso si aún estaba viva los pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros. Se preparo para sorprender a sus enemigos _ -Rick- _le dedico un último pensamiento al hombre que amaba a pesar de si misma.

-TSK, TSK- el radio del grandulón cobro vida -¿Klinsman estás ahí?- el sujeto se detuvo para contestar -¿Qué sucede Victor?- Lisa se paralizo por unos momentos y decidió esperar.

-El grupo que cerco a Global y al resto tiene problemas necesitan de tu ayuda- era la primera vez que Lisa escuchaba la voz del mercenario.

-Voy en su ayuda-

-Recuerda quiero a Global y Hayes vivos… mata al resto-

-Como ordenes…- Klinsman corto la transmisión -Vámonos- con un ademan se llevo al resto de su grupo.

Por unos momentos respiro aliviada. Rápidamente se incorpora debe actuar rápido. -Deshacerme de los guardias, apagar el inhibidor y salir sin que me descubran. No hay presión Hayes, puedes hacerlo- un extintor cercano le da la ventaja que necesita, comienza a soltar pequeñas nubes del gas y consigue atraer a uno de los guardias que revisa el pasillo solo para ser noqueado al entrar en la nube de gas por Lisa que lo sorprende por un costado usando el aparato como mazo.

-¿Carlos? ¿Estás bien?- su compañero se aproxima con más cuidado y con su arma preparada.

Una simple finta no funcionara con este sujeto que estaba preparado para todo, menos para encontrar a su compañero recostado de frente a la pared -¿Qué coños crees que…- vio una sombra borrosa por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y esquivo el ataque con el extintor de Lisa, pero esta no se detuvo mientras el hombre trataba de apuntarle con su arma, ella solo cambio su centro de gravedad y la inercia de su ataque le ayudo a impactar la pierna de su objetivo quien se arrodillo por el dolor.

-¡Maldita!- Trato de rematarlo apuntando el extintor a la cabeza pero de nuevo este logro esquivarla. Pero no esquivo una rodilla a su pecho que le saco el aire, se llevo las manos al pecho quedando indefenso, Lisa lo golpeo en la cabeza con el extintor.

Sin perder el tiempo busco entre las ropas de los sujetos una tarjeta de acceso. La encontró en el primero de los que noqueo. Corrió y entro a la habitación. Estaba vacía y con los equipos operando.

Reconoció los modelos de los equipos electrónicos -Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé- y comenzó a desactivarlos.

-¿Qué mierda?- Desde la sala principal Víctor observo como perdía su pantalla de radar, su antena de transmisiones, comunicaciones de radio -Atención todos tenemos un intruso en el cuarto de control… deténganlo- con expresión impávida, se dirigió un piso más abajo, hasta una habitación que permanecía cerrada -Esperaba no recurrir a esto tan pronto- abrió la puerta encontrándose con las ojivas faltantes, retiro un panel para acceder a un tablero de control y comenzó a teclear un código en todas las ojivas.

Abrió un canal de radio -Klinsman, Darla… tienen quince minutos, después me voy con todos los que estén abordo- camino por los pasillos y escaleras hasta una bodega de buen tamaño contigua al ala principal del edificio, ahí se encontraba un VC-33 artillado con misiles y un enorme cañón, además de tres VT pintados en colores de la RDF. Soltillo abrió la puerta e ingreso a la nave, y comenzó a prepararla para despegar.

Atrincherados detrás de un callejón en las afueras del edificio Global y el resto de los jefes intercambiaban disparos con varios grupos de los mercenarios que los habían rodeado. Las cosas no estaban bien, se estaban quedando sin municiones y aun no habían podido pedir por ayuda.

-Ya no tengo nada- dijo Park mientras apretaba su pistola.

-Ten, es el último de los míos- Tromp le arrojo un cargador.

-No podemos seguir así Henry, más vale que esa chica se de prisa- reclamo Mcdermont mientras disparaba su rifle.

Global no dijo nada solo apunto su pistola y se unió a los disparos de sus compañeros _-Vamos Lisa creo en ti- _entonces como si le contestaran una plegaria la tarjeta cobra vida -¡Lo hizo!- Global no pierde tiempo y empieza a transmitir en cualquier frecuencia abierta.

-Este es el Almirante Henry Global CinC de la RDF… a cualquier unidad de la RDF necesitamos CSAR… localicen esta transmisión- grabo el mensaje y lo repitió continuamente la tarjeta era un radiofaro solo podía enviar una transmisión no recibir una, Global esperaba que fuera suficiente.

En el techo de un edificio cercano un enorme CH-53K se encontraba posado. Transportaba a un destacamento de la unidad especial que voló desde el Amazonas y un pequeño equipo de dirección de artillería

-Muy bien atención equipo Hércules. Blanco designación MAT 1, Altura 500, Dirección 279° de su posición, velocidad del viento…-

Jay observa como los miembros pasaban las coordenadas a unidad de 4 Destroids MAC II Monster, y con satisfacción escucho como estos contestaban de recibido el mensaje. Las naves zentraedis ahora disparaban con mucho menos frecuencia debido a la acción del Skull que estaba centrando sus esfuerzos en atacar sus sistemas de armamentos, en parte para detener la destrucción de la ciudad, por la otra para evitar que destruyeran a la unidad de artillería Destroid cuando esta comenzara con su ataque.

Desde las colinas al sur de Monumento se vieron doce enormes destellos de luz seguidos por sus respectivos estruendo, los enormes cañones de 406mm de los Monster hicieron acto de presencia perforando en el casco de una de las naves y estallando en su interior provocando suficientes daños para obligar a esta a retirarse de la batalla para beneplácito de toda la RDF y la gente de Monumento.

-Uno menos, falta el otro y después vamos por ti hijo de perra- murmuro casi en silencio mientras observa a la nave enemiga retirarse dañada, hace unos minutos llegaron noticias del hospital donde Jorge Vargas convalecía. Falleció debido a sus heridas.

Conoció a Vargas por casi 8 años sirvieron juntos en las fuerzas especiales del GTU en Corea, Medio Oriente, Sudamérica. Compartieron tantos buenos y malos momentos, situaciones de vida y muerte que se consideraban casi hermanos. Fue el padrino de su boda, y por su parte Jay pensaba pedirle que fuera el padrino de su primogénito, cuando Wendy y él comenzaran a extender su familia. Ahora el pensar como tendría que darle la noticia a la esposa de este, lo llenaba de impotencia. Sabia como superarla sin embargo, iba a tomar sus armas y en cuanto encontrara el mínimo rastro de Soltillo y sus sanguijuelas iba a matar hasta el último de ellos.

-Tengo algo…- Las palabras de Wendymar callaron a todos los presentes –Es una transmisión en frecuencia abierta de la RDF.

Eso saco a su esposo de sus cavilaciones -Ponla- Jay se acerco hasta ella y tomo sus auriculares, al escuchar la voz del Almirante Global su pulso se acelero. -Triangula la posición…- le dijo a su esposa

-Lo tengo…- desplego un mapa tridimensional en su computadora -A 4 minutos de tiempo de vuelo rumbo al oeste de aquí-

-Vámonos- ordeno mientras abordaba el helicóptero, sin chistar a sus hombres que lo siguieron sin chistar -Notifica a Control Monumento que encontramos al Almirante, que envíen todo el apoyo disponible y avísenle a Rick seguro que el también querrá su pedazo de ese desgraciado-

-Mierda- murmuro Darla al ver como su acompañante caía -Voy a matar a ese desgraciado- la mujer llego hasta el piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de transmisiones solo para encontrarse con dos de sus hombres inconscientes y la puerta de la habitación abierta. Tratando de entrar al mismo y sorprender al intruso se acercaron en silencio solo para ser recibidos a tiros por un agresor desconocido.

-Darla…- su radio cobro vida.

-¿Qué quieres Klinsman? Estoy ocupada- Dijo mientras se pegaba a la pared cercana a la puerta abierta, el concreto no sería perforado por las balas de la pistola

-Tengo a todos los jefes arrinconados, eso solo deja a una persona que no está en el grupo-

-Hayes- escupió la mujer. Eso complicaba las cosas, ya que Víctor deseaba mantenerla con vida, también estaba el asunto de que tenían un itinerario que cumplir -de acuerdo ya me encargo- enfundo su arma y tomo de uno de sus amplios bolsillos una granada aturdidora y de un salto cruzo por la puerta y la arrojo al interior esquivando varios disparos.

Por su parte Lisa reacciono disparando tardíamente a la silueta que paso por unos instantes por la puerta, luego escucho el sonido de la granada cayendo al piso, sus reflejos enviaron la misma hacia la puerta y la hicieron tirarse al suelo. El estallido le provoco un dolor fuerte en los oídos, mientras que el destello la cegó por unos segundos. Darla aprovecho ese momento para entrar en la habitación y cargar sobre Lisa, pero también había sido afectada por la granada y en lugar de derribarla y sujetarla, solo la derribo.

-¡Maldición- exclamo Hayes al sentir como era derribada y perdía el agarre de su pistola, trato de levantarse pero su atacante que igual estaba en el piso la volvió a derribar de una patada en las piernas.

Darla se le fue encima tratando de noquearla usando la cacha de su pistola, pero Lisa luchaba con sus fuerzas para evitar que la mujer le apuntara con ella, rodaron por todo el piso de la habitación, mientras continuaban luchando por el arma intercambiando golpes y rodillazos en el cuerpo de la otra, al punto que durante la lucha se hicieron varias detonaciones en el cuarto. Pero ninguna le dio a Lisa o a la mujer con quien estaba luchando y si impactaron en el equipo presente. Eso enfureció a Darla que arrojo la pistola y consiguió liberar sus manos de las de Lisa, antes de que esta pudiera protegerse le asesto un cabezazo, que la desubico lo suficiente para que Darla se incorporara y le pateara el abdomen y la quijada. Lisa quedo inmóvil en el piso.

-Debería matarte perra…- tosió un poco de sangre -pero diste pelea, eso te lo reconozco, la última vez que mate a una mujer, tuve que arreglar que tuviera un accidente de auto… ¿donde esta lo divertido en eso?-

Lisa abrió los ojos ante tal revelación -¡¿Fuiste TU?!- la ira lleno sus venas y la motivo a pararse, frente a ella estaba la asesina de Claudia… y se iba a encargar de ella… excepto que Darla la golpeo con la cacha de su pistola que había recogido mientras la inglesa estaba en el suelo. Todo se puso negro para Lisa Hayes.

El Skull 1 estaba en su elemento esquivando los disparos de las baterías antiaéreas y los cazas enemigos, volando casi tan cerca del casco de una de las naves alienígenas que Rick podía distinguir claramente las grietas y las marcas producidas por la oxidación en las mismas. Pero a pesar de que al menos un trió de pods de Regult y una armadura Nousjadeul-Ger le estaban dando persecución, nada de eso le importaba hace apenas unos minutos le habían reportado el paradero de Global e hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no salir corriendo a rescatar al viejo y a Lisa.

Cansado de esquivar sus disparos, vuela por sobre uno de los costados de la nave que aún permanece sobre Monumento, frena y cambia a su VT a modo Battleoid, da una pirueta sobre el casco y termina con su gunpod apuntando a sus perseguidores -¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes idiotas!- dispara varias ráfagas hacia ellos, los primeros en caer son los Regult, la armadura evita una descarga pero no la siguiente.

-Atención todas las unidades despejen el área, Hércules ha vuelto a disparar- oyo por la Tacnet

Transformando su VT a modo caza Hunter abandona el área cercana mientras la andanada de proyectiles comienza a caer sobre la nave, que al igual que su compañera comienza a retirarse.

-Rick ¿Estás bien?- Mir lo llama por la radio.

-Sí… Max, Mir. Encárguense del resto yo tengo que…-

-Lo sabemos- Max lo interrumpe -¡Date prisa!-

-¡Gracias chicos!-

-Patéales el trasero por nosotros- le dice Mir mientras observar al Skull 1 alejarse de ahí.

-¿Cariño?- su esposo la llamo.

-Dime amor-

-Terminemos de sacar la basura- dijo con expresión confiada Max.

-Hagámoslo- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

En ese momento los VTs de Max y Mir se encontraron en los cielos de Monumento casi inmóviles suspendidos en el aire por algunos segundos dejando que por unos instantes la batalla que ocurría a su alrededor como algo totalmente intrascendente para ambos. En el instante en que se acercaron lo suficiente como para distinguir las expresiones en el rostro del otro, ambos cazas comenzaron a descender para ganar velocidad justo antes de caer aparentemente al suelo se remontan y se dirigen hacia uno de los últimos grupos de cazas enemigos que aún se mantienen juntos.

Los pilotos del Skull llaman a lo que ocurre a continuación como "La Danza de las Cuchillas Voladoras" en referencia a la cita en la cual Max Sterling entonces un joven piloto de las RDF y el máximo As de la Tierra le propuso matrimonio a una chica de cabello verde con la cual se cito una noche de sábado y que resulto ser la comandante de una unidad de elite entre los Zentraedi. El vaivén coordinado de giros, descensos, transformaciones de sus VT confundía a sus enemigos que eran confundidos por la extraordinaria sincronía del vuelo del par de cazas, cayendo victimas del común error de enfrentarse a ellos tratándolos como un par de oponentes en lugar de considerarlos como una sola entidad simbiótica, una que se movía de un lado a otro del campo de batalla llevando la muerte a todos sus enemigos.

-Max a tú siete- el piloto solo hace unos giros de tonel y sus perseguidores fallan sus disparos. Sonríe por unos momentos desde que vuela con su esposa jamás han dependido de la radio para coordinarse en sus ataques más que en muy contadas excepciones. La sinergia con su esposa es tal, que cuando vuelan cada uno es capaz de anticipar los movimientos del otro con una facilidad que en un principio, Lang y Excedore llegaron a suponer que cuando humanos y zentraedis se enlazan se establece alguna clase de vinculo psíquico.

-Ya los vi amor-

Concentrados como estaban en Max no ven llegar el VT rojo escarlata de Mir hasta que es muy tarde y tres de ellos son destruidos. Max por su parte dispara un misil contra un Regult que intentaba colocarse por arriba del caza de su esposa. En ese momento ambos cambian a Battleoid y volando espalda con espalda realizan varios toneles mientras ascienden disparando sus gunpods llevando destrucción a los enemigos que se cruzan en el camino. Para Miriya esta sería la manera en que los zentraedis debieron cortejarse, si hubiesen tenido permitido el desarrollar toda la gama de emociones y sentimientos que Max provoca en ella. En batalla, arriesgando la vida y el corazón en cada encuentro. Solo los verdaderamente fuertes, hábiles, pero sobretodo totalmente dedicados a su pareja pueden sobrevivir.

-Estas libre compañera-

-Gracias compañero-

El hecho de que cada vez que combaten despliegan una habilidad que no pueda ser comparada, analizada o evaluada bajo ningún parámetro de medición hace que el corazón de la zentraedi lata con fuerza indescriptible. Trata de no reírse de Lang o Excedore cuando mencionan que el nivel de sincronización con su pareja escapa de toda lógica. Claro que no pueden medir su determinación para triunfar, porque si hay algo que ha aprendido en su tiempo con los micronianos, es que el verdadero amor es inconmensurable. Y ella ama a Max Sterling con cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Se retiran Maximilian… hemos ganado- Mir declara con satisfacción al ver como lo que queda de sus enemigos escapa de ellos.

-Lo veo cariño…- La voz Max sonaba calmada, casi relajada. Toda la atención estaba en el VT rojo que volaba a su lado.

Para mucha gente resultaba contrastante las diferentes actitudes y personalidades de los mejores pilotos de las RDF, una era explosiva, impetuosa, enérgica, en absoluto recatada o prudente a la hora de expresar sus opiniones. Y las opiniones de los demás era lo que menos le preocupaban ella estaba decidida a vivir siempre empleándose hasta el máximo de sus capacidades. El otro era calmado, analítico, prudente al punto de que había quienes murmuraban a sus espaldas de que se trataba de una especie de cyborg o alguna clase de máquina. Por supuesto eso le divertía a Max, él era consciente de que rompía con el molde que la gente tenía sobre los pilotos de caza. Pero por sobre todas las cosas él era feliz volando junto a ella y ella era feliz volando junto a él.

Los disparos sonaban cada vez más cerca de Global y el resto de jefes. Parecía que los hombres de Soltillo no se acabarían nunca, lo que si estaba a punto de acabarse eran las municiones que portaban

-Ya los tenemos- Klinsman sonrió seguro al escuchar el volumen decreciente de disparos -No tienen escapatoria Almirante, ríndanse ahora y quizá salven su vida- era obvio que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con eso, sus órdenes eran claras capturar a Global y matar al resto.

-¿Nos tomas por idiotas?- fue la respuesta que salió de los labios del marino ruso. Dio una rápida mirada a sus compañeros, todos estaban cansados, heridos y derrotados. Pero si este era su fin no les darían la satisfacción a Soltillo y sus terroristas de rendirse ante ellos -Si nos quieres ven por nosotros- dijo al tiempo de salir brevemente de su escondite para abatir a uno de sus atacantes que intentaba colárseles usando una escalera de servicio.

El sonido que hizo el cuerpo al caer convenció a Klinsman de dejarse de juegos -Como guste- murmuro colocando un cargador nuevo a su rifle antes de usar su radio -Mátenlos a todos-

Sus hombres se quedaron quietos por unos instantes hasta que uno de ellos tuvo el suficiente valor para protestar las indicaciones dadas por el enorme sujeto alemán -Pero Víctor dijo…- no fue capaz de terminar ya que fue interrumpido por su jefe.

Klinsman levanto solo un octavo su voz pero sus ojos cafés brillaron de furia reprimida -Tenemos menos de 15 minutos para salir de aquí, yo me encargare de Víctor. Ahora- el tono firme junto con la amenaza implícita en su contra y el límite de tiempo para cumplir con las órdenes giradas, provocaron que cualquier duda fuera barrida en las cabezas de sus hombres.

-Creo que este es el fin- comento Shavaskaly al contar las balas de su pistola, solo le quedaban tres.

Un pragmático Park emitió un suspiro -La última es para mí- los otros jefes se miraron, entendieron el significado. No les darían la satisfacción de capturarlos nuevamente.

-Bueno fue sin duda un viaje interesante, es una lástima que terminara de esta manera caballeros- Tromp dijo con sorna.

Henry Global en cambio no pensaba admitir la derrota todavía -No dejen que la puerta les golpee el trasero- eso llamo la atención de sus compañeros -Que ustedes estén pensando en abandonar, no significa que yo les seguiré, no señor. Pienso luchar hasta donde me den las fuerzas y no…-

Nadie lo escucho llegar, hasta que estuvo literalmente sobre ellos, era el sonido de algo grande acercándose a gran velocidad, una enorme luz blanca imposibilitaba distinguir que es lo que era. Pero no lo que había venido a hacer.

A través de un monitor conectado a una cámara FLIR -Los veo… cinco figuras todas en esta sección- Wendy muestra a su esposo y el resto de sus hombres la posición de Global y el resto de los jefes -Están totalmente rodeados. Y el helo es demasiado grande para aterrizar-

Sin siquiera preocuparse por un detalle como ese, su esposo toma cartas en el asunto -Me ocupare de hacernos espacio… en cuanto lo haga desciendan mediante soga rápida por la escotilla interna- mientras sus soldados asienten hacen fila para salir del helo, este activa la ametralladora situada en la puerta lateral. Enfoco la mirada en los múltiples destellos de los disparos que provenían de las ventanas del edificio donde Soltillo había construido su escondite. Una vez que estuvo listo dijo para sí mismo -Mueran desgraciados hijos de puta- ubicado en el lugar del artillero derecho Jay Summers disparo la enorme M134 "mini gun", la apunto hacia los hostiles que comenzaban a salir de su asombro y soltó una devastadora ráfaga de balas sobre varios de ellos. Las balas penetraron las paredes, destrozaron ventanas, e hicieron blanco en muchos de sus objetivos.

El jefe de los asesinos apenas escapo la primera de las descargas, alcanzo su radio y contacto a su jefe. -Víctor… es Klinsman…-

-¿Qué pasa?- a pesar de los disparos el mercenario escuchaba claramente lo afectado que estaba su subalterno.

-La RDF… ya nos encontró… ¿Qué hacemos?-

Esas palabras provocaron una tormenta en el interior de Víctor Soltillo, estaba tan cerca de cumplir con su plan. Ahora gracias a la astucia y suerte de sus enemigos combinado con la incompetencia de sus propios hombres todo se estaba tambaleando. -¿Qué que hacemos Jürgen?... acabar con la misión, eso es lo que hacemos- dijo con evidente enojo en la voz

-¿Pero cómo? Les están llegando refuerzos- era cierto además del CH-53K con el equipo al mando de Jay. Tres helicópteros más estaban aproximándose hacia el edificio, Klinsman podía distinguir sus luces. Era cuestión de tiempo que unidades terrestres y VTs de la RDF tambián llegaran al lugar.

-Mata a Global- fue la respuesta seca de Víctor.

-No sé si pueda-

-Hazlo Jürgen, no me importa cómo, mata a Global y todos los jefes… o te dejaré aquí, a tú suerte- agrego con tono amenazador. Una vez que cerró la comunicación Soltillo, reviso su arma y termino la revisión.

Klinsman conocía a Soltillo desde hace más de 10 años, sabía que su jefe no bromeaba cuando le daba órdenes. -Los mataremos, no te preocupes- apenas murmuro el alemán. La verdad es que le tenía miedo al brasileño, sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer. La comunicación se corto después de esa respuesta.

Soltillo noto entonces las figuras de varias personas que se aproximaban por la puerta del hangar. Acompañada de varios de sus hombres, incluyendo a tres en traje de vuelo Darla arrastraba a una aún desorientada Lisa cuando fue saludada por Víctor -Bueno al menos uno de ustedes sabe cumplir las órdenes- la asesina solo sonrió la detuvo antes de que entrara por la escotilla trasera del VC-33 -Déjame verte- el mercenario paso sus manos por el rostro de la mujer, los moretones y rasguños de su pelea con Lisa eran evidentes -¿Te dio problemas?-

-Fue interesante- admitió Darla -Pero nunca me iba a ganar-

Sin dejar de sujetarle el rostro a Darla, Soltillo se dirigió al par de hombres que aseguraban a Lisa en uno de los asientos del aparato. -Asegúrense de que este bien sujeta, ella pude ser nuestro boleto de salida de este lugar-

Hayes escucho eso pero decidió seguir fingiendo que estaba desorientada, solo tendrá una oportunidad de acabar con la asesina de Claudia y con Soltillo. Solo esperaba vivir lo suficiente para ver de nuevo a Rick.

Wendy aparto la vista por unos momentos del monitor para observar a su esposo. La mirada fría, desprovista de emoción de Jay contrastaba con la violencia que estaba desatando sobre sus enemigos, mientras abajo los victimarios se convertían en victimas, Summers no cambiaba en absoluto su expresión. La gente solía acusar a su esposo de indiferencia y falta de emotividad, pero ella conocía que era solo la manera en que un soldado que ha vivido lo que él podían funcionar. Envuelto bajo capas de autocontrol se encontraba un hombre que era capaz de masacrar a varios hombres con sus manos. Rick le había dicho durante su boda que ahora era su responsabilidad mantener centrado a Jay. Algunos trataron de contraatacar pero el volumen de fuego de la mini gun era sencillamente abrumador, otros por su parte intentaron huir, todos sus esfuerzos sin excepción fueron probados inútiles.

-Ahora- indica con voz tranquila que esconde toda la furia que lleva por dentro. Su equipo comienza a descender por la soga rápida, para establecer un perímetro de seguridad en el terreno.

Henry Global alzo su cabeza y fijo vista en la aeronave que parecía levitar a unos metros del suelo para observar como de uno de sus costados se desprendía una hilera continua de color naranja que decimaba a sus enemigos. El sonido de la mini gun se asemejaba al de una turbina de avión y era escuchado claramente por todos los que estaban ahí presentes, al menos aquellos que aún se encontraban vivos.

A pesar de las circunstancias y de si mismo Global era un guerrero renuente, jamás había sentido placer alguno en la destrucción de sus oponentes, a no ser que se trataran de hijos de puta declarados como Khyron o Soltillo, aún así se encontró compadeciendo a sus eventuales captores -Pobres diablos- se limito a decir mientras los cuerpos de sus enemigos era despedazados.

-Mantén el helo sobrevolando la zona- le indica Wendy al piloto, al tiempo que toma una mochila colocándosela en su espalda, para después llegar donde su esposo que se preparaba para descender.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto con impaciencia Jay. –Tú no bajas hasta asegurar el área- dijo mientras que una de sus manos la sujetaba de un brazo.

Pero Wendy se mantuvo tranquila -Llevo el equipo para reprogramar las ojivas- golpeo su mochila -No sabemos si los expertos llegaran a tiempo… puede incluso que no tengamos tiempo para desactivar todas-

-Con más razón deberías quedarte aquí donde estuvieras…-

-¿A salvo?- ella lo interrumpe -Por favor cariño…- le acaricia una mejilla, la piel de su esposo es áspera, seca, y poco cuidada. Para ella es uno más de sus atractivos -con que una de esas cosas explote media ciudad desaparece y la otra quedara contaminada con suficiente radiación como para mantenerla deshabitada por cientos de años- le sonríe con calidez logrando que Jay suavice su expresión. -Además, sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarme por mi misma y quiero estar ahí para cuando finalmente acabemos con Soltillo.- dejo escapar un poco de la rabia que le produce el mercenario.

-Tienes razón… mereces estar en ese momento- Jay admite y le suelta el brazo.

Ella sonríe de nuevo y le da un breve beso -Vamos entonces, hora de terminar, grandulón- y desaparece por la escotilla.

La batalla en las afueras de Ciudad Macross estaba llegando a su fin, el grupo zentraedi había aprovechado la cautela con la que los escuadrones de la RDF los habían enfrentando, ya que los últimos temían darle por error a la ojiva que los rebeldes transportaban y habían cargado de frente a ellos. Lo cual había probado ser un error, dado que las fuerzas que protegían Macross habían estado tejiendo una compleja red diseñada para aislar y neutralizar sin necesariamente matar a los alienígenas. Copados por todas las direcciones y superados hasta 8 a uno, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un misil disparado por un VT cazo a una Nousjadeul-Ger por detrás haciéndola pedazos.

Satisfecha de los resultados de su estrategia Vanessa desde la sala de operaciones del SDF-1 observa como el perímetro es asegurado -Ese fue el último, Reppair-1 descienda ahora- ordena al helo que transporta a Salazar y el equipo de expertos en explosivos.

Ocho personas salieron del aparato ni bien este se poso sobre la tierra y corrieron cerca de 30 metros, algo notable puesto que todos llevaban pesados trajes NBQ, armas y equipo diverso para manejo de explosivos. Hasta llegar a lo que era masa mecánica que alguna vez un pod de oficial Glaug y que en el espacio debajo de la cabina y las piernas llevaba un contenedor del cual se emitía una señal.

Trepando por el amasijo de metal con una agilidad notable a pesar de todo lo que llevaba encima el sargento pronto encuentra lo que están buscando -Rápido remuevan esa tapa- Salazar señala una enorme placa metálica. Uno de los VT cambia a modo Battleoid y usando sus brazos arrancándola sin contemplación. No hay tiempo de sutilezas todos los saben -Ahí esta… no hay fuga al parecer- dio una rápida mirada a su contador Geiger -Comiencen- se aparto dejando el campo libre a los especialistas. Quienes no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron removiendo el panel que daba a los circuitos de la ojiva.

-Esto es malo…- con voz relajaba el líder.

-¿Qué pasa?- Salazar se acerco al grupo.

-El temporarizador se activo…- el sargento apretó los labios -quedan 10 minutos según nuestro estimado-

Vanessa escucho las malas noticias por su diadema -¡Maldición! ¿Pueden desactivarla en ese tiempo?-

-Lo intentaran… pero será mejor que tengamos los códigos de Global y los jefes- respondió Salazar.

-Entiendo, contactare de inmediato a Monumento- Vanesa abrió un canal para notificar de su situación. Ninguno se engañaba, no tenia caso iniciar una evacuación masiva o notificar a las autoridades locales, si la ojiva explotaba daba lo mismo si hubiera gente en la Ciudad o en 20km a la redonda… todos estarían igual de muertos. Leeds y Salazar lo sabían muy bien.

Salazar dirigió su mirada a Macross y a la figura del SDF-1 que destacaba gracias a las luces de alerta aérea -¿Sabe Comandante? Siempre quise venir a Macross y conocer la nave que salvo a la Tierra.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -Lástima que no haya podido conocerla al completo-

Vanessa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo dicho por Salazar, en muchas ocasiones ella y la gente que trabaja en la Base Macross olvidaba la importancia de la ciudad y la nave bajo cuya sombra descansa para el resto del mundo -Sargento… créame que no se pierde de mucho- replico con algo a la ironía

-Es fácil decirlo para usted señora, prácticamente ha vivido aquí toda su vida- Salazar respondió tratando de ser buen deportista.

-Si salimos de esta Salazar, lo llevare a lugares de Ciudad Macross que de verdad valen la pena… ¿Qué dice?-

-Si salimos. Será un honor acompañarla, Comandante y si salimos de esta, quisiera invitarla a que me acompañe a degustar un plato de pato no Tucupi y un vaso de "caipirinha"-

-Suena delicioso, sargento y por cierto puede llamarme V sargento… mis amigos lo hacen-

-No quiero faltarle al respeto señora-

-Tampoco me digas así… me haces sentir mayor a mis veinticua… a mi edad- corrigió Vanessa.

-Ya que insiste V, usted puede llamarme André, sin "s" al final-

-OK, André…- Vanessa se sintió relajada -André, deja la línea abierta…- ciertamente el sargento no era Lisa o alguna de sus hermanitas pero si este era el fin al menos lo pasaría con alguien agradable con el cual conversar.

-Como ordenes V-

-¿Hay algo de lo cual te lamentes?- pregunto Vanessa mientras observaba al equipo de manejo de explosivos intentar desactivar el conteo.

-Tonterías…- Salazar hizo memoria -no invitar a una vieja amiga a una cita; apostar el equipo contrario en un partido de futbol… nada serio afortunadamente ¿Y tú?-

Pero Vanessa si sintió remordimientos en no poder conversar con Global una última vez, y decirle que a pesar de todo el viejo seguía siendo importante para ella y sus hermanas, que lamentaba haberse distanciado de él y que olvidaran el malentendido que derivo en su pelea. Ya no dependía de ella ahora el salvarse. -Ya no tiene importancia-

Después de rescatar a Global y los jefes, los Summers se dispusieron encontrar las ojivas en el edificio, para eso tenían un rastreador que ahora funcionaba perfectamente debido a la destrucción de los aparatos interferidores. No será una tarea fácil.

-¿Seguro que quiere venir señor?- Jay observo a Global quien rehusó ser evacuado con el resto para recibir atención médica. -Todavía encontraremos a gente de Soltillo ahí adentro-

-Le agradezco su consideración Mayor, pero soy la forma más rápida de desactivar esas ojivas… además aún no hemos localizado a Lisa Hayes- la determinación del viejo puso fin a la discusión antes de que siquiera esta comenzara.

-A la orden señor-

-¡Por aquí!- Wendy indico uno de los pasillos a un grupo de sus hombres -La señal proviene de esta dirección-

Rápidamente los soldados coparon los accesos del edificio y comenzaron a buscar las tres ojivas al miso tiempo que sorteaban a los últimos hombres que Soltillo había dispuesto como protección y que ahora peleaban más por auto preservación que por lealtad hacia su jefe. Así que sin más opción que pelear hasta el final han puesto una desesperada pero férrea defensa en todo el edificio, esperando llevarse a todos los soldados de las RDF que puedan con ellos.

Usando una esquina como protección Jay dispara su rifle con una mano contra un grupo de mercenarios que les obstaculiza el avance -Wendy ¿Dónde se supone que están esas cosas?-

-20 metros adelante- responde con su espalda pegada a la pared-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, no sabemos si Soltillo ya envió la señal de detonación o programo una detonación- agrego Global

-Los idiotas de allá adelante probablemente no lo sepan…- señala Wendy -y tampoco pienso que nos crean cuando se los digamos, ¿Alguien sabe cómo nos deshacemos rápido de estos sujetos?-

Jay solo asiente con la cabeza -¡Tickman!- llama a uno de sus hombres.

-Señor-

Pero el grandulón no dice nada solo toma un par de granadas y les quita el seguro ante la vista atónita de Global y parte de su equipo -¿Seguro que es buena idea?- lo inquirió su esposa.

-Es una idea… no dije que fuera buena- y con perturbadora tranquilidad deja pasar unos segundos antes de arrojar las granadas.

La explosión sacudió buena parte del edificio y puso sobre alerta a Víctor. -¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar a Klinsman?- impaciente Darla pregunto. Soltillo observo su reloj de pulsera y sin decir nada solo encendió las turbinas del VC-33 y procedió a remover un techo falso que bloquea la ruta de vuelo.

-Nos vamos- dijo secamente el mercenario. -Lo siento por Klinsman pero él sabía que teníamos un itinerario-

-Perfecto-

El VC-33 comenzó a remontarse -Pero antes- Soltillo apunto la nariz de la cual colgaba un mini cañón de 20 mm lo apunto hacia un sorprendido helicóptero de la RDF que se encontraba demasiado cerca del VC-33 modificado en el cual estaban escapando, disparo repetidamente impactantandolo de lleno. -Es hora de irnos- mientras es acompañado por su escolta de tres VTs.

-Tenemos 8 minutos para llegar a la zona de escape, será mejor darnos prisa- reclama su copiloto, dirígete al punto Gamma, debemos pasar a recoger a Adam y a encargarme de Tomoyo-

-Como ordene jefe-

-Iré a revisar a nuestra invitada- comenta Darla.

-No le hagas daño todavía- le ordena Soltillo –Quiero que este viva para ver la destrucción de Monumento-

-Como gustes- contesto la mujer antes de desaparecer por el estrecho pasillo de la aeronave.

-Lástima que esta ciudad tenga que desaparecer… me gustaba… bueno en fin… Las Islas Canarias son particularmente hermosas esta época del año…- Su copiloto se ríe por unos momentos.

Víctor da una rápida mirada a la ciudad, satisfecho de que todo esté a punto de dar resultado. Será una pena perder demasiados hombres capaces, pero al menos ha sido al conseguir la meta planeada. El GTU perderá sus capitales política y militar. Después de eso las diferentes facciones que habitan en todas las regiones de la Tierra se alzaran, acabaran con la hegemonía del gobierno mundial, el planeta volverá a tener diversas naciones que representen a todos los supervivientes de la Lluvia de Muerte, claro que habrá su periodo de inestabilidad, violencia y destrucción, pero al final del día los nuevos actores políticos establecerán sus bases y aéreas de influencia. Y necesitaran de gente como él y la clase de servicios que les brindara durante el periodo de reformas, al final del día y base de trabajo duro él se convertirá en un actor que dirigirá al mundo, desde la comodidad de un refugio privado sin la necesidad de volver a ensuciarse las manos.

Una ráfaga de disparos destruye al VT de la derecha -¡¿Qué Diablos?!- Soltillo maniobra el aparato para evitar que los escombros de la explosión dañen al VC-33, entonces lo ve flotando enfrente de ellos está el Skull 1 apuntándoles con su gunpod. -Hunter…- masculla el mercenario.

El humo, el destello y el sonido de las explosiones dieron paso a una calma momentánea para aquellos que sobrevivieron las granadas lanzadas por los soldados de la RDF. Los cuerpos destrozados de los muertos y los gritos de los mutilados llenaban el pasillo, para Jürgen Klinsman antiguo oficial de inteligencia electrónica del Ejército esa era la señal de que el fin estaba cerca, la confusión imperante dio paso a la certera determinación de que sus últimos segundos de vida estaban por desarrollarse.

-¡AHORA!- escucho la voz de un hombre al fondo uno de los soldados que habían venido a detenerlo a él y a Víctor Soltillo en su intento por destruir al GTU.

Con gran esfuerzo se limpio la sangre de su rostro, se incorporo y adopto una posición de tiro con una rodilla en el piso, intento levantar su rifle solo para descubrir que su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido a la altura del codo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, la adrenalina debía estar recorriendo rápidamente sus venas dado que no sentía dolor alguno. Decidió desenfundar su pistola entonces.

Escucho los pasos, se aproximaban velozmente, después vio los destellos de los disparos mientras que a su alrededor los pocos hombres que le quedaban caían abatidos, algunos disparaban a ciegas tratando de alcanzar a alguno de los soldados, otros ni siquiera pudieron apuntar. Todos eran alcanzados por ráfagas de balas que dejaban una especie de nube rojiza al momento de hacer blanco en sus cuerpos. Fue ahí que por primera vez Klinsman se dio cuenta de lo inútil que había sido su existencia. Siempre culpo a otros por las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, desde haber tenido que vivir de hogar en hogar gracias a la III Guerra Mundial, la muerte de seres queridos, el ser un fracaso a los ojos de sus padres, haber sido de baja en el Ejercito por conducta criminal…

-¡Verdammt bastarde zur Hölle fahren!- dijo mientras apuntaba su arma a una silueta que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme se aproximaba y disparo repetidamente contra ella.

Siempre culpo a los demás por no darle una oportunidad para probar lo equivocado que estaban y siempre ambiciono tener poder suficiente para ser quien decidiera su vida y la de otros. Cuando conoció a Víctor Soltillo hace cinco años, creyó encontrar a alguien que lo entendía y compartía sus mismas ideas. Alguien que era decidido, inteligente, imaginativo y leal. Ahora cinco años después está a punto de morir atrapado como cualquier animal, sin escape alguno y totalmente solo.

-¡Baja el arma!- escucho como la voz le decía.

Con desdén y resignación bajo por unos momentos la pistola permitiendo que varios soldados se acercaran, para después levantarla súbitamente y llevársela a la sien portando una sonrisa hueca -Hoffentlich bald sterben Soltillo- murmuro antes de jalar el gatillo.

La sangre producto del disparo salpico el piso alrededor de Klisnman, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había un problema. Él seguía vivo, solo que ahora tampoco sentía su brazo "bueno" antes de que pudiera decir algo una patada lo derribo quedando boca arriba en el suelo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia perforada la muñeca y el hombro izquierdos y estaba siendo encañonado por un hombre enorme, más grande que él incluso, cuya expresión se mantenía calmada. Un paramédico militar se acerco a atender sus heridas, mientras era vigilado por su captor.

Observo a una pequeña mujer pelirroja entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban las ojivas, después de unos segundos apareció en el umbral de la puerta -¡Aquí están! Almirante Global venga rápido…- después vio pasar a Global, junto con personal que identifico como expertos en explosivos. Klinsman dejo escapar un suspiro.

El viejo observo como Wendy junto con los expertos revisaban los paneles de control con sumo cuidado tratando de encontrar alguna trampa dejada por Soltillo -¡Mierda! Ese desgraciado le puso su propio conteo- murmuro la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto finalmente con algo de impaciencia el marino.

-Seis minutos con treinta siete segundos-

-No podrán desactivarlas a tiempo ¿o me equivoco?- Wendy pregunto al jefe del equipo de explosivos.

-No señora… pero lo que podemos hacer es llegar hasta el panel de control e introducir los códigos para la anulación de la detonación-

Global asintió -Pues bien, pónganse a trabajar-

-¿Porqué no me dejaste morir?- pregunto sintiéndose débil por la pérdida de sangre. Pero Jay Summers mantenía su agarre firma y la mirada fría -¿Qué tratas de probar? ¿Qué son mejores que yo?- continuo tratando de provocar una reacción.

Pero Jay solo continuo ignorándolo, seguía atento a los esfuerzos de su esposa, el Almirante y los expertos para desactivarlas las ojivas. -Pierden el tiempo, ya es tarde para detener la detonación… todos estamos condenados… por ese desgraciado de Soltillo- Summers no le contesta. -Igual de arrogante que el resto, no me sorprende, todos ustedes se sienten mejores que los demás…- pero Klinsman continúa insistiendo -perfectos, infalibles. Pero yo los conozco, al final del día se rinden y mueren como los perros que son, como lo hizo un estúpido que trato de evitar que nos lleváramos al viejo- Eso sí llamo la atención de Summers quien bajo la mirada -¿Sabes? Al final, después de que le disparáramos, apaleado pidió que lo dejáramos vivir… le tuvimos lástima- dijo con una tétrica sonrisa, había conseguido su objetivo.

Nadie podía verlo, pero la sangre estaba hirviendo dentro de Jay Summers, tenso sus músculos sus labios formaron una línea, apretó su mandíbula y comenzó a sudar frio, buscaba desesperadamente en cada rincón suyo para no ceder ante los deseos de aplastar la cabeza del sujeto con su bota. Las imágenes de todos sus compañeros que habían muerto desde que Soltillo había comenzado su cruzada criminal llegaron a él, la perdida, desolación y vacío que sus seres queridos experimentaban. El no era capaz de olvidar sus rostros como el de Héctor, su cuñado o Jorge su mejor amigo. Así que inclino hacia Klinsman que aún le sonreía y rodeo su cabeza con las manos.

-Tú lo has pedido maldita basura- solo se escucho en el pasillo el sonido de algo parecido a una vara al romperse.

-Es el fin del camino Víctor, entrégate o muere- dijo Rick por la radio mientras observaba la formación enemiga frente a él. -Tú plan ha fallado, las células en Nueva Detroit y Ciudad Macross fueron detenidas, tus aliados zentraedis te han abandonado y has perdido a casi todos tus hombres.-

Soltillo no estaba en absoluto intimidado, a estas alturas el Skull 1 ya debió haber gastado buena parte de sus municiones y Rick seguramente estaba agotado por la batalla anterior -Siempre supe que serías una molestia. Khyron y Azonia no cesaban de decirme lo insufrible que eras, y el imbécil de Lynn Kyle tampoco es fan tuyo- la sorna se transmitía por su voz. Solo tenía que asegurarse que el piloto no interfiriera en su plan. -Traigan a la mujer-

-Voy- Darla se dirigió al compartimiento de carga para buscar a Lisa.

Rick no deseaba perder más tiempo que el necesario con el mercenario, si pudiera lo resolvería volando el VC-33 con las balas que le quedan a su gunpod pero tenía que considerar al par de VF-1 que estaban frente a él en modo Guardián, todavía tenían algunos misiles y seguro tenían la carga completa de sus gunpod. Más importante aún, era posible que Soltillo llevara una de las ojivas consigo. Disparar sin precaución sobre la aeronave podría ocasionar el mismo desastre que han estado tratando de evitar. –No tienes salida alguna… además te conozco, no eres un fanático como Kyle o los Malcontentos con los que te asocias-

-Cierto, pero olvidas algo…- Soltillo hablo crípticamente

Rick sintió que su temor estaba bien fundado -¿Qué?-

-Soy un hombre de recursos-

-Vamos perra- Darla arrastra a Lisa hasta la cabina, mientras ella se resiste y forcejea. La correa de plástico a manera de esposas dificulta su objetivo.

A través de su monitor Rick traga saliva, mientras observa como Lisa es colocada al frente de la cabina. Su respiración se hace pesada y un sudor frío le recorre toda la frente, sabía que Wendy y Jay no la habían rescatado cuando irrumpieron en el escondite de Víctor, seguía desaparecida con todo y que habían asegurado buena parte del mismo, lo que solo había aumentado el nerviosismo de Rick al no conocer el paradero de Lisa.

-Contrario a lo que mucha gente piensa de ti, creo que eres un hombre inteligente y sabes lo que sigue ¿verdad?-

Rick solo murmuro por el radio -Hijo de puta-

Soltillo solo sonrío al notar como había logrado alterar al piloto -Ven acá- jalo a Lisa del brazo colocándole el micrófono de su diadema para que hablara con su piloto -Debo admitir que algo que admire de ti allá en el Amazonas es que siempre tuviste buen gusto para las mujeres- Lisa trata de evitar que le coloque le micrófono en el rostro -Y apuesto que esta es una de las gritan y muerden cuando te la coges ¿Verdad?- Eso último hizo que Rick fuera envuelto por una ira asesina.

-¡Déjala ir! Si no lo haces…-

-Ahórratelo Hunter, que no estás en posición de amenazar- levanto una mano para mostrar el detonador remoto Las ojivas están armadas y tenemos poco menos de 5 minutos antes de que estallen, déjame ir y las desactivare… si te niegas, simplemente apretó el botón y todos se joden. Si me tengo que pudrir en prisión o morir… la tengo fácil.- El Skull 1 bajo su gunpod pero permaneció enfrente de ellos.

Por unos segundos Rick considero sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna, lo único que puede hacer es dilatar lo suficiente para que desarmen las ojivas y lleguen refuerzos. Es evidente que la información de Soltillo sobre los códigos de seguridad es incompleta, esa es la única ventaja que Rick tiene. -Si te dejo ir… tienes que desactivar las ojivas- declaro Rick

-Lo haré-

-Y dejarla ir-

-Eso no- Soltillo jalo los cabellos de Lisa al punto que esta grito de dolor –Ella es mi garantía de que no iras a intentar algo estúpido, como ir a buscarme. No ella se queda. La ciudad o la mujer… no tendrás a ambas Hunter-

Rick apretó los labios, si por él fuera mandaría a Monumento al diablo y la escogería a ella, siempre a ella. Pero eso era algo que ni Lisa Hayes o él mismo jamás se lo perdonarían. -Hecho-

Lisa sintió como su corazón se hundía al escuchar la resignación en la voz del piloto. Mentalmente se maldijo por colocarlo en una situación imposible.

-Dedícale unas palabras a tu noviecito puta… es la última vez que lo veras… en largo tiempo- agrego Soltillo satisfecho al observar la rendición de Rick

Conteniendo sus ganas de escupir y golpear a Soltillo, Lisa se recordó así misma que debía de darle la oportunidad a Rick para detener al mercenario y su banda, no podían escapar o seguramente comenzarían de nuevo con sus actividades criminales en alguna otra parte.

-Rick…- hablo débilmente por el radio.

-Dime Lisa- Paralizado por la situación Hunter solo podía observar impotente como ella se despedía.

Ella lucho contra sus propias emociones. He hizo algo que muy pocas veces en su vida había hecho. Se disculpo -Lo siento Rick…- se disculpo en parte por dejarse atrapar -en verdad…- en parte por haber sido demasiado necia y haber dejado que su rencor controlara buena parte de los últimos años de su vida -Por todo… Diles al Almirante y a las chicas que… que lo siento- se forzó a continuar.

-No importa cariño. Todo saldrá bien- Rick hablo a pesar de que la garganta se le hacia un nudo, y lucho contra las lagrimas. Estaba dejando que se llevaran al amor de su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Múltiples escenarios pasaron en la cabeza de Rick, cada uno terminaba con ambos muertos, y Soltillo escapando o volando Ciudad Monumento, era evidente que él no podía rescatar a Lisa, no sin ayuda de la mujer que ahora era rehén de Soltillo.

Pero aún tenía algo que decir. Las palabras más importantes que hubiera dicho en su vida y pasara lo que pasara debía decírselas a él -Te amo Rick- Levanto la vista y sus ojos mostraron determinación y seguridad. La intensidad en la mirada de Lisa le devolvió el espíritu de lucha a Rick, ella aún no se había rendido, ella seguiría peleando… y él también pelearía junto a ella. Fue entonces que Soltillo la aparto del radio y uno de sus hombres que estaban en la puerta de la cabina la recibió.

-Suficiente… muévete ahora Hunter, o te juro que ordenare que le metan un tiro en la cabeza.- sin dejar de ver a Rick por la carlinga del VC-33 señalo a hombre que sujetaba a Lisa, que la sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho la dirigió a la pistola que tenía en la funda de su cintura.

El momento que Lisa y Rick esperaban que fuera su oportunidad llego en el instante que el secuaz de Soltillo desenfundo su arma, aflojo su agarre confiándose de la aparente debilidad física y mental de esta. Al notar que el agarre de su captor era más débil aprovecho para alcanzar su reloj y desprender el alfiler con el agente neurotóxico, solo quedaba el equivalente a una dosis más en el así que debía ser rápida. En un rápido movimiento a pesar de que sus manos estaban inmovilizadas logro clavar el alfiler en el brazo de su captor, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el efecto fue rápido antes de que se desplomara Lisa alcanzo la pistola y la apunto hacia Soltillo que aún estaba de espaldas a ella.

Darla observo el movimiento y se le lanzo encima -¡Maldita!- la alcanzo antes de que esta disparara a Víctor.

Al sentir el impacto de la mujer Lisa disparo repetidamente dentro de la cabina. El VC-33 comenzó a caer súbitamente. Los escoltas se descuidaron un instante desconcertados por el movimiento de la aeronave que uno de ellos no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sucumbió a los disparos del gunpod de Rick, este apunto al segundo de ellos solo para encontrar que se había quedado sin municiones y cargo hasta el VT usando a su gunpod como garrote.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste!- Como si estuviera dando un salto el Skull 1 se impulso usando sus motores y cohetes, alcanzo al VT enemigo cuando este trataba de apuntarle, su ataque se centro en la carlinga de la nave que quedo completamente destrozada, el VT quedo sin control alguno precipitándose a tierra. Ni bien despacho a su enemigo Rick ubico al VC-33 por debajo de él, volaba erráticamente, que era obvio que lo que sea que hubiera sucedido había dañado los controles de vuelo del aparato -Lisa- dijo antes de lanzarse en picada en modo Guardián.

A pesar de haber sido herido en un brazo Soltillo había logrado controlar el aparato y lo estaba sacando de la picada en la que había caído gracias a los disparos de Lisa, uno de ellos había alcanzado al piloto mientras que varios más dieron en los controles, a pesar de que la palanca de vuelo se sentía en extremo dura logro levantar la nariz del aparato.

-¡Detengan a esa perra!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que alcanzo los controles de armas y activo el cañón y los misiles para apuntar al Skull 1que se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

-Ahora veras- Darla había logrado someter a Lisa contra uno de los paneles laterales del aparato pero antes de que pudiera hacer uso de su cuchillo de combate el súbito ascenso la mando a ella y Lisa a rodar por el área de carga del VC-33.

Lisa aprovecho tanto el momento como el impulso para lanzar a Darla a un costado del área de cargar y seguir rodando por la misma. -Darla, quítate para que pueda dispararle- dijo el último de los secuaces que habían traído consigo mientras se reponía del golpe que había sufrido en el pecho cortesía de las maniobras bruscas del avión y que no tenía una línea de disparo con su revólver.

-¡NO!- grito la asesina -Esta perra es mía- mientras procedía a asestarle varios puñetazos a Lisa en su cuerpo y rostro, pero esta vez Hayes aguanto y devolvió los golpes, con codazos, rodillazos y usando su cuerpo para embestir al de su enemiga.

-¡Tú…!- Lisa la derribo sobre una fila de asientos -¡No pienso dejar que escapes!- le llevo las manos al cuello y comenzó a estrangularla con todas la fuerzas de las que era posible hasta que sintió como era jalada de los cabellos y azotada contra una de las paredes del aparato.

-¡Hijo de puta!- exclamo Rick al esquivar la ráfaga de disparos y un par de misiles lanzados por Soltillo cambiando entre sus tres configuraciones, acercándose lo suficiente para destruir el cañón con uno de sus brazos en una rápida pasada de su VT en modo Guardián. Y para después separarse y tratar de llegar al fuselaje del avión desde otro lado.

-Desgraciado- murmuró Soltillo que preparo un nuevo par de misiles, viro el aparato y disparo de nuevo en contra de Rick que se vio forzado a maniobrar abruptamente de nuevo.

Darla se incorporo sobándose el cuello mirando como Lisa era detenida por el matón que quedaba. El sujeto golpeo el estomago de Lisa para que dejara de luchar -¿Estás bien Darla?- pregunto el sujeto mientras volteaba a verla, su respuesta llego en la forma de dos disparos en el pecho -Perra…- fue lo último que dijo al observar el arma humeante en manos de su compañera.

Pero esta no se inmuto -Te dije que era mía- se acerco hasta Lisa que se incorporaba y contemplo a la mujer con el arma. –Maldita no me importa lo que Víctor diga, te voy a hacer sufrir- Se acerco a ella y le coloco el cañón de la pistola debajo de su mentón. Hayes se dio cuenta entonces que su enemiga poseía un aura escalofriante, sus ojos despedían un aura de locura e irracionalidad que la hicieron dudar sobre lo que pasaría después, tenía cicatrices en el cuello y respiraba de un modo cansado.

Atrapada y sin opciones Lisa alzo la cabeza, si era el fin lo enfrentaría con la dignidad de una guerrera. Hasta que noto la manija para abrir la puerta lateral y una idea se le cruzo en la mente -_Será todo o nada Hayes- _de nuevo se trataba de esperar el momento justo –Hazlo ya y evítame tus estupideces-

-Vale más que esto funcione- Dijo para sí mismo antes de emparejarse de nuevo con el VC-33. Para incredulidad de Soltillo, el Skull 1 se remonto pasándolo lateralmente por medio de un tonel, el cual Rick interrumpió y transformo su VT de modo Caza a Battleoid cayendo sobre el fuselaje del mismo, provocando de esa manera una enorme sacudida en todo el aparato. Darla fue lanzada hacia un costado y Lisa aprovecho su oportunidad y abrió la puerta del aparato.

La fuerte corriente de aire provoco que Lisa perdiera el equilibrio y saliera disparada por la puerta, solo alcanzo a sujetarse por la manija de la puerta. Sosteniéndose apenas logro levantar su cabeza y entonces contemplo al Skull 1 sobre el aparato obligándolo a que descendiera, su pintura se veía desgastada y raspada, su fuselaje tenía marcas de impactos producto de la batalla. Sus manos se resbalaban lentamente, pronto caería al vacio… y pesar de todo sonrío -Rick- logro decir antes de que sintiera como algo caliente le atravesaba el pecho bajo su mirada y noto la sangre que salía de su costado derecho, incrédula miro hacia el interior del avión notando a la mujer llamada Darla con una pistola en su mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. En ese momento la mano que se aferraba a la manija se soltó y Lisa Hayes cayó al vacío.

Rick intentaba usar los cohetes ubicados en lo que ahora la espalda de su VT para forzar el descenso cuando un impulso le hizo girar la cabeza de su Skull 1 justo en el momento en el momento que Lisa alzaba su cabeza para luego sonreírle débilmente. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo ella bajo la cabeza y para su horror se soltó.

-¡LISAAAA!- de alguna manera escucho su propio grito.

El Skull 1 pareció moverse por puro instinto, sus manos recorrieron el fuselaje y lo ayudaron a colocarse en una posición para dar el salto. Una de sus manos se poso sobre la carlinga y otra sobre una de las alas, los puños mecánicos se apretaron estrujando el metal del VC-33 y después se lanzaron. Haciendo que el avión comenzara a dar varias vueltas sobre su propio eje para después perder su ala y precipitarse sin control alguno ni posibilidad para recuperarse.

Con la certeza de que la muerte rondaba cerca y su agarre del marco de puerta del aparato era menor conforme los segundos pasaban, la desesperación hizo mella en la asesina -¡Víctor… ayúdame!- grito Darla antes de salir disparada por la puerta que Lisa abrió. Pero al mercenario poco le importaba el destino de la mujer, el tenía sus propios problemas de que ocuparse.

Atrapado en su asiento de piloto, con las piernas rotas, lleno de cortadas provocadas por los vidrios de la cabina que había sido aplastada por el VT de Rick, Víctor Soltillo se hallaba contemplando el fracaso de sus planes, sabía que iba a morir, así que realmente ya no le importaba nada -¡Maldito Seas HUNTER!- exclamo el mercenario su aparato no podría mantenerse en el aire por los daños que le provoco el Skull 1, por lo que recurrió a su detonador. No pasaría el resto de su vida en una prisión encerrado como un animal, antes prefería morir y llevarse a todos los que pudiera con él -¡Tú lo quisiste!- oprimió el detonador. Espero ver el resplandor de la detonación de las ojivas por unos segundos. Pero nada paso así que volvió a oprimir el botón varias veces más con el mismo resultado -Mierda- fue lo que dijo antes de que la nariz del avión enfilara al suelo. Serán los segundos más largos de la vida de Víctor Soltillo, una vida en la que al final no consiguió nada.

"DESARMADA" fue el mensaje que se desplego en el panel de control de la tercera ojiva -Esa fue la última- Wendy dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y volteo a ver al Almirante que estaba junto a un equipo de comunicación portátil.

Global se veía satisfecho -Perfecto… de Monumento me informan que los ataques a Nueva Detroit y Macross fueron detenidos. Su unidad ha hecho un buen trabajo-

-Usted tenía los códigos Almirante nosotros solo seguimos sus instrucciones- correspondió la mujer.

El viejo asintió con una sonrisa -Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Soltillo y a Lisa-

-Déjeme me encargo de eso- la pelirroja salió para encontrar a su esposo dando órdenes a su equipo que estaba terminando de asegurar el perímetro -¡Aquí estas!- lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, lo que provoco que este sonriera algo muy atípico en él.

Sin voltearse le tomo las manos -Siempre supe que podías hacerlo- su voz se escuchaba tranquilizadora y llena de seguridad.

-¿Señor?- uno de los paramédicos militares interrumpe la escena entre los esposos ante el fastidio de Jay y la sonrisa de Wendy -¿Qué hacemos con este?- señalo a Klinsman que se encontraba aún vivo, inmovilizado en una camilla y emitiendo gruñidos de dolor

-Llévenselo cuanto antes de aquí… antes de que me arrepienta- ordeno Summers.

-Y ni se les ocurra darle algún sedante, ese maldito merece todo lo que esté sufriendo- agrego su esposa.

El paramédico obedeció diligentemente, al momento de trasladar al herido uno de ellos comento -¡Diablos! A este tipo le rompieron la quijada… de formaba deliberada-

Wendy miro a su esposo con ojos inquisitivos. Jay hablo moviendo los hombros –No paraba de hablar… le ordene que se callara y no lo hizo-

-Seguro…- Wendy sonrió antes de proseguir –Alguna noticia de Hunter y del paradero de Soltillo y Hayes-

-Rick intercepto el avión donde Soltillo huía. No sabemos más-

-El Almirante querrá ir para allá-

-Preparare un equipo y un helo-

Wendy se paró de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su esposo -Gracias le avisare-

Fueron los segundos más largos en la vida de Richard Hunter…. Primero la vio caer al vacío, después lanzo al Skull 1 en picada para alcanzarla e igualar la velocidad con que ambos caían para después colocar uno de los enormes robóticos debajo de ella y dirigirla a su carlinga donde la deslizo con destreza y la recibió en sus brazos -Ya estas a salvo, mi amor- le dijo. Ella no dijo nada, al parecer seguía inconsciente y se sentía algo fría _-Debe ser por la impresión y el viento- _ la aseguro antes de recordar que estaban en caída libre y que debía pilotear el VT para evitar que ambos se estrellaran en el suelo que se encontraba bastante próximo.

La distancia con respecto al suelo era muy corta, tanto que no conseguiría transformar su VT a modo caza a tiempo para recuperar altura, tampoco podía arriesgarse a un aterrizaje demasiado violento por temor a que Lisa pudiera desprenderse de su agarre y golpearse con alguna parte de la carlinga. Puso sus motores al máximo y sujeto fuertemente a Lisa al sentir lo violento de la disminución de la velocidad del Skull 1. Consiguió distinguir un terreno lo suficientemente plano para dirigir su nave, el impulso que llevaba hizo que tuviera derrapar las "piernas" del VT en modo Guardián dejando tras de sí quemaduras en la tierra por casi 500 metros.

Aliviado, cansado, sudoroso, adolorido, pero sobretodo total y absolutamente drenado emocionalmente Rick respiraba pesadamente, había sido el mejor aterrizaje de toda su vida. Tenía que haberlo sido su vida misma estaba recostada junto a él, agazapada como si estuviera durmiendo. Le hablo en su oído -Cariño despierta…- le paso una mano por su rostro para quitarle sus cabellos y poder admirarla como se debe -ya todo acabo- toco su mano y la noto aun más fría que antes -Lisa contéstame- la sacudió intentando que abriera sus ojos. Sin obtener respuesta alguna le tomo su rostro y lo giro para verlo.

-Lisa… amor- dijo con voz temblorosa cuando vio lo pálido del rostro de la mujer y sintió el débil pulso de esta, comenzó a revisarla para ver si tenía alguna herida que no había visto antes, su búsqueda fue rápida cuando observo el pecho de la mujer y la gran mancha roja que se expandía por la ropa de esta -No, no mi amor… no después de todo lo que pasamos…- rápidamente encendió de nuevo al Skull 1 y lo dirigió a Monumento -¡Aguanta mi amor!- ella nunca escucharía la absoluta desesperación que se hizo presente en la voz del piloto -¡Por lo que más quieras resiste!- el VT se remonto de nuevo por los cielos, esta vez realizaría el vuelo más importante en la vida de Rick Hunter.

Las horas pasan, la violencia de la noche da paso a la incertidumbre del día. Los daños en Nueva Detroit y Macros son pocos, cosa distinta a lo que paso en Monumento donde la destrucción y los muertos son considerables. La alerta no ha pasado las unidades de la RDF se han amasado en la ciudad y han iniciado una búsqueda masiva por los restos de los renegados zentraedis que hubieran escapado durante y después de la batalla. Los hospitales en especial el militar lucen abarrotados, hay heridos, sus familiares, personal de gobierno y cuerpos de seguridad corriendo de un lado a otro. En uno de los pisos reservados para VIP un hombre trataba de sacar ventaja de la situación.

Vestido con un pantalón caqui y camisa blanca facilitados por el personal médico, trataba de dar órdenes a uno de sus asistentes por teléfono -Ya te dije, estoy en el hospital militar de Sacramento… mueve a los abogados, contacta a nuestro partido y la delegación en el Senado, la oficina del Primer Ministro, a la prensa, a quien sea…- su voz se escuchaba ofendida y muy alterada -diles que estoy siendo retenido y están vulnerando mis derechos como ciudadano y pasando sobre mi inmunidad como Senador del GTU- casi ladrada por el teléfono a su asistente.

Walter Sampson apenas había escapado con poco más que unos moretones y raspaduras, había sido "rescatado" por tropas de la RDF en el techo del edificio, había sido examinado y sin más había sido subido a un helicóptero y transportado al complejo militar de Monumento en donde se ubicaba el hospital. Había permanecido en un pabellón aislado sin siquiera Tv, periódicos, internet o radio, incomunicado por largo tiempo lo que significaba que está siendo dejado atrás por los acontecimientos.

-Senador, el Gabinete de Seguridad ha estado reunido desde la madrugada… nadie aparte de las cabezas militares o del Senado y la Suprema Corte puede contactarlos- un nervioso hombre está en la oficina del político tratando de hacer control de daños.

-Más vale que lo hagas o tendré tu pellejo cuando salga del hospital- colgó el teléfono celular que consiguió intimidando al personal médico.

-Si señor- el asistente colgó el auricular mientras observaba como hombres con uniformes la PMG buscaban exhaustivamente por la oficina del Senador.

-El teléfono- demando uno de los uniformados. El asistente lo entrego sin chistar -acompañe a estos hombres- señalo a un par de policías militares -lo escoltaran a dar su declaración-

Sampson no lo sabía pero gracias a las recabadas por Lisa durante todo el tiempo que investigo la muerte de Claudia y las suministradas por Scholes así como aquellas descubiertas por el estado de emergencia. El Primer Ministro había ordenado una investigación completa y urgente acerca de la corrupción en miembros en puestos clave del GTU. Escucho pasos que se acercaba y escondió el teléfono celular entre los pliegues de la cama puerta de la habitación y una figura vestida con gabardina y gorra militar entro acompañada por dos soldados más.

-General Maistroff…- Sampson saludo al recién llegado, lo conocía de audiencias previas en el senado y era una cara frecuente en muchos eventos sociales del GTU. Era un hombre con aspiraciones cualquiera podía ver eso. -Me alegra mucho verlo…- se acerco para saludarlo y extenderle la mano.

Pero Maistroff permaneció con expresión impávida y las manos pegadas a su cuerpo, fue entonces que noto como los hombres que ingresaron con el General, comenzaron a revisar la habitación hasta dar con el teléfono. Sampson vio como le entregaban el aparato al General quien solo reviso el número. Con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo salir a sus hombres de la habitación.

-Senador hubiera querido verlo de nuevo en otra circunstancias- dijo mientras se guardaba el teléfono en la gabardina -Yo mismo no tengo mucho de haber llegado a Monumento, aunque seguí la situación durante todo el viaje de regreso. Dígame ¿a parte de haberlo mantenido incomunicado? ¿El personal del hospital o el destacado para su protección ha cometido alguna falta o atropello hacia su persona?- la voz de Maistroff sonaba tranquila y restableció la confianza de Sampson, frente a él estaba el Subjefe del Estado Mayor de las RDF. Si las heridas de Global eran de consideración suficiente, Maistroff asumiría el mando temporal de las fuerzas militares. Incluso su nombramiento podría ser permanente si jugaba bien sus cartas.

-Bueno considero que mantener a un miembro del área legislativa incomunicado, sin poder velar en esta hora de necesidad por los ciudadanos que me han elegido para representarlos, una falta muy grave General…- alzo su voz solo lo necesario y después uso un tono más conciliador -Pero entiendo que son cosas de procedimientos, por eso espero que se les tenga consideración a las personas que me facilitaron el teléfono. Después de todo son solo ciudadanos preocupados- dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa más que convincente que le ha reportado más de un éxito en el pasado.

El militar considero un poco las palabras del político, como cualquier persona que hubiera sobrevivido largo tiempo en un ambiente que no perdonaba errores, Sampson era un hombre inteligente y de recursos, por lo que no le extrañaba que aparentara tranquilidad en una situación en la que muchas personas estuvieran en extremo nerviosas. Así que lo más adecuado será hacerle ver al Senador que su mano de cartas era una en extremo pésima.

-Le seré sincero Senador…- eso llamo la atención del político - lo que paso durante los últimos días ha molestado a mucha gente en todas las ramas del gobierno, no es posible que terroristas logren poner sus manos en ADMs, atentar contra la cúpula militar y poner en peligro a millones de personas inocentes…- Sampson asintió las palabras de Maistroff –Hay que comenzar un intenso trabajo de búsqueda de los culpables y de revisión interna dentro de las RDF y en el GTU-

Aliviado Sampson concordó con la valoración del militar -Estoy de acuerdo, incluso creo que es hora de reformar la estructura de las RDF… y buscar a gente más capaz que el Almirante Global y varios de sus subalternos, necesitamos gente con una nueva forma de pensar- tendió el anzuelo dependía de Maistroff tomarlo.

Stanislav Maistroff sonrió internamente en verdad Sampson estaba en su papel -Global… sí es evidente que cambios vendrán. Pero no es de eso de lo que he venido a hablar con usted- el político levanto una ceja -He venido a hablar con usted, dado que el Primer Ministro me ha comisionado personalmente para pedirle su cooperación en resolver este desagradable asunto de la corrupción que parece haber echado raíces en partes crecientes del GTU… como entenderá en otras circunstancias él se lo hubiera pedido personalmente, pero creo que entiende- dijo con toda seriedad mientras observaba a Sampson. El Senador poseía una buena y conservada figura para un hombre de su edad, su apariencia ere impecable lo mismo que su porte. Era obvio que se trataba de una persona que valoraba el poder.

-Por supuesto- Sampson se llevo una mano a la cabeza en actitud pensativa, mientras se sentaba en la cama -Claro que estoy dispuesto a ayudar, de la manera en que disponga-

-Magnifico- declaro Maistroff para después soltar intempestivamente -Empiece por darnos los nombres de todos aquellos con los que ha hecho negocios turbios en todos los territorios del GTU-

-¡¿Disculpe?!- Sampson abrió los ojos al escuchar la acusación.

Pero Maistroff siguió -Nos serviría además una lista de sus cuentas bancarias, los contactos que hizo con otros miembros del Senado y el sector privado, un padrón exacto de aquella información que vendió a agentes desestabilizadores.-

-¡Suficiente! No sé que se ha creído General pero esta broma ya fue muy lejos-

-¿Broma Senador?- esto no es ninguna broma -El Primer Ministro me mando con un mensaje muy claro…- Maistroff encaro al Senador, su voz era ahora mecánica, desprovista de emoción alguna -Coopere con la investigación y es enjuiciado en un tribunal civil por delitos como tráfico de influencias o…- Sampson palideció antes de escuchar la alternativa -Ser juzgado como traidor y enemigo del GTU en un tribunal militar. Bajo el código penal militar usted ha sido declarado combatiente enemigo. No tiene derecho a representación legal o a guardar silencio. Y puede y será sentenciado a la pena capital- término con un brillo en los ojos que hizo tragar saliva a Sampson.

-No pueden hacerme esto- alcanzo a mascullar.

Maistroff produjo un sobre de su gabardina venia con los sellos del Senado del GTU -Esto dice que si puedo- Sampson reconoció el contenido. Dada la situación de emergencia imperante el Senado debió ser disuelto, por lo que solo una comisión permanente quedaba integrada, con potestad para validar leyes o decretos hechos por el ejecutivo o el legislativo -Seguro reconoce que esto es una suspensión provisional a su inmunidad como Senador, lo que significa que puede ser sujeto a una acción legal…- hizo una pausa para observar la patética figura del ex senador sentado en la cama sabiendo que su carrera había terminado -usted decide hasta que punto será dicha acción-

Sampson trago saliva al visualizar su futuro, uno ahora negro, totalmente obscuro. Pero si cooperaba al menos aseguraría condiciones llevaderas en su encierro -Co… coope… cooperare- dijo finalmente.

-Muy bien- Maistroff hizo entrar a un par de miembros de la fiscalía del GTU -El "señor"…- hizo énfasis en esa palabra -Sampson acordó de manera voluntaria que cooperara incondicionalmente con nuestra investigación, suministrando evidencia sobre la red de corrupción dentro del GTU-

Uno de los funcionaros se dirigió a él -¿Es eso cierto Señor Sampson?-

-Sí- contesto el aludido con los ojos enfocados al vacio.

-Caballeros, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, uno de mis asistentes se quedara aquí para facilitarles todo lo que necesiten- declaro Maistroff antes de salir por la puerta.

El General sonrió al ver el rostro compungido de Sampson. Era cierto que no era un oficial especialmente popular con las tropas, que poseía una relación tirante con muchos de sus compañeros oficiales de alto rango, quienes lo consideraban una persona con una ambición considerable, tenía puntos de vista opuestos a los del Almirante Global en muchas cosas, en especial al concerniente a la presencia zentraedi en la Tierra. Pero había una cosa que nadie podía negar, era absolutamente leal al GTU y las RDF. Disfrutaba además de algo en común con todos los mientras de las RDF.

Cuando salió se dirigió a un grupo de su personal asignado -Vamos con Lynn Kyle, veamos si quiere cooperar para enviar a su socio al patíbulo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar. Aplastar sabandijas como Sampson antes del desayuno era algo que disfrutaba sobremanera.

La luz daño sus ojos cuando los abrió provocándole un fuerte punzón en los mismos, después de algunos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas blancas, levanto un poco su cabeza, el cuello le dolía un poco al moverlo pero aún así realizo una rápida inspección. No reconoció absolutamente nada de lo que le rodeaba, se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, con una sonda conectada a su brazo izquierdo y cuatro electrodos conectados de su cuerpo a un electrocardiógrafo. Eso y un enorme animal de peluche con una tarjeta blanca en donde se leía "Mejórate Pronto" le indicaba que aún estaba con vida.

-Realmente creí que era el último momento- murmuro quedamente. Notando entonces que en una mesita en su costado derecho había varios ramos de flores, canastas con regalos atadas con globos que le enviaban buenos deseos. -Jejeje… saben que odio los peluches y las flores- tomo el control de la cama y la ajusto para estar sentado. Fue entonces que noto a la figura que reposaba a un costado suyo agazapada en un sillón, pequeña, tapada con una cobija y roncando, con un periódico en su regazo y algo de baba escurriéndole por una mejilla.

Para Lucian Nellis, se veía más hermosa que nunca y no quiso despertarla todavía, con gran esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, camino hasta donde se encontraba ella y tomo el periódico de entre sus piernas y regreso a la cama no sin antes haberle dado un beso en la frente.

_-Con que llevo tres días en este lugar- _pensó al ver la fecha del periódico. En primera plana aparecía un collage de fotos de los últimos tres días, a la derecha fotos de la devastación de Monumento, las victimas se contaban en cerca de mil según la leyenda de las mismas. En el centro arriba imágenes de las RDF obtenidas durante los combates en las ciudades, reconoció al Skull 1 volando muy cerca de una de las naves zentraedis. En el centro una foto del Primer Ministro y varios dirigentes del GTU en una ceremonia dedicada a las víctimas. -Así que estás muerto maldita sabandija- en el izquierdo se encontraba una foto de un VC-33 siniestrado a las afueras de Monumento en el que presuntamente viajaba el autor intelectual de la serie de ataques, según las versiones Víctor Soltillo murió tras un enfrentamiento con fuerzas de la RDF encabezadas por el Capitán Rick Hunter.

-Buen trabajo jefe-

En otra columna había fotos de Lynn Kyle y Walter Sampson de acuerdo a las investigaciones realizadas, ambos hombres formaban parte de una red de corrupción que extendió su alcance dentro de diversos sectores del GTU. De igual manera ambos estaban bajo investigación y detenidos en instalaciones militares. Había además una lista de personas de toda clase que habían sido arrestadas, estaban siendo investigadas o eran señaladas de pertenecer a dicha organización. Todos enfrentaban cargos que podrían terminar en prisión de por vida o en pena capital.

Lucian cerró el periódico y regreso su atención a Kim, no lo había notado pero vestía diferente a como recordaba la última vez que la vio. Llevaba un vestido liso color azul cielo sin mangas de una sola pieza, con una correa en la cintura y una chaqueta de color blanco, sin maquillaje alguno que resaltaba su belleza natural y las ojeras en su rostro. El piloto pudo imaginarse la razón de las mismas, ella lo ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo que ha estado inconsciente. Esa idea hace que se recueste en la cama con una sonrisa.

Kim Young se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para él, una persona por la cual valía la pena hacer unos cambios importantes en su vida la miro unos instantes más, queriendo grabar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre -Hablaremos en cuanto despiertes, ahora descansa amor- y con eso él también volvió a dormir, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo sueños sobre un futuro placentero, uno que involucraba a la joven que roncaba a su lado.

Tres semanas pasaron rápidamente, Monumento se recuperaba rápidamente de los daños sufridos. Sampson y Kyle fueron acusados formalmente y estaban a la espera de su juicio. Al final ninguno pudo hacer trato alguno, el ex senador debido a que la cantidad de evidencia era sencillamente abrumadora en su contra, en segunda por la naturaleza de algunos de sus crímenes como ordenar el asesinato de oficiales militares. Maistroff quien seguía siendo el jefe provisional de las RDF, hasta la recuperación de Global, había amenazado con "recuperar" al par de la custodia civil y juzgar a ambos hombres en una corte militar especial, cuando la idea de eliminar ciertos cargos contra Sampson fue barajada por la Fiscalía. Kyle por su parte admitió cada unos de los mismos.

Había sido repudiado por todas las organizaciones de activismo político con las que se había asociado durante años y que un principio lo habían defendido llamando a la investigación una cacería de brujas por parte del GTU. Sus padres con los que tenía poco contacto desde hace años lo ignoraron por completo, en particular le dolió ver a su madre Lena el desconocerlo pero sus palabras sobre cómo era posible para un joven que había experimentado las tragedias de la guerra no tuviera reparos en usar la misma para tratar de demostrar su punto, lo cimbraron a él y a los partidarios de su ideología. Una ideología que ahora estaba en su peor momento, al final los beneficiados fueron el GTU y las RDF que al final del día y a pesar del escándalo por la corrupción salieron fortalecidos. Pero el joven se quebró al ver una grabación de la atestada morgue de Monumento que Global ordeno le exhibieran. Los cuerpos mutilados unos, irreconocibles otros y los gritos de desesperación y dolor de los familiares calaron hondo en el joven, que declino los servicios de una costosísima firma de abogados contratados por la persona que menos hubiera pensado que se preocupaba por él, su prima Lynn Minmei. Hizo su confesión de forma pública. Permanecía desde entonces en el pabellón siquiátrico del hospital militar por temor a que intentara suicidarse.

* * *

Cementerio Militar de Ciudad Macross

La mañana era especialmente una nublada, con mucho viento que presagiaba un descenso en la temperatura más tarde, el verano estaba cediendo sus espacios a la siguiente estación, pero eso no detenía a quienes estaban ahí visitando a sus seres queridos. En especial a tres figuras atravesaban los verdes prados que llenaban el lugar, los pocos visitantes que había en el lugar los reconocían, pero respetando la naturaleza del sitio solo les compartían una breve sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento o respeto y los dejaban seguir su camino.

-Vamos Almirante dese prisa- una voz le reclama al viejo su lentitud al no haber podido seguir el paso a sus acompañantes y haberse quedado varios metros atrás -Te dije que no fue buena idea traerlo, no debería haber salido de hospital aún- reclamo Lisa a Rick.

-Tú eres la que no debía de haber salido- contesto el piloto. Hace apenas tres días que los doctores que la atendían la dieron de alta. O mejor dicho hace tres días que intimido a los doctores lo suficiente para que agradecieran el que la dejaran ir. -Pero bueno solo Dios sabe que les dijiste a esos pobres diablos, que apuesto que hicieron una fiesta apenas terminaron de despedirnos-

A pesar de su limitada movilidad el viejo aún poseía un buen oído -Apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que usar bastón como yo- fue el reclamo de Henry Global para la autora de dicho comentario.

-Por favor usted no es el que está en la silla de ruedas- reviro Lisa a un fastidiado y en licencia médica Global.

-Bueno tampoco es que te desplaces con tus propios medios, yo soy el que está haciendo de animal de carga.- la ironía no escapo a Lisa o Global.

-¡Hunter!- a pesar de estar sentada en la silla de ruedas -contra su voluntad- alcanzo a darle un puñetazo en uno de los brazos del piloto.

Global solo sonríe al ver a esos dos discutir como en antaño. Por unos momentos tuvo el temor de que perdería a otra hija. Cuando Lisa llego al hospital en Monumento, había perdido el equivalente a un litro de sangre, la bala había penetrado un pulmón, para salir cerca de la columna vertebral y sufría de una fuerte conmoción, los doctores la operaron por casi 18 horas seguidas. Tanto Rick, Global y el resto de sus amigos y familia. Pasaron un tiempo agonizante mientras ella estuvo en el quirófano. El cirujano advirtió que era posible que tardara en despertar y presentara secuelas de por vida.

Solo para que Lisa Hayes volviera a demostrarles a todos que era una guerrera- despertó un día después y una semana más tarde iniciaba su rehabilitación, todavía no caminaba de nuevo con normalidad, de hecho estar de pie le ocasionaba un fuerte agotamiento y por eso la silla de ruedas provisional. Pero estaba decidida a caminar cuanto antes y salir del hospital. En especial porque esta era una fecha especial.

Rick se sobo el hombro -Solo digo la verdad Hayes- la mujer tenía una expresión que era idéntica a la de sus días como oficial del puente del SDF-1, sus labios contraídos, su por lo general rostro blanco, ahora algo pálido debido a su convalecencia mostraba un rubor rojo en sus mejillas. Sorpresivamente continuo -Me asustaste mucho- soltó en voz baja, Lisa movió la cabeza asintiendo sus palabras.

-Perdóname-

-No fue tú culpa… Pero igual ya lo hice- dijo él antes de acercarse y darle un beso breve pero cargado de emociones en sus labios.

Había una diferencia sin embargo entre esa Lisa y la mujer que estaba con él ahora. En el pasado sus ojos solían brillar con ira por el desparpajo e impertinencia del piloto, había algo más en ellos, algo que él solo noto después de que se fue al Amazonas. Había también mucha desesperación y nostalgia después de tanto tiempo y desilusiones vividas. Lo hacían ahora con fuerza, vitalidad y porque no mucha esperanza.

El Almirante sonrío por unos momentos, para después reprender a sus dos más jóvenes acompañantes -Sería bueno que se apuraran, quiero hacer esto mientras aún puedo caminar por mí mismo-

Cuando él se separo ella acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos y una expresión soñadora en su rostro, una que nadie que la hubiera conocido solo como La Reina del Hielo creería que fuera capaz de tener.

-Ya casi estamos ahí señor- continuo Rick y el grupo prosiguió su camino.

Los tres reanudaron el camino, sin hablar más entre ellos. Pronto llegaron a su destino, el lugar donde reposaban Claudia y Roy. Se mantuvieron frente a las tumbas por unos momentos antes de que Rick depositara los ramos que Lisa y el Almirante llevaron consigo. En silencio cada uno cavilaba los eventos de los últimos tiempos.

Lisa sentía como si se hubiera liberado de viejos fantasmas; ya no solo se trataba de haber finalmente encontrado la verdad tras la muerte de Claudia y que los culpables estuvieran en prisión. Estaba también el hecho de que ella, el trío y el Almirante habían finalmente encontrado las palabras y las acciones necesarias para reparar su relación. Basto el ver la cara aliviada de Henry Global al momento de despertar en el hospital para saber que el viejo la paso terriblemente mal mientras ella estaba en cirugía. Eso basto para barrer cualquier malentendido que aún quedara entre ambos. Y desde luego estaba él.

-Hola muchachos… ¿Cómo han estado?...- Rick se rascó la cabeza -bueno hay mucho que contar… ¿por donde comenzamos?- Ella sonrió y eso le dio ánimos. El piloto siempre se ha sentido incomodo en los cementerios, su lenguaje corporal tenso lo delataba. Eran los recuerdos de cuando debió enterrar a su madre primero, seguido de su padre, después debió despedirse de Roy, Ben y tantos otros de sus colegas a lo largo del tiempo. Comenzó a hablarles a sus amigos sobre los últimos acontecimientos, como si estuvieran físicamente frente a ellos -… entonces esta mujer decidió ser el cebo y salió resuelta a atrapar a esa rata…-

Lisa solo escuchaba como Rick les relataba los acontecimientos a sus amigos y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los cambios que el piloto había tenido durante estos años de no verse. Su semblante ha cambiado más allá de lo físico, la mirada curiosa, atrevida y cariñosa del alguna vez chiquillo al que se le ocurrió interrumpir una demostración de vuelo acrobático en la inauguración del SDF-1, la llamo comadreja parlanchina y para el cual sacarla de sus cabales era al parecer el propósito de su vida, había dado paso a unos ojos donde podía verse melancolía mezclándose con realismo, agresividad y un poco de desilusión… aunque de vez en cuando había en ellos sus chispas de alegría y optimismo en especial cuando estaba junto a ella.

-Como pueden imaginar no fue algo fácil, pero eso nunca ha detenido a Lisa como saben, así que menos de dos días después ella y el Almirante estaban discutiendo sobre su estancia en el hospital…- Rick continuaba conversando -Pero al final día el Almirante y yo logramos que entrara en razón por un tiempo- dijo bajando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Lisa. -También hay algo que queremos decirles chicos…- puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa y esta los cubrió con las suyas -Después de mucho tiempo perdido, problemas y pruebas, Lisa y yo finalmente estamos oficialmente juntos… y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran primero- declaro con orgullo al tiempo que Lisa sentía sus ojos humedecerse por la alegría que le produjo las palabras de Rick. -Costo un poco de trabajo convencerla, pero al final ella pudo aceptarme como soy…- Rick uso un tono neutro para después pasar a uno cargado de emoción -y sobre todo como ella es. Justo como Claudia y tú hermano- lo último hizo que Lisa se sonrojara tratándose de ocultar en el pecho de su amado.

-Grandísima rata- murmuro ella visiblemente apenada por la mención de su vida intima de pareja ante sus amigos y su padre, mientras buscaba donde ocultar su rostro.

-Claro que necesitamos trabajar en algunos ajustes, pero lo resolveremos con el tiempo- agrego Rick mientras jugaba con el cabello de Lisa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que esta se olvidara de su enojo y vergüenza.

-Yo solo puedo decirte Claudia, que ya era hora de que estos dos hicieran algo con respecto a sus sentimientos…- Henry Global sorprendió al par uniéndose de manera animada a su conversación -Eso sí necesitare referencias suyas Fockker, sobre la competencia de su hermano para poder cuidar a mi hija, antes de aprobar dicha relación. Conozco sus antecedentes y la verdad dejan que desear-

-¡¿Almirante?!- el tono ofendido de Rick provoco que Global y Lisa estallaran en carcajadas ante un sorprendido piloto.

Después Lisa poso la mirada en su padre adoptivo, como Rick había cambiado con los años. El parche que ahora llevaba en su ojo derecho y el bastón le daban a él un aire similar a la de los viejos marinos de la época dorada de la exploración y la Época Victoriana; dignos, orgullosos, cansados y sobretodo sin poder esconder las huellas de las batallas que han luchado durante toda su vida. Si bien mantenía una expresión calmada y tranquila mientras escuchaba hablar al piloto, Lisa pudo notar como su mirada estaba dirigida a otra parte. Hayes se reprocho un poco la actitud que tuvo para con él por mucho tiempo.

Para ella era obvio ahora que el viejo fui quien más afectado resulto por la muerte de Claudia, quien más necesitaba de apoyo y comprensión, cierto es que fue él quien decidió aislarse del resto. Pero eso no justificaba el que le hubieran permitido quedarse solo con su dolor, no cuando él había perdido a una hija y Lisa a una hermana. Así que era más que apropiado que su padre estuviera con ellos el día de hoy, para hablar con sus pequeñas, superar el pasado, atesorar el presente y anhelar el futuro.

-Hola hija…- saludo Global -se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te visite, siento mucho eso, fue un error de mi parte- se lamento un poco antes de continuar -espero que estés demostrándole a Fockker quien es la que manda y él este siguiendo diligentemente tus ordenes querida.- los tres sonrieron brevemente -Como ya sabrás, porque Rick ya te lo comento, es que por fin los atrapamos hija… atrapamos a los culpables que ya no estés con nosotros- toma un poco de aire, pues al parecer toda su resolución desapareció en unos instantes -Fue gracias a Lisa que nunca dejo de buscar la verdad sobre tú muerte, la verdad de la cual tú señalaste el camino, que atrapamos a quienes te mataron y a la vez los detuvimos antes de que cometieran un acto mucho peor todo gracias a ella- miro a Lisa con una mirada cargada de orgullo que casi no logro contener -Y Rick también ayudo un poco- comento el viejo, pero esta vez el piloto se limito a sonreír…- Global se acomodo el abrigo ya que el otoño en Macross comenzaba a hacerse notar -Hay tanto que no te pude decir Claudia, ni a ti, Roy. Pero puedo decírselos a Lisa y Rick…- en ese momento giro a la derecha para quedar de frente a ellos -Me es difícil aceptar que mi tiempo en el frente de batalla está llegando a su fin. El espíritu puede que esté dispuesto a dar una última pelea, pero el cuerpo está demasiado cansado como para hacerlo caso…- las palabras tomaron al par por sorpresa y ambos miraron al viejo con ojos abiertos -Son un par de jóvenes excepcionales, dedicados, honorables, valientes y nobles; cuales que siempre se necesitaran en cualquier época. También son necios, insubordinados y testarudos como ustedes solos- dijo el Almirante con una sonrisa -Por eso es que es ideal que al final ellos hayan conseguido terminar juntos, Dios es testigo que muchos nos preguntábamos si se dejarían de idioteces y enfrentarían los hechos.-

Lisa bajo la cabeza y Rick se rasco una mejilla evidentemente apenados por las palabras del viejo, pero eso no detuvo a Global que regreso su vista de nuevo de a las tumbas -Hay mucho de ustedes en ellos, su chispa, su fortaleza, su audacia y sobre todo su compromiso para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para todos…- el viejo les sonríe cálidamente a los dos jóvenes que le acompañan -Aún así es difícil no extrañarte a ti o a Roy, algunos días es más fácil… logro pasar casi todas las 24 horas sin pensar en tú ausencia, solo para que al llegar la noche cuando estoy solo, recuerdo algún anécdota tuya, como la primera vez que probaste el té de jazmín, o cuando Roy te invito por primera vez a una cita- la voz del viejo está cargada de memorias y melancolía para la mujer que quería como si hubiera su hija mayor. Es entonces que las lagrimas surcan el rostro de Henry Global quien se detiene un momento mientras medita en silencio.

A Lisa y a Rick les resulta especialmente difícil observar la figura de ese hombre parado a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna o tratar de intervenir para apoyarlo mientras termina de cerrar un círculo. Es algo que el viejo insistió en tratar de hacer solo.

Las palabras casi murieron en los labios del Almirante Global, pero tenía -A pesar de que logramos hacerte justicia, de que sabemos que no moriste en vano y de que se que debería sentirme aliviado de que ahora puedes descansar en paz hija… pero lo cierto es que te extraño y mucho mi pequeña… siempre lo haré- a pesar del dolor que amenazaba con hacer claudicar su resolución, Henry Global sabía que era hora de dejarla ir.

Sintió como lo tomaban de la mano -No eres el único…- giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Lisa que al igual que él tenía lagrimas en sus ojos -yo… todos la extrañamos- corrigió -papa- una breve y triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lisa, una que Global correspondió agachándose a pesar del dolor en su pierna y abrazando a su anteriormente hija rebelde.

Rick observo la escena sin emitir sonido alguno, aunque contuvo sus propias lagrimas no pudo evitar el sonreír ampliamente al ser testigo de la reconciliación definitiva entre la mujer que ama y el hombre que considera como un segundo padre. Como si hubiera algo o alguien pendiente de ese preciso momento, las nubes prosiguieron su camino y dieron paso a una tenue luz de sol que fue incrementando su calor y luminosidad sobre todo el lugar.

Una certeza llego a la mente de Rick Hunter mientras veía al Almirante separarse un poco para limpiarle el rostro a Lisa mientras está le acomodaba el abrigo, ambos mirándose con un profundo cariño. A pesar de todas las tragedias, tristezas y desilusión de la noche, el mañana siempre llega con la promesa de un futuro brillante para quienes están dispuestos a enfrentar las pruebas que les presenta el día de hoy.

* * *

Base Militar de Ciudad Macross. 2 Semanas después

El enorme Tunny estaba en el área de espera de la pista aguardando que sus pasajeros subieran a él para emprender el viaje de regreso a Neo Sao Paulo. Mientras que a unos metros a la derecha varias personas se despedían de la manera que consideraban apropiada.

-¿Qué es esto André?- Vanessa observo una pequeña caja con un envoltorio de papel amarillo y verde y un lazo azul que le presento Salazar.

El sargento solo escogió los hombros mientras le respondía -Un pequeño regalo que le ayudara cuando viaje al sur Comandante-

Vanessa se ajusto sus lentes antes de abrir la pequeña caja para descubrir un diccionario portugués-english / english-portugués. El presente provoco que la por lo general más reservada de las miembros del Trió sonriera ampliamente -Prometo que te llevare un regalo adecuado cuando viaje para allá-

-Hecho- dijo Salazar antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a abordar el avión.

-Te odio- escucho Vanessa detrás de ella.

-Vamos Sammy, no es para tanto- dijo mientras giraba para encontrarse con su hermana pequeña Sammy Porter que observo con envidia mal disimulada -Además yo no tengo la culpa de que tú carita de no rompo ni un plato no te haya funcionado esta vez- dijo disimulando una sonrisa con algo de malicia mientras señalaba a un costado suyo.

Sammy dirigió la vista solo para entrecerrar sus ojos -No me lo recuerdes…- vocifero la rubia -Hunter y Kim me las van a pagar- hablo levantando un puño cerrado, que provoco la risa de Vanessa quien alcanzo a ver como Salazar le agitaba la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aparato. Mientras dos nuevo amigos se despedían, otro par se decía adiós de forma un poco más explícita.

Dos figuras estaban trenzadas en un combate más que interesante a plena vista de quienes pasaran por el lugar -Llámame en cuanto llegues…- Kim Young habla con el aliento entre cortado antes de volver a pararse de puntillas para besar a Lucian Nellis.

-Claro- Nellis la tomo de la cintura para levantarla y ella estuviera más cómoda

Kim cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del piloto antes de separarse nuevamente -Llámame cada noche…-

-Tenlo por seguro- respondió dándole un beso, para después abrirse camino con su lengua en el interior de la boca de la mujer.

-Y doble los fines de semana- hablo conteniendo gemidos y su respiración, mientras el piloto bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica provocando que Kim sonriera durante el beso.

-Absolutamente- Lucian volvió a besarla.

Los besos de Nellis eran en absoluto los de un hombre que se despide de su amada, cargados de sentimientos como nostalgia, tristeza y cariño, en su lugar había intensidad, desesperación y posesividad. Y Kim estaba más que dispuesta a corresponder dicha demostración.

No lejos de ahí un grupo grande de personas se despedía intercambio números de teléfono y concejos para el embarazo y la paternidad. Los Sterling y los Summers habían logrado establecer una buena amistad basándose en ser los únicos casados de todo el grupo de amigos. Max había sido de mucha ayuda para Jay con respecto a manejar la ira que le ocasionaba la muerte de su mejor amigo Jorge. Mientras que Miriya y Wendy habían congeniado casi de inmediato debido al carácter franco de ambas mujeres… para horror de Sammy que todavía buscaba a alguien que le sirviera de escudo cuando la pelirroja estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. No era lo único que ambas parejas tenían en común o más bien tendrían dentro de poco.

-Uhgg, asco- una pequeña niña de cuatro años contemplaba con curiosidad y un poco de sobrecogimiento la exhibición dada por el par -Mama ¿por qué la tía Kim estaba besando a ese hombre si no están casados?-

-Es porque ya son novios… los novios pueden hacer demostraciones de cariño entre sí porque pronto van a casarse- aclaro la madre de la pequeña.

-Claro pequeña, estoy segura de que tu tía Kim y Lucian pronto se van a casar- agrego Wendy que estaba fascinada con la inteligencia de la pequeña -Así podrán estar juntos sin ningún inconveniente-

-¿Pero entonces porque el tío Rick y la tía Lisa ya viven juntos sin estar casados? Ellos ya llevan años peleándose y reconciliándose, tía V dice que ya parecen un matrimonio de años.- El comentario de la pequeña hizo reír a las mujeres.

-¿Todos los niños son así de listos?- Jay observaba con una sonrisa como su esposa y su amiga conversaban con Dana.

-O sí, son muy inteligentes. Lo que sucede es que muchas veces los padres no nos damos cuenta de ello… ya lo veras cuando lleguen los tuyos- Max le palmeo el hombro a Jay que seguía con una sonrisa. Hace una semana el ginecólogo les dio la noticia de que serían padres por primera vez.

-¿Y si tía Lisa y tío Rick se quieren tanto mama?- La cabecita de Dana no cesaba su curiosidad.

-Dime pequeña-

-¿Igual practican tener bebes como tú y papa hacen por las noches?- miro entonces a Wendy que estaba sorprendida -Mis papas practican mucho hacer bebes, mi mama grita que le gusta mucho lo que mi papa le hace- las palabras inocentes junto con el rostro angelical de la niña hicieron algo que nadie había logrado hacer. Ante la mirada atónita de Jay, junto con el silencio de Max y Wendy. Miriya Parino la más grande piloto de combate zentraedi se ruborizo y se quedo sin habla.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con mi pequeña…- dijo Max sudando por la evidente incomodidad que le produjeron las palabras de su hija. -y mi esposa-

Jay solo atino a decir un escueto -Será lo mejor-

La información recuperada durante las investigaciones sobre la red de corrupción de Soltillo, Kyle y Sampson había arrojado a la luz las actividades, contactos conocidos y áreas de influencia de células de extremistas políticos, alienígenos, grupos criminales y contactos dentro de gobiernos regionales en todo el mundo. Las cosas distaban de ser perfectas, y para decepción de ambos, en poco tiempo Rick debió de partir de nuevo al Comando Amazonas con instrucciones de ayudar a la neutralización de dichas entidades usando la fuerza que Rick considerara necesaria. Era un poco cruel, dado Lisa ya caminaba de nuevo pero aun estaba en rehabilitación. Pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Rick y Lisa estaban apartados del grupo dado que querían un poco de privacidad -Te llamare en cuanto llegue amor- dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. -Te extrañare mucho, pero te prometo que regresare pronto.

-Lo sé. Sé que te tienes que ir, el Almirante cuenta contigo y tú equipo… es solo que quisiera ir contigo-

Hunter sonrió y se aparto un poco de Lisa, le acaricio el rostro antes de besarla -Vendrías si aun estuvieras en la milicia-

Lisa medito un poco las palabras y después le dijo mientras sonreía -Tal vez me enliste de nuevo ¿Te gustaría recibir órdenes mías de nuevo?- el tono juguetón en su voz hizo que el pulso se le acelerara al piloto.

-Me encantaría, solo hay problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Técnicamente regresarías con tu rango de Capitana. Significa que tendríamos el mismo rango.-

-Entre al servicio mucho antes que tú- reto Lisa.

-Cierto, pero has estado alejada del mismo por casi cuatro años… y yo he sido Capitán por ese mismo tiempo, lo que significa que tengo mayor antigüedad en el cargo que usted… Capitana Hayes- dijo tocándole con un dedo la punta del dedo ante la divertida expresión de Lisa.

Ella no iba a estar dispuesta a dejarle ganar la partida -Se olvida Capitán Hunter de que conozco al Almirante Global…-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Siempre le puedo pedir que me ascienda de rango considerando mis servicios prestados en el pasado, sin mencionar mi colaboración en la captura de Sampson y Kyle.-

-¡OH! neopotismo y tráfico de influencias. No me esperaba eso de usted Hayes-

-Payaso- dijo Lisa antes de volverlo a besar. Sería el último beso que se darían en un buen tiempo por lo que fue uno largo y emotivo para los dos -Yo también te extrañare y mucho- dijo después de separarse y mirar fijamente los azules ojos del piloto que como los de ella reflejaban una alegría y amor indescriptibles.

-Esta vez será diferente- Rick acaricio sus mejillas.

-Esta vez te esperare…- Lisa tomo sus manos y las dirigió a su pecho, Rick pudo distinguir el collar que le había regalado hace tanto tiempo a través de sus ropas y sonrió -…Amo-

-Te amo Lisa- la beso una última vez antes de caminar hacia el avión que lo apartara de ella.

Hace cuatro años él se fue con la promesa de que regresaría y la haría suya. Se había equivocado gracias a su juventud. Ahora mucho más maduro se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido al revés. La miro una última vez por la escalinata del avión, cuando se giro para despedirse de sus amigos que dejaba en Macross. Su porte regio propio de una dama, escondía a la mujer apasionada del interior. Una mujer perfecta que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera si se lo propusiera y que sin embargo lo había elegido a él.

_-Apuesto que ya lo sabes, pero soy tuyo Elizabeth Hayes, soy tuyo en cuerpo, mente y alma.- _con la sonrisa más grande del mundo entro al avión. Le urgía llegar a su destino. Le urgía regresar a ella.

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos:** Bueno pues aquí está el largamente esperado último capítulo de esta historia disculpen el retraso y ojala que la espera haya valido la pena, ha sido una experiencia diferente escribir una historia con un contenido adulto tan escabroso como el BDSM pero…

¿Cómo que esto termino? ¿Cómo que Rick volvió a irse? ¿Cómo nos dejas ASI?

Ok, me voy a explicar, este ES el último capítulo, si quieren tener epilogo gánenselo. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo, deberán dejar sus comentarios sobre que les pareció la historia, puntos fuertes y flacos en la misma, sugerencias, observaciones, críticas, estas son siempre bienvenidas. Esa es la primera condición.

La segunda deben ser mínimo 8 reviews de usuarios registrados (así no hay riesgo de que una persona repita varias veces), se agradecerán las reviews anónimas, pero no se contaran a la hora de decidir subir el epilogo. Así que esta vez, si continuamos dependerá totalmente de ustedes…

¿Hay plazo? Lo hay. Considerando que es Semana Santa y más de uno(a) estará de vacaciones, el límite es el próximo miércoles 27 a las 12 pm (Hora de México), así que no tarden.

Aclaro esta locura fue idea mía, Cat no tuvo que ver en la misma. Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso especial: Historia con un alto contenido de material gráfico, de índole sexual, violento y lenguaje vulgar. (Se ajusto a los reglamentos del sitio, pero no está demás el recordarlo…a quien posea una sensibilidad especial y/o no le guste nada de eso, deje de leer…si continua, no se queje después…por favor)**

**Sinopsis: AU…Hace cuatro años Rick exploro los secretos de Lisa y prometió que sería suya en cuerpo y alma, ahora está de regreso con la intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero hay mucho más en juego que la determinación de una mujer.**

Idea Original, Coautora de esta historia AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**RENDICIÓN**

**Epilogo: El poder que tienes sobre mí. **

El calor es sofocante en esta parte del año, apenas alguien pone un pie afuera del edificio que tiene encendido el aire acondicionado a toda potencia, es recibido con una barrera de aire caliente que le indica que está dejando la comodidad del un ambiente controlado por el hombre por la incertidumbre de aquel creado por la naturaleza. Sin sorpresa para el recién llegado al patio del lugar, es un día totalmente despejado, como todos los anteriores que ha podido ver desde su llegada, no hay nubes en el cielo y por tanto el sol cae a plomo en todo el lugar aniquilando cualquier sombra que logre colarse entre los resquicios del enorme complejo. Pero eso solo les importa a quienes como él están haciendo uso del patio del lugar.

Ubicadas en cada una de las esquinas del patio monitores de Tv pasaban un noticiero con las notas más importante del día -"Y podemos confirmar que el antiguo Almirante Henry Global ha aceptado el ofrecimiento para postularse como precandidato a Primer Ministro del GTU por…"- la nota le llama la atención por unos momentos al hombre de cabello negro corto que viste un uniforme rojo antes de continuar con s trayecto hasta el área de servicios donde se encuentra algunos aparatos de ejercicios, dispone de poco tiempo y debe aprovecharlo. Llega donde las pesas y comienza su rutina mientras el reporte sigue -"No conocemos cuando se realizará el anuncio oficial pero definitivamente de trata una decisión sorpresiva, toda vez que el Almirante se había retirado a finales del año pasado…"-

El aviso de un alto parlante interrumpió la actividad de todos en el sitio-"Atención todos los internos asuman posiciones"- fue la instrucción que se dio. Y en cuestión de segundos todos los presentes estaban con las manos en la pared en posición para ser inspeccionados o boca abajo esperando lo mismo.

Una de las puertas con acceso al patio se abrió para dar paso a un grupo de guardias militares que llegaron hasta donde él se encontraba -Venga con nosotros #345B- no podía levantar la vista para observar al dueño de esa voz, solo podía contemplar las impecables botas de este a pocos centímetros de su cara. Suprimió las ganas de quejarse, no quería pasar por otro periodo de aislamiento apenas después de haber salido de uno recientemente. Se incorporo lentamente, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda donde fueron esposadas y escoltado por los guardias salió del lugar.

Esa era la vida del prisionero #345B, desde que llego a la prisión de máxima seguridad militar de Top End Rock en el territorio norte de Australia, fue trasladado después de su muy rápido juicio y ha vivido en una celda de 3X2.5mts, 20 de las 24 horas al día, solo teniendo derecho a hora y media entre comidas, el resto lo pasa en la biblioteca o en el patio de la prisión. Para Lynn Kyle su estancia en dicho ha sido marcada por la dureza de las condiciones de ese lugar. El pueblo más cercano esta a más de 200 km de distancia atravesando el desierto, no se le permite hablar con otros internos y toda la comunicación que llega a recibir es minuciosamente revisada, eso si alguien le escribiera o le llamara. Lo llevan en una habitación con una mesa y dos sillas de plástico, en la esquina hay una cámara de video que monitorea todo lo que ocurre, antes de quitarle las esposas le colocan una pulsera con una pequeña caja negra con luz verde sobre ella.

-¿Es esto necesario?- pregunto al reconocer el dispositivo. Pero los guardias entrenados para no conversar con los prisioneros se van de ahí. La luz de la pulsera cambia a roja y Kyle permanece sentado mirando la cámara sabe que está siendo monitoreado cuidadosamente. En el momento en que se muestre estresado, despliegue una conducta agresiva o llegue a la confrontación física, una fuerte corriente eléctrica se disparara de la pulsera. -¿Quién podrá ser?- murmuro intrigado, era la primera visita que tendría desde que lo trasladaron ahí.

La puerta se abrió entrando un guardia que dio una rápida inspección al lugar y al prisionero que no se movió de su lugar antes de salir de ahí y hacer un ademán para quien sea que estuviera afuera esperando entrara al lugar. Un genuinamente curioso Kyle aguardo para observar a su visita.

Era una persona pequeña que vestía un abrigo, lentes obscuros y sombrero que ocultaban su figura, mujer por el bolso que llevaba en su brazo derecho. Fue el bolso que le permitió identificarla -¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!- alzo la voz por unos momentos antes de recordar que estaba siendo vigilando muy de cerca.

-Hola Kyle- dijo Minmei descubriéndose su rostro sentándose frente a él.

* * *

Oficinas de Consultorías High Star, Ciudad Monumento.

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, mientras la luz del sol se tornaba naranja la gente se movía de un lado saliendo del trabajo, pera llegar a casa o viceversa. Ya casi no había señales de los ataques ocurridos hace casi año y medio en la misma. No era precisamente así en todos los lugares. Apenas la jornada laboral termino y con la gran mayoría del personal fuera del lugar, dos figuras estaban teniendo una reunión de negocios en la oficina de la jefa, más precisamente en el sillón de la oficina de esta y con las luces apagadas.

-¿Sabes? Realmente deberíamos darnos prisa, al viejo no le gustara que lleguemos tarde- dijo una voz masculina sentada en el sillón que a pesar de sus palabras mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre su acompañante.

Esta por su parte no dejaba de besarlo en los labios y cuello -Te preocupas demasiado, todavía nos quedan unas 3 horas antes de que comience la ceremonia- respondió mientras le susurraba en el oído.

-Yo solo digo…- dijo mientras correspondía los besos de la mujer y desabotonaba la blusa de la mujer -que se verá mal que lleguemos tarde, en especial porque vivimos aquí-

-Claro…- suspiro la mujer, cuando sintió como las enormes manos hacían a un lado el sostén que llevaba -por eso estás jugando con mi pechos, te noto muy preocupado por llegar tarde-

-No puedo evitarlo… es tú culpa… tú eres la que me seduce a cada momento del día.- termino de hablar entrecortadamente al sentir la lengua de la mujer por su cuello.

-¡Jajaja!- la carcajada sonora de Kim Young se oyó por todo el lugar mientras se trataba de controlarla llevándose una mano a su boca. -Qué lindo eres amor…- se acerco para besarlo de nuevo.

-Yo no soy lindo…- reclamo Lucian Nellis a su novia con un puchero -Ningún hombre que se precie de llamarse dejara que lo llamen lindo-

-Si claro…- Kim tenía una enorme sonrisa en tú rostro.

Lucian decidió seguir con el juego mientras terminaba de quitarle el saco y la blusa a Kim -Es que no fue acaso tú idea de contratarme para ser tú jefe de seguridad- para después darse un festín con la parte media de la joven que hábilmente se incorporo de rodillas en el sillón y lo jalo hacia ella.

-Me debes más de un año de esto…- Kim guio las manos de Lucian hasta su cintura para que este le despojara de la falda que llevaba puesta -y pienso cobrártelo hasta el último minuto de esto… "Semental"- el tono sugestivo de la pelinegra acabo con las de por si pocas reticencias del hombre.

-¡Pequeña no sabes en lo que te has metido!- reviro alzándola por la cintura y colocándola de espaldas en el escritorio de la oficina, mientras le hacía a un lado las braguitas de encaje rojo e introducía sus dedos en su interior -disculparas el poco tiempo de preparación, pero yo también te tengo muchas ganas Kim-

La mujer volvió a reír antes que los dedos de su pareja comenzaran a prodigar su técnica y comenzaran a provocarle temblores por todo el cuerpo -Te extrañe… No sabes cuánto te extrañe- dejo salir entre suspiros. Él por su parte dejo de atender sus pechos y cuello para mirarla directamente a los ojos y contestarle.

-Yo también- para después besarle con hambre desmedida en los labios.

Lucian Nellis regreso a Norteamérica hará cosa de cuatro meses. Después de pasar casi cerca de un año rastreando a las últimas células operativas de los P&L de Kyle en varias partes del mundo, junto con cualquier remanente de malcontentos zentraedi, finalmente se llego al punto de que toda la información obtenida fue utilizada y todas las personas de interés fueron ubicadas, arrestadas o neutralizadas. Pero no fue algo sencillo, presionadas por el público y los poderes del GTU, las RDF debieron comenzar por un período de restructuración de mandos y cuadros, además de una reorganización de las distintas ramas que la integran.

Cuando todo estuvo debidamente arreglado y la amenaza había descendido significativamente, Nellis sorprendió a sus compañeros del Comando Amazonas al pedir su baja definitiva y decir adiós al lugar que había sido su hogar por casi seis años. Y dirigirse al norte.

_En una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto civil de Neo Sao Paulo, un grupo de personas se despedía de uno de sus miembros que está a punto de emprender un nuevo viaje, uno que espera sea el más importante para el resto de su vida._

_-Aún no puedo creer que esté hablando en serio hombre. Que paso con eso de disfrutar la vida sin ataduras que tanto pregonabas- André Salazar, recientemente nombrado Teniente continuaba algo incrédulo por la decisión de su ahora excompañero de armas._

_-Ya lo dice el dicho…- Lucian le dio un apretón de manos al hombre para después continuar -Mas pronto un hablador que un cojo ¿verdad Wendy?- la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Se que no debería de sorprenderme, en los últimos meses te las has pasado todo el tiempo pensando en ella- le dijo Jay antes de que abordara el avión._

_Con una sonrisa -Que puedo decirte grandulón, cuando te llego, te llego- ambos hombres se abrazaron fuertemente -Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- volteo a ver a Wendy que estaba al lado de su esposo y que recién acababa de aliviarse._

_-Si lo sé- dijo Jay mientras tomaba a Wendy de la cintura._

_Correspondiéndole a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla-Dios quién lo diría… Lucian Nellis en verdad perdió la cabeza por una mujer- declaro mientras ella también se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo -Solo no te olvides de nosotros ¿quieres? Y por favor cuídate-_

_A pesar de todo iba a extrañar a la pelirroja en especial ahora que tuvo a un par de gemelos, que han hecho que su esposo cargue una expresión risueña todo el tiempo, algo que en Jay Summers parece algo más tétrico que otra cosa._

_Lucian se dirigió finalmente a Rick que esperaba su turno -¿No quieres que le lleve algo?- _

_El piloto entendió a lo que este se refería, pero negó con la cabeza -Yo veré lo mío con ella, tú preocúpate de hacer feliz a esa loca de Kim, porque de lo contrario…- _

_-Ya sé, me tragare mis bolas- replico con humor. -No eres mi madre-_

_-Solo te lo recuerdo- Rick le ofreció la mano, para después estrechársela fuertemente. _

_-Bueno chicos… esto es algo que tengo que hacer, pero aún así será difícil, pasamos por mucho durante todo este tiempo, cosas buenas y mucha mierda… pero recordemos solo lo bueno, aunque no haya sido mucho y los extrañare de verdad- dijo Lucian mientras le daba a sus compañeros una última mirada. Le dolía irse, pero ya no soportaba estar más tiempo alejado de Kim._

_Poco después abordo el avión y en cuestión de horas llego a Monumento, ella lo esperaba ansiosamente en la sala de espera, recogieron todo su equipaje, lo que se quedo en el Sur se lo enviarían luego, después de un breve recorrido donde pasaron a cenar llegaron hasta el apartamento de Kim. Eso sorprendió al piloto puesto que si bien le encargo conseguir un lugar donde hospedarse, nunca que se imagino que ella estuviera dispuesta a recibirlo en su propia casa… las ansias de ambos, la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente de nuevo y el deseo mezclado con lujuria pudieron más que el lado romántico de su reencuentro, ni bien cruzaron la puerta Lucian la tomo entre sus brazos arrancándole la ropa, ella por su parte le arranco la camisa y desabrocho sus pantalones, no llegaron siquiera al sofá de la sala, y así estuvieron por los siguientes dos días se dedicaron a recuperar parte del tiempo perdido._

El lugar lucia abarrotado de invitados, había sido cuidadosamente decorado con adornos alusivos a aves, el océano y las estrellas, una combinación peculiar para cualquiera de los presentes pero no para el hombre que insistió en la ceremonia. Parado en una de las mesas de honor Henry Global sostenía una copa de agua mientras aguardaba pacientemente que el resto de los interesados llegaran a su cita.

-Están retrasados- murmuro quedamente mientras observaba la puerta y revisaba su reloj.

-Seguro ya vienen en camino señor- la voz de Vanessa hizo que el viejo girara para verla y por unos momentos pensar en comentar de su apariencia. Un vestido largo, talle plizado, con aplicación en cintura, tirantes color azul marino con un collar con un solo rubí. Y sus siempre presentes lentes… aunque en esta ocasión eran ahumados y el vestido no ocultaba la piel bronceada que la joven llevaba, al menos en la parte descubierta del mismo producto de sus recientes vacaciones a la región amazónica.

-Más vale que tengan una buena razón esos dos…- Global decidió no comentar nada de lo último solo dio otro sorbo a su copa.

-Señor…- fue interrumpido por una mujer que aunque conservada era evidentemente mayor que Vanessa. -aquí esta-

-¿Qué sucede Janice?- se dirigió a su nueva asistente durante la recién terminada campaña electoral.

-Hay algunas personas que desean hablar con usted… son autoridades de Monumento y de ciudades vecinas- señala a un grupo pequeño que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar. Inmediatamente la mujer de cabello negro ondulado y piel almendrada enredo sus brazos en los de Global.

-Pero…- el viejo miro a Vanessa como implorándole su ayuda, pero esta tenía otros planes.

-Usted fue él, que quería un evento grande y en toda forma Almirante- le recordó Vanessa ante la mueca que hacia el viejo, pero la joven solo sonrío -¡Ahí están Max y Mir con Dana!- saludo con la mano a los Sterlings que acababan de llegar. -Iré a saludarlos, no tarden mucho- le dijo a la mujer antes de dejarlos.

-Lo traeré en una pieza, Vanessa- Contesto con una sonrisa -Solo serán cinco minutos…- dijo regresando a su jefe -además tenemos tiempo- Janice se llevo a su jefe casi arrastrado.

-Hola chicos- saludo Vanessa mientras se agachaba para extender sus brazos hacia Dana que prontamente se lanzo a ello.

-¡Tía V!- la pequeña saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña… lucen geniales- dijo al observar al par impecablemente arreglado, él con su smoking negro y corbata de moño azul y ella con un vestido rojo corto con mangas y cuello en V, algo sorprendentemente conservador para Mir.

-Hola Vanessa- respondieron Max y Mir casi al unisonó.

-Tú también luces espectacular- correspondió Max a su amiga.

-Eso es porque espera tener suerte esta noche cariño…- Mir le guiño el ojo a Vanessa para después preguntar ignorando el rostro severo de su esposo -¿Y el Almirante?- pregunto Mir quien volteaba de un lado a otro buscándolo.

-Janice lo llevo a una charla con autoridades- con su mirada indico al grupo en cuestión. Henry Global destacaba entre ellos con un smoking negro y su siempre presente pipa

-No me acostumbro a verlo sin el uniforme. Pobre del viejo…- lo compadeció Max. -Creyó que retirándose sería el fin de sus problemas con los políticos y ahora lo han arrastrado hasta su mundo-

Otra persona que llego hace poco se une al grupo -Bueno él se dejo convencer- la voz chillona de Sammy sorprendió a todos.

-Sammy, Sammy- Dana saludo a la rubia con una sonrisa. De todos los amigos y amigas de sus padres ella era la única a la que no le decía Tía.

-Hola preciosa…- dijo acariciándole la cabeza -Además necesitaba de un pasatiempo para no volverse loco en el despacho de su casa ahora que ya no está en RDF-

-Eso es cierto- agrego Kim quien llego acompañada de Lucian

-¡Tía Kim!- la pequeña salto de los brazos de Vanessa a los brazos de la pelinegro. Que la reciben ávidamente, para después intercambiar besos en las mejillas.

Lucian solo sonríe antes de hablar -Eres una chiquilla muy consentida- con una mano le revuelve la cabeza ante la queja de Kim. -¿Y el…?-

Es no muy educadamente interrumpido por Sammy -Ocupado en evitar que le besen el trasero- todos se quedan viendo a la rubia y su uso poco adecuado del lenguaje -Todos saben que es verdad- se defiende mirando a sus amigos que acuerdan silentemente con la rubia. El viejo ciertamente había sorprendido a más de uno cuando decidió lanzarse a la arena política.

Lo cierto es que nadie se imaginaba hace un año que Henry Global era a dejar el servicio activo, aún cuando varios integrantes de las RDF fueron acusados como coparticipes en la red organizada por Sampson y Soltillo, buena parte de la plana mayor de las mismas salieron sin problemas. El Primer Ministro Finucci había prometido cambios, pero lo cierto es que la crisis derivada de los ataques fue minando la fortaleza de su gobierno y debió de retirarse antes de que recibir un voto de censura del Senado. El viejo Almirante también decidió dejar la jefatura de las RDF con todo y que había sido uno de los funcionarios que durante las audiencias del Senado había recibido el apoyo del mismo.

La situación política favorecía un cambio, los mismos ciudadanos del GTU demandaban un giro lejos de los antiguos actores políticos que provenían desde los días de la III Guerra Mundial. Bajo los cuales gente como Sampson y Soltillo se habían originado y prosperado. En ese momento un grupo liderado por Tommy Luan, afable y al parecer eterno alcalde de Macross, junto con otros alcaldes de ciudades de todo el mundo que se encontraban en la misma debido a una conferencia, se le acercaron y le propusieron esa idea. Global se río por un rato antes de ver los serenos pero decididos ojos de Luan para darse cuenta de que él y su grupo hablaban con toda seriedad.

Bajo el lema "Un hombre de acciones, no palabras" Global esta a la cabeza de las preliminares y según las encuestas ni todos los demás candidatos juntos hacen ruido suficiente y por lo tanto es el favorito para ganar las elecciones para ser nuevo el Primer Ministro del GTU.

-¿Y Rick y Lisa?- Kim miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar al par. -Donde están, esta es su fiesta-

-No los hemos visto tampoco- declara Mir con actitud pensativa -Creí que vendrían con ustedes-

-No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde esta tarde cuando pasaron por la oficina- agrego Lucian.

Max tomo su celular y llamo al número de Rick, pasaron los segundos siendo enviado al buzón, colgó y volvió a marcar con los mismos resultados. -¿Qué extraño?- todos se quedaron en silencio casi nadie hablar. Hasta que ven a un grupo de personas dirigirse hacia ellos.

Jay, Wendy, llevado con ellos una carriola donde sus gemelos Héctor y Jorge de casi siete meses están despierto s todavía acompañados de André hacen su aparición, fueron invitados por Lisa y Rick personalmente a su boda, después de saludarse brevemente son puestos al tanto de la situación.

-No lo es tanto si consideras que ni él o la Capitana Hayes querían que su boda civil fuera un evento masivo- cavila Jay, mientras que Wendy ayudada de Mir cargan a los bebes para deleite de Dana que no deja de verlos.

-Me sorprende que hayan aceptado a esto en primer lugar- André discretamente señala el enorme salón y los numerosos invitados al evento que lo abarrotaban.

-Bueno de alguna manera tenían que congraciarse con el Almirante… dado que piensan hacer que su boda religiosa sea un evento privado- comento Vanessa quien disimuladamente se acerco a André. -Fue la condición que puso para dejarlos de molestar-

-¿Molestar porque?- pregunto Wendy.

-Por estar viviendo juntos sin estar casados. El viejo esta chapado a la antigua, si solo escucharan las indirectas que nos hace a nosotros. Se ha tomado en serio eso de ser nuestro padre- comentó Kim con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Lucian y este asentía con la cabeza.

-Es una suerte que ambos estemos fuera de las RDF ahora, porque no quiero imaginar lo que me haría si aún fuera Almirante- comento el ex piloto.

-O lo que le hará a Rick- comentó sin más Sammy.

-¡Vamos! Luke no creo que sea para tanto…- Wendy que jugaba con los bebes y Dana intercedió por el viejo marino -todo padre es sobre protector con sus hijos, en especial si todas son mujeres. Yo creo que es lindo-

Sammy que estaba bebiendo una copa de vino no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono de la pelirroja que jugando con sus bebes ya no parecía tan atemorizante como cuando la conoció -Bueno yo solo espero que esto sirva para que el viejo se tome con calma la bomba-

-¿Bomba?- preguntaron los recién llegados.

-¿No lo saben?-

-Sammy creo que no es…- Max que estaba frente a la rubia y tenía una buena vista de todo el lugar trato de detener a la chica.

Pero Sammy ignoro la preocupación de su amigo y también las caras del resto del grupo -Lisa tiene tres meses de embarazo…- Max movía la cabeza pidiéndole que se detuviera, Vanessa se ajustaba nerviosamente los lentes, dejando al descubierto las únicas líneas de bronceado en todo su cuerpo, Mir fingió no escucharla y siguió atendiendo a los bebes, Kim y Lucian se hicieron discretamente aún lado -… lo cual considerando el ritmo de su vida amorosa resulta sorprendente el que ella no se hubiera quedado preñada antes.- baja la voz y pide que se acerquen -Según cuenta, Rick es una máquina insaciable…-

-¡Lo voy a matar!- una voz gruesa sorprendió a la rubia que trago saliva y que se giro lentamente sobre su espalda para encontrarse con la figura iracunda de Henry Global -¡Ese infeliz zopenco! se le ocurrió hacerle eso a mi niña…- apretó sus puños, mientras que Janice trataba de distraer la atención de los invitados que escucharon las palabras del Almirante -me la va a pagar. Y ustedes…- miro a los Sterling y al trío -¿Hace cuanto que lo sabían?-

-Muchas gracias Sammy- fue el reclamo por lo bajo de sus amigos.

Algunos dicen que la intensidad sexual de una pareja disminuye cuando se cae en la rutina de la vida diaria. El estrés de trabajo, aunado al agotamiento, imprevistos, la influencia de amigos y familiares que con o sin intención contribuyen al desbalance de la vida de una pareja, la presión social. Todo contribuye a que el apetito y el deseo de una pareja sean intermitentes. Claro que eso es algo que olvidaron decirle a Rick Hunter o Lisa Hayes.

-¿Lo sientes ya esclava?- susurra en su oído. Amparados en la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa que envuelve el dormitorio de la casa que comparten.

-Ya… lo siento… amo- contesta con su respiración agitada.

-Puedes abrir los ojos ahora- ordena Rick.

Lisa abre lentamente sus ojos para darse de frente con la imagen de ellos reflejada en el espejo de su habitación. La imagen que observa la estimula sobremanera, Rick esta vistiendo un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca manga larga que esta desabotonada de la mitad del pecho hacia arriba, lo que le permite dar un buen vistazo al pecho de su amante. Pero lo que más le llama la atención es la mirada del piloto, que la quemaría por todo el deseo que esta exudando por los mismos, adornando un rostro de por si apuesto, que le provoca escalofríos a la mujer.

-¿Dime qué opinas?...- Rick la interrumpe -Yo creo que te ves magnífica…- una de sus manos baja hasta acariciarle su trasero, mientras que con la otra acaricia uno de sus pechos -claro que tú siempre te ves hermosa- entonces Lisa repara en su propio atuendo. Un corset negro de satín con botones de madreperla, envuelve toda su parte media exceptuando sus pechos que están al aire al igual que su entrepierna, lleva medias negras bordadas. De su cuello cuelgan dos collares, su ya imprescindible gargantilla de oro con dije forma de H con esmeraldas y otro collar hecho de cuero negro, adornado con pequeñas cruces de plata y esmeralda. Del cual sobresale una pequeña asa de la cual cuelga una cadena delgada de acero.

-Rick esto es…- completamente sorprendida.

-Tú collar de esclava amor…- dice besándole una mejilla mientras contempla la cara que ella hace - Este collar se fabrica específicamente para el sumiso y es a menudo un diseño original… por eso elegí la plata y las esmeraldas amor ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Dios Rick! es hermoso- Lisa se lleva las manos y pasa sus dedos por el collar, su curiosidad puede más que su sonrojos. Sabe lo que representa…

-"Para un amo es la representación de la etapa final del compromiso entre el amo y su sumiso. El collar se ofrece por parte del Dominante con la intención de formalizar el lazo entre él y su sumiso."- por unos momentos cree escuchar la voz de Claudia como si estuviera dándole otras de sus lecciones de iniciación. La idea pone una sonrisa melancólica en la mujer, que a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz en estos momentos no puede sino recordar a su mejor amiga y hermana. Una lágrima surca por su mejilla.

Rick la envuelve en su abrazo -Ya cariño, yo también la extraño, a ella y a Roy- le da un pequeño beso en la frente -Vas a hacer que se preocupen y vengan a querer patearme el culo por hacerte llorar de nuevo-

Lisa sonríe al escucharlo -Quisiera que estuvieran aquí hoy con nosotros- recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del piloto

-Lo sé- la deja por unos instantes descansar, le gusta oler sus cabellos y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo -¿No me has dicho si te gusto tú regalo?-

La siente sonreír en su pecho antes de que ella diga -Claro que me encanto…- Lisa toca de nuevo su collar, para asegurarse de que de verdad está ahí.

El collar es un reconocimiento del compromiso, de los sentimientos emocionales profundos, de la devoción, del respeto y de la consideración mutuos. Expresa la creencia de que el amo y el sumiso tienen ideales semejantes y un deseo genuino y creciente por compartir su vida con el otro.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- Rick le levanta su cabeza -Es la aceptación de este collar por el sumiso es una forma de ofrecer abierta y voluntaria su sumisión completa al amo de ese día en adelante. Además, el collar expresa que el amo ósea yo y la sumisa ósea tú sienten el mismo AMOR- hizo énfasis en esa palabra -profundo, que cualquier pareja convencional-

-Lo sé Rick, yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas amo-

Rick asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar -Muchas personas escogen este momento para colocar marcas permanentes en el cuerpo del sumiso, tatuajes, piercings, brandings, etc.- Lisa lo miro con curiosidad, sin espantarse de lo que él estaba hablando. Simplemente tenía confianza absoluta en su amo, su amante, su pareja -Pero yo no haré nada de eso, mi diosa no necesita de marca alguna en su piel…- pasa sus manos en por el rostro de ella -Desabotóname la camisa- Lisa la obedeció orden sin chistar -Muy bien ahora, ábrela-

Fue entonces que ella admiro el pecho del piloto, esta vez su atención no estaba en sus músculos o la vieja cicatriz que se gano en el Amazonas, esta vez su vista estaba fija en un tatuaje en forma de sol con su nombre en cursivas. Entonces fue que Rick volvió a hablar -Tú nombre significa "La que está dedicada a Dios"- Lisa asintió silentemente -Bueno tú eres mi diosa Elizabeth Hayes, yo solo vivo de ahora en adelante para hacerte feliz, amarte y adorarte. Te pertenezco completamente…- con eso la beso en los labios. Un beso que mezclo tanto ternura y calidez como deseo y dominio, un beso que la marcaba como suya para siempre.

De ahí solo sintió como los dedos del piloto jugaban con su interior, entrando y saliendo repetidamente de ese intimo lugar, torturándola a cada paso del camino mientras que el se deleita saboreándole su piel que recorre minuciosamente con su lengua -¡Rick… por favor…- la voz jadeante y excitada de Lisa. Bajo la vista y la encontró temblando, respirando entrecortadamente, y con su piel brillando al reflejar la poca luz del sol que se colaba al lugar. -¡Tómame… AMO POR FAVOR!- en parte fue una orden en parte suplica, pero obedeció sus palabras de inmediato.

La llevo a una pared pero perpendicular al espejo de su habitación cercana e hizo que se colocara de frente a esta con sus apoyándose en la pared, le abrió sus piernas y termino arqueándola un poco -Ya que lo pediste de buena manera- Se desabrocho el pantalón y termino de quitarse la camisa, para después tomar su miembro y colocarlo justo en la entrada del coño de Lisa -Te lo haré tan fuerte que te voy a partir en dos- sentencio sin más procedió a penetrarla con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

El grito de placer de Lisa se escucho por todo el lugar, prácticamente tuvo un orgasmo al momento de ser atravesada por la enorme y caliente hombría de su amo. Pero no tuvo tiempo alguno de recuperarse dado que Rick repitió el movimiento una y otra y otra vez desorientándola por completo -¡Sí! Fuerte… ¡AMO es magnífico!- abrió aún más sus piernas, mientras que Rick la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le estimulaba su clítoris -como me gusta que me lo hagas de esa manera…- mientras que el ritmo del piloto aumentaba rápidamente.

Las caderas del piloto se movían por si solas al punto de chocar violentamente con las nalgas de Lisa lo que provocaba una profunda ola de placer en ambos -¡Estás tan caliente esclava!- murmuro Rick, apenas controlándose, paso una mano de su cintura al clítoris de ella para acariciarlo y pellizcarlo mientras la otra sujetaba las manos de Lisa por encima de la cabeza de esta -Juega con tus pezones- ordeno al tiempo que aprovechando el impulso se dejo ir sobre la espalda de Lisa para darle un pequeño chupetón a su hombro. -¿Te gusta esto verdad pequeña?-

-¡Me encanta amo!- responde con su voz descompuesta por la excitación.

-Míranos en el espejo…- le dice en su oreja -Mira como te follo Lisa- ella levanta la vista y busca al espejo y lo que ve en ella la deja perpleja. No distingue a ninguna de las dos personas que se reflejan ahí. Ambas tienen la lujuria a flor de piel, la pura pasión desborda cada uno de sus movimientos. El fuego está consumiendo sus conciencias de forma abrumadora. -¡Oh! estas apretando aún más pequeña…te gusto lo que viste- dijo Rick incrementando el ritmo. -Esto es solo para ti amor, disfrútalo Lisa, disfrútalo para mí, disfrútalo para nosotros-

Lisa simplemente esta obnubilada por el placer que está experimentando, por algo dicen que la lujuria es el pecado más satisfactorio de todos. Ella no es ciega sabe que las mujeres lo encuentran como un hombre atractivo, su actitud amigable e informal, su sentido del humor y su buena apariencia lo convirtieron en un soltero cotizado dentro de la nave y durante la primeras etapas de la reconstrucción. Desde que hicieron pública su relación más de una ha intentando metérsele entre los ojos al piloto, pero este las ha ignorado sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada. El hecho de que él mismo admitiera que todo este despliegue de destrezas en las artes románticas y sexuales fuera única y exclusivamente para ella, le llenaba el corazón de felicidad y claro que servía para mejorar su propio ego y orgullo. Ella que durante mucho tiempo se considero la mujer con menos atractivo del mundo. Ahora era la envidia de muchas. Todo porque ahora estaba junto a un hombre que la amaba con locura y del cual era la única dueña.

Él la levanto girándola en el aire para que ella lo encarara en una muestra de destreza y fuerza más, sin interrumpir sus embestidas la llevo hasta la cama quedando encima de Lisa e inmovilizando sus manos por encima de la cabeza de esta, que se retorcía de placer. Rick aprovecho a desvestirse, desvestirla a ella y profundizar sus movimientos una vez que estuvieron en el lecho. Esta no pudo contener un pequeño aullido al sentir como era atravesada más allá de los límites. -¡Uhhh!- exclamo súbitamente.

Hizo que Rick se detuviera por unos momentos. -Amor ¿Te lastime?- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro. Lisa observo el apuesto rostro de su amante el cual tenía una exquisita expresión de preocupación por saber si se había extralimitado en la violencia de sus ataques en contra de ella -No te preocupes…- aprovechando el verse libre de su agarre lo acerco a ella y lo beso dulcemente en sus labios -Yo sé que nunca me lastimarías a propósito- y diciendo eso volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y con una sonrisa en sus labios lo invito a continuar -Ahora regresa a mí y hazme acabar… mi amo-

Tales palabras elevaron la pasión de ambos y prontamente Rick reanudo su labor volviendo a penetrarla con fuerza y vigor crecientes cada vez, tal que ella juro que su pene había crecido algunos centímetros más en su interior.

Algo le pasaba cuando estaba junto a ella, no era capaz de pensar claramente. Simplemente oler la flagrancia natural de Lisa lo estimulaba enormemente, lo cual era un poco problemático. En especial que ella había sido admitida de nuevo en la Fuerza Espacial, habiendo sido asignada al equipo de trabajo del recientemente nombrado comandante de la recientemente reestructurada Primera Ala de Aviación de Combate Espacial, Comodoro Rick Hunter.

-¿Sabes?... voy a tener que llamarte a diario a la oficina, pera que me des los reportes diarios de los proyectos.- dijo con una ladina sonrisa a su mujer.

-Después o antes… de que… estrenemos el Skull 1- respondió con dificultad ella. Él no resistió besarla de nuevo.

Lisa poseía un atractivo que la hacía destacarse entre todas las mujeres que hubiera conocido, a sus ojos ninguna mujer podría competir con su belleza. Los hombres no evitaban mirarla de reojo y las mujeres envidiaban el porte, clase y elegancia de esta. Pero su personalidad era muy poco común, era abierta e inteligente en cualquier tema de conversión, su humor aunque a veces infantil le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era intensa en cualquier tarea que encarara y eso se aplicaba a su vida como pareja. Ella era simplemente perfecta, una diosa. Y esa diosa lo había escogido a él, un mísero aviador de circo convertido por casualidad en héroe y oficial de alto rango por pura suerte. Era el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra.

-Rick…- la respiración y los espasmos de la mujer indicaban que ya se encontraba cerca del orgasmo, pero tenía una petición final para su amante.

-Dime preciosa- contesto sin bajar el ritmo.

-Acaba… dentro amor… por favor- y con eso último ambos alcanzan el pico más alto de la ola y después solo quedo la calma.

No saben cuánto tiempo permanecieron así con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sintiéndose mutuamente, agotados, satisfechos, besándose en los labios y en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo a su alcance. Esa era la idea de la felicidad para muchos, pasar todo el tiempo que se pudiera en compañía de la persona que amaba. Era la felicidad que todos deseaban y pocos conseguían. Si de ellos dependiera jamás abandonarían esa habitación.

RIINNGG, el mundo sin embargo tenía muchas ideas. Con pesar Hunter alcanzo el teléfono de la mesita -Residencia Hunter ¿Quién habla?- contesto mientras Lisa se acerba a su espalda y besaba su hombro -Sí aja… no Max si entiendo… ya veo, bueno llegaremos en media hora y disculpa las molestias- cuando giro su cabeza Lisa lo esperaba ya.

-Papa nos está buscando como loco verdad-

Rick asintió –Y ya sabe lo del bebe-

-Fue Sammy ¿no es así?-

-Mientras Max me lo decía, ella gritaba que no había sido su culpa-

-Con ella nunca nada lo es- suspira Lisa.

-Ahora tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia en media hora o el viejo vendrá a sacarnos a punta de pistola y nos llevara a la iglesia. Y después me ahorcara con sus propias-

Lisa sonrió y beso a su amo y futuro esposo -Él no hará nada cariño, no lo dejaré, usted mi amo es mío y solo yo puedo disponer de usted- comento de forma juguetona.

-Lo sé, y soy todo tuyo mi sumisa y futura dueña- dijo antes de recostarse junto con ella.

Ella se acaricio el vientre -Dios ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le daremos a este bebe?- dijo entre risas Lisas antes de corresponder los besos de Rick.

-No te preocupes por eso amor. Seremos padres con los que este chiquitín y los que sigan podrán hablar sin temores de algún tema…- paso sus manos pro su rostro para quitarle un flequillo antes de adoptar una pose solemne -la confianza de los hijos para hablar con sus papas es fundamental, en especial si se trata de temas de índole sexual y amorosa cariño. Además los educaremos como me educaron a mí-

-¿Quieres educarlos como amos y adictos al BDSM?- pregunto incrédula.

-Y que sean todos pilotos, no olvides eso Hayes, además ¿Por qué no? resulto bien para mí-

-¿Y son niñas?- replico jugando Lisa que apenas podía contener las ganas de reír, era evidente que Rick no había pensado en la posibilidad del género de sus hijos.

Rick parpadeo por unos momentos para después adoptar una actitud pensativa. Lisa solo lo observo con detenimiento. Era poco usual que tardara tanto en contestar durante una de sus sesiones de esgrima verbal.

-¿Rick?-

Este se rascó la cabeza para finalmente hablar -Entonces tendremos que educarlas como Amas…- Lisa abrió los ojos y la boca.

-¡Hunter! ¿Estabas hablando en serio?-

-Claro, que estaba hablando en serio. Además los hombres somos unos cerdos depravados, misóginos, que siempre estamos pensando en llevarnos a la cama a cuanta incauta se deje. Nuestras niñas deben de estar preparadas para ponerlos en su lugar y tratarlos como las mierdas que son. Necesitaran lecciones de artes marciales y tiro, además de las de vuelo… comenzaremos cuando tengan cinco años, así cuando tengan 12 serán cintas negras en dos o tres…-

-Rick mi amor- dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Sí?-

Lisa solo movió la cabeza -Cállate y hazme el amor de nuevo idiota-

-A la orden señora- con una sonrisa Rick volvió a encontrarse con Lisa y se volvieron a entregar el uno al otro.

Eventualmente llegaron a su boda, donde Hunter tuvo suerte de que Global no le arrancara las entrañas. Con el paso del tiempo Los Hunter-Hayes dieron la bienvenida a tres niñas y dos varones, que para pesar de Lisa crecieron justo como Rick dijo que serian educados.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Dado que ustedes cumplieron con su parte (aunque por ahí tuvimos que hacer unas excepciones) yo cumplo con la mía. Como dije antes el BDSM es un tema un tanto escabroso, y lo que nunca quisimos fue que se interpretara como degradación sexual de la mujer. El final puede parecer algo fuera de lugar si se compara con el tono general de la historia. Pero bueno quise que fuera algo diferente, al final no sé si sea el cansancio, el hambre o mi bloqueo (tuve que rehacer la escena de lemmon y el final tres veces) pero esto fue lo mejor que salió.

Aviso que Niebla va a tardar un rato más, aún no he comenzado a escribirlo aunque ya tengo las escenas delimitadas. Como siempre agradezco en nombre de Cat y mío el tiempo que se tomaron en leer esta historia. Me despido por los momentos. Tratare de disfrutar lo que me queda del fin de semana y además tengo los dedos de mis manos entumidos… ok ya estoy desvariando, adiós.


End file.
